Un perfecto final
by The Kelpie
Summary: Este fanfic está repleto de drama, acción, pr0n, Gary stues que se vuelven locos, cyniclones pervertidos, gatitos muertos  ok eso último no xD  etc... KISH/ICHIGO. M de porno y gore .-.
1. Capítulo I: Una Despedida Imposible

**Autor comment:** **Holas. Esta historia comienza con el final final del anime.**

**Este fanfic está repleto de drama, acción, porno, Gary stues que se vuelven locos, cyniclones pervertidos, gatitos muertos (ok eso último no xD) etc etc etc… si pueden dejar un comentario de si les gustó o no será bienvenido (además que desearía saber si alguien leyó esto, aunque principalmente lo escribí para mí, como fan de esta pareja ^^). Carpe diem.**

**Capítulo editado: 29/6/2011**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo I: Una Despedida Imposible y El Tesoro de Taruto.**

Se olvidaría de ella en algún momento. Pues nunca estuvieron destinados el uno al otro. Esto fue lo que el joven cyniclon pensó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. Falsa. Mientras observaba con estupor como el planeta azul donde ella vivía empequeñecía en el espacio hasta desaparecer. Sus ojos, brillantes y dorados, ahora estaban apagados e inexpresivos.

Él se veía vacío… Aún así, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en la comisura de sus labios, ella era feliz... y para él eso era suficiente.

Pai y Taruto permanecieron en silencio, ante la negativa de Kisshu por regresar en el futuro cercano, no había palabras qué agregar. Así que el primero sólo se dedicó a resolver el teclado de la nave y coordinar la dirección de regreso a su planeta, su nuevo planeta, el cuál sería salvado ahora que poseían la esfera azul con Mew Aqua.

_-"Bien, todo ha salido mejor de lo que esperábamos ¿Cierto? ¡No tuvimos que destruir a nadie_!"- chistó el pequeño Taruto sonriendo, intentando alegrar el ambiente.  
>Pai asintió con la mirada fija en la formación de estrellas que estaba delante de ellos <em>-"Sí. Supongo que no podría haber salido mejor"- <em> miró de costado a Kisshu, demasiado callado para ser el mismo Kish que conocía.  
><em>-"Volveremos pronto de visitas, si esto funciona… hay que agradecerles"-<em> comentó Pai, en tono calmado y tranquilizador. Aunque no obtuvo reacciones del peliverde.  
><em>-"¿Eh?"-<em> curioseó Taruto acercándose por la espalda a Kisshu _–"¡Kisshu está llorando por una chica!"- _exclamó divertido.  
><em>-"¿QUÉ? ¡No es cierto!"-<em> respondió apresurado y con alteración. Saliendo de su trance.  
><em>-"¡Bien! Pero las ganas no te faltan, tonto. No entiendo por qué te preocupan esas cosas."- <em>comenzó a decir el pelirrojo_ –"De seguro cuando regresemos ella se alegrará de verte"- _

Kisshu permaneció pensativo un momento _–"Tal vez tu tengas motivos para regresar, Taruto, pero yo no."_- sonrió tristemente y retomó el trabajo que estaba haciendo. Esto era distinto. Y sabía que era una locura seguir intentando, su corazón y cuerpo habían sido destrozados demasiadas veces en muy poco tiempo. Nunca creyó que escuchar las palabras _te amo_ unido al nombre de otra persona y proviniendo de los labios de su amada sería tan doloroso. En aquel momento no quiso demostrarlo, la escena era demasiado perfecta para que él la arruinara. Ella estaba viva, e iba a vivir su vida feliz, era lo único que lo confortaba, tal vez él no tuviera tanta suerte. Después de todo, la suerte jamás estuvo de su lado. Pero así era suficiente, el dolor iba a pasar en algún momento…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Algunos meses después… (3 ó 4 meses xD)**

_-"¿Qué traes en esa caja, Tart?"-_ preguntó con picardía, arrebatando la pequeña caja de sus brazos.

_-"¡DEVUÉLVEMELA! ¡Kisshu!"-_ gritó enrojecido aunque fuese inútil pedirla ´amablemente`

_-"¡No! Sólo quiero ver qué te traes…"- _ respondió con una sonrisa burlona antes de abrir la caja y que el joven Taruto se lanzase a él como una bala para evitarlo.

Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente de la sorpresa al observar el interior

_-"¿Un… caramelo?"-_ regresa de su asombro al chocar el joven cyniclon con el mayor _–"¡Regrésamelo, Kish!"- _pero este escapa del agarre con la experiencia que un hermano mayor tiene en las peleas con su hermano menor.

_-"¡Eres un enano egoísta! ¡Nos estabas ocultando los dulces!"-_ bromea y le entrega la caja, no sin antes tomar el caramelo de su interior. Taruto toma la caja que tanto atesoraba, había evitado innumerables veces la tentación de comerse ese último caramelo, por ser único y especial (sin mencionar que en su planeta no existían).  
><em>-"¿Y bien…? ¿Por qué es tan especial?"-<em> río y se inclinó frente a él para quedar bastante más a su altura_. –"¡POR NADA! ¡No tiene nada de especial!"-_ gruñó de colores Taruto.  
>Kisshu volvió a reír, esta vez más socarronamente <em>–"¡Bien! Entonces supongo que puedo quedármelo."-<em>  
>Taruto se apresuró en abrir la caja sólo para descubrir lo que se temía… su tesoro ya no se encontraba en su lugar y, entonces… volteó confuso hacía Kisshu, su expresión de felicidad y su mejilla ligeramente más hinchada que la otra le hizo comprender todo… su caramelo, aquel que había protegido tantos meses…<p>

El pequeño cyniclon permanece atónito unos segundos hasta dar por confirmado todo, sus mejillas enrojecen de cólera y sus ojos brillaron desbastados_–"¡Kish, eres un idiota, __**te odio…**__"-_ fueron las últimas palabras que pudo pronunciar antes de desaparecer y romper en llanto lejos de él.  
>Kisshu permaneció inmóvil un momento, pasmado por la reacción y esas palabras… más bien, el tono fue lo que lo perturbó. Bajó la mirada, y decidió por ir tras él.<p>

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_-"Lo siento…"-_ se disculpó con un hilo de voz al pequeño que estaba sentado contra un árbol seco con la cabeza escondida entre sus rodillas y lloriqueando amargamente.  
><em>-"Si no quieres que te de una bofetada será mejor que te vayas…"-<em> dijo en tono amenazante. Pero a Kisshu no le importó y se sentó a su lado.  
><em>-"Bien… puedo esquivarte todas las veces que sean necesarias"<em> respondió despreocupado _–"Ese caramelo… ¿te lo había dado alguien especial entonces? ¡Tonto, debiste decirlo!"-  
><em>Taruto se aferró con más fuerza a sus rodillas al escucharlo. _–"Ya no hay.. más… no tengo más recuerdos, tampoco de mamá y papá."-_ Kisshu escuchaba atento los sollozos del pequeño. Recordaba que para él también había sido muy duro perder a sus padres y luego ser reclutado para la misión. Se daba cuenta del gran error que cometió. Era normal fastidiarse mutuamente, pero nunca quiso herirlo. Después de todo, Pai y Taruto eran los únicos que siempre habían estado con él. Rodeó con su brazo a Taruto, despeinando un poco sus cabellos rojizos y volvió a disculparse _-"Lo siento, Taru… Lo siento."-_  
><em>-"Pero… de todas formas. No podías conservar ese caramelo por siempre"-<em> dijo finalmente en tono risueño. _–"No se puede vivir de los recuerdos"-_ continuó… _-"Así que, eso significa que hay que volver a La Tierra por más caramelos!"- _El joven de cabello rojizo levantó ligeramente las orejas creyendo no haber escuchado bien ¿Kisshu queriendo regresar? ¡Era imposible! Con una ceja inquisitiva miró a su amigo _–"¿Tenía algo malo ese caramelo, Kisshu?"-_  
><em>-"¿Hm?"-<em>  
><em>-"¡Tú eras el que no quería regresar!"-<em>  
><em>-"Lo sé… pero este planeta es aburrido… supongo que podemos tomarnos unas vacaciones"-<br>-"Necesitamos a Pai, tú no sabes manejar solo la nave"-  
>-"A él tampoco se lo ve muy interesado por estar aquí. Mañana saldremos"-<em>

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Fin del primer capítulo…**

**No me gusta comenzar historias XD perdonen si resultó algo aburrido, prometo que el siguiente será mejor.  
>Si te gusta el KisshuIchigo visita mi página de DeviantArt o SmackJeeves para ver mis doujinshis :) ¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Capítulo II: La decisión

**Capítulo editado: 29/6/2011**

**Capítulo II: La decisión de no volver a interferir.**

La fiebre era insoportable. Ichigo sentía su cuerpo cansado, caliente, y a pesar del calor corporal moría de frío. Habían pasado muchos meses desde la última vez que estuvo enferma, y en aquella ocasión había estado su madre cuidando de ella, luego sus amigas e incluso Aoyama. Pero ahora sus padres habían salido por unos días, no le importaba, por el contrario, sentía una paz suprema en tener la casa para ella sola. Lo único que lamentaba era el hecho de que fuera un mal día y de que Aoyama no se encontrara allí cuidando de ella, su equipo de Kendo estaba en campeonatos finales, lo que lo mantenía viajando en el exterior por un par de meses. A pesar de ello, ambos prometieron seguir manteniendo su ferviente amor aunque las distancias los separaran por algún tiempo. Ambos confiaban mutuamente en que nada malo ocurriría.

El hecho de permanecer en cama sin tener la atención de nadie era por si mismo agotador, para no decir un verdadero fastidio. Decidió trasladarse al living, donde al menos escucharía la TV y estaría al tanto de las últimas noticias. Tomó su celular, las mantas, se calzó sus pantuflas de peluche rosado y bajó tambaleante las escaleras, luego se arrojó pesadamente sobre el sofá frente a la TV. El día era terrible, lloviznaba, las gotas eran tan diminutas que casi no podía verlas y esto sólo hacía que hubiese una humedad fría y deprimente, algunos rayos solares intentaban filtrarse a través de las nubes obscuras antes de caer la noche.

Un día aburrido.

Muy aburrido y deprimente.

_-"¡Ichigo, Alien!, ¡Ichigo, Alien_!"- gruñó Masha sepultado debajo de las mantas que cubrían a Ichigo.  
><em>-"¡¿Aliens?"-<em> exclamó de un salto mientras se sentaba con el celular y Masha en sus manos. Miró a su alrededor _–"Masha, ¿otra vez te has equivocado?... Seguramente algún cable acaba de hacerte cortocircuito…"-_ dudó sacudiendo al pequeño robot rosa. Pero la insistencia del pequeño robot logró levantarla.

Volvió a calzar sus pantuflas y pesadamente salió en dirección al balcón. Observaba las gotas deslizándose contra el cristal de la ventana, lentamente puso su mano sobre el marco para correrlo y salir. Ahora el cielo estaba ennegrecido y el viento había cesado, creando una atmósfera asfixiante, sujeta al barandal observa su entorno.

Tose, primero con suavidad, pero la toz regresa más fuerte. Sin duda debía estar en la cama y no saliendo afuera un día de lluvia. De pronto la pregunta se presentó en su mente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella allí?... no era como si realmente creyera que Masha había captado una señal real. ¿Entonces por qué salió…? De repente la imagen de Kisshu atacando a Deep Blue, siendo mortalmente herido sólo por defenderla y luego agonizando en sus brazos apareció en su mente. Recordó el momento que utilizó sus últimas fuerzas para incorporarse, con su estómago sangrando. Y como si nada hubiese ocurrido le preguntó ¿por qué lloraba?... estando tan mal, él aún se preocupaba por ella, sin darse cuenta de sus propias heridas. Una pequeña sonrisa tierna se dibujó en los labios de Ichigo al rememorarlo. "Y luego…" su memoria continuó vagando en el pasado, cuando él se atrevió a hacer un suave contacto posando sus labios en los de ella por última vez. Sintió el cosquilleo de la respiración sobre la piel sensible de sus labios, pero luego Kisshu cayó empalidecido, muerto… no volvió a verlo con vida aunque sabía que lo estaba. Él había resucitado por el poder del Mew Aqua, pero ella no pudo verlo partir ni despedirse.

Tal vez era mejor así, todo su corazón estaba con Aoyama y no con el ladrón de su primer beso. Y a pesar de todo sentía un vacío extraño desde su partida. Su antiguo gran enemigo había tenido una apasionada locura por ella. Pero algo al recordarlo le inspiraba una pequeña sonrisa.

Sabía que realmente no era un ser maldito, todas las cosas terribles que los cyniclones hicieron tenían un motivo noble. Al igual que él de ellas.  
>Se arrodilló en el suelo mojado, aún sujeta al barandal y apoyó su mentón sobre el. "Qué tontería…. No hay nadie aquí. Tal vez ni siquiera ha vuelto, tal vez, de todas formas… no debería regresar ¿no?"<p>

De repente siente un extraño movimiento en el aire a su espalda, como si éste cambiara de dirección. Se puso de pie, sin darle mucha importancia. Estaba a punto de regresar adentro cuando, antes de voltear, escucha una voz particular, algo chillona, muy distinta a cualquier otra, habían pasado meses pero podía reconocerla.

–"_¡Hey, Koneko-chan!"-_

Ichigo no podía creer que no se tratara de un delirio provocado por la fiebre, sus ojos se abrieron desmesurados y giró tan rápido como su elasticidad lo permitía. Sus piernas temblaron y no pudo evitar tambalearse por el estado en el que se encontraba pero una mano cálida sujeta la suya para evitar que caiga. Entonces supo que no estaba volviéndose loca, realmente estaba ahí, había regresado.  
><em>-"Kisshu…"-<em> nombra con un hilo de voz.  
><em>-"¿Te encuentras bien, gatita?"-<em> Por alguna razón sentía que su cuerpo recuperaba fuerzas y deseos de vivir cada vez que la veía. No sólo su corazón bombeaba más rápido, sentía verdadera felicidad sólo con poder observarla.  
><em>-"Realmente has vuelto…?"-<em> Ella le sonrió y se alegró de que estuviera tan bien como siempre. No podía desear menos por alguien que había dado su vida por ella. Verlo después de tantos meses y luego de que lo último que vio de él fueron sus ojos apagándose mientras moría en su regazo, realmente le alegraba.  
>Así sólo permanecieron en sus lugares, ella dedicándole una sonrisa amable y cálida, y él sujetando su mano con firmeza. Ahora que la veía, él también notó que ella no había cambiado en absoluto. Como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido desde la última vez que se vieron. Sus ojos centellearon de un dorado brillante mientras una sonrisa surcaba divertida en su rostro <em>-"¿Me extrañaste, koneko-chan?"-<em> Kisshu sabía que la respuesta era 'no' pero aún así era demasiado tentador preguntarlo.

En ese momento la fiebre no le dejaba tal vez reaccionar con claridad, ella no respondió con palabras, simplemente se acercó a él y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Kisshu intentó retroceder antes de que ocurriera, pero sus piernas no obedecieron. Sintió que su corazón se paró por un momento.  
><em>-"Ichigo…"-<em> Pronunció confundido _-"Yo sí te extrañé, Ichigo… pero… ¿por qué me abrazas?"-_ Una mezcla de dolor y gozo lo invadía, por un lado sabía que nada había cambiado. Que ella seguía amando al estúpido de Masaya. Pero por otro, fue ella quién hizo el contacto. En total confusión, acepta el abrazo, y lo profundiza apoyando su mentón sobre el hombro de ella, rodeándola de igual forma con sus brazos, tal vez incluso con demasiada fuerza tratándose de un ser humano, pero él no quería que eso terminara ¿Qué más podía desear? Cuando era el primer abrazo que recibía de ella en su vida…

_-"Creí que no ibas a volver. Creí que habías muerto… estoy feliz de que estés vivo, Kisshu."- _susurró suavemente con un dejo de tristeza. Él apenas podía entender qué significado tenía todo eso, seguía confundido, sorprendido, cálido, alegre (no podría haber imaginado nada mejor que esa reacción de parte de ella) sentía demasiadas sensaciones distintas, también tristeza y un extraño y persistente nudo en la garganta. Por un momento se temía que eso realmente no estuviera pasando, tal vez seguía dormido, y todo el reencuentro se trataba de un mal sueño, algo que inconscientemente quería y no debía ocurrir jamás. O aún peor, una mentira. Separó un poco su cuerpo para poder ver su rostro _-"¡Ichigo, tienes fiebre!"-_ exclamó el joven. _–"Y bastante fiebre… estas delirando"- _Apoyó su frente contra la de ella.  
><em>-"¡¿Q-q-qué haces...? ¡No es cierto, no estoy delirando!"-<br>-"¿Realmente me extrañaste, koneko-chan?"- _su frente seguía sobre la de ella. "No debería estar tan cerca, ¡¿qué pensará Aoyama-kun?" pensó Ichigo. Pero sus ojos seguían los irises dorados mientras planteaba nuevamente esa pregunta. La cercanía hizo que su rostro se coloreara aún más de lo provocado por la fiebre. Era extraño, Kisshu no había logrado más que aterrarla desde que se conocían.

_-"¡Claro que sí, Kisshu! Al final fuiste un aliado, un amigo. Es inevitable extrañar a los amigos, más cuando se van sin despedirse y no vuelves a saber de ellos…"-_ le reprochó rápidamente.  
>Kisshu parpadeó un par de veces algo incrédulo de lo que oía <em>–"¿Amigos?"- <em>repitió en tono bajo _–"No me gustan las despedidas, Ichigo, además él estaba contigo… no quería arruinar su momento"-_ "hubiese sido insoportable despedirme…" pensó y hasta ella pudo notar como su semblante cambió a uno que seguía adolorido. Pero regresó a lo importante: Ichigo estaba enferma, y estaba afuera bajo el frío y la lluvia. Eso no debía ser bueno. Sin previo aviso, como era típico de él, se teletransporta a la habitación de ella.

_-"¡KISSHU!"- _chilla de incomodidad al aparecer repentinamente allí  
><em>-"Regresa a tu cama, Ichigo… no es bueno que estés en la lluvia con fiebre. Así que quítate ese pijama, ponte ropa seca y regresa a tu cama"-<em> ordena en tono serio.  
>Ahora Ichigo estaba confundida ¿Qué le había pasado? Él estaba algo… diferente. Y ahora ella estaba más ruborizada <em>–"¿Que… me… quite la ropa…?"-<em>  
><em>-"¡SÍ!"-<em> asiente con una sonrisa amplia y juguetona.  
>Apareció una vena de enfado en la cabeza de Ichigo, pero trató de mantener la calma a como diera lugar. <em>-"Kisshu, deberías irte ahora…"-<em> dijo secamente.  
><em>-"Pero… ¡¿Por qué?"-<em> inquirió con inocencia.  
>"Sigue siendo el mismo Kisshu de siempre después de todo" Suspiró, pensó un momento una buena excusa para hacerlo salir <em>–"Porque Aoyama podría llamar en cualquier momento…"-<em>  
><em>-"Oh… ¿así que él no está?"- <em>una mirada de astucia apareció en él.  
>Ichigo se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que era una excusa peligrosa la que había dado.<br>_-"Esta bien."-_ respondió Kisshu cortando el silencio. _–"Sólo si prometes que no volverás a salir afuera hasta que mejores"-_ volvió a responder con seriedad pero luego sonrió cálidamente _–"Decidí que no interferiría nuevamente en tu vida, Ichigo. Cada vez que he intentado agradarte sólo te lastimé… no quiero que vuelva a suceder."- _dijo con ojos sinceros._  
>-"Kish…"- <em>pronunció suavemente y sus ojos demostraban su sorpresa.  
>Kisshu pareció sonreír con tristeza, dándose cuenta finalmente de cuál era la realidad. Y luego sólo suspiró profundamente: No tenía nada que hacer allí…<em> -"Ni siquiera tenía pensado regresar a este planeta, no quería volver a verte junto a él. Mientras tú seas feliz yo compartiré la felicidad por tu bienestar, pero… verlos, escucharlos, oler su aroma en ti… me está matando lentamente, Ichigo"-<em> ella se quedó observando sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Veía como los ojos dorados volvían a perder su brillo habitual y como rápidamente dirigió la mirada hacia el suelo evitando que ella siguiera percibiéndolo, él realmente no deseaba causar pena. Así que sólo permanecieron unos segundos de silencio, él con las orejas ligeramente más caídas, y ella con los labios entreabiertos, intentando pronunciar alguna palabra de aliento para llenar aquel espacio, pero no la había. Luego, el caminó dos pasos (los que los separaban). Se inclinó _-"Estoy feliz de verte de nuevo…"-_ y besó su frente _–"Nos vemos luego. Cuídate Ichigo"-_. E incluso antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar a ese simple beso, él había desaparecido.

Ichigo permaneció en el lugar unos minutos, sus ojos húmedos de tristeza _–"Lo siento…"_ murmuró con impotencia.

.

.

.

**¡Gracias a todos los que comentaron en el capítulo anterior! Y por favor sigan comentando ;]**


	3. Capítulo III: ¿Demonio… o Ángel?

**Capítulo editado: 29/6/2011**

**Capítulo III: ¿Demonio… o Ángel?**

Se desperezó con placer en el calor de su cama. Ya estaba totalmente bien, se podría decir. Así que se tomó su tiempo antes de vestirse y empezar un nuevo día. Bostezó nuevamente. Por alguna razón se sentía muy enérgica así que se puso de pie de un salto. Tendió la cama, acomodando unos almohadones y en el medio un peluche que Aoyama le había obsequiado. El cual era el único guardián que custodiaba su cama mientras no había nadie en ella.

_-"¡Qué frío!"-_ murmuró entre dientes mientras se vestía. Decidió que su vestimenta casual no era apropiada para un día como ese, calzó unas botas de caña alta forradas con piel ecológica, una bufanda, y demás. Lo último que deseaba era volver a enfermarse…

Luego de bajar a la cocina y dejar el agua en el fuego iba subiendo las escaleras "Prepararé chocolate caliente, y luego las compras y luego…" un sonido interrumpe sus pensamientos. Nuevamente Masha _-"¡Ichigo, hay un alien!"-_ dirige la mirada hacia el balcón.

_-"¡Kisshu!"-_ gritó sorprendida "Después de todo has regresado a ver cómo me encontraba…"  
>Se acercó al ventanal y giró la llave. Lanzó una mirada de cautela antes de salir. Él permaneció flotando, con esa sonrisa que dejaba escapar un colmillo de sus labios. <em>–"¡Buenos días, koneko-chan!"-<em> Kisshu apoyó finalmente sus pies en el piso cerámico, sin darse cuenta que la lluvia de la noche anterior en combinación con el frío invernal habían creado una fina capa de hielo. Las botas lisas de Kisshu se deslizaron con él apenas pudo tocar el suelo.  
><em>-"WHOOO-"-<em> exclamó antes de irse de cabeza al piso y quedar desparramado en el balcón.  
>Ichigo no pudo más y rompió a reír, estaba a punto de comentarle que hacía mucho frío y que hasta los floreros parecían haberse congelado.<br>_-"Ashnnn… ¡Duele!"-_ gruñó el cyniclon poniéndose rojo de la vergüenza. _–"¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?"- _gritó luego a la joven que parecía iba a explotar de la risa.  
><em>-"¡Lo siento, Kisshu! ¡Buenos días! Jajajaja ¡Pero en serio, no puedo dejar de reírme! ¡TU CARA!…jajaja"-<em> lo peor fue cuando él intentó reincorporarse, y sus piernas y brazos volvieron a deslizarse para cada dirección. Dejando a Kisshu más avergonzado, molesto y gruñendo en el piso.

Finalmente Ichigo se acercó a él para darle una mano y llegó más rápido de lo que imaginó. Ella también patinó en la fina capa de hielo, cayendo sobre la espalda descubierta de Kisshu _–"¡WHUAAJ!"-_ lanzó un quejido de dolor al tener el peso en caída de alguien de casi su mismo tamaño.  
><em>-"¡LO SIENTO!"-<em> se disculpó ella.  
><em>-"¡Ichigo eres muy pesada para estar sobre mi espalda así!"- <em>exclamó lastimosamente mientras ella se alejaba de él y temiendo haberle roto algo por la forma en que cayó.  
><em>-"¿Kis-Kisshu—te encuentras bien…?"-<em> Preguntó preocupada. Pero antes de que él pudiera responderle ella vuelve a patinar, esta vez aterrizando con su trasero.  
><em>-"¡KYaaa-hhh DUELE!"-<em> gritó sobándose y ahora era Kisshu quien se retorcía de la risa apuntándola con el dedo y sin poder hablar, sólo reír, reír y reír. Pronto ella le siguió. Ambos lloraban de la risa de lo patéticos que se veían tirados en el suelo luego de las patinadas de sus vidas.  
><em>-"¡Me alegra que ya estes bien, koneko-chan!"-<em> Todo eso se sentía demasiado bien (no los golpes) si no el poder reír y llorar de felicidad, junto a la persona que tanto amaba, lo mejor era que él había provocado todo.  
>Ichigo pronto deja de reír al escuchar un silbido muy familiar. <em>–"¡Oh no!"-<em> El agua que dejó en el fuego hace un momento estaba hirviendo y parecía que la pava iba a estallar. Ahora sí, caminó de regreso gateando, para evitar patinarse nuevamente. Kisshu siguió acostado en el piso viéndola partir, finalmente optó por seguirla tomando su ejemplo. _–"¿Puedo pasar?"-_ preguntó con voz risueña.  
>Ichigo no respondió, estaba demasiado ocupada intentando que la cocina no explote. Kisshu se sorprendió que no hubiese nadie más en casa. Pero recordaba que los padres de Ichigo solían irse de vacaciones para "mantener estable la pareja" como tantas otras lo hacían. Así que entró y sin más fue a donde estaba ella.<br>_-"¿Qué haces, koneko-chan?"-_ curioseó el joven cyniclon.  
><em>-"Kisshu…"-<em> nombró ella demasiado ocupada para preguntarse Qué hacía él ahí _–"No te pongas en el camino"-_ ordenó.  
>Él se puso a un costado del refrigerador, no había notado que estaba húmedo y hasta con la piel erizada por el frío. Finalmente lanzó un gran y atronador estornudo. Ella tuvo que dejar de lado lo que hacía, lo observó entre sorprendida y asustada por aquel sonido, ningún otro estornudo era comparable a eso. Él se disculpó y sonrió<em> –"Creo que me has contagiado"-<em>  
>Ella salió de su sorpresa luego de unos segundos en total silencio. Pensó que un chocolate caliente para él tal vez le vendría bien… después de todo no podía echarlo, él había venido a visitarla para ver cómo se encontraba… "sería descortés no alimentarlo".<br>_-"Kisshu, ve a la otra sala, en un momento estará listo el desayuno"-_  
>Sus orejas se irguieron demasiado al escuchar esto, una sonrisa de felicidad ocupó todo su rostro "¡No puedo creer que estés preparándome algo para comer!" <em>–"¡Bien~! Koneko-chan, te esperaré"- <em>respondió retozando de felicidad.

Pronto ella regresó con una bandeja alargada y varios pastelitos, panecillos con frutos rojos, y otras delicias de la tierra, acompañada por dos tazas enormes que despedían un sabroso vapor dulce de chocolate.  
><em>-"¡Huele demasiado bien!"-<em> exclamó Kisshu mirando de manera voraz la bandeja. Rápidamente se apoderó de dos panecillos y los tragó de una sola vez _–"¡Y saben aún mejor!"-_ volvió a estornudar, esta vez teniendo más control.  
>Ichigo miraba con sorpresa y algo ruborizada toda la escena, "Jamás imaginé que tenía un apetito tan… voraz… ¡o que le fuera a gustar tanto lo que preparo!" Nunca había visto a nadie apreciar tanto sus comidas. Ella tomó su taza, aún sin quitarle la vista de encima a su acompañante. Él la observó, y luego levantó la suya, viendo de manera insegura el líquido opaco en su interior. Ichigo notó eso <em>–"¡Es chocolate! No voy a envenenarte, Kisshu"-<em> exclamó molesta.  
>Kisshu murmuró algo inaudible para ella (seguramente un 'tiene un color extraño' o similar) luego de ver a su amada gatita beber se decidió a seguirla. <em>–"¡Cuidado! ¡Puede estar caliente!"-<em> advirtió ella.  
>Pero él sólo inclinó la taza dejando caer el líquido en su boca como si ésta no tuviera fondo y sin importarle la temperatura.<br>_-"DELICIOSO~"-_ exclamó satisfecho. _–"Gracias, koneko-chan, estuvo muy bueno todo"-_ dijo con una amplia sonrisa de placer.  
>Ichigo sonrió mientras terminaba su chocolate <em>–"Bien, me alegra que te haya gustado, Kisshu. ¿Cómo está tu espalda?"- <em>Bromeó.  
><em>-"¿Cómo está tu trasero, koneko-chan?"-<em> contraatacó él con una sonrisa desafiante. Ichigo no pudo más que sonrojarse y echarse a reír nuevamente recordando la manera en que lo veía caer una y otra vez contra el hielo.

.

.

. 


	4. Capítulo IV: ¿Ángel… o Demonio?

**Capítulo editado: 29/6/2011**

**Autor Comment:**** ¡Hola a todos! Aquí su amistoso pony de agua carnívoro se reporta para actualizar nuevamente esta historia y dejar algunos agradecimientos: ****Mika Ikisatashi**** (Dieua) ¡gracias por comentar siempre! :D y haberme encontrado en Fanfiction también XD a ****KISHandICHIGO**** porque me da muchos ánimos para seguir ;D y a todos los fans de esta pareja por existir y leer (aunque alguno no deje review XD) well… estoy obsesionada con los reviews así que son bien agradecidos, en especial si son críticas constructivas. De esta forma mejoraré en los próximos fanfics que tengo planeados sobre esta pareja ^^ saludos a todos.**

**PS: Estos capítulos son algo cortos, para empezar, porque la historia no ha comenzado realmente XD… así que aquí sólo se cuentan algunos pequeños y divertidos "encuentros" entre Kish e Ichigo. **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo IV: ¿Ángel… o Demonio?**

Algo había ocurrido en la tarde del siguiente día. Una de las cosas más esperadas y añoradas por Ichigo desde la partida de su novio: sus llamadas telefónicas. Pero por alguna razón ella no se veía feliz, permaneció horas sentada con los brazos rodeando sus piernas sobre el sofá. Sin siquiera moverse. Había perdido la cuenta de las horas que había pasado en esa posición, tampoco le importaba mucho, algo la mantenía perturbada, intentando comprender, diciéndose a sí misma que sólo fue su imaginación, la cual le estaba jugando en contra ese día.

**-FlashBack: La Conversación telefónica.-**

_-"¡Aoyama-kun!"-_ exclama desde el fondo de su corazón aliviada y feliz de escucharlo.  
><em>-"¡Hola Ichigo! ¿Cómo estás, cariño?"-<em> pregunta él, su voz se oía algo cansada.  
><em>-"¡Muy bien ahora que te escucho! Aoyama-kun, han pasado tantas cosas… ¡que no sabría por dónde empezar!"-<em> respondió ella con alegría, pensando en si sería correcto contarle o no la reaparición de los cyniclonianos.  
>Él escuchaba atento <em>–"¿En serio?"-<em>  
><em>-"El Café Mew Mew está creciendo, y pudimos acabar con varios malhechores hace unos días. Los estudios van demasiado bien para ser cierto, ¡este es el último año así que estoy buscando una buena carrera! Mamá y papá andan bien (los tuyos también) aunque de momento papá y mamá no están en casa, es una pena que no estés aquí, Aoyama-kun"-<em> hizo una breve pausa, intentando recordar qué otros sucesos habían ocurrido desde la última vez que hablaron (ignorando lo del regreso de Kisshu, que seguro preocuparía a Aoyama si lo supiera).  
><em>-"Pues, ¡eso suena muy bien, Ichigo! Espero estar pronto de regreso para verte, amor…"-<em> dijo él y luego continuó –"_Yo he ganado dos de los campeonatos, y uhm… estuvimos entrenando el resto del tiempo"-_  
><em>-"Aoyama-kun ¡es hora de irnos, apúrate!"-<em> dice una voz femenina, la cual Ichigo llega a oír a la perfección, sus sentidos felinos, más desarrollados que en los humanos, se lo hizo posible. Aunque él no lo sabía y por lo tanto no dio explicaciones de quién se trataba. Esto sólo generó más confusión en la pelirroja, cuyos ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al escuchar a esa chica desconocida, llamando de manera tan familiar a su novio.  
><em>-"Bueno, es hora de irme. ¡Te llamaré luego! Cuídate"-<em> dice él y ella apenas logra decir un _-"Te amo, cuidat…"-_ cuando escucha el sonido del teléfono, la conversación había terminado, escuchó como él cortó. Tan rápida y secamente que Ichigo no podía más que permanecer sentada en su lugar, aún sosteniendo el teléfono. No reaccionaba. Aunque lentamente su corazón era invadido por más y más dolor, y un sabor amargo por no saber qué estaba pasando… En ese momento bajó el teléfono, abrazó sus piernas, hundiendo su cabeza entre ellas antes de que unas lágrimas se desprendieran de sus ojos. Ella permanecía inmóvil, con el corazón a punto de romperse en pedazos. Algo le decía que no era simplemente una amiga de él, tal vez fuese sólo su imaginación. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en ello, alguna clase de instinto se lo decía…

**-Fin del FlashBack.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ya el sol se posaba en el horizonte. Había pasado demasiado tiempo… Realmente no deseaba ver a nadie, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos de tanto llorar lo cual también le avergonzaba, ya que sólo eran especulaciones, no eran más que sutilezas sin sentido. Es verdad. Pero en ese momento ella las veía demasiado reales. Sintió cómo el aire generó ondas a su alrededor, y sabía lo que significaba.  
><em>-"Kisshu, estoy demasiado cansada hoy, no deseo ver a nadie. Por favor… déjame..."-<em> masculló apretando los dientes para no sollozar mientras lo decía.  
>Él levantó una ceja inquisitiva, algo molesto, pero rápidamente su expresión cambió a una de preocupación al notar que era una vaga excusa. Flotó a su alrededor, intentado verle la cara. Pero ella la mantenía oculta entre sus brazos y piernas (formando una bolita con su cuerpo) en un rincón del sofá.<br>_-"Por favor, vete…"-_ volvió a pedirle con voz sosegada.  
>Él lanzó una pequeña risita, esta vez no de burla. Más bien sonó como si ella le estuviera pidiendo algo totalmente descabellado, respondió <em>–"Eso es imposible, Ichigo…"-<em> arrodillándose ante ella, como otras veces lo había hecho.  
><em>-"Ya no llores, gatita…"-<em> susurró él mientras aún arrodillado, se estiraba lo más posible para alcanzarla y acomodar algunos cabellos desprolijos. El corazón de ella se aceleró, pero sólo pudo llorar, rompió en llanto frente a él. Kisshu ahora se puso de pie, sólo por un momento, antes de sentarse a su lado y abrazarla tiernamente. _–"Ichigo, deja de llorar, mi bella gatita, por favor…"-_ rogó él, no soportaba verla así.  
>Escucharlo tan suplicante hizo que su llanto cese, lentamente. Luego de unos minutos permaneció en silencio con su rostro oculto bajo el cuello y pecho de él. Rodeada por sus brazos firmes y cálidos <em>–"Lo siento"-<em> susurró apenada.  
><em>-"No te preocupes, Ichigo."-<em> respondió él con otro susurro. Podía imaginarse quién había provocado todo esto, pero pensó que lo mejor sería no preguntar. La abrazó consoladoramente, la mantuvo en sus brazos y era todo lo que podía interferir.

Ella estaba muy cerca, escuchaba sus latidos que lentamente iban creando un efecto relajador… y sentía su respiración, la cual hacía que, al tener su propio cuerpo tan aprisionado al de él, se movieran al unísono, pero no le importaba. No cuando inconscientemente temía que su propia pareja estuviera traicionándola en algún lugar, lejos de Tokio.  
><em>-"Gracias"-<em> dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa. Kisshu suspiró profundamente, antes de liberarla, no quería hacerlo. Ambos cuerpos se separaron lentamente."Sus ojos aún están rojos, ha estado llorando por mucho tiempo" pensó. _–"No… no me agradezcas, koneko-chan"-_ respondió él llevando una mano a su rostro suave para limpiar las últimas lágrimas que habían bajado por sus mejillas. Pensó un momento, y luego dijo sonriente _–"Quiero mostrarte algo, Ichigo…"-  
><em>Pestañeó rápido un par de veces "¿mostrarme algo?" _–"¿Qué es, Kisshu?"-_ indagó curiosa. Él sólo respondió riendo y con un simple _–"¡Ya verás!"-_ lo cual resultaba, en cierta forma, algo inquietante. Manteniendo su sonrisa particular volvió a sujetarla, esta vez por la cintura. _–"¡Kisshu!"-_ reprochó ella, él simplemente sonrió _–"¿Confías en mí, gatita?"-_ preguntó en tono seductor.  
>Ella no supo cómo responder, sonreía nerviosamente, <em>-"Sí, supongo…"- <em>dijo sintiendo calor en sus mejillas que empezaban a ruborizarse.  
>Era todo lo que él necesitaba. <em>–"Entonces debes sujetarte fuerte de mi"-<em>

Lo que ocurrió luego fue que ambos aparecieron sobre la ciudad de Tokio. Flotando. Aún más alto que cualquier edificio existente en el mundo. _–"¡Abre los ojos, koneko-chan!"-_ exclamó casi gritando de euforia _–"¡¿No es maravilloso?"-  
><em>Ichigo quedó pálida, su cuerpo se puso rígido…. estaba aterrada. Era demasiado fácil para alguien que podía volar, pero ella no. Era imposible si caía, salvarse ¡estando tan alto! se aferró tan fuerte como pudo de él, clavando sus garras en su espalda (y aunque tenía ropa que lo protegía de seguro que las sentía).  
><em>-"No te soltaré"-<em> susurró él a su oído. _–"No temas, Ichigo"-_  
>Finalmente ella se atrevió a levantar la vista. Miles de luces de colores estaban rodeándola, la noche empezaba a caer, y a lo lejos se veía una leve coloración en el cielo, algo amarilla y verdosa a la vez, por donde el sol se había ocultado momentos antes. Lo demás era un delicioso y basto cielo azul, obscuro y sin fin, iluminado por algunas estrellas que brillaban como nunca antes recordaba haberlas visto. La ciudad entera brillaba maravillosamente, las calles se veían rojizas y las mismas eran adornadas por cada farol, cada luz, que se encontraba encendida. Abrió grande la boca, decir que estaba sorprendida no bastaba, realmente estaba hipnotizada por todo eso. Casi olvidó que Kisshu le dijo que debía sujetarse fuerte, pero él la atrajo hacia su torso haciéndola regresar de aquel maravilloso lugar. Rió adorable y chistó <em>–"De todas formas, si caes caerás de pie como los gatos!"-<em> Ichigo frunció el entrecejo preocupada, pero estaba demasiado fascinada a la vez.  
><em>-"Kisshu… ¡esto es tan hermoso!"-<em> Exclamó a todo pulmón.  
>Kisshu sonrió aliviado de que no le diera un infarto o algo así. <em>–"Puedes ver toda la ciudad desde aquí"- <em>comentó vagamente.  
><em>-"¿Dónde está mi casa?"-<em> preguntó divertida mientras inspeccionaba más cuidadosamente cada pequeño edificio y residencia, se veían realmente diminutos, y tan distintos desde arriba… Él señaló un grupo de casas _–"Es en esa manzana"-_ dijo arrojándole una pista. _–"¡OH, ya la vi…!"- _hizo una pequeña pausa _-"papá debe emparejar un poco esos árboles"-_ murmuró.  
><em>-"Y allá está tu escuela, y el parque"-<em> Señaló mientras su cabello verde se movía con el viento.  
><em>-"Y la casa de…"- <em>señaló ella  
><em>-"Sí… la casa de tu novio es esa"-<em> masculló molesto.  
>Ella rió a causa de la voz notoriamente molesta de él. Por fin Kisshu volvía a escuchar su adorable risa. Ahora se sentía complacido de habérsela regresado, él y sólo él. Sonrió ligeramente, una sonrisa cálida diferente a las demás. Sus párpados caían un poco sobre sus ojos dorados. Él simplemente se sentía, Bien. Mejor que nunca seguramente.<br>_-"Esto es, absoluta y espléndidamente maravilloso…"-_ aseguró ella, _-"Kish…"-_ volteó a ver su rostro. Sus ojos cafés brillaban eufóricos. _–"…Gracias, ¡Gracias por mostrarme todo esto!"-_ no pudo evitar regalarle un abrazo. A lo que las mejillas de él se colorearon intensamente.  
><em>-"N-no es nada, Ichigo"-<em> dijo tragando toda su vergüenza, ahora sobrevolaban Tokio, en dirección a la casa de Ichigo. "¡Nada puede ser tan mágico!" pensó ella. Luego descendieron sobre el balcón de su casa.

Ichigo saltó de felicidad, como si en sus pies hubiese resortes. Giraba, una y otra vez, todo lo que antes había pasado ya no era una preocupación. Reía y estaba feliz de aquella experiencia.  
>Kisshu la observaba flotando a su alrededor sentado con las piernas cruzadas. Él sólo sonreía dejando a la vista uno de sus afilados caninos. Luego dijo <em>–"¡Volveré en un momento, koneko-chan!"-<em> y como si hubiese recordado algo que no podía aplazar, desapareció.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Habitación de Ichigo.**

Habían pasado varias horas desde la partida del cyniclon, ella incluso ya había cenado. Y ahora se arrojó en su cama, pensando en lo maravilloso que había sido ver toda la ciudad de esa forma, y, extrañamente se sentía demasiado bien, dudaba que aquella fuera la única razón, pero no buscó más.  
>Nuevamente no esperaba que volviera, pero cuando estaba a punto de dirigirse al baño a ponerse el pijama apareció. <em>–"Kisshu, es muy tarde"-<em> reprochó ella _–"Es casi media noche, Pai y Taruto se molestarán contigo_"- luego divisó las cinco cajas pequeñas que traía, una sobre la otra. Y la cara de quien las traía… como si hubiese encontrado el mejor de los regalos, sonreía de oreja a oreja **(aunque teniendo en cuenta de quién se trata eso es decir mucho)**. _–"¿Qué tienes ahí?"-_ preguntó ella.  
>Kisshu caminó unos pasos hacia ella, dejando 4 de las cajas en manos de Ichigo, todas hermosamente envueltas en papel de regalo rojo y otras con dibujos de gatitos y fresas. <em>–"S-s-son… ¡SON DEMASIADOS CHOCOLATES!"-<em>  
><em>-"¡Y de los mejores!"-<em> aseguró él. _–"Son para ti"-_ dijo inocente y con una perfecta sonrisa felina en su rostro.  
><em>-"Son demasiados, no pueden ser todos para mí."-<em> Ichigo dudaba en sí debería aceptar aquel regalo. Aunque ya estaba en sus manos. Kisshu se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, a unos dos metros de ella, quien estaba sentada en la cama abriendo cuidadosamente las cajas.  
><em>-"¡Oh! ¡Estos son mis favoritos!"-<em> exclamó sorprendida _–"¡Y estos otros son deliciosos!"-_ ¿Cómo podía él conocer tanto los gustos de ella? _–"¿No quieres algunos, Kisshu?"-_  
><em>-"No. Son para ti."-<em> respondió mientras observaba con ojos amables a su adorada gatita, saboreando lo mejor de cada caja.  
>Rió divertida y con una gran idea, tomando un puñado de chocolates.<br>Kisshu la observaba curioso, como ella sacudía y hacía saltar los chocolates en su mano. A continuación una mirada cómplice iluminó su rostro.  
><em>-"¡Atrápalo!"-<em> Lanzó uno a su rostro. Rápidamente él captó a qué se refería "atrapar chocolates como una foca de circo atrapa el pescado…" sin mucho esfuerzo lo consiguió. _–"Delicioso"-_  
><em>-"Ahí van más"-<em> esta vez lanzó 3 chocolates.  
><em>-"¡Ahh… Ichigo!"-<em> Saltó y los atrapó a todos, el último casi se le escapa, pero su elasticidad le permitió capturarlo. _–"¡¿Soy una buena foca?"-_ preguntó irónico mientras estaba sentado como una esperando por más chocolates.  
><em>-"Podrías llegar a trabajar en un circo, sin dudas…"-<em> río ella. Sacó algunos más y los lanzó uno a uno. Todos a las fauces de su compañero de orejas puntiagudas y ojos de oro.  
>Cada vez su compañía le resultaba más amena, pensar que antes era un enemigo le resultaba demasiado lejano y hasta imposible. Como si jamás hubiese sido cierto.<p>

Kisshu carraspeó y una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en su rostro. _–"¿No quieres saber qué hay en la última caja, koneko-chan?"- _dijo provocador.  
>Ella lanzó una pequeña risita <em>–"No puedo imaginármelo, ¿Qué es?"-<em>  
><em>-"Aquí, en esta pequeña caja roja, se encuentran los chocolates más deliciosos de la tierra, un sabor tan intenso que se derretirán en tu boca, no encontrarás nada similar"-<em> confesó sonriente. _–"Pero, serán tuyos con una condición…"-  
><em>Ichigo lo reprochó _–"¡Kisshu!"-_ sólo con imaginarse de qué podía tratarse.  
>Pero él continuó <em>–"La condición es que debes atraparme y quitármelos, ¡Ichigo!"-<em> dijo en tono divertido y empezó a levitar de un lado a otro de la habitación.  
><em>-"¿Sólo eso?"-<em> dijo sorprendida, definitivamente Kisshu había madurado un poco. O eso parecía. _–"No será difícil entonces…"-_ dijo con seguridad y se lanzó de un salto hacia él. Éste la esquivó, pero ella utilizó su agilidad felina hasta que pudo arrinconarlo. Cuando creía que ya lo tenía se teletransportó a la otra punta de la habitación _–"¡Hey! ¡Eso es trampa!"-_ gruñó Ichigo.  
><em>-"¿Soy demasiado rápido para ti, gatita?"-<em> provocó él en un tono entre seductor y burlón. Al momento que una almohada le da en la cabeza y los brazos de Ichigo se enrollan alrededor de su cintura, suficiente para hacerle perder la concentración y caer ambos al suelo alfombrado. _–"¡Lo hice!"- _chilló victoriosa sentada sobre el cyniclon, la caja estaba debajo, en su espalda, intentando no ser aplastada por ambos.  
><em>-"¡Tu también hiciste trampa!"-<em> replicó él. _–"Sólo seguí tus propias reglas. No es hacer trampa~Nyah"-_ Ichigo puso una cara de sorpresa al sentir su maullido, sin percatarse de que sus orejas y cola también habían hecho su aparición. Se ruborizó intensamente. Eso sólo significaba una cosa…  
><em>-"¡Bien, koneko-chan!"-<em> comenzó _–"Supongo que sí has ganado entonces. ¿Quieres saborear primero tu premio?"- _Dijo colocándose una fresa cubierta con chocolate en su boca, sujeta apenas con la punta de sus dientes, para que ella la mordiera y se la arrebatara.  
><em>-"Kisshu…"-<em> lo nombró ella sabiendo que no era correcto. Él también lo sabía, pero no era algo que le importara demasiado. _–"Sólo es un juego."-_ sonrió amablemente con la fresa en sus labios y bajando un poco las orejas, si ella se negaba él lo comprendería…

Aún sentada sobre él, se inclinó lentamente hasta su rostro, tan roja como la misma fresa. Algo la impulsaba a seguir, aunque su interior también decía que no lo hiciera. El primer impulso ganó, envolvió la fresa en sus labios, cerrando los ojos, los de él ligeramente abiertos. Aún quedaba algo de aquella pequeña y dulce delicia así que intentó arrebatársela completamente, sabía que no iba a poder obtenerla a menos que sus labios se tocaran. Él se acercó un poco más, aprovechando el momento para robarle un beso, como en aquella primera ocasión. Aunque esta vez el aliento de ambos olía a chocolate y fresa, y ella estaba arriba, y prácticamente se besaron al mismo tiempo… todo era bastante distinto, incluso el contacto lo fue, ya que él pudo introducir por unos segundos su lengua y acariciar la de ella. Con extrema suavidad. Un beso dulce y seductor, aún así demasiado simple. Maldijo al tiempo, y que durara tan poco el contacto, un pequeño consuelo para su corazón cuando creyó que no volvería a sentir tal suavidad nuevamente.

Luego ella se movió al costado, aturdida, con su rostro completamente rojo. ¿Qué había hecho…? "¿Qué fue eso…? ¿Qué fue lo que hice?" su corazón latía desbocado e instintivamente llevó un par de dedos a sus labios, como si aún no creyera en lo que acababa de suceder. Él permaneció en el suelo, sólo se movió un poco para quitar la caja y extenderla hasta donde ella se encontraba. Algo triste había en su mirada. Sus ojos dejaron de observar el techo de la habitación para trasladarse hasta su amada gatita. _–"Perdóname, Ichigo"-_ dijo con un hilo de voz, _-"Yo no quería obligarte a hacerlo, lo siento… "-_ pronunció hasta que su voz se apagó totalmente.  
>Cuando ella bajó la mirada él se incorporó, sentándose frente a ella, con ambas manos sujetando sus rodillas se inclinó y mordió con suavidad su oreja gatuna derecha. <em>–"¡Kyaah…!"-<em> gritó de la sorpresa _–"¡¿Kisshu, qué haces?"-_  
><em>-"No vayas a llorar, Ichigo..."-<em> dijo en tono serio tomándola por el mentón y concentrando su atención en los ojos café que lo observaban confundidos. _-"Kish…"-_ dijo ella _–"Esta bien"-_ dio una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa. Él le regresó una más amplia y sincera. Tomó la caja de chocolates y la dejó en su regazo.

.

.

.

**Autor Comment: ¡Esto aún no termina!**


	5. Capítulo V: Adiós, mi gatita…

**Author Comment: Cambiamos el ****rated a M**** (antes estaba en T) ya que los capítulos siguientes tendrán contenido adulto, escenas de sexo, escenas de violencia, lenguaje adulto y todo eso… 9-9 si eres menor de edad por favor dale click a la "x" de arriba a la derecha, si eres un menor pervertido o un adulto puedes leer (¿?) pero no me hago responsable de posibles traumas psicológicos.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo V: **_**Adiós, mi gatita…**_

La noche anterior se preguntaba qué había ocurrido con ella, estaba enloqueciendo. Aún no entendía lo que ocurría con Aoyama, sólo esperaba que no fuese lo que ella creía. Por otra parte ella sí había hecho algo imperdonable (según ella). Ichigo amaba con todo su ser a Aoyama, pero algo la impulsó a seguir los juegos "traviesos" de Kisshu. En la mente de Ichigo, Kisshu no era más que una persona que consideraba su amiga, él la había rescatado varias veces, habían sido enemigos antes, e incluso había intentado matarla… pero también había declarado su amor por ella e incluso fue quien se llevó su primer beso…

"¡Esto es demasiado confuso!" pensó, mientras intentaba encontrar una vinculación entre la amistad y las sensaciones que ahora él le provocaba, antes no lo hacía, ¿Por qué ahora sí?... suspiró con resignación.

La sensación: Definitivamente no se trataba de amor, o al menos ella no lo veía así, pero sí era algo especial… _¿Ternura?_ Podía ser, la sintió cuando éste cayó a sus brazos malherido, aunque en ese momento también era su enemigo. Ciertamente antes lo apreciaba. Luego de todo lo que hizo, terminó resultándole graciosos todos los intentos por robarle un beso, aunque fuera en la mejilla, parecía que su meta era fastidiarla y hacerla ruborizar. Él jugaba. Jugaba con ella, y la consideraba un juguete (él se lo había dicho varias veces incluso), luego empezó a llamarla "koneko-chan" (gatita) y pasó a ser, posiblemente, su _mascota_. Claro, todo esto en la mente de Kisshu. Según creía Ichigo. Luego empezó a llamarla por su nombre de vez en vez, y confesó finalmente que la amaba. Luego de esto se fue. Y ella lo extrañó más de lo que se esperaría extrañar a un "conocido" o incluso a un "amigo", tal vez porque él había dado todo por ella, y luego, simplemente desapareció.

Ella lo quería. Finalmente descubrió que sentía un gran aprecio por él.

Entonces cuando regresó, ella no podía creerlo. ¿Realmente lo había hecho? Cuando lo tuvo frente se lo dijo, tal vez no con palabras, pero le dijo que lo extrañaba y supongo que eso ha dado a entender que lo quería. Y también lo llamó "amigo".  
>"Los amigos no intentan besarte a través de un chocolate" se dijo molesta.<br>_-"Bien, ¡de todas maneras Aoyama-kun regresará en unas semanas más!"-_ dijo para sí misma, definitivamente lo que sentía por él era _diferente_.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Días siguientes.**

Como si supiera que pronto él regresaría, Kisshu fue más apegado que nunca a, como él consideraba, 'su gatita'. Ella ignoraba si él realmente lo sabía o no, aunque mientras la fecha se acercaba, lo notó algo triste. Cada vez que escuchaba hablar de Masaya rápidamente cambiaba de tema, o desaparecía, o hacía alguna estupidez…  
>Ichigo sabía que él la amaba, se lo había dicho. Y también que no iba a interferir en su vida ni en su relación con él. A ella no le molestaba, por el contrario, sentía agradable su compañía y apreciaba que él hubiese prometido eso por ella. Aunque siempre mantenía una barrera entre ambos, y en especial luego de aquella vez con los chocolates, era cuidadosa con sus juegos que aparentaban ser inocentes. Kisshu era un verdadero experto en aparentar ser inocente para alcanzar lo que buscaba.<p>

Él solía frecuentar la casa de Ichigo en la mañana, en el desayuno, sólo un momento hasta que ella salía al Café o a hacer las compras. Entonces él la seguía pero fuera de su vista. Sólo cuidaba que nada malo le ocurriera. Cuando salía de su trabajo era casi de noche, así que la esperaba en una esquina, cerca del lugar, en un gran árbol, como si hubiese estado siempre ahí esperándola. Él sonreía y bajaba, hacía alguna broma o despeinaba su cabello para recordarle que estaba a su lado, la cuidaba. Probablemente como siempre hubiese querido.

Faltaba algo más que una semana para que Masaya regresara. Antes de volver a los campeonatos. _–"10 días más…"-_ suspiró aliviada, impaciente por volver a ver a su amado. Salía del Café Mew, cuando empezaba a oscurecer, y le sorprendió que al cruzar aquel frondoso árbol Kisshu no saltara a sus espaldas. Siguió caminando. "seguramente aparecerá en cualquier momento para asustarme" pensó Ichigo. Pero nada fue lo que ocurrió…

Los dos siguientes días fueron iguales, Kisshu no apareció en ningún momento. Tres días completos sin saber de él. No recordaba haber dicho nada que lo molestase. Empezaba a preocuparla… ¿Y si le había ocurrido algo y ella no estaba enterada?... llamó a Pudding. Esperando que ella aún se comunicara con Taruto-chan. _–"No te preocupes, Ichigo, Pudding preguntará a Taru-Taru mañana por Kisshu y le dirá que hable contigo Na No Da"-_ respondió alegre ella, como siempre lo hacía. Esto alivió un poco la preocupación de Ichigo por ese día, que estaba terminando.

El siguiente día ella había logrado salir antes del Café, no había mucha clientela. Así que regresó por el parque, esperando ver a Kisshu, o Taruto, o alguien que le resultara agradable. Mientras caminaba unas ondas de aire se formaron antinaturalmente a su espalda. Ella volteó de un giro _–"¡Kisshu!"-  
><em>Pero en su lugar apareció el pequeño cyniclon de cabello rojo, Taruto. _–"¡¿QUÉ…? ¿En serio me parezco a él? ¡Qué desgracia!"- _se alteró.  
>Ella le sonrió <em>–"Disculpa, Taruto. Es que él suele aparecer… ¿Dónde se ha metido? No lo veo hace varios días<em>"- explicó preocupada.  
>Taruto flotaba más cerca de ella, con una expresión de confusión en su rostro <em>–"No sé para qué quieres verlo si no te gusta"-<em> río maliciosamente. Mientras que Ichigo se puso roja como un tomate. _–"¡Taruto! Él es mi amigo…"-_ gruñó enfadada la pelirroja. _–"¿Sabes o no dónde está?"-_ volvió a preguntar irritada.  
><em>-"Bueno. Creo que será mejor que no lo veas por varios días."-<em> dijo finalmente.  
><em>-"¡¿Por qué?"-<em> preguntó desconcertada. _–"¿Está enfermo…?"-_  
><em>-"Algo así. Él está en uno de sus ciclos, según Pai, y podría ser peligroso. Así que lo dejamos encerrado en su cuarto sin ver a nadie"-<em> respondió con la inocencia de un niño.  
><em>-"¿Ah…?"-<em> Ichigo quedó boquiabierta por aquella extraña explicación. De ninguna forma comprendía lo que podía significar.  
><em>-"Yo no sé más que eso."-<em> murmuró Taruto llevándose los brazos a la nuca y flotando hacia atrás. _–"Tengo que irme, ¡Bye-Bye!"-_ y sin más, desapareció.  
>Todo esto había preocupado y confundido más a la joven pelirroja. No sonaba bien "Dejar a alguien encerrado y que no vea a nadie suena… cruel" se dijo mientras recordaba que lo había notado algo 'enfermizo', melancólico… triste, demasiado triste. Se preguntó si eso podía deberse a su "enfermedad". Atónita permaneció unos minutos en aquel parque antes de regresar.<p>

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Sólo falta una semana para el regreso de Masaya.**

La noche del día siguiente llovía de manera torrencial. Ella regresa de trabajar, a pesar de usar paraguas estaba algo mojada, llovía demasiado y en todas direcciones. Además de que su paraguas se había invertido poco antes de abrir la puerta. Ichigo se quita el piloto de agua, deja las botas a un lado y sube las escaleras, hace una parada en el baño para ponerse más cómoda: Una blusa color fresa y una falda negra (y calcetines negros con estampados de fresa). Gira el picaporte de su habitación.

Él estaba ahí, de pie. Ambos se sorprenden demasiado al verse. Finalmente, cortó el silencio… _–"¡Kisshu, regresaste!"-_ exclamó alegre. Él pareció no reaccionar… observó aturdido y con miedo, como si hubiese cometido un error enorme al caer en ese lugar, se veía enflaquecido, Kisshu estaba totalmente demacrado, y algo de agua de lluvia caía de sus ropas y cabello. Lo último que notó Ichigo era que parecía afiebrado. Lo llama nuevamente, dando unos pasos hacia adelante, estaba asustada al verlo en ese estado, Kisshu apenas podía mantenerse en pie.  
><em>-"Ichi…go…"-<em> la llama lastimosamente. Antes de que su cuerpo comenzara a desplomarse.  
>Ella lo atrapa en sus brazos. <em>–"¡KISSHU!"-<em> gritó gravemente.  
><em>-"Estaba harto de estar en esa nave, sin verte."-<em> Dice con una sonrisa amable. _–"No estoy bien, siento que estoy muriendo… pero quería verte, no podía soportarlo más…"-_  
><em>-"¡Kisshu, no seas tonto!, ¡no digas esas cosas! ¡Pai y Taruto deben estar muy preocupados por ti, ellos podrán curarte!"- <em>exclamó.  
><em>-"Eso, no es cierto. Sólo tu… sólo quería estar contigo un momento… Ichigo"-<em> responde delirante.  
>¿Qué podía hacer ella por él?... no podía mandarlo de regreso en ese estado, seguramente se hubiese teletransportado a cualquier otro lado menos donde tenía que ir. Recapacita al verlo tan débil… y con su ayuda se incorporan. Ella lo acomoda en su cama, mientras separaba los cabellos de su flequillo para descubrir su frente y medir su temperatura con la mano. Parecía demasiado alta, aunque desconocía lo que sería "demasiado" para alguien de su especie. Sería mejor un termómetro. Cuando ella se levanta para salir en busca de uno él sujeta su mano <em>–"No te vaya… por favor, quédate…"-<em> le suplica suavemente. _–"Kish, debo medir tu temperatura. Iré por un termómetro y algunas toallas frías para tu cabeza, volveré rápido"-_ asegura amablemente. Entonces, él la suelta. En unos minutos ella había regresado como lo prometió.  
><em>-"Bueno…"-<em> dice dudosa y con gotas de nerviosismo bajando de su rostro _–"Necesito abrir tu chaleco, además tu ropa está mojada…"-_ respondió ruborizada mientras quitaba los botones, él se dejaba, estaba demasiado débil para siquiera moverse o decir alguna tontería. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados. Finalmente el pecho de Kisshu estaba descubierto, su piel marfilada tenía dos enormes cicatrices, ambas producto de una persona que bien conocía… "Blue Knight"… "Deep Blue". "No las recordaba…" pensó ella mientras las observó por algún tiempo y acomodaba el termómetro debajo del brazo del cyniclon, e intentaba que las toallas mojadas en su frente hicieran algún efecto. Kisshu respiraba, de manera terrible, como si estuviera agitado. Y lo peor es que parecía que perdía la conciencia de a ratos.

Finalmente su pecho empezaba a respirar con normalidad, hasta volverse demasiado lento e imperceptible. Ahora Ichigo no sabía a quién recurrir, o se había dormido o…  
>Intenta llamarlo, mueve un poco su cabeza, pero ésta cae a un lado, como si hubiese muerto. Ichigo se espanta cada vez más, intentando de todas formas hacerlo reaccionar <em>–"¡Kisshu, reacciona! ¡No puedes morirte así!"-<em> se alteró la joven. Al borde del llanto por la 'muerte' de su amigo ella piensa en algo. Y si es verdad debería reaccionar…

Ella solo lo besa. Un beso de lo más simple. Estaba desesperada, si era una broma era de muy mal gusto y él las iba a pagar. El beso no fue más que un muy simple rose entre sus labios y la mejilla ardiente de él. Inesperadamente aquello lo hace reaccionar, sólo dormía profundamente.

Entonces, él la sujeta, la atrae contra su cuerpo y aún con sus labios rosándolo con nerviosismo, Kisshu hace una pregunta _–"¿Por qué me besas, Ichigo?"-_  
><em>-"¡¿Estabas jugando, Kisshu?"-<em> gruñe molesta _–"¡Lo sabía!"- _Intentó liberarse, ahora en verdad estaba furiosa._  
><em>Antes de responderle la lanza a la cama, con la velocidad de un rayo, depositándola en el lugar donde antes estaba, y él ahora estaba arriba, como ella hace un momento (literalmente, cambian de puestos). Levanta una ceja inquisitiva sin comprender las preguntas que su gatita le hacía _–"No, no fue una broma, Ichigo."-  
>-"Kisshu… ¿q-qué… te ocurre?"- <em>Titubeó al notarlo algo somnoliento, casi parecía drogado. Pero cuando parecía que iba a responder sus ojos dorados giran hacia atrás y su cuerpo se desploma sobre el de ella, todo su cuerpo simplemente cae como si se tratara de un muñeco. Ichigo chilla desconcertada e intenta moverlo, pero él era demasiado pesado y parecía haber perdido todas sus fuerzas, aún inmóvil. Se disculpa _–"Perdón…Ichigo…"-_ dice suavemente intentando levantarse, pero sólo retrocede un poco y vuelve a caer, al menos ahora ella podía respirar sin esfuerzos. Él tenía su cabeza apoyada contra su estómago, algo por debajo de los senos de ella, el resto de él seguía aprisionándola, pero al menos era una posición menos incómoda que la anterior. Pasan unos minutos, ella completamente aturdida no había movido ni un músculo… no porque no deseara escapar, sino porque realmente no comprendía lo que ocurría, hasta que finalmente logra sentarse un poco, algo consternada por aquella situación, violentamente ruborizada y con el joven alien sobre ella, quiso darle una patada y expulsarlo de allí, pero viéndolo de nuevo notó que sus ojos se veían vacíos, parecía haber perdido la fuerza ni el vigor que tanto lo caracterizaban. Y ahora sólo era un niño, vulnerable y herido.  
><em>-"Ichigo…"- <em>la llama tímidamente, casi sin voz_  
><em>Ella lleva una mano a su cabeza para quitarle el cabello del rostro _–"Hm?"-_  
><em>-"¿Podrías… dejarme descansar así un momento?"-<em> y con eso se refería a 'sobre ella'. Ella se pone totalmente roja. Sus ojos se humedecen sin saber qué hacer. _-"Kisshu… ¿qué tienes?"-…_

Él se hallaba dormido profundamente, ella acaricia su cabello, orejas… en especial sus orejas, tan extrañas y suaves, era la primera vez que lograba hacer eso y por alguna razón no se preguntaba por qué lo hacía o por qué no podía dejarlo allí e irse a otra parte. Aún respiraba y ahora lo hacía sin dificultad. Así que algo cansada de esperar a que despierte, lo atrajo más a su lado, apoyando su rostro contra la curvatura de su cuello y abrazándolo. Su cabeza sobre la de él. Protegiéndolo. El estaba en un estado tan lastimero que a ella solo podía causarle ternura. Finalmente él se mueve un poco, en lo que pareció despertar, pero sólo para hundir más su rostro contra el cuerpo de ella, y rodearla con sus brazos. Ella lo permite, aunque le causa cosquillas y vergüenza sentir su respiración golpeando contra su cuello. Pero él parecía haberse quedado dormido nuevamente. Ella dormita un poco también, pero no demasiado, sólo unos minutos, luego posa su mano sobre el rostro de él e intenta separarse un poco, pero él empuja para seguir contra ella. Lo más cerca físicamente posible. _-"Ichigo"-_  
><em>-"¿Estabas despierto, Kisshu?"-<em> pregunta avergonzada.  
><em> -"Solo… un poco…"-<em> Hace una pequeña pausa _-"_hueles demasiado bien, gatita…"- sonríe, aunque ella no puede verlo sintió su rostro torciéndose en una sonrisa.  
><em>-"¿Kisshu?"-<em>  
><em> -"¿Hm?"-<em> pregunta él, mientras mueve lentamente de un lado otro su cabeza incrustándose mas entre sus cabellos rojizos y su piel pálida y fragante. Respira, casi soplando contra la fina piel del cuello de ella, intentando recoger al máximo aquel aroma tan delicioso.  
>Ahora esto volvía a ser una situación incómoda<em> -"Kisshu… deberías regresar con Pai y Taruto, ellos podrán-…"-<em> algo detiene sus palabras_. –"curarte…"-_ La lengua cálida deslizándose contra su cuello la deja un momento bajo una sensación extraña. _-"¿Kissh… que-?"-_  
><em>-"No Ichigo, No quiero dejarte…"-<em> responde completamente decidido manteniendo la suavidad de su voz. _-"Dije que no iba a interferir pero… no puedo. Ya no puedo. Sabes que mataría y moriría por ti, gatita"-_ suspiro… _-"siento que esta noche no puedo soltarte"- _dijo con un hilo de voz, tímido. Y como si luego hubiese recordado algo terrible _-"No puedo… alejarte de mí, Ichigo, mátame, acaba con mi sufrimiento de una vez"- _Le pide.  
><em>-"¿Qué? Que… estas pidiendo… kisshu?"- <em>ella intenta incorporarse, incrédula. Pero él la retiene con firmeza.  
><em>-"Si no lo haces me temo que… yo podría… lastimarte… ¡No quiero hacerte daño de ninguna forma!"-<em> dijo en un sollozo. Ella no comprendía sus palabras, no podía matarlo, lo quería, lo quería demasiado y sabia que él la amaba. Podría estar delirando _–"¿Kisshu, estas delirando?"-_ pregunto chistando, sonriendo nerviosamente, temiendo que podría ocurrir e intentando a su modo, calmarlo, evitar que piense alguna locura. Traer al Kisshu que había descubierto en los pasados días.  
>Él negó con su cabeza, su semblante era de un profundo dolor, y ahora sus ojos dorados veían fulminantes los de ella. <em>-"Ichigo… hablo en serio."-<em> Se esforzó en sonreír por última vez, antes de estirar su brazo e invocar uno de sus sais.  
>Ichigo exclamo <em>-"Kisshu, no…"-<em> sollozaba _-"¿Qué vas a hacer?"-_ le preguntó aterrorizada. Pero él colocó el arma en manos de su amada y las cerró con las suyas para que ella sujetara ahora el sai. Le pidió que lo clavara en su pecho. Le rogó "Por favor" ella rompió en llanto _-"¡¿QUÉ?"-_ Si antes, cuando eran enemigos, no podía matarlo ¿cómo él creía que ella podría hacer algo así ahora que lo quería?

_-"Ichigo, es necesario. Yo no quiero vivir lejos de ti nunca más, no quiero agonizar de esta forma patética el resto de mi vida…"-_ se acomodo frente al filo del sai y observó sus ojos, sus labios se acercaron a los de ella como si fuese a besarla, pero sólo gesticularon unas cuantas palabras suaves pero terribles acompañadas de su aliento cálido _-"si no lo haces ahora no podré controlarme, te lo suplico… yo… no quiero hacerte daño"-_ ella dejó de llorar, aunque las últimas lágrimas bajaban de sus mejillas pareció tomar determinación. Solo lo observaba. Y buscaba en esos ojos ardientes una forma de parar con esto. Sujeta vacilante el cuchillo, y habiendo decidido qué hacer lo arroja tan lejos como pudo desde aquella posición. El sai estrella contra la pared provocando un alarido metálico.

Los ojos de oro se abrieron desmesurados, como nunca antes _-"No puedo matarte Kisshu, no me obligues a hacerlo por favor. Por favor…te lo suplico, no me obligues_…"- él la miraba sorprendido, luego bajo la mirada. Todo su cuerpo temblaba violentamente, tanto que parecía convulsionar. _-"Kish?"-_ lo llamó ella con un susurro.  
><em>-"Tonta… no debiste…"-<em> respondió él con cólera y unas lagrimas de amargura se deslizaron por sus mejillas, sus ojos estaban ocultos bajo su flequillo. Ichigo sólo podía ver las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro. De repente se lanzó sobre ella. Aprisionando sus muñecas, arremetiendo con desesperación contra su boca, ahogando cualquier grito que ella pudiera emitir, introdujo sus manos bajo su blusa, acariciando su vientre, deslizando lascivamente su cintura y bajando su falda en la acción. Hasta retirarla. Ella intentó empujarlo, intento golpearlo, pero nada lo movía, el estaba poseído de lujuria.

Intento nuevamente patearlo, aunque le doliera, pero se había acomodado de tal forma entre sus piernas que era imposible darle en algún punto debil. Él sólo recorría su cuerpo, de vez en vez se detenía, para respirar como si intentara retomar su control pero rápidamente lo perdía. Una mezcla de impotencia y pánico asaltaban a Ichigo. Finalmente pudo separar sus labios, aunque no por mucho… _-"KISSHU"-_ gritó forzosamente pero él no se detuvo, por el contrario parecía haberlo incitado a continuar más rápido. Lastimándola en sus movimientos, tan bruscos y desesperados. Él introdujo una mano debajo de su sostén, y lo masajeó descuidadamente mientras retomaba la tarea de evitar que grite lamiendo sus labios ya que ella no los abría, corrió su cabeza a un lado e intento hablarle, entonces él aprovecho para silenciarla "Duele, duele…" sólo en el dolor y la desesperación por librarse podía pensar, Kisshu la asfixiaba y tocaba su cuerpo con demasiada dureza. Arqueó repetidas veces su espalda, intentando separarse, pero sus movimientos e intentos eran reducidos una y otra vez, "solo estoy cansándome" ni siquiera había notado la escasa ropa que la cubría hasta que él se deshizo de su blusa, destruyéndola. Nada romántico, simplemente la desintegro bajo sus garras. Ella temió de lo que esas mismas garras podrían hacerle a su cuerpo frágil. Sentía el cuerpo caliente de él sobre ella, el cual por los movimientos de escape también había tomado calor, respiraba agitadamente, mientras veía como el cyniclon besaba, succionaba, lamía cada centímetro de piel. Una de sus manos se deslizó por su columna, tanteando suavemente, lo siguiente que escuchó fue el "Click" de su sostén. Ahora ya no había nada cubriendo su torso, y su única prenda desaparecería muy pronto también. Ella se retorció de espanto.

Él la observó por un par de segundos, su mirada era distinta, era salvaje, le sonrió con una sonrisa escalofriante, curvando sus labios y mostrando los colmillos filosos. Luego volvió a montarse sobre ella, cubrió todo su cuerpo con el suyo de manera posesiva. Masajeando, besando sus pechos, ejerciendo pequeñas mordidas, aprisionándolos bajos sus colmillos, lastimándola...

Mientras una mano sujetaba el estomago de ella, su vientre, tan suave como ninguno. La otra mano se deslizó por su muslo, recorriendo la parte interna de éste hasta acariciar y detenerse en su entrepierna. Ella gimió, se retorció nuevamente e intentó cerrar sus piernas pero no había forma, el las abrió ayudándose por su cadera, su cuerpo era algo más grande y su fuerza era distinta a la de los humanos, así que pudo dominarla fácilmente. _-"Kisshu, no lo hagas, por favor…"-_ rogó llorando pero su mirada seguía salvaje y lujuriosa. _-"Ichigo… no puedo detenerme. Sólo relájate… tensionada como estas ahora sólo te dolerá más. No puedo detenerme"- _ repitió un par de veces seguido de varios "Lo siento, lo siento… lo siento…" ahora era menos violento en sus movimientos, al menos eso le pareció a Ichigo, ya no atacaba desesperadamente su cuerpo, él acomodó su rostro al costado de su cuello, y a continuación la beso tiernamente, la acariciaba apenas deslizando sus dedos por la fina piel sobre su ombligo, luego subió, aprisionando uno de sus pechos. _-"Kisshu…"-_ dijo con un gemido. Mientras él la seguía besando cuidadosamente, en puntos específicos de su cuello, pecho, clavículas, luego en su rostro, sus mejillas, y posó sus labios suavemente contra los de ella. Sin ejercer presión. Él ahora estaba 'tranquilo', había comprobado que no era necesario usar demasiada fuerza para conseguir lo que buscaba en ella. _–"Kisshu"- _volvió a llamarlo ella contra sus labios. Él mantenía sus ojos cerrados, aunque su rostro se veía distinto, lamentablemente, no había regresado. Pero al menos parecía más controlado que hace unos minutos. Y ahora que él era en extremo suave los brazos de Ichigo que todo el tiempo estuvieron empujándolo por el pecho, intentando desesperadamente quitárselo de encima, subieron y rodearon su rostro, acariciando la parte de atrás de sus orejas. _-"Kisshu, no hagas esto, no tienes que hacerlo... Detente."-_ le susurró mientras las lágrimas caían de su rostro aterrado. Él suspiró _-"no puedo"-_ y una lágrima se deslizó con impotencia de sus ojos salvajes.

Ella arqueó su espalda al sentir su mano entera por debajo de su única prenda íntima, en contacto con su piel, con su intimidad, su flor, y solo empeoró cuando algunos dedos se clavaron en ella superficialmente.

Un impulso eléctrico recorrió toda su espalda, y sólo por reflejo se sujetó a lo único que tenía, el cuerpo del cyniclon que lentamente se iba quedando con ella. Apretó los dientes cuando un único dedo se introdujo más allá, no había mucho espacio en aquel lugar… e incluso ese único dedo le provocaba un intenso ardor. Ella simplemente era, muy joven, posiblemente él no lo sabía o no le importó. No dejaría que otro la tomara antes que él. Ella negó con la cabeza "Esto no está pasando" se repitió mil veces. Él la besó suavemente en los labios ya que ella había cerrado su boca con tanta fuerza que sus dientes iban a rechinar _-"Te amo, Ichigo. Te amo más que a nada, incluso más que a mi vida."-_ Dijo él antes de correr su prenda a un lado para dejar espacio a su cuerpo. Sus caderas se alinearon -"_Ichigo… gatita… relájate y no te lastimará. Terminará muy pronto"-_ susurró a su oído, con una voz cálida y dulce, falsa para ella. Decide cerrar los ojos y dejarlo actuar, más con temor a lo desconocido que por estar excitada. Él une sus labios a los de ella. Su lengua resbala, pero vuelve a besarla insistentemente, hasta abrir sus labios y poder irrumpir en su boca también y al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo lo haría. Y de momentos aquella invasión alienígena ya no podía causarle más miedo. Lentamente su cuerpo se siente más flojo, caliente. Más ligero y entregado. Y vuelve a estremecer. Un escalofrío recorre su columna al sentirlo, su miembro erguía, duro como si no fuese una parte de su cuerpo. Sólo sintió miedo mientras acompañado de algunos dedos delgados que la acariciaban en aquella zona especial, su miembro empujaba y se deslizaba contra su flor.

Ella era demasiado suave, y estaba tan húmeda y tibia que lo enloquecía. Simplemente, era perfecta. E irresistible en ese estado...

Ella presentía que iba a desmayarse, todo era demasiado distinto a como se hubiese imaginado que iba a suceder cuando estuviera lista para ese momento. Él vuelve a besarla, esperando a que se relaje nuevamente. Sentía su tensión, y porque no, su miedo. Finalmente empieza a introducirse en su cuerpo, ella lanza un gemido de dolor, presionó y clavó sus nudillos, tan profundo como pudo en la espalda de Kisshu. Él estaba entrando lenta y dolorosamente en su cuerpo, _-"Perdóname ichigo"-_ dice deteniéndose al sentir algo en el interior de ella, su virginidad lo había detenido. _–"Lo siento" –_  
><em>-"Kiss—sh…Ahhh!"-<em> intentó pronunciar su nombre pero el dolor era demasiado agudo y demasiado fuerte, se sumergió tanto como pudo en el pecho de él, gritando por el dolor. Él sentía lo que hacía, pero realmente no podía detenerlo, mucho menos en aquel punto. Y estar en su interior era una sensación gloriosa, un vehemente placer lo invadía y sacudía cada parte de su cuerpo. Finalmente luego de un minuto en el que sólo permaneció inmóvil, mientras la respiración de ella regresaba y su cuerpo se amoldaba a él, continuó. Sin detenerse, hasta llegar al final y estar completamente extendido en su interior, incluso empujando más sus paredes de lo que éstas permitían. Ella gritó nuevamente al sentir como su cuerpo había sido desgarrado por completo. Él la sujetaba firmemente por las caderas, solo se movía un poco a los lados y de arriba abajo, no demasiado, no quería que ella volviera a gritar tan desgarradoramente. De repente se retiró, casi por completo, sólo para volver a clavarse con más fuerza. _-"Kisshu… duele demasiado… ya no… mas"-_ pronuncio débilmente contra las orejas puntiagudas creyendo que si continuaba, probablemente moriría de sufrimiento, volviendo a sujetarlo, esta vez pasando los brazos por encima de su cuello, algunas lagrimas caen y se pierden entre la cama y los cabellos de ambos. Él embestía, primero lento, luego profundo y fuerte, y a esto le siguió la velocidad. Los quejidos de ella ahora se habían transformado en suaves gemidos, sus piernas ya no lo empujaban hacia abajo intentando separarlo de su flor, ahora lo rodeaban, y se abrían ante él, cada embestida se hacía más excitante para ambos. Ahora ninguno podía detenerse. Apenas respiraban. Las embestidas pronto se transformaron en un rítmico vaivén de placer, ella sólo exclamaba su nombre _-"KISSsh"-._ Por un momento creyó que enloquecería completamente, ella mencionaba su nombre y ahora no para que parara, el cuerpo de ambos vibraba por más y el mecer de las caderas de ella presionaba de manera exquisita su miembro, su interior tierno y tibio se abría ante él, y los pliegues de ella lo abrazaban, definitivamente, iba a enloquecer, se volvería loco de goce, para acompañar aquel amor que ella tantas veces había rechazado.

El movimiento fue más profundo con cada respiración, jadeo, caricia… pronto habían alcanzado el más perfecto clímax. No podía dejar de besarla deseoso de que llegara al punto al mismo tiempo. Luego Ichigo se estremeció y retorció en un orgasmo que invadió cada centímetro de ella. Sus músculos se tensaron, exprimiendo el miembro con fuerza. Él lanzó un gemido de puro placer, sus dientes se apretaron e inevitablemente dejó todo lo que tenía de su ser dentro de ella. Ichigo lanzó otro quejido al sentir el ardor de aquel fluido caliente filtrándose en su interior, y su miembro latiendo como nunca mientras bombeaba toda su esencia, la cual siguió quemándole incluso cuando éste pudo salir. Debía hacerlo. No tenía fuerzas y el cuerpo de ella lo expulsaba con ligeras contracciones. Nunca fue bienvenido después de todo.

Los cuerpos de ambos estaban demasiado agotados para escaparse, en especial el de ella, que había luchado para evitar que ocurriera. Su vista estaba perdida. Sólo se envolvió a sí misma apretando sus piernas y rodeando sus pechos, haciéndose pequeña. No entendía como había pasado todo esto tan rápido, su cuerpo le dolía, tenía algunas marcas leves de garras, por otro lado Kisshu tenía muy marcado todo su cuerpo, sus arañazos eran profundos y sangraban. Todo aquel ataque de lujuria había terminado, su ciclo había acabado, sus instintos estaban satisfechos, finalmente lo había hecho, cometiendo el error más grande de su vida. Sentía dolor profundo, un pesar infinito al ver a su gatita sollozando amargamente. Quería quedarse con ella, protegerla. Pero ¿cómo podía protegerla si era él quién la hería y la hacía triste? Deseó poder regresar en el tiempo. Y morir de abstinencia antes de haberse teletransportado a su casa. Deseo poder regresar el tiempo demasiadas veces en su vida, pero esta era la que más lo necesitaba.

_-"Ichigo…"-_ pronunció con miedo y se arrimó mas a ella (no era muy difícil ya que la cama era pequeña) ella estaba quedándose dormida y escuchar la voz de él sólo la hizo temblar de terror. Como si fuese una pesadilla horrible. Él lo percibió. Aún así la abrazó, silencioso. No volvería a hablarle por esa noche, ni a susurrarle, después de todo no era su voz lo que ella quería escuchar. Pensó en cómo podía ella perdonar lo que hizo. Utilizó su cuerpo para darle calor, afuera llovía y hacía frío. Y algo de calor era reconfortante. Ella sin saber que realmente era él.

Kisshu permaneció despierto casi toda la noche, odiándose más que nunca ahora que veía lo que había hecho, deseó morir, ser torturado hasta la muerte, aún más de lo que era lógicamente posible. Sentía un sabor amargo en su garganta, él era un monstruo. Un monstruo, y sólo eso. Un monstruo horrible que había corrompido lo que más amaba… Lloró en silencio hasta que  
>finalmente, y de madrugada, su cuerpo no pudo soportar más, cayó en un profundo sueño. Rogando que todo esto fuera una pesadilla.<p>

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En la mañana, un sonido lo despierta. Un celular sonando insistentemente. No estaba en aquella habitación, seguramente se hallaba en la cocina. Y sólo él pudo escucharlo. La llamada se cortaba por sí sola y a los pocos segundos volvía a sonar. Miró el techo del lugar donde se encontraba. Se sentía demasiado cálido para ser su habitación en la nave. Se incorpora lentamente en la cama, sentándose, estirando su cuerpo. De pronto lo recuerda, como si una lanza hubiese atravesado su corazón de una sola vez. "No puede ser…" su mente le dice incrédula. Sus ojos se agrandan tanto como pueden, buscándola. Tan desesperadamente que no nota que estaba aún a su lado. La ve, su corazón vuelve a latir una vez más, y cierra los ojos dolorosamente al verla _–"Que he hecho…"-_ dice con un hilo de voz. Ella dormía, se veía como un ángel, y su ángel tenía unas pequeñas marcas de rasguños que no llegaban a atravesar la piel, pero estaban enrojecidas, él se las hizo. Temió por su reacción. Aunque si lo mataba en ese momento él sería feliz, se merecía lo peor. Lo sabía. "¿Qué haré ahora?" pensó con tristeza, sus orejas colgaban más que nunca al verla tan frágil. Se acercó impulsivamente y la envolvió con sus brazos, acurrucándola contra su pecho. Y así permaneció, intentando idear alguna forma de explicar lo sucedido la noche anterior. No la había.

Cuando creyó que lanzaría un grito de frustración sintió como ella se iba despertando, no la veía, pero sus pestañas cosquilleaban contra su piel, en señal de que sus ojos se habían abierto. Su corazón latió desbocado…

Ichigo despertó lentamente, su vista estaba nublada aún cuando se percató que no estaba sola. Pero mantuvo la calma ¿Qué más podía hacer? Sólo esperaba que se tratara de su novio, Masaya. Habría sido sensacional si ese fuera el caso. Apoyó ambas manos contra aquel pecho y alzó la vista, encontrándose con cabello verde del que sobresalían unas enormes orejas puntiagudas. Ambos tragaron saliva en ese instante. Ella lo miró totalmente consternada y su cuerpo se había paralizado por completo… ella estaba desnuda, y ahora tenía vagos recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido, poco antes de que él la violara. 'Él estaba con fiebre y lo traje hasta aquí' Recordaba perfectamente eso. Pero tenía una inmensa laguna sobre los otros recuerdos. Kisshu abrió su boca, completamente ruborizado de la vergüenza, intentó con todo su ser decir algo coherente pero de sus labios sólo emanaron palabras cruzadas, frases cortadas y perdidas _-"ICHIGO LO LAMENTO…"-_ eso no era suficiente. Ella se incorporó sin siquiera hablar, su mirada estaba asustada, se sentó de rodillas cubriéndose con la sábana (él tenía una manta que le cubría perfectamente todo). _–"¿Kisshu… que ha…?"- _Antes de que pudiera terminar su pregunta él se abalanzó abrazándola tan fuerte que pudo matarla en aquel instante. Sólo pronunciaba la misma frase, una y otra vez _–"Lo siento, Ichigo. Lo siento…"- _ tantas veces como pudo antes de que su voz se ahogara en un sollozo donde sólo tragó aire y algunas lágrimas silenciosas invadieron sus ojos dorados. Ella sólo percibió que lloraba cuando una de las lágrimas cayó en su pierna.

"Él está… ¿llorando…?" pensó e intentó buscar en sus recuerdos. Finalmente recordó su rostro mientras mantenía una mirada salvaje, su boca estaba demasiado abierta y sobresalían varios colmillos puntiagudos que le decían algo, que no le era posible recordar. Sólo la mirada era capaz de causarle escalofríos. Recordaba que había perdido completamente el control cuando peleaba contra Blue Knight y mantenía esa misma expresión monstruosa. Sin darse cuenta él la había trasladado hasta su regazo, aunque tenía sus piernas a los costados de su cuerpo, sentada sobre él, mientras la abrazaba, ella estaba envuelta en sus sábanas.  
><em>-"Ichigo… Ichigo…"-<em> la llamaba _–"Por favor…"-_ le rogaba _–"Respóndeme"-_ suplicó tantas veces, aunque ella no lo había escuchado. Aún no había salido del shock de haberlo visto en su cama, estando ella desnuda (ni siquiera había notado que él también lo estaba). _–"Kisshu"-_ respondió simplemente.  
><em>-"¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo, Ichigo?"-<em> No sabía qué más preguntarle…  
><em>-"¿Qué ha… pasado, Kisshu?"-<em> Preguntó nerviosa y llena de temor. Empezando a comprender aquel momento tan extravagante.  
><em>-"¿Ichigo… no recuerdas?"-<em> él la separó de su cuerpo y la miró a los ojos, era verdad, ella se veía tan confundida… Los labios del joven cyniclon temblaron. _–"Tu… yo…"-_ y no pudo evitar cambiar a un rojo intenso hasta sus orejas. Ella empezaba a ruborizarse de igual forma viendo la desnudez de él, aunque haya sido sólo su torso. _–"No puede ser…"-_ negó ella con la cabeza.  
><em>-"…lo hicimos, Ichigo"-<em> dijo finalmente casi de forma inaudible.  
><em>-"Es imposible… se supone que el primero sería… Aoyama-kun…"-<em> dijo con un hilo de voz, y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a gritar.  
>Él la observaba, esa última frase fue algo de lo que se sentía extrañamente satisfecho, odiaba lo que había hecho, pero al menos había superado una vez más a ese idiota. Sin embargo seguía siendo la criatura más despreciable. Ella lo empujó tan rápido que logró liberarse de su abrazo. Estaba esperando su rechazo, así que no le sorprendió. Sólo miró hacía otra parte mientras ella se levantaba de la cama y tomaba una bata para cubrirse. Y sin más salió de su habitación. "Este dolor…" era verdad después de todo, le dolía su vientre de forma parecida a un dolor menstrual, muy fuerte por cierto. No era lo único que le dolía, tenía un penetrante dolor en su pecho, e intentaba recordar cómo había sido. Kisshu apareció delante de ella, cerrándole el paso. Sólo pudo dar unos pasos hacia atrás cuando se vio arrinconada.<br>_-"Ichigo…"-_ volvió a llamarla preocupado.  
><em>-"¡KISSHU VETE AHORA MISMO!"-<em> Le gritó sin poder contener más su furia.  
>Los ojos dorados se abrieron desmesurados. Había tanta ira que no parecía ser Ichigo.<br>Ella cayó de rodillas al ver que sus gritos no lo hacían moverse. _–"¿Cómo pudiste…?"-_ continuó _–"Yo… confié en ti… intenté ayudarte… ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, Kisshu?"-._  
><em>-"Ichigo…"-<em> le dedicó una sonrisa dolorosa _–"¿Recuerdas que te pedí que me mataras para que no lo hiciera?"-_  
>Ella levantó la mirada ¿Eso era verdad? No podía recordarlo.<br>_-"¿Deseas hacerlo ahora, koneko-chan?"-_ dijo arrodillándose frente a ella _–"Te amo, Ichigo. Te rogué que me atacaras con tal de no hacerte daño… pero tu arrojaste lejos el arma, tu corazón es demasiado bondadoso, gatita. Por eso te amo tanto."- _Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas en ese momento, aún mantenía la vista en los ojos dorados de él, que cada segundo se veían más miserables y sin vida. _–"Yo no quería hacerte daño, Ichigo, preferí morir antes de hacerlo, pero tú no me lo permitiste…"-_ Ichigo se abrazó a sí misma sin quitarle la vista de encima al joven que estaba arrodillado casi llorando frente a ella.  
><em>-"Perdóname…"-<em>  
><em>-"¡CÁLLATE, KISSHU! ¡CÁLLATE, POR FAVOR!"-<em> le gritó llorando a punto de enloquecer _-"¡Quiero que te vayas! ¡NO REGRESES NUNCA!"-_dijo antes de romper en un llanto profundo. Y finalmente lo dijo _–"TE ODIO, TE ODIO, TE ODIO TANTO…"-  
><em>Él permaneció inmóvil todo el tiempo, como una estela de piedra sobre la tumba de un hombre, su corazón estaba destrozado. Observando quietamente lo que más amaba sufriendo por su culpa, y de él caían lágrimas. Finalmente un portal se abrió y su cuerpo se desvaneció hasta desaparecer por completo. _–"Lo siento tanto… Ichigo. Adiós, mi hermosa gatita…"-_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Author Comment: TOT no, no, no… pobres…  
>PS: No sé a dónde habrá ido a parar el termómetro, sólo esperemos que hayan sido los de pilas y no los que tienen mercurio, por las dudas XDDD<strong>


	6. Capítulo VI: Nadie más

**Author Comment: Oh, bien. No tengo nada que decir…. Que disfrutes la lectura ;].**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo VI: Nadie más.**

El celular de Ichigo volvió a sonar. Pero ella permaneció de rodillas en el lugar donde había caído. Se sentía tan… avergonzada, herida, traicionada… y peor era sentir que ella había traicionado a Masaya. El celular seguía sonando, una y otra vez. Se imaginó que por el horario debía ser él (Masaya) o Shirogame preguntándose por qué no había llegado al trabajo. Se sentía demasiado terrible, no podía hablar con nadie en ese estado. Rompería en llanto hasta morir antes de que pudiera explicar lo que pasó. Finalmente el celular quedó en silencio, aquel irritante sonido había muerto. Sus lágrimas aún caían de sus ojos. Se las secó con el puño de la bata. Luego de varios minutos se levantó, utilizando de soporte la pared fría, y se dirigió al baño. Lo necesitaba. Dejó correr el agua para llenar la bañera, agregó cuantos aromas y sales pudo. Su cuerpo olía a _él_, no es que tuviera un olor particular, probablemente era más la sensación de sentirse sucia o usurpada que otra cosa. Necesitaba limpiar su cuerpo sea lo que sea.

El agua era demasiado caliente, demasiado… pero sabía que así era mejor. Quemaría todo y curaría sus heridas. Y vaya que ardían, los arañazos quedarían marcados probablemente por un par de días. Se sumergió totalmente en la bañera. Deseando desaparecer. "¿Por qué pasó esto?" se preguntaba, "¿Qué hice mal?"… "¿Acaso merecía que esto me pasara?" pensó en Aoyama, su novio, y en Kisshu, y en todo lo malo que había hecho a lo largo de su vida. Incluso en las cosas más tontas que había hecho de pequeña, como no obedecer a su madre. Y luego, de improviso; tuvo más recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido en la noche. Recordaba lo que él le decía, le decía que la amaba y que lo sentía, y que debía matarlo para que no lo hiciera, y al final. Ella no lo hizo. Tal vez sí tuviera la culpa también. ¿Pero cómo iba a saber que eso ocurriría?

Ella ahora, sólo sentía que él la había usado como un juguete, una vez más…

_-"Todo fue mi culpa"-_ llegó a la conclusión. "Desde que regresaron yo me había mostrado demasiado agradable frente a él, todo fue… provocado por mí" pensó nuevamente. Echándose la culpa de todo. Quitó el tapón de la bañera para desagotarla. Y ahora encendió la ducha. Estuvo alrededor de una hora así, lavándose una y otra vez, intentando quitar de su cuerpo cualquier rastro de él.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Taruto buscaba a Kisshu por cielo y tierra. Él no sabía dónde vivía Ichigo, así que buscó por el parque, arriba de edificios que él frecuentaba, la iglesia… etc. No estaba. Simplemente se lo había tragado la tierra. Pai esperaba en la nave, por si aparecía. Y así fue, Kisshu llegó finalmente a su habitación. Pai lo escuchó, era imposible que alguien no lo hiciera. Ya que lo primero que hizo fue romper una pared con su puño, invadido de ira, luego gritó hasta que sus pulmones ya no se lo permitieron.  
><em>-"¿Qué hiciste, Kisshu?"-<em> preguntó con espanto. Sin dudas debía ser algo demasiado terrible. _–"¿QUÉ HAS HECHO?"-_ repitió alzando la voz de manera atronadora y caminaba hacia él.  
><em>-"Pai…"-<em> lo nombró apretando sus dientes _–"Pai… soy un idiota…"-_ empezó a explicarse…  
>Los ojos de Pai se abrieron desmesurados cuando él terminó de hablar "yo… violé a Ichigo" dijo, esas cuatro palabras invadían tan perturbadoramente aquella habitación que ninguno de los dos pudo emitir sonido. Kisshu no pudo más, y sujetaba su rostro entre sus manos, como si quisiera arrancárselo.<br>Pai se quedó inmóvil observándolo con desprecio, una mirada más fría que la que acostumbraba mostrar. Luego lo sujetó por el cuello, levantándolo sin dificultad y le acertó un buen golpe en la cara. _–"Debes aprender a controlarte"-_ dijo. _-"Sí, eres un idiota."-_afirmó dejándolo caer al suelo. Kisshu no levantaba la vista, se sentía demasiado avergonzado para ver incluso a su hermano. Sus puños sólo presionaban tan fuerte como podía el suelo de la nave. Quería morir en ese mismo instante. _–"¿Qué hago, Pai?"-_ dijo sollozante, _-"¿Qué debo hacer ahora, matarme?... ¡¿QUÉ?"-_ gritó miserable exigiendo ayuda.  
>Pai le daba su espalda, era lo único que merecía. <em>–"Kisshu… no puedes hacer nada ahora"-<em> respondió con pesimismo.  
><em>-"Averigua si ella está bien"-<em> dijo, pensándolo mejor. _–"No sé qué tan similares sean nuestros cromosomas al de los humanos, pero…"- _hizo una breve pausa_ -"sabes qué podría estar pasando en este momento…"-_  
>Él tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y comprender a qué se refería Pai, tragó saliva (y algo de sangre de su boca por el golpe). <em>–"No…"- <em>se negó a aceptar que algo así pudiera ocurrir.  
><em>-"Sí, Kisshu"-<em> respondió antes de desaparecer de ese lugar, dejándolo totalmente solo para que reflexionara lo que había hecho.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Finalmente Ichigo juntó valor para atender a Shirogame, aún seguía ignorando las llamadas de su novio. No podía hablarle. Simplemente no podía. Le dolía demasiado hacerlo, e iba a contarle todo si lo hacía, y todo era demasiado vergonzoso para que él lo comprendiera. **La odiaría siempre** si se enteraba.

Ella había puesto una excusa tonta para evitar tener que trabajar los siguientes dos días. Decía que estaba algo enferma, gripe, y que debía estar en reposo hasta mejorar. Que era contagiosa y no podía recibir visitas. Shirogame aceptó, aunque no le creyó demasiado, él era bastante perceptivo y reconocía una mentira cuando estaba frente a él. Pero escuchaba algo apagada su voz. Luego mandaría a las Mews a visitarla para averiguarlo (claro, si era en verdad una enfermedad contagiosa él no iba a arriesgarse).

Ella colgó, y algo en su interior no andaba bien, no había probado alimento desde la cena, aún así sentía que debía expulsar todo lo que hubiera en su estómago. Pensó que el mismo hambre podía provocar esa reacción algunas veces. Aunque no estaba hambrienta. Fue a la cocina a preparar algo, lo que sea, sólo para quitarse esa sensación.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Vómito, nauseas y más vómitos. No podía comer e incluso lo que bebía lo expulsaba a los pocos minutos. Estaba demasiado pálida por todo eso. Algo la descomponía terriblemente y no sabía qué o si tenía relación con todas esas cosas horribles que le habían pasado. Volvió a correr al baño, y esta vez las nauseas no pararon hasta que no hubo nada que vomitar más que bilis. Pasó varias horas así. Finalmente quedó dormida en el living (más cerca del baño) por si de repente la sensación volvía.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Los siguientes dos días fueron iguales. Se forzó a comer algo ligero y beber té de limón, en pequeños sorbos a lo largo del día, ya que era lo único que parecía retener algo más su estómago. Y sólo líquido no la llenaba, así que estaba débil como nunca. Esto era demasiado preocupante. Buscó enfermedades en internet, en una web donde resolvían dudas. Explicó los síntomas. Esperando encontrar algo. Pero eran enfermedades exageradas lo que le respondieron, imposibles.

Él día siguiente estaba aún peor. Preparó sus cosas y salió al Café. Ya no lo soportaba, su cuerpo se debilitaba a cada minuto más, psicológicamente estaba destrozada, debía hablar con alguien y encontrar algo que aliviara su cuerpo. 

**En el café…**

_-"I-…I-Ichigo!..."-_ balbuceó Akasaka al verla entrar al café en un estado tan lamentable. _–"¿Aún estás enferma? ¡Debiste tomarte unos días más si los necesitabas!"- _le reprocha. Pero Ichigo lo ve con tristeza.  
><em>-"¿Ichigo? ¿Estás bien?"-<em> Pregunta preocupado dejando la escoba con la que barría a un lado y yendo hacia ella para sujetarla por los hombros.  
><em>-"No, no estoy bien Keiichiro, pero no necesito reposar más"- <em>respondió ella y al momento que sentía que el estómago le saldría de su boca. Huyó a los baños.  
>Luego de un momento salió, Lettuce, Mint y Zakuro también estaban ahí, junto a Akasaka y Shirogame. Esperándola en la puerta con expresiones de extrema preocupación. Y a pesar de que estaban casi todas, aún no abrieron el café. Fueron con ella a la parte trasera, donde Akasaka prepara sus pasteles, para averiguar qué sucedía a Ichigo.<p>

Ella le comentó los síntomas que tenía. Pero cuando ellos preguntaron qué había comido antes de que empezaran las nauseas. _–"No comí nada distinto, desayuné, almorcé aquí con ustedes, y luego cené en casa algo de __Okonomiyaki, uhm… luego de eso nada"-_  
>Al fin alguien se atrevió a preguntar lo único que quedaba por preguntar, la voz de Zakuro fue firme al hacer la pregunta <em>–"Ichigo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvieron relaciones con Masaya?"-<br>_Todos quedaron pasmados por la manera tan a la ligera con que lo preguntó. Ichigo se puso roja. Y preguntó inocente _–"Q…qu…qué tiene que ver eso?"-_  
>Todos ahora cambiaron su punto de sorpresa, ahora las miradas se desviaron a Ichigo y exclamaron al unísono <em>–"¿¡¿QUÉ?"-<em>  
>Ella no comprendía.<br>_-"Ichigo, cuando un chico y una chica se relacionan sexualmente pueden llegar a concebir"- _le explicó cuidadosa Lettuce.  
><em>-"Y los síntomas de embarazo suelen ser nauseas y vómitos"- <em>Agregó Mint sobresaltada.  
>Ichigo se puso azul de repente. Temblaba. <em>–"No tuve relaciones jamás con él"-<em> confesó la realidad.  
>Todos suspiraron de alivio<em> -"Bueno… entonces… sí debe ser algo del estómago"- <em>empezaron a buscar otras causas ahora que ella había dicho eso. Sin darse cuenta que ella seguía en shock por lo que acababa de descubrir.  
>Shirogame se acercó a ella. <em>–"Deberías estar en tu casa descansando. Puedes tomarte el día de hoy también. Llámanos si necesitas algo o si te sientes peor, Ichigo"-<em> dijo extrañamente comprensivo. Y la llevó hasta su casa.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Casa de Ichigo.**

Faltaban dos días para el regreso de Aoyama. Ichigo estaba desesperada. Esto no le estaba pasando.  
>"¿Qué puedo hacer?" se preguntaba, ¿Debía buscar ayuda? ¿Quién en el mundo podría ayudarla en ese momento?... Algo le aseguraba que ni siquiera Aoyama podría ser tan comprensivo. "¿Kisshu?" pensó en él, entre tantas otras cosas, él persistía en aparecer en su mente.<br>¿Y si en verdad estaba…? Ella negó con la cabeza y puso una almohada sobre su rostro. "Imposible" lloriqueó. Ella no podía estar… no de él… no cuando tenía tantos planes para su vida junto a Aoyama. No cuando había ocurrido de aquella forma tan horrible… no con él, él no era de su especie siquiera. ¿Y cómo iba a explicarlo? ¿Abducción alienígena? _-"JA…"-_ río amargamente con ironía. Tal vez sí debía saberlo él, después de todo había sido el culpable, y si es así él era… quién la había metido en esto. Faltaban sólo dos días para que ella lo vea (A Aoyama), y sería imposible no hacerlo. Y por primera vez en toda su vida no quería verlo, no podía, le dolería verlo por todo lo que ella había hecho. Así que tenía que arreglar todo antes. Estaba desesperada, quedaba muy poco tiempo.

Salió al parque. Lo buscó. Recorrió gran parte de la ciudad, los lugares donde él se aparecía. Incluso se detuvo en una Farmacia. Recordaba que había unos aparatos alargados que mostraban en las películas. Y que servían para verificar este tipo de cosas, aunque las películas decían que no eran muy fiables. Compró un par de distintas marcas. Y los puso en su mochila. Lo buscó toda la mañana, sin descanso, hasta que era de tarde y ella no había probado alimento y estaba muerta de sueño. Él no estaba. En ningún lado. Pensó en si él podía saber lo que podría ocurrir, pensó en si él era consciente de que esto podía pasar, y si así era, si tal vez la había abandonado "No, él se disculpaba, lloraba, no quería herirme… ¿O sí?". Ahora había caído la noche. Ella regresaba defraudada, no tenía esperanzas de encontrarlo "Probablemente regresó a su planeta" pensó "O tal vez sí quería hacerme daño, en el fondo sólo quería lastimarme y hacer que Aoyama se alejara de mi", sí, eso debía ser…  
>Ella caminaba sola de regreso a su casa. Atravesando lugares demasiado peligrosos para alguien de su edad. Pero ¿qué le importaba? Tenía cosas peores de las cuáles preocuparse…<br>Sentía que se ahogaba, si alguien le disparaba en ese momento se hubiese entregado gustosa al frío de la bala.

_-"Hola hermosa gatita, ¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas?"-_  
>una voz ronca preguntó saliendo de la oscuridad. La voz de un desconocido. Al momento que otros dos salían desde otras direcciones, acercándose peligrosamente a ella. Estos hombres tenían aspecto de delincuentes, estaban sucios, y despedían un olor hediondo. Ichigo se aterró.<br>_-"¡Hey Oscar! ¿No crees que es demasiado bonita?"-_  
><em>-"Podríamos divertirnos todos con ella ¿No?"-<em>  
>Decían. Y el corazón de ella galopaba de pánico. Pero estaba rodeada, por tres hombres mucho más grandes que ella. Cuando uno logró posar su mano sobre su espalda, ella gritó. Nadie la escucharía. Era su fin…<br>"Kisshu…" pensó en él, una y otra vez. Y casi como si él escuchara sus pensamientos apareció ante ellos.  
><em>-"¿Quién es este enano tan extraño?"-<em> dijeron mientras uno se acercaba a él con una navaja. _–"Déjanos en paz, imbécil. ¿Qué no ves que estamos ocupados?"-_  
>Uno de ellos río maliciosamente, pero su risa se volvió un grito cuando su brazo cayó al suelo, desprendido del resto de su cuerpo. Antes de que pudiera tocarla a ella.<br>_-"¡Malditos humanos!"-_ les gruñó con odio _-"No permitiré…"-_ empezó a advertirles mientras el sujeto que se aproximaba a él salió volando hasta golpear una pared y caer inconsciente _–"…Que lastimen a Ichigo"- _dijo finalmente y quien la sujetaba fue espantado por su Sai que cortó un lado de su mejilla antes de clavarse en la pared.  
><em>-"¡Este chico está armado"-<em> gritaron. Mientras uno de ellos se retorcía en el suelo repugnante de aquel lugar.  
>Se habían ido. Aterrorizados y gritando que era un demonio, <em>por fin se habían ido<em>. Ella estaba a salvo, o eso parecía.  
>Kisshu estaba ante ella, pero no se acercaba, se mantuvo a una distancia de 5 metros aproximadamente. Ella estaba de pie, no la habían lastimado. Ambos se observaban, aunque el lugar era demasiado oscuro para poder distinguir sus miradas, ella sólo veía la figura de Kisshu. Una simple silueta negra.<br>_-"¿Por qué estás aquí Ichigo?"-_ preguntó él con su voz entre cortada. _–"¿Qué estabas haciendo en este lugar?"-_ su voz ahora era la de alguien preocupado. Y estaba a punto de reprocharla _-"¿Acaso quieres que te maten?"-_ cuando ella lo llamó.  
><em>-"Kisshu…"-<em> sintió un gran alivio en parte al escucharlo y ver que estaba ahí. _–"¿Fue real lo que ocurrió?"-_ preguntó irónica y volvía a llorar. No sabía por dónde empezar. ¿Cómo debía decirle? ¿Cómo si no le importara? Sin percatarse él estaba abriendo un nuevo portal para desaparecer. _–"¡NO!"-_ gritó ella con toda su alma _–"¡No me dejes, Kisshu, regresa… por favor, no puedes hacerme esto…!"-_ él se detuvo confundido. Sus botas volvieron a tocar el suelo. _–"¿Qué sucede, Ichigo?"-_ preguntó suplicante. Era como si ella estuviera clavándole miles de agujas en su cuerpo.  
><em>-"Por favor… no te vayas ahora."-<em> rogó ella. _–"Necesito hablar contigo, tengo demasiadas dudas, por favor, no desaparezcas ahora…"-_ temblaba, si él se iba sabía que probablemente no volvería a saber de él.  
><em>-"Ichigo…"-<em> dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella _–"Pero tú me odias demasiado ahora, gatita. ¿Por qué debería quedarme?"-_  
>Ella lo miró a los ojos, casi indistinguibles, eran apenas más brillantes que el resto de su piel <em>–"Si te vas ahora, no sé qué sería capaz de hacer, Kisshu"-<em> confeso finalmente mientras dejaba de llorar.  
><em>-"No me iré, koneko-chan…"- <em>respondió tranquilizador

Él se teletransportó a su casa, con ella en brazos. Lugar que creía que no volvería a pisar por el resto de su vida. Ichigo se alejó un poco al contacto, no soportaba verlo por mucho tiempo, su mirada le resultaba increíblemente poderosa. Buscó una forma de explicarlo sin ser directa. Le costaba serlo, ya que sólo era una sospecha. Y no podía aceptar el hecho de que fuera verdad. "Esto no puede estar pasando" pensó mordiéndose un dedo para darse cuenta de que tampoco era un sueño.  
><em>-"Ichigo…"-<em> comenzó él al verla inquieta _–"Yo, mi especie… me odio tanto por lo que te hice"-_ intentó explicar…  
><em>-"Kisshu, deja de poner esa cara."-<em> Dijo cortantemente. _–"Como si te doliera… sólo para que yo pueda creerte"-_ contestó enrojecida de cólera. Mientras buscó algo en su mochila. _–"Necesito que hagas algo por mí…"-_ pidió.  
><em>-"¿Qué?"-<em> sonreía sólo de imaginarse que aún podía hacer algo por ella, sonreía con dolor porque ella no lo comprendía. Ni quería escucharlo. Era comprensible pensó él. Pero no se esperaba que se lo dijera así, con tanta crueldad.  
>Ella dejó caer una lágrima mientras su flequillo escondía sus ojos cafés <em>–"¿Sabes… qué es esto, Kish?"-<em> mostrándole su compra en la farmacia.  
>Kisshu observaba aquel objeto extraño, parpadeó un par de veces intentando asimilar lo que veía. <em>–"Creo que no he visto uno de esos nunca… pero puedo imaginarme qué es"- <em>aún así no comprendía qué quería que él hiciera con eso.  
>Ichigo ahogó un sollozo apretando con fuerza sus dientes. Quería gritarle tantas cosas. Tantas cosas que en su vida imaginó que diría…<br>_-"¿Qué quieres que haga, Kisshu?"-_ preguntó levantando la vista hacia él, sonriendo con nervios, vergüenza, dolor y todo lo malo que había en su pecho en ese instante. Una sonrisa falsa. _–"¿Qué quieres que haga?"-_ repitió. _–"Yo no te amo, no me gustas, ¡ni siquiera puedo un poco quererte ahora! ¡yo no podría hacerles entender a mis padres de tu existencia!, ¡no puedo decirle a nadie lo que ha pasado!, ¡Ni siquiera he tenido el valor de hablar con Aoyama-kun estos días!"-_ cada palabra era una puñalada directa al corazón del cyniclon, sus hombros caían, al igual que sus orejas, cada vez más con cada palabra, ni hablar que él no podía verla a los ojos _–"Yo… yo… tengo tanto miedo…"-_ dijo finalmente resignada. Tenía que desquitarse con alguien y deshacer aquel nudo en la garganta. No podía juntar valor suficiente para hacer esos tests.  
><em>-"Ichigo…"-<em> él flotó hasta ella. Y la observó a los ojos, sonrió con profundo dolor y pesar. Ambos se observaron. Ella estaba tan traumada por todo. _–"Por favor, ¿podrías hacer la prueba ahora?"-_ dijo en tono comprensivo _–"Primero hay que saber si ha sucedido. Y si no es así, podré irme, y ya no te atormentará mi presencia, gatita. Regresaré de donde jamás debí salir. Te lo prometo"- _respondió sintiendo que su corazón era devorado lentamente, probablemente él iba a morir a continuación, solo y horrible.

Ella asintió moviendo la cabeza. _–"¿Y si no?"-_ se animó a preguntar con un hilo de voz_. –"Pues… podemos ir al paraíso"-_ bromeó y sonrió cálido pero preocupado intentando inspirarle una sonrisa a ella. Ichigo tembló un momento, y finalmente se encaminó al baño.  
>Él la acompaña hasta la puerta, caminando muy por detrás de ella. Siguiendo sus pasos. Sujetó el picaporte, dudosa de si debía o no.<br>_-"Vamos, Ichigo"- _la animó él con voz leve.  
>¿Qué más podía hacer para evitar aquel momento tan embarazoso?<p>

Kisshu caminaba de un lado a otro, inquieto como quien está caminando sobre cenizas ardientes. Esperaba a que ella le diera una respuesta. Había pasado demasiado tiempo (o eso le pareció). ¿Y qué haría si el resultado era positivo? "¡Diablos!" pensó. Y golpeó la puerta. No lo soportaba más. Necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando ahí…

Abrió la puerta, llorando en silencio. Ni siquiera fue necesario observar las pruebas para él, con esa reacción era más que suficiente. Ella sólo salió y se encerró en su habitación. Dejándolo afuera, claro.

Un rato después, él entra, teletransportándose a su lado. Viendo la desgarradora imagen de ella tendida en la cama, observando el techo. Seguía llorando, aunque sus ojos se mantenían cerrados con fuerza. Intentando buscar una solución a todo eso.

_-"Ichigo, leí las cajas y dicen que no son muy seguros esos resultados"-_ Intentó animarla. Después de todo eran especies diferentes, su ADN era diferente, no podían engendrar, o no deberían poder al menos.  
>Ella no reaccionó, no hubo cambios. Él se sentó al final de la cama. La observaba con tanta ternura y tristeza <em>–"¿Puedo hacer algo…Ichigo?"-<em> dijo sonriéndole cálidamente. Él no quería lastimarla. Pero fue lo primero que ella pensó al escucharlo. Sus ojos cafés lo observaron con desconfianza. Mientras él se iba acercando más y más. Hasta su cintura. _–"Kisshu yo no… por favor no…"_- pronunció entre balbuceos incomprensibles y sintió que volvería a llorar sin fuerzas para escapar.

–"_Shh, gatita"-_ y sus ojos eran demasiado tiernos y comprensibles. Ella se ruborizó, temiendo lo peor, pero ya nada podía ser peor de todas formas… así que permitió que él levantara un poco su blusa, dejando al descubierto su vientre hasta algo por debajo del ombligo. Él estaba a un costado de ella, acostados nuevamente, y había acomodado su cabeza sobre el vientre de ella. Intentando escuchar los latidos que terminarían por confirmarlo. Una sensación de calidez llenó a Ichigo cuando comprendió que estaba haciendo. Kisshu cerró los ojos, en completa concentración. Esperando...

_-"Increíble"-_ dijo finalmente sonriendo sin moverse ni un milímetro, sus ojos se abrieron un poco. Y ahora envolvía con una mano aquella zona de ella. Él sonreía, demasiado feliz para ocultarlo, no podía sentir menos aunque ella lo odiara ahora más que nunca. Se sentó observándola, ella aún estaba acostada hacia arriba y lo observaba con ojos confusos, demasiados heridos. No era lo que él quería ver. Pero deseaba demasiado abrazarla. Esto era tan increíble… deseó gritarlo "Es un milagro"… "Realmente es un milagro, no debería ser posible" pensó. Y aún no sabía qué hacer, pero simplemente estaba, feliz.

Ichigo recordó de pronto que Aoyama vendría mañana, un profundo pesar y tristeza la invadió entonces. Y ahora ella había traicionado su amor tan puro, ya no podía llorar. No tenía lágrimas que describieran cuán profundo era su pesar. Simplemente le dolía. Nuevamente se preguntó ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Kisshu la veía con tristeza, pero una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. No sabía si llorar de tristeza o gritar de la emoción. Finalmente algo de ella era totalmente suyo, completa e innegablemente suyo, y nada ni nadie cambiaría eso. Él sentía sus latidos renovados, todo su ser estremecía de calidez y amor.  
><em>-"¿Puedo abrazarte, Ichigo?"-<em> preguntó, quería preguntárselo hace varios minutos, pero temía que ella se negara rotundamente.  
>La pregunta, tan simple, la sorprendió y la sacó de su trance. No había notado que él no había dejado de observarla, con amor y dolor, y algo de felicidad en sus ojos dorados que brillaban humedecidos. Sus cejas y orejas curvadas tímidamente. La pregunta era tan inocente que la enterneció. Se sentía demasiado terrible y demasiado sensible para negarse a un abrazo consolador.<br>Pero cuando los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas Kisshu se sintió nuevamente abatido, ella volvería a llorar… _–"Si no puedo, está bien, Ichigo"- _Intentó calmarla.  
><em>-"No, Kisshu, hazlo por favor"-<em> pidió.  
>Sorprendido se acomodó a su lado, y la rodeó suavemente, ambos se acurrucaron.<p>

Estaba tan desesperada por que alguien la comprendiera en ese momento y le brindara un cariño, una sonrisa que ya no le importaba si era él _–"¿Acaso estas feliz?"-_ sollozó ella contra su pecho.  
>Él la estrechó con fuerza <em>–"No me malinterpretes, Ichigo. Mi felicidad está en ti, no soy feliz, porque tu no lo eres ahora, pero si lo estoy por la nueva vida que llevas dentro de ti, ¿Comprendes? ¿Cómo podría no estarlo si ahora no soy el único descendiente de mi familia?"- <em>dijo entre susurros _–"Eso es más que maravilloso. Es un milagro"- _dijo mientras acariciaba sus cabellos rojizos y jugueteaba con él.  
>Se sintió mal por no sentir algo tan profundo, al menos aún no lo sentía. Estaba demasiado aturdida y era todo demasiado irreal para sentir algo. <em>–"¿Único descendiente?"-<em> no había notado lo poco que conocía a aquel ser que cuidaba de ella. Él bajó un poco su cabeza, para alinearse a su rostro, observando sus ojos mientras quitaba el flequillo humedecido por sus lágrimas de aquel rostro tan bello y angelical. _–"Sí"-_ comentó él _–"Único hijo… y mis padres han muerto. Soy huérfano, Ichigo. Era muy pequeño cuando pasó…"-_ intentó recordar los rostros de ellos y no pudo _–"Mi padre murió mientras examinaban que el nuevo planeta fuera habitable, creo que… una avalancha. Nos enteramos muchos meses después, aunque mi madre tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo le había ocurrido. Estaba destrozada… evitaba llorar frente a mi pero recuerdo ver su figura contra la ventana, no recuerdo su rostro…"-_ susurró. _–"Al año ella enfermó, estuve con ella el día que murió, no se levantaba y fui a su lado. Ella me acurrucó contra su pecho, de esta misma manera… y sentí los latidos de su corazón. Pensé que iba a mejorar."- _suspiró y se acomodó un poco. _–"Luego me dijo que me amaba y me aprisionó más entre sus brazos. Sus latidos eran leves, cada vez más… y luego sólo hubo silencio…"-_ observó los ojos de su gatita que lo miraban con extrema ternura y tristeza, todo eso había sido tan terrible. Sus ojos brillaban algo humedecidos. Luego ella abrazó su rostro y subió un poco para acomodarlo contra su pecho. Kisshu hablaba con voz suave y encantadora, la misma le hacía relajarse, como si todo lo malo desapareciera en ese momento. Finalmente estaba demasiado agotada y débilmente le agradeció por estar ahí. Se abrazaron el uno al otro, sin importar lo que había pasado antes. Y así cayeron a los brazos de Morfeo por esa noche.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En la mañana ella despertó sintiendo algo cálido contra su espalda, la misma calidez estaba enrollando su cintura. Por un momento olvidó qué podía ser (la falta de costumbre XD), pero se sentía demasiado bien. Luego lo recuerda. Aoyama iba a llegar ese día. De una sola vez se despierta e intenta saltar de su cama, pero aquella cosa cálida la mantiene en su lugar. _–"Kisshu…"-_  
><em>-"Tranquilízate, koneko-chan, es… temprano aún"-<em> dijo bostezando mientras aún la rodeaba con sus brazos.  
>Bien. Ella observó el reloj y, efectivamente, era temprano. Las 7:00 hs para ser exactos. Su estómago gruñó, hace días que no se alimentaba bien. No podía, todo era expulsado. Pero ahora estaba realmente hambrienta y sus nauseas habían cesado. Kisshu escucha su estómago, y despierta completamente, expectante desde su almohada.<br>_-"Parece que ambos están hambrientos ¿Eh?"-_ bromeó con una sonrisa demasiado encantadora y amplia. A Ichigo aun le costaba admitir que algo más estuviera en ella. Más aun tratándose de un híbrido entre humano y cyniclon. Todo era irreal. Simplemente, no caía en que todo eso estaba sucediendo realmente.  
><em>-"Ahhh… Hace días que no como…"-<em> declaró arrojándose pesadamente en la cama, casi aplastando a Kisshu que saltó hacia atrás. _–"¡¿Por qué!"-_ exigió una explicación. _–"¡Debes cuidarte!"-_  
><em>-"Nauseas"-<em> respondió rápidamente _–"Todo lo que comía, lo vomitaba al poco tiempo"- _  
><em>-"Ya veo…"-<em> dijo algo sorprendido. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y sobresalió uno de sus colmillos, la sonrisa típica de él, planeando algo. _–"Te traeré algo bueno, Ichigo. Esperame"-_

Chocolates y alguna especie de comida alien preparada. Ichigo casi vomita en el lugar al verlos. Huyó tan rápido como pudo al baño. (Bueno, al menos él lo intentó XD). Y en busca de algo que realmente fuera comida.

A pesar de los vómitos ya se sentía algo mejor, no eran tan frecuentes por suerte. Había podido desayunar algo ligero antes de ir al Café Mew. E hizo su jornada con normalidad, descansando de a ratos. Nada era diferente. Ella no sentía nada distinto, eso le extrañaba. A las 16:00 hs salió, justo una hora antes de que el avión de Masaya llegara a Tokio. Al fin iba a verlo…

Kisshu no sabía dónde estaba, simplemente ella salió antes de lo que solía hacerlo de su trabajo. Así que fue toda una alarmante sorpresa darse cuenta que todas se habían ido temprano. La buscó, sin demasiado éxito. Ahora estaba preocupado por perderla así de vista, más cuando él aparecería.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El avión había bajado y los pasajeros salían, lo buscó con su mirada. Cuando todos habían bajado por fin, él salió, el corazón de Ichigo se detuvo en ese mismo instante, le costaba verlo acercándose a ella. Pero mantuvo la calma, con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban intentó comportarse lo más normal posible… saltó a sus brazos como solía hacerlo cada mañana cuando él estaba en Tokio. Lo abrazó con fuerza y él la besó. Ella sentía que no debía hacerlo. Este beso no le provocaba la pasión que los otros, simplemente le causaba demasiada tristeza para gustarle. Rápidamente se separó de su unión y lo miró.  
><em>-"Ichigo… ¿Estás bien? Te ves triste, amor"-<em> dijo él.  
>Ella chistó <em>–"No, Aoyama, sólo estoy demasiado feliz de verte"-<em> mentiras. Debía secarse las lágrimas de sus ojos para desviar la mirada de él. No podía verlo. Los recuerdos de la voz femenina al teléfono y los lascivos besos de Kisshu contra su cuerpo le daban vueltas en la cabeza.

Habían regresado a casa de Ichigo luego de pasar por la de él a dejar el equipaje, habían hablado todo el tiempo, sin parar. Él especialmente le contaba lo hermoso que era Alemania, Hungría, Estados Unidos y demás países que había visitado con su equipo. Todo lo que describía se oía tan maravilloso, pero ella estaba ausente, le era difícil pensar en algo diferente a lo que le ocurría. Sólo observaba con amor los ojos de Aoyama. Que se veía de lo más alegre al verla y estar contándole todo eso. En su casa bebieron algo caliente, chocolate, hacía frío. Se sentaron cerca el uno del otro, adorándose. Siguieron hablando y luego, él se lo propuso. De improviso.

_-"Ichigo…"-_ la llamó al momento que extendía una caja roja aterciopelada frente a ella.  
>Ichigo la vio demasiado confundida, se había paralizado completamente. Solo pudo permanecer en silencio pidiéndole a dios que la tierra la devorara en ese mismo instante.<br>_-"Ichigo"-_ Repitió _–"Aceptarías este anillo de compromiso ¿Amor?"-_ dijo él levemente sonrojado.  
>Ella también lo estaba.<br>_-"Aoyama… yo…"-_ las nauseas le volvieron por un segundo. Tuvo que tragar su saliva para evitar la sensación _–"Creo que voy a desmayarme…"- _respondió ella. Él rió cálido. Y puso el anillo en su dedo.  
><em>-"Gracias, te amo, Ichigo"-<em> dijo y la abrazó.  
>"Sólo quiero morir en este instante" pensaba.<br>_-"Aoyama yo…"-_ intentó explicarle pero él la silenció con un beso. Y pasó sus brazos alrededor de ella para levantarla. Él la sostenía en brazos y la llevó a su cuarto. La depositó cuidadosamente en su cama y la observó un momento con infinita pasión. Luego volvió a besarla. Ella simplemente no podía reaccionar. Luego dijo con un hilo de voz. _–"No…Aoyama…"-_ cuando él empezó a extender sus besos no sólo a su boca, sino a su cuello, hombros, y bajaba. Mientras acariciaba la cintura de ella a través de la ropa.  
><em>-"DETENTE"-<em> gritó al borde del llanto. Antes de que siguiera. _–"No puedo hacerlo, Aoyama, no quiero…"-_ le confesó sollozante. Él la miró confundido, antes había sido él quien la detenía para no hacerlo. Porque quería esperar a este momento, comprometerse, antes de... "¿Por qué?" pensó él sin siquiera poder hablarle. Simplemente no entendía el por qué de ese cambio tan rotundo.  
>Kisshu observaba desde lo alto. Habían dejado las cortinas abiertas, y desde cierta altura podía ver todo, realmente asqueroso, pensaba, y sus dientes rechinaban, mientras que sus garras estaban clavadas en sus propios puños, sangrando ligeramente. Estaba a punto de entrar cuando ella le gritó que se detenga y si él no lo hubiera hecho iba a entrar y quitárselo de encima, tal vez incluso matarlo. Kisshu siempre fue demasiado obsesivo… celoso… "posesivo". Y ahora estaba más que seguro que tenía derechos sobre ella, y no quería que nadie más la tocara, nuevamente había vuelto a lo de antes, él era un mal perdedor para estas cosas. Sentía que su cuerpo iba a explotar de ira, él estaba demasiado cerca de ella, consolándola, acariciando sus mejillas ahora, y besándola. <em>–"Todo está bien, Ichigo"-<em> le susurraba, él podía leerlo en sus labios. Luego imaginó que le explicó qué era, ya que habló un largo rato hasta que volvió a estar sobre ella. Pero su gatita volvió a rechazarlo y esta vez se puso de pie. Y lo dejó solo.  
>Luego de una hora él salió. Habían hablado el resto del tiempo. De algo que Kisshu no pudo escuchar en absoluto.<p>

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Kisshu entró en su cuarto, ella no había regresado. Así que la esperaría. Podía escuchar cómo subía las escaleras. Se sentó en su cama con las piernas cruzadas, el codo reposando sobre su rodilla y con el mismo brazo sujetaba su cabeza de lado. Esperando a que finalmente ella entrara. Una expresión de enfado se marcaba en su rostro.

Ichigo estaba ahí finalmente, y lo vio. Sólo se le quedó mirando de pie y ruborizada.  
><em>-"Si él intenta hacerte algo como eso nuevamente, lo mataré"-<em> advirtió demasiado enfadado.  
>Ichigo quería darle una buena paliza a Kisshu en ese instante. Si hubiese tenido su transformador cerca lo hubiese hecho sin dudarlo. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron más, pero esta vez de ira. Lo detestó demasiado en ese momento. <em>–"No puedes decidir por mí, ¡No soy tu juguete, Kisshu!"-<em> le gritó.  
><em>-"No, no lo eres, Ichigo. Tienes toda la razón."-<em> dijo él levantando la mirada desafiante _–"Pero eres mía"-_ respondió con una sonrisa provocadora, como si deseara que ella lo atacara.  
>Ella caminó hasta él y le dio una bofetada en la cara, dejando una marca enrojecida en donde su mano había pegado. Él sólo se dejó golpear por ella y cerró los ojos con expresión de satisfacción. <em>–"Una bofetada no hará que esto cambie, gatita"- <em>dijo en tono bajo, casi para que ella no lo oyera.  
><em>-"¿Por qué Kisshu? ¿Por qué me haces esto?"-<em> exigió una respuesta… _-"¿Por qué eres tan cruel?"-_ sollozó de puro odio.  
>Él la miró con cierto desprecio. "¿Cruel? No lo había pensado así" se decía. Luego se puso de pie, con una mirada diferente. Demasiado inexpresiva. Él iba a besarla o abrazarla para reclamar nuevamente con eso que ella era suya y de nadie más. Pero Ichigo retrocedió.<br>_-"Terminaré con esto, Kisshu…"-_ dijo decidida. Y él la observó confundido.  
><em>-"…abortar"-<em> fue la única palabra que salió de sus labios suaves con demasiado esfuerzo, era tan horrible, aquello sonó como si lo escupiera para sacarlo de su interior. Rápidamente desvió su mirada a un lado. Tan avergonzada como era posible estarlo.  
>"Abortar… ¿un bebé?" meditó por unos segundos ¿cómo? "te refieres a<em>…" –"Matar..lo?"-<em> preguntó perplejo. Pestañeó una y otra vez como si no pudiera ser posible entender sus palabras. Ella se refería a matar. No cabían dudas.  
>Ichigo le dio la espalda, observando la pared, mientras lloraba en silencio. Del modo que lo decía era tan simple y real. No le parecía tan horrible llamándolo de la otra forma y estando ella en esa situación.<br>_-"¡No puedes, Ichigo! ¡No es justo!"-_ exclamó desavenecido y cayó de rodillas _-"No… es… justo…"-_ dijo al notar que ella no dejaba de llorar y sus lágrimas caían al suelo. –"_No puedes terminar con él sólo porque me odias, Ichigo…"-_ Kisshu estaba desconsolado, luego de todo lo que él había confesado sobre su vida, su familia, siendo él el único que había sobrevivido a todo, explicándole cuanto amaba a aquel ser que llevaba su sangre ahora, simplemente él no podía comprender como su Ichigo no podía sentir el más mínimo aprecio _-"¿Tanto me desprecias, gatita?"-_. Él estaba tan afligido que ni siquiera notó cuando ella se dio vuelta y se inclinó frente a él, se sobresaltó levemente cuando sus manos tibias rodearon su rostro y lo levantaban para hacerle ver sus ojos. Chocolates, cafés… confundidos. Casi más que los dorados de él.  
><em>-"No es eso"-<em> dijo ella. _–"¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonto, Kish?"-_ continuó y con sus dedos acariciaba sus mejillas _–"No es odio lo que siento ahora. Pero no puedo… somos demasiados jóvenes, no estoy lista para esto, no quiero abandonar a las personas que amo, y tampoco hay una explicación que pueda darles ¿Puedes comprenderlo?"- _las lagrimas caían de sus ojos, pero ella se veía hermosa para él.  
>-"<em>Pero… van a destrozarlo… y también van a lastimarte, no…"-<em> jadeó de dolor sólo de imaginar cómo sería el final de esa pequeña vida que le pertenecía _–"No lo hagas Ichigo, no… yo tengo la culpa de esto…"-_ Ichigo hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza, mientras apretaba con fuerza sus labios ahogando cualquier sollozo, ella había decidido eso sin pensar que Kisshu se comportaría de manera tan desgarradora.  
><em>–"¿Él te dijo que lo hicieras, Ichigo?"-<em> preguntó derrotado  
><em>-"¡No!"- <em>se apresuró a decir _–"Nadie más sabe de esto. Kisshu…"-  
>-"¿En serio?"-<em> no había notado que ni siquiera él había podido decírselo a Pai y Taruto.  
>Ella asintió.<br>_-"Ven a mi planeta, Ichigo"-_ pidió. En el pasado se lo había pedido demasiadas veces…  
>Ella no reflejó ningún cambio de parecer <em>–"Ven a mi planeta, no es necesario que alguien más lo sepa, Ichigo."- <em>dijo él nuevamente y sus palabras eran confusas y casi parecían un acertijo, estaba demasiado emocionado por la idea para explicarla correctamente.  
><em>-"¿No has escuchado ni una palabra, Kisshu?"-<em> susurró resignada.  
><em>-"No…quise decir, ¡sí!"-<em> se corrigió estúpidamente y sonriendo como solía hacerlo. Tan optimista. _–"Pero no me refiero a que te quedes allí, gatita"-_  
>Ella levantó una ceja inquisitiva esperando a que él explicara mejor su idea.<br>_-"Puedes quedarte hasta que sea la hora y des a luz, y luego regresar aquí"-_ dijo simplemente. Pero todo era demasiado complicado para resumirlo en esa frase.  
><em>-"Kisshu, se darán cuenta tarde o temprano…"-<em> intentó hacerle comprender _–"No puedo desaparecer por 9 meses"-_, pero él continuó explicándole.  
><em>-"La gestación. En nuestra especie, es muy corta. Un máximo de 5 meses"-<em> expuso él.  
>Ahora Ichigo estaba preocupada, era muy pronto <em>–"¡¿QUÉ?"-<em> y de la sorpresa cayó hacia atrás.  
><em> -"¿¡¿Significa que empezaré a engordar esta misma semana?"-<em> gritó alarmada. Él rió.  
><em>-"No, mi dulce gatita. No funciona así…"-<em> hizo una pequeña pausa _–"creo"-_ tragó saliva esperando no equivocarse. _–"Veamos…"-_ pensó cómo comparar los casos.  
><em>-"Suponiendo que sea como en mi planeta, se desarrollará muy lento en los primeros 3 meses, donde desarrollará su poder y el resto del tiempo se dedicará a crecer"-<em> aquello sonaba demasiado aterrador.  
><em>-"Creo que me dieron nauseas de sólo imaginar eso…"-<em> confesó ella completamente azul.  
><em>-"Es difícil de explicarlo, no soy una chica"-<em> se llevó una mano a la nuca y sonrió. _–"Tal vez Pai lo explique mejor"-  
>-"No puedo hacerlo, Kisshu."-<em>  
><em>-"Ichigo… ¡Reacciona!"-<em> exclamó desesperado sujetándola por los hombros_–"No puedes tomar esa decisión tan a la ligera. También es arriesgado para ti. Yo… no quiero…que"-_ desvió su mirada, lo que él quisiera debía importarle muy poco a ella. Sintió tanta impotencia…  
><em>-"Sólo reacciona, Ichigo. Sabes que es una terrible decisión"-<em>  
><em>-"Aoyama y yo… planeábamos comprometernos ¿Sabes?"-<em> empezó a relatar ella con extremo sufrimiento. Él la miró ¿Acaso lo que tenían ahora no era también un compromiso? Simplemente la observó en silencio mientras ella aún estaba junto a él. _–"Él me lo pidió hoy, Kisshu… no sé qué hacer"-_ se sujetó su pecho, dejando ver su anillo, su corazón se retorcía de dolor.  
><em>-"Ichigo… ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi<em>?"- lanzó él con un hilo de voz exigiéndole una respuesta. Ella lo observaba dolorosamente. No tenía idea. Antes no lo sabía. Y ahora menos.  
>Él se acercó un poco más <em>–"¿Me detestas, gatita?"-<em> y sus ojos eran demasiado hermosos, ella negó con la cabeza tan rápido como lo escuchó.  
>Se acercó aún más <em>–"¿Me temes?"-<em> preguntó tímidamente. Ella lo pensó por un momento… _-"No"-  
><em>Ahora él se extendió más y tomó su mentón, inclinó un poco su cabeza, algo confundido _–"¿Odio?"-_ preguntó aunque ella lo había negado hace un momento. _–"No…"-_ fue su respuesta. Lo imaginó.  
>Ahora seguía sujetando su rostro y sus labios estaban demasiado cerca, rosando los de ella. Él lanzó una mirada esquiva <em>–"¿Te gusto?"- <em>preguntó casi riendo. Y a ella también le causó gracia. Sonrió como si él estuviera diciendo la tontería más grande del mundo.  
><em>-"Uhm… Tal vez…sólo…"-<em> se sonrojó _–"Te excito…"- _susurró contra sus labios, seductora e invitantemente. Ella abrió enormemente los ojos y se ruborizó tanto como pudo. _–"¿No?"-_ inquirió él.  
>Ahora ella había caído hacia atrás para evitar que sus labios la besaran. Rápidamente él se puso arriba, sin tocarla, sólo acercando su rostro al de ella, <em>-"Entonces me quieres… ¡Admítelo!"-<em> sonrió divertido él, con los ojos cerrados y rozando su nariz pequeña contra la mejilla enrojecida de ella, una caricia.  
><em>-"¡NO LO SÉ, KISSHU!"- <em>gritó y él no se movió, sólo sonreía de diversión. Ella ya no lo odiaba.  
><em>-"¿Ichigo?"-<em> Preguntó luego y de manera seria. Su mirada la fulminó. _–"¿Qué sentiste__** esa**__ noche?"-_  
>Ichigo hizo un leve sobresalto al recordarlo.<br>_-"Tenía… miedo, dolor"-_ respondió ella.  
>Él respiró profundamente y acarició su mejilla <em>–"No, luego…"-<em>  
><em>-"¿Luego?"-<em> inquirió ella. _–"No puedo recordarlo… pero creería que era eso"-  
><em>El negó con la cabeza sin poder creerle. _–"No, Ichigo. Tu gritabas mi nombre gatita… para que yo no me detuviera, no me digas ahora que no sentiste absolutamente nada"-_ dijo él intentando besarla.  
><em>-"Kisshu, no debió pasar… yo debía hacerlo hoy con Aoyama, en nuestro compromiso… así debió ser…"-<br>-"Ichigo, estoy seguro que él no podría hacerte sentir lo mismo, ningún humano podrá"-_ dijo provocador, fastidiándola. _–"Sólo yo sé qué te gusta. Y que cuando tu miedo ya no pudo más y el dolor pasó te sentías bien, tu sentías tanto placer…"-_ le susurró y besó sus mejillas. Era el único beso al que ella no escapaba.  
><em>-"Ya basta, Kisshu"-<em> "detente"… por alguna razón no podía golpearle, y ahora él estaba a su alcance, una patada le hubiese sacado el aire completamente. No podía admitir que le gustaba esa situación.  
><em>-"No"-<em> dijo él mientras sus colmillos escapaban de sus labios sonrientes. _–"Necesitas recordarlo, gatita"-_ Y su cuerpo la aprisionó, pero de manera suave. Aun si lo mordía en la lengua no le importaba, la besó, tan intensamente como pudo. Ella jaló de su cabello, luchó un poco, pero luego no pudo resistirse, él la besaba, con demasiada intensidad y dulzura, acariciaba suavemente su cuerpo a través de la ropa. Deslizaba su lengua contra la de ella, él le estaba dando todas las oportunidades que ella necesitaba para rechazarlo e incluso herirlo bastante si quisiera. Pero no hizo nada…

Tenía una falda, como solía usar, bastante corta. Así que no tuvo que hacer mucho para desajustarla. Ella cerró sus piernas con fuerza. Pero él no luchó contra ello. Sólo acarició sus piernas ahogándola bajo sus besos tiernos.  
>Luego las levantó un poco, para colar su mano a un costado de su entrepierna, acariciándola a través de la fina tela que lo separaba. Ella gimió. <em>–"Kisshu, no…"-<em>  
>No obedeció, sabía que lo decía con demasiado placer, era un "sí" en realidad. Así que hurgó hasta que pudo introducir algunos dedos y tocarla. Siguió besándola. Ella profundizaba más sus besos con cada roce. <em>–"Déjame…"-<em> susurró luego de varios minutos mientras ella separaba sus labios cuando un leve cosquilleo la alcanzó.  
>Él sólo la tocaba demasiado exquisitamente para que ella pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, cada beso le hacía arder su piel, su corazón latía demasiado rápido, estaba completamente ruborizada <em>–"¡Kisshu, no!"-<em> volvió a gritarle mientras jadeaba y presionaba sus nudillos contra él. Y él sólo había extendido más su contacto. Ahora sus piernas no tenían fuerza y había podido abrirlas para acomodar mejor su mano, acariciando más cómodamente cada centímetro de ella. Rozando los pliegues de los labios vaginales y hundiendo los dedos en ellos hasta llegar al pequeño punto. En su cálido y suave interior.

Atrapó nuevamente sus labios, aferrándose a su boca, llegó a un punto que sólo podía gemir y retorcerse, esperando que llegase su fin. Pronto aquellas quejas se convertirían en gemidos suaves _–"kisshhh…"-_ pronunció apretando sus dientes _–"No…"-_ gimió _–"No te detengas…"- _su columna se arqueó_ -"Ahhh!"- _su cuerpo temblaba. Kisshu sonrió seductoramente. Y luego bajó por su cuello, besando sus clavículas, aún tenía su ropa arriba, así que solo suspiró fuerte para que ella sintiera la calidez de su aliento sobre la línea del centro de su cuerpo, entre sus costillas… siguió bajando…

Su ombligo. Lo lamió tiernamente y besó por debajo de él. Allí estaba su cría. Sonrió y bajo lo que faltaba…

Su cuerpo lo enloquecía, sabía demasiado bien y su fragancia natural era embriagante. Sujetó firmemente sus piernas para mejor fijación. Y las abrió hacia arriba. _–"¡AAhhhh, Ki-ss..hh!"-_ gritó y volvió a arquear su espalda de un impulso. Aquello era vergonzoso, pero le encantaba.  
>Él saboreó, lamió, enrolló su clítoris con su lengua, era demasiado perfecto. Ella era demasiado hermosa… lo sujetó en sus labios y tiró, en una ligera succión, de él. Lo que la enloqueció de placer, rápidamente la habitación se llenó de sus suspiros y gemidos arrulladores. Levantó un poco la cabeza para observarla. Ella jadeaba. Nunca el suelo le resultó tan cómodo. El último orgasmo le había hecho perder la cordura, el espacio-tiempo no existía y no podía recuperar el aliento. Él había hecho aquello demasiado bien, demasiado placentero. Perfecto…<p>

Pasó su brazo por debajo de su espalda, hasta su nuca, su otro brazo envolviendo su cintura, lentamente la levantaba y la sentaba sobre sus caderas. Mientras ella recuperaba aún el aliento. Jugueteó con el cabello que caía, sobre su cuello, lamió provocándole cosquillas, haciendo que ella inclinara su hombro hasta su cuello, aprisionando el rostro que la besaba entre ambos. _–"Te amo, gatita"-_ ronroneó a su oído. Mientras ella pasaba los brazos por su cuello, sujetando su nuca y acariciando los cabellos verdosos. No sabía qué le pasaba, todo lo hacía de manera tan inconsciente. Pero le encantaba. Amaba sentir la respiración cálida de él contra su cuello. Sus ojos dorados y vivaces. Él sabía que ella lo había disfrutado. Y que no había manera de que lo negara ahora. Desconocía si sentía algo similar al amor, suponía que no. Pero al menos él podía provocarle ese placer tan completo, y eso le hacía sentir, satisfecho.

.

.

.


	7. Capítulo VII: Locura

**Editado: 7/7/2011**

**Author Comment: aww… gracias a todos por los reviews! :3 ****TeenageMonster**** gracias! *-* te voy a ser sincera… (?) a mí tampoco me gustan los embarazos ni los bebés, de hecho los detesto xD… pero creo que con todo lo que pasó Kisshu, Ichigo se merecía algo de tortura *sonrisa torcida* no encontraba nada peor que eso XD igual te prometo que los próximos no tendrán este tipo de sucesos… ¡Gracias a todos por leer!**

**Sigamos… **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo VII: Locura.**

_-"Aoyama-kun ¿A dónde vamos?"-_ curioseó mientras él la guiaba sujetándola por la mano.  
><em>-"Quiero que veas algo…"-<em> respondió misterioso. Faltaba poco.  
>Por fin habían llegado a una pradera, al borde de un río. Se agazaparon entre el pasto alto. <em>–"Sólo espera y verás"-<em>

Las hojas secas que aún quedaban del pasado otoño crujieron levemente a sus cercanías. Luego un animal saltó ligero y se mantuvo en su lugar, un venado, se decía que ya estaban extintos en aquellas zonas…

El animal olfateó sus alrededores, estirando su cuello tanto como podía, inseguro de si debería aproximarse al lago o regresar a la pradera. Su cornamenta era espesa, giraba varias veces y se dividía en 8 puntas, los ojos negros brillaban. Era una imagen hermosa de ver, la vida continuaba…

Luego el animal chilló, Ichigo se sobresaltó "¿Estará herido?" se preocupó. Pero luego salió otro algo mediano y sin astas, la hembra, acompañada de una cría muy pequeña. Ambos padres protegiéndola ya que apenas sabía caminar y sus patas largas de momentos se enredaban y éste se tambaleaba. Finalmente el macho se quedó observando que no hubiese peligro cerca y su familia bajó para beber.

_-"¿No son hermosos?"-_ preguntó en voz baja Masaya. _–"No podía creer cuando los vi la primera vez, según las enciclopedias esta especie desapareció de estas tierras hace unos 10 años…"- _decía.  
>Ichigo los veía maravillada, jamás había visto animales como estos en su estado natural, los de los zoológicos se veían tan miserables en comparación. Y la escena era demasiado hermosa, la hembra empujó con el hocico a su cría, con suavidad, para hacerla caminar, el pequeño intentaba brincar a su alrededor, jugaba con inocencia. Mientras sus padres querían salir de ese lugar peligroso cuando antes, el venado más grande se erguía orgulloso mientras giraba su cabeza preocupado. Luego desaparecieron. Llevándose a su pequeño tesoro con ellos. Los ojos de Ichigo brillaban y sonreía tiernamente, deseándoles lo mejor y esperando que nadie más conociera estas zonas. Así vivirían tranquilamente. Aoyama la abrazó por la cintura, y besó sus labios. Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar. Luego se pusieron de pie y regresaron hasta toparse con un parque donde se sentaron a preparar su picnic.<p>

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Kisshu había regresado a su nave, sólo un momento. Para intentar explicarles a Pai y Taruto lo feliz que se encontraba. Ichigo le había prometido que no se alejaría demasiado ese día. Así que le dio un respiro.

Al llegar Taruto aparece sobre él, casi demasiado sobresaltado _–"¡Oye! ¡¿Dónde te habías metido?"-_ preguntó alarmado. Al parecer Pai había mantenido su 'secreto' en silencio. Kisshu sólo sonrió de manera cómplice y demasiado alegre. Ahora Taruto estaba más desesperado por saber qué había pasado todo este tiempo, Pai no le decía, dudaba si en verdad sabía algo. "¿Por qué sonríe tan estúpidamente?" pensaba y curioseaba a su alrededor.

_-"¿Dónde está Pai?"-_ preguntó feliz e ignorando completamente las preguntas del pequeño Taruto. _–"Él está en los controles, ¡OYE! ¡NO ME HAS RESPONDIDO!"- _chilló.  
><em>-"Estuve en…"-<em> dijo sonriendo tontamente. Luego lo miró algo más serio _–"Necesito… decirles algo…"-_ confesó amable.

**Habitación de control de la Nave.**

Taruto bajó las orejas, sus ojos se abrieron tan enormes como su boca y luego de un momento en silencio expulsó un gritó _–"¿KISSHU SERÁ…?"-_  
><em>-"¡Sí! ¿No es genial?"-<em> volvió a sonreír ampliamente mientras flotaba como una pluma alrededor de ellos. Pai se mantenía estático en sus pensamientos, cruzado de brazos, sonriendo con la comisura de su boca de manera muy leve, no le agradaba del todo, pero le resultaba interesante y más que todo parecía ir bien.  
>Algo más alejado <em>–"¿Y ella?"-<em> preguntó finalmente. Kisshu se detuvo _–"Bueno… está confundida…pero parece que lo está aceptando, aún no sabemos qué hacer… este planeta es peligroso para nosotros"-  
>-"¿Y entonces?"-<em> inquirió Pai.  
><em>-"Pensé en… llevarla a nuestro planeta los últimos meses…"-<em> respondió inocente.  
>Taruto al fin cerró su boca que hasta ahora no había salido de la expresión de sorpresa <em>–"¡¿QUÉ? ¡Estas demente, Kisshu!"- <em>gruñó. Pai abrió finalmente los ojos, sorprendido de aquella idea.  
><em>-"No podrás hacerlo. No sabemos cómo reaccionarán nuestra gente al verla… los humanos no son bienvenidos"-<em>  
><em>-"Sólo será por el último mes, y ella luego regresará… yo me haré cargo del resto…"- <em>respondió algo entristecido.  
>Pai comprendió perfectamente lo que sucedía, aún si Kisshu estaba feliz con la noticia ella no lo había aceptado, mucho menos a él como su pareja. Se quedó un momento buscando una respuesta a todo ello, mientras Taruto seguía reprochándole a Kisshu que era una pésima idea.<br>_-"Él o ella ni siquiera será de nuestra especie, Kisshu. No sé cómo vas a esconderlo. Si sus rasgos son más humanos que cyniclones no podrá estar en nuestro planeta y lo sabes."- _respondió fríamente aunque su verdadera intención era hacerle comprender cuán peligroso era todo eso.  
>Kisshu suspiró dolido. <em>–"Aunque tal vez…"-<em> continuó Pai.  
><em>-"Tal vez esto sea beneficioso para ambas razas, si nuestra gente llegase a comprenderlo podría ser la unión entre ambas. Demostraría, finalmente, que no somos diferentes. Tal vez después de todo tu hijo sea aceptado…"-<em>  
><em>-"Nadie sabe cómo podrían reaccionar…"-<em> agregó Taruto algo preocupado.  
><em>-"Les enviaré un aviso a los mayores para saberlo"-<em> dijo el cyniclon de cabello verde seguido de un _–"Gracias…"-_ amable, agradecía que ambos hubiesen sido tan comprensivos a aquella noticia. Pai seguramente ya lo sabía, pero aún así se lo habían tomado demasiado bien. Sabía que podía contar con ellos. _–"Por cierto… son los primeros en enterarse"-_ dijo sonriente y luego desapareció.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Kisshu estaba demasiado emocionado. Cortaba el cielo con una velocidad increíble y daba volteretas en él, hasta llegar a los lugares que ella visitaba, el café no, sabía que era su día libre. Odiaba perderla de vista, pero el día de hoy estaba demasiado optimista para preocuparse, seguramente ella estaría con sus amigas o haciendo compras. Luego del rechazó de ella hacia Aoyama la noche anterior ni siquiera eso le molestaba del todo. Por el momento, todo salía demasiado bien…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_-"¿Ichigo?"-_ preguntó Masaya, extrañado de verla tan ausente desde su regreso. _–"¿Te encuentras bien?... Antes tampoco contestabas mis llamadas… ¿Qué sucede?..."-_ sin dudas algo andaba mal. Ella lo observó un momento, sin saber exactamente qué decir… o si debería hacerlo. _–"Aoyama-kun yo…"-_ desvió su mirada, no podía decirle, no podía lastimarlo de esa forma tan cruel. Simplemente empezó a girar su anillo, para quitárselo. Él se alarmó _–"¿Ichigo? ¡¿Ichigo, qué sucede, amor?"- _los ojos de ella empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cruel su destino? _–"Lo siento, Aoyama-kun…"-_ dijo dejando el valioso anillo cercano a su mano y huyendo de aquel lugar.

Corría tan velozmente como podía, mientras sus ojos no dejaban de llorar. Finalmente las lágrimas casi no le permitían ver, así que siguió caminando, una vez que se halló lo suficientemente lejos de él.

_-"¡ICHIGOOO!"- _gritó tan fuerte como pudo mientras corría hacia ella y la abrazaba con fuerza. Sin aliento le preguntó _–"¿Qué sucede, Ichigo? ¿Por qué haces esto? Por qué…"- _no podía explicarle el por qué, ella no soportó más sus preguntas suplicando respuestas, el amor de su vida estaba entregándole ahora su corazón, y ella no podía aceptarlo. Sólo pudo llorar contra su pecho, y ambos cayeron de rodillas _–"¿Por qué, Ichigo…?"-_ preguntó una vez más mientras ella había roto en llanto.

Él intentó besarla, sólo para calmarla y hacerla recapacitar. _–"No… Aoyama, por favor… no lo hagas"-_ fue su respuesta mientras desviaba su rostro antes de que sus labios se unieran. Pero él la sostuvo y la besó con fuerza. _–"Por favor, dime qué sucede… qué tienes…?"-_ rogó nuevamente y ella sólo intentaba liberarse. Si seguía insistiendo no tardaría en romperse y hablar sobre lo sucedido. Era demasiado vergonzoso además de peligroso, decirle. "No puedo, no puedo decírtelo, Aoyama-kun…"  
><em>-"No te soltaré, hasta que me digas, Ichigo"-<em> aseguró él. Ichigo sólo podía llorar _–"Aoyama, no puedo, y no puedo estar contigo ahora… lo siento"-_ dijo entre sollozos.  
>De pronto algo los separó, arrojando a unos metros a Masaya e interponiéndose entre ambos.<br>_-"No…Aoyama-kun"-_ intentó ir hasta él pero Kisshu la sujetó por los hombros.  
><em>-"¡¿Qué haces, Kisshu?"-<em> exclamó preocupada por Masaya quien no se movía. _–"Él está herido… ¡Kisshu, suéltame! Tengo que ir…"- _pero él no se lo permitía.  
><em>-"Ichigo, no…"-<em> Pero se libró de él dándole un empujón. Ahora Kisshu estaba sorprendido, pero le dejó ir. Tal vez él realmente no la estaba lastimando. Pensaba para sí, aunque no podía dejar de odiarlo por estar tan cerca. Mucho menos cuando Masaya se levantó y se puso tambaleante frente a Ichigo para protegerla. Como si él fuera una amenaza para ella…

Kisshu río, _-"¿Qué haces, idiota?"-_ preguntó enfadado mientras reía y veía a su gatita con ojos confusos.  
><em>-"Ichigo, quédate atrás. Ten cuidado"-<em> dijo él haciendo una barrera con sus brazos extendidos.  
><em>-"Aoyama-kun, no…"- <em>Intentó explicar ella.  
><em>-"¡No permitiré que te acerques o intentes hacerle daño a Ichigo!"-<em> gritó amenazante Masaya a lo que el cyniclon rompió a reír. _–"Ichigo"-_ la mencionó entre risas _–"no creo que ella se sienta amenazada por mí, ¿Cierto, koneko-chan?"- _y ahora sonreía demasiado reluciente y provocativo.  
><em>-"¡Kisshu, vete de aquí!"-<em> le pidió ella. Pero él se negó, sabía que reaccionaría tan tercamente como de costumbre. "¿Por qué me estás echando? ¿A MÍ? ¡No es justo!" pensaba el joven de cabello verde mientras ahora sonreía torcidamente, enfadado, su paciencia había culminado. Posó sus manos sobre sus caderas y sus botas elevaron del suelo. Definitivamente no se iría sin ella a ninguna parte…

_-"¿Qué está pasando?"-_ preguntó el joven de cabello negro. _–"Ichigo… qué?"-_ la voz inusual del cyniclon corta sus preguntas _–"No me iré a ningún lado sin ti, gatita…"-_ dijo con una sonrisa surcando en su rostro.  
><em>-"NO PERMITIRÉ QUE TE LA LLEVES"-<em> Gritó a su defensa.  
>Kisshu sólo lo observó con desprecio. <em>–"Pues… Ichigo tiene algo que me pertenece…"-<em> dijo en tono risueño.  
><em>-"¡Kish, por favor!"-<em> exclamó ella. _–"Sólo vete… por favor!"-_  
><em>-"No gatita…"-<em> niega con la cabeza, _-"él estaba haciéndote llorar, yo no puedo dejar que él te lastime…-"-  
><em>Masaya voltea y sujeta a Ichigo, sacudiéndola levemente. _–"¡Ichigo….! Dime qué está pasando! Por qué él te trata de esta manera…?"-  
><em>Ichigo sintió la presión de sus brazos, Aoyama estaba desesperado por respuestas, él vuelve a sacudirla sollozante _–"¡Por favor, Ichigo! Dime…"-_  
>A Kisshu no le sorprendió no escuchar respuesta.<em> -"Ella está embarazada…"- <em>escuchó luego Ichigo casi en un susurro, Aoyama se detuvo. Ambos lo escucharon. Las lágrimas de él empezaron a caer. Completamente confundido. _–"¿Qué…?"-_  
><em>-"¡Aoyama-kun, LO SIENTO! Lo siento…"-<em> ella rompió en llanto, por otra parte él parecía no escucharla, estaba atónito. Completamente destrozado. Permaneció algunos minutos en silencio… _–"Los venados… ¿Los recuerdas Ichigo?"-_ la abrazó con fuerza y le relataba a su oído. _–"recuerdas que tenían a esa pequeña cría…"-  
>-"Aoyama… lo siento…"-<em> ella seguía disculpándose.  
><em>-"Yo siempre quise… que en un futuro nosotros…"-<em> continuó él. _–"Ichigo… por favor dime que no es verdad"-_  
>Ichigo no podía negarlo. Sólo lloraba. Se lamentaba que se hubiese enterado de aquella forma, el amor de su vida se escuchaba tan delirante al decir todo lo anterior. Ichigo sólo podía sufrir al verlo en ese estado. Él estaba enloqueciendo. No podía creer que todos sus planes, para toda su vida, se desplomaran en tan sólo unos segundos, y parecía que cada vez podía ponerse peor. Kisshu sólo veía algo distante la escena, odiándose y odiándolo a él. Parecía que ninguno de los dos era suficiente para ella, ambos la herían de forma terrible.<br>Luego Masaya sujetó nuevamente a Ichigo por los hombros, volvía a sacudirla ante las escasas y atormentantes respuestas, quería escuchar las de ella. No las de aquel ser horrible. _–"¡Ichigo!"-_ le gritó y Kisshu se abalanzó hacía él. Arrojándolo más lejos y haciendo que su cuerpo rebotara un par de veces contra el suelo. De ninguna manera permitiría que le hiciera eso a ella, _-"¡Aoyama-kun!"-_ se alteró Ichigo al verlo caer, pero Kisshu la envolvió en sus brazos. _–"Ya basta, Ichigo. ¡Él estaba lastimándote!"-_  
><em>-"¡Kisshu te pedí que no interfirieras!"-<em> le gritó ella a la cara, aún llorando, y con una expresión de completo odio.

En ese momento Kisshu sabía que estaba en el mismísimo infierno. No importara lo que hiciera, ella seguía prefiriéndolo a él. Levantó algo las orejas y sus ojos se abrieron desmesurados por aquella sorpresa cruel, luego, su expresión era completamente vacía. Sufría. _–"Ichigo…"- _estaba a punto de soltarla, de decirle que hiciera lo que quisiera, que si quería se fuera con él… pero primero la llamó por su nombre. Ella seguía viéndolo directo a los ojos, enfurecida. Iba a despedirse de ella y dejarla a solas con aquel humano que tanto amaba cuando la espada lo alcanzó, atravesó su hombro derecho y parte de su pecho, saliendo unos centímetros de éste. Las miradas de ambos, que se mantenían fijas la una sobre la otra, se sobresaltaron, la espada fue empuñada con tanta fuerza que casi llega a lastimar a Ichigo...

La sangre brotó de su cuerpo, manaba hirviente y caía al suelo ante ella, nuevamente Kisshu caía de rodillas a sus pies. Ichigo no pudo sostenerlo. Fue demasiado inesperado… sólo pudo hacer un movimiento reflejo y observar sus propias manos, cubiertas de sangre, gran parte de su cuerpo también lo estaba. _–"Kisshu…"-_

.

.

. 

_**Review-me! :3**_


	8. Capítulo VIII: Metamorphosis

**Editado: 7/7/2011**

**Author Comment: Woow *-* ¡no imaginan cuando agradezco sus comentarios! En serio… gracias TxT me dan tantas ganas de escribir al leerlos xD si pudiera estaría leyendo, dejándoles reviews y escribiendo todo el día 9w9 pero bueno… tengo un gato con asma y me retrasó bastante D': (ya está bien, por cierto). Lamento hacer sufrir tanto a estos personajes… ok, realmente no lo lamento, ME ENCANTA hacer sufrir a los personajes que me gustan… :'D pero lamento si alguno se impresionó o algo… XD piensen que sirve para madurar (?) err continuemos, no hablo más x-x… disfruten.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo VIII: Metamorphosis**

"Ichigo…" los ojos de su gatita lo observaban directamente, furiosos, nada de lo que hiciera… ni siquiera cuando él intentaba defenderla, le hacía bien. De repente los ojos chocolate dejaron de observarlo con odio, en su lugar, se paralizaron en una mirada de horror. Su semblante se empalideció notoriamente, por una milésima de segundos, cuando la espada atravesó el cuerpo de Kisshu, sobresaliendo por ambos lados, siendo impulsada con tanta fuerza que casi llega a clavarse también en el corazón de Ichigo.

Luego ella lo observó caer, sin poder moverse, sin atinar a atraparlo, estaba horrorizada, completamente hipnotizada por el líquido rojo oscuro que se vertía de aquel ser que sólo había intentado… protegerla. Veía el metal sobresaliente, la espada aún empuñada por su atacante "E-Es…" su mente no comprendía como esos pacíficos ojos azules habían hecho tal atrocidad, sin siquiera vacilar. _–"Blue Knight…"-_ balbuceó.

_-"Vete… Ichigo"-_ le dijo demasiado aturdido. El golpe había sido tan en seco que aunque su cuerpo sangraba, no sentía realmente algún tipo de dolor, sólo calor, calor que se iba de su cuerpo a través de su sangre. Kisshu quedó un momento de rodillas, sosteniéndose con ambas manos en el suelo. Los ojos de Ichigo lo observaban horrorizada, sus labios entreabiertos, ella estaba cubierta de sangre, inmóvil, sin quitarle los ojos cafés de encima… _-"Ichigo… ¿Estas herida?"-_ preguntó con un hilo de voz preocupado. Antes de que su atacante deslizara el metal de la espada hacia atrás, quitándola. De inmediato su respiración se vio cortada, sólo pudo escupir sangre oscura. Una oleada de dolor recorrió su cuerpo y finalmente cayó. Sus lesiones eran demasiado graves, lo supo cuando la espada se deslizó hacia atrás, ya no podría volver a levantarse...

_-"Kisshu…"-_ Lo llamó en completo shock. Todo su cuerpo tembló de forma violenta al verlo en aquel charco de sangre, sus piernas no pudieron sostenerla, se sacudía de terror observándolo, tan despiadado y cruel había sido ese ataque. _–"Kish…"- _vuelve a llamarlo. Luego ve la sombra de Blue Knight dar un paso hacia adelante, mientras su espada era nuevamente extendida.

Levantó la mirada temblorosa, los labios dulces de Aoyama le decían algo… _-"Aléjate de él, Ichigo"-_  
>Luego, nuevamente la voz de Kisshu, cada vez más sosegada y pausada <em>–"Ichigo… vete…por favor"-<em> murmuró oprimiendo los dientes y sujetando su pecho. _–"Aléjate de él, Ichigo…"-_ repitió la voz familiar, Blue Knight. Y la espada se posicionaba sobre el cuello de Kisshu. "É-él va a matarlo… s-sólo va a…" se decía desconcertada, pero su cuerpo seguía paralizado. "Kisshu… no…"

_–"¡NO!"-_ Gritó con toda su alma mientras ponía su cuerpo sobre él, protegiéndolo _–"¡AOYAMA-KUN, DETENTE!"-_ le gritó entre llanto.  
><em>-"Ichigo…"- <em>pronunció Kisshu con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban _–"Ichigo… es hora de que te vayas…"-_ susurró sintiendo que su mente empezaba a desvanecer.  
><em>-"¡No, no te dejaré!"-<em> gritó mientras sus lágrimas se deslizaban hasta las mejillas del cyniclon. _–"Resiste por favor…"-_ le rogó llorando. El transformador Mew brilló, luego de tanto tiempo volvía a sentir su influencia y su poder. Lo tomó… _-"Mew Mew…"-_ comenzó a recitar… _-"¡METAMORFOSIS!"-_ exclamó y su cuerpo y ropas cambiaron en una intensa y cegadora luz rosa.

"Kisshu… ¡RESISTE! Por favor, por favor… ¡resiste…!"

Se posicionó delante de él, temblando, esperando que no sea demasiado tarde, extendió sus brazos a modo de barrera para que Blue Knight no siguiera avanzando. Jamás creyó que volvería a luchar contra Aoyama, todo era tan difícil. Sólo podía pensar en que tenía que llevar rápido a Kisshu a alguna parte donde frenar la hemorragia. _–"¡MASHA!"-_ lo llamó y apareció en su tamaño natural. _–"¡Masha, Trae a Shirogame, rápido!"-_ ordenó desesperada. Pronto el pequeño robot salió disparado hasta perderse en el cielo.

_-"¡Aoyama-kun! ¡Reacciona, por favor!"-_ le rogó. Pero él parecía bastante decidido y calmado por lo que deseaba hacer.  
><em>-"Ichigo… ¿Qué haces?"-<em> preguntó sorprendido dirigiéndose hacia ella. _–"Él te ha hecho algo terrible…"-  
>-"Aoyama-kun, no des un paso más, por favor…"-<em> le pidió mientras negaba con la cabeza. "No quiero atacarte…" debía hacerlo.  
><em>-"El te violó, Ichigo… ¿Verdad?"-<em> y aquello chocó con demasiada fuerza en ella. Sus ojos se humedecieron ligeramente.  
>Titubeó.<em> –"No…"- <em>y aunque era esa su respuesta, seguía dudándolo, ella había tenido gran parte de la culpa, no era completamente… 'una violación'. Admitía que la había forzado, pero él estaba en un estado demasiado extraño, y aun así, aunque fuese cierto, no era suficiente motivo para matarlo. _–"No…"-_ volvió a negar aquello. Aunque para Blue Knight no era suficiente para creerle.  
><em>-"No te permitiré que lo mates…"-<em> murmuró dispuesta a atacarlo.  
><em>-"Él… de todas formas, no sobrevivirá, Ichigo"-<em> aseguró tranquilamente. E Ichigo no quería voltear a verlo, no quería verlo agonizar. Sus ojos seguían fijos en Blue Knight. Luego de unos segundos en los que permanecieron inmóviles sin siquiera respirar, Ichigo ahogó un sollozo _-"Si es verdad que de todas formas va a morir, déjalo… no puede hacer daño ya…"-_ balbuceó demasiado dificultosamente mientras lloraba. _–"No lo mates, Aoyama, no puedes matarlo frente a mí… tú… no eres así…"- _continuó luego de mucho esfuerzo.  
>Blue Knight bajó su espada un poco. <em>–"Ichigo… no perdonaré lo que te ha hecho"- <em>dijo luego. E Ichigo supo lo que significaba eso. Se puso con más firmeza, afrontándolo.  
><em>-"¡STRAWBERRY BELL!"-<em> Gritó con fuerza. Y en ese mismo instante escuchó a sus cercanías _–"Ribbooon!-"- _ambos ataques dirigidos a Blue Knight, la voz de Zakuro y Mint. Luego sus figuras se hicieron presentes, observaron espantadas a Ichigo cubierta de sangre, luego a quién estaba en el suelo, _-"¿Kisshu…?"-_ exclamaron al unísono. Shirogame apareció por detrás de Blue Night, junto a Pudding y Lettuce. Ahora él estaba rodeado. Mint, Zakuro e Ichigo frente a Kisshu…

_-"¿Qué diablos… está pasando aquí?"-_ gritó Shirogame totalmente alterado.  
><em>-"¿Por qué… Ichigo…?"-<em> se preguntó con expresión de tristeza Blue Knight observándola a los ojos, luego, sin más, desapareció. Su objetivo se había visto frustrado. No tenía más nada que hacer allí.

Ichigo cayó de rodillas ahora que ellos estaban allí, sintió un gran apoyo al verlos a todos, sólo rompió en llanto y se arrastró a un lado de Kisshu. Sin siquiera tocarlo. Estaba demasiado pálido y quieto.  
><em>-"Shirogame…"-<em> lo llamó entre lágrimas _–"por favor, sálvalo… por favor…"-_ rogó mientras sus nudillos oprimían con fuerza el césped del parque. Él se arrodilló a su lado. Zakuro se apresuró en tomar a Ichigo entre sus brazos, consolándola. Lettuce, Mint y Pudding lloraban silenciosamente, Ichigo estaba en shock y su llanto era más sonoro y desgarrador, Zakuro solo desviaba la vista y oprimía sus ojos con fuerza mientras sujetaba a Ichigo.  
><em>-"Maldición…"-<em> gruñó Shirogame entre dientes. _–"No podemos llevarlo a un hospital"-  
>-"No podemos hacer nada…"-<em> dijo luego mientras oprimía la herida intentando detener la sangre.

Lettuce empezó a hablar con alguien por celular. Todos desviaron ligeramente su mirada hacia ella, incrédulos de que hiciera algo así en un momento como ese. Luego ella sollozo desesperada cuando el contacto finalmente atendió –"¡PAI, KISSHU ESTÁ MUY MAL, DEBES VENIR A AYUDARLO!"- gritó suplicante. Todos se sorprendieron de que ella tuviera un contacto directo con uno de los cyniclones. Cuando terminó de dar las indicaciones de dónde estaba aquel parque, rápidamente Taruto y Pai aparecieron frente a ellos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	9. Capítulo IX: Lágrimas de Dolor

**Editado: 7/7/2011**

**Author Comment: Perdón por la tardanza en postear este capítulo xD realmente tuve unos líos y no pude subirlo antes, además me agarró uno de esos bloqueos artísticos arrrggssh x-x los detesto… ¡Pero me fue útil para algo! Primero porque terminé de leer el manga de TMM, me encantó XD lo noté mucho menos cursi, y por eso me gustó tanto, Kisshu es algo extraño, menos violento y más pervertido jajaja **

**KISHandICHIGO notaste lo que pasó en el capítulo anterior? Iba dedicado a ti XD como sé que te gusta tanto el PaixLettuce pensé que sería lindo ponerlos como algo "misterioso" :D**

**También empecé un nuevo doujinshi de TMM, basado en un fic de Bebbe5.**

**Empezaré a hacer un concurso para elegir nombre para… (Me cuesta decirlo x-x odio los niños) el bebé/cría de IchigoxKish. Así que pueden proponer los nombres que deseen. Por favor propongan nombres! Soy pésima en eso. Necesito su ayuda! Y en lo posible desearía que propusieran uno masculino y femenino. **

**El premio será un fanart o un fanfic (de Tokyo Mew Mew).**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo IX: No llores más…**

Pai y Taruto aparecieron. El primero sabía que Lettuce no lo llamaría si no fuese algo realmente grave, habían prometido mantener en secreto sus comunicaciones. Pero nada los preparó para aquella escena que tenían frente a ellos. Todo era demasiado irreal. Se abalanzaron tan rápido como lo vieron en el suelo, había demasiada sangre y Kisshu ya no se movía, ni siquiera podían saber si respiraba. Casi arrojan lejos a Shirogame de la desesperación.

_-"¡¿Qué ha pasado?"-_ preguntó con voz atronadora el mayor de los hermanos mientras miraba a todos allí, lloraban y no tenían respuestas, luego vio a Ichigo en brazos de Zakuro, ensangrentada. Totalmente fuera de sí. Desviaba su mirada del cuerpo de Kisshu. La escena era demasiado horrorosa. _–"¡Pai, Kisshu está muy frío!"-_ lloró Taruto. Ambos teletransportaron a Kisshu sin perder más tiempo. Ninguna supo a dónde se lo llevaban. Ichigo lanzó un grito desgarrador cuando desaparecieron. De repente empezó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas y se deshizo del abrazo de Zakuro. Intentó ingresar en aquel portal, pero empezaba a cerrarse y Shirogame la detuvo. _–"¡ICHIGO NO!"-_ la sujetó tan fuerte como pudo en sus brazos, ella sólo se retorcía intentando liberarse. _–"¡TENGO QUE IR!"-_ gritó desesperada. Pero los cyniclones se habían marchado.

Luchó contra la fuerza de Shirogame hasta que su cuerpo agotó toda su energía. Todas las Mew la observaban con demasiada tristeza mientras iba debilitándose lentamente. Hasta que sólo pudo llorar, inmóvil, de manera agitada. Y todas se acercaron a abrazarla y ver que ella estuviera sana y salva.

_-"Ichigo… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"-_ preguntó Shirogame contra su oreja felina, de manera muy lenta. Para no alarmarla nuevamente.  
><em>-"Kisshu…"-<em> sollozaba _–"Discutían y luego, Aoyama lo atacó y ahora no sé si él ha…"-_ sólo imaginarse aquello le hizo regresar al shock fulminante que tenía hace minutos. _–"¡POR FAVOR, DEBO IR CON ÉL!"-_ gritó nuevamente.  
><em>-"Ichigo, por más que intente llamar a Pai no contestará, ellos están ahora intentando salvarlo"-<em> explicó Lettuce posando su mano en la espalda de Ichigo para consolarla. Ella sólo lloró amargamente hasta llegar al Café Mew, cuando sus lágrimas ya no podían brotar de sus ojos aunque ella quisiera seguir llorando. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para eso…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Su expresión era completamente vacía. No sabía qué estaba ocurriendo y… lo último que le dijo a Kisshu había sido tan horrible que, estaba desconsolada, se sentía demasiado impotente y miserable por lo que había pasado.

Se sentó desfallecida en una de las mesas, ocultando el rostro entre sus brazos mientras esperaba… Esperaba angustiosamente a que alguno de ellos apareciera con noticias. Algo más alejados estaban sus amigos, Keiichiro se atrevió a sentarse a su lado, acarició su cabeza y espalda suavemente, sin hacerle ninguna pregunta. Sólo esperó en silencio. Y al igual que todos…

_-"Ichigo, deberías quitarte esa ropa…"-_ Sus prendas estaban aún ensangrentadas, y la sangre empezaba a secarse. Keiichiro logró que finalmente se pusiera de pie, con voz amable la condujo arriba, en busca de algo que pudiera ponerse. También que se quitara la sangre de Kisshu. Preparó el baño para ella y mientras ella se limpiaba buscó en sus armarios algo que pudiera usar.

Cuando fue la medianoche estaban demasiados preocupados, pero debían irse, deseaban quedarse, pero Pudding temía por la seguridad de sus hermanitos, Mint la llevaría hasta su casa, su familia también quería que regresara así que debía irse. Zakuro se quedó un momento más, pero luego también se fue. Shirogame, Lettuce y Keiichiro permanecieron con ella. Tranquilizándola.

"Kisshu…" recordaba el día que se conocieron, aquel primer beso, sus batallas, luego como él la había salvado, como había declarado su adoración hacia ella, como ella fue tan cruel siempre, en ningún momento le había dicho nada agradable, ni siquiera cuando él la fastidiaba jugando. Sus sonrisas, tan optimistas. Su reencuentro, como él se preocupaba por ella, a veces demasiado… su mente batallaba, los momentos que consideraba amenos contra los que le provocaban miedo, llegó a un punto que incluso los momentos más terribles habían dejado de serlo, no podía profundizarlos más ya… simplemente le quería y no le importaban. Sin darse cuenta lo había perdonado. Hundió más la cabeza entre sus brazos. Sollozó nuevamente. Todo era tan confuso, aterrador, Aoyama había hecho algo tan inhumano, de manera tan horrible y despiadada… que ni siquiera le importó que ella estuviera cerca. Había olvidado por completo cuál había sido el motivo que desencadenó aquella furia brutal. Lo único que podía pensar era que no sabía si Kisshu vivía o había muerto. Recordaba a Taruto llorando y diciéndole a Pai que él estaba muy frío. Todo era escalofriante y no dejaba de dar vueltas por su cabeza. Se lamentó tanto… la angustia invadió demasiado fuerte su cuerpo y volvía a llorar, Kisshu había tenido tan poca felicidad en su vida…

De repente sus sentidos se agitaron, el aire se onduló levemente. Lettuce le indicó de quién se trataba _–"Pai…"-_ dijo preocupada. Ichigo levantó la mirada luego de escucharla. Pai se veía cansado, deprimido y aún así demasiado frío e inescrutable. Todos callaron, nadie deseaba hacer la pregunta por más preocupados que se encontraran. Todos temían la respuesta que éste daría. Que hubiese pasado lo peor…

_-"Utilizamos todas nuestras reservas de sangre, incluso tuvimos que hacerle una transfusión de la nuestra…"-_ comenzó él. La mirada de Ichigo se derrumbó en ese instante. Ni siquiera podía respirar mientras Pai decía aquello.

_-"Aún está vivo, pero está muy mal…"-_ dijo con un hilo de voz demasiado ahogado. Se dirigió a Ichigo. Ella se levantó de su silla _–"Por favor, Pai… te lo ruego… por favor, llévame…"- _le suplicó. Él asintió con los ojos cerrados.

Luego de un par de segundos caminó hacia ella, se movía lentamente, de seguro por la debilidad que le había provocado la transfusión de sangre. Posó su mano en el hombro de ella y ambos desaparecieron.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**En la Nave.**

Pai la observó con un dejo de tristeza. Él sólo caminó delante de ella, para que Ichigo lo siguiera. Finalmente se detuvo frente a una puerta ovalada _-"No hay más nada que nosotros podamos hacer. Tú eres la única que puede ayudarlo ahora"-_ dijo y empujó la puerta. La determinación que hasta entonces mantenía comenzó a abandonarla, vaciló antes de dar otro paso. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora que estaba allí? Finalmente, y antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba de pie frente a la capsula, como si su corazón le hubiese dirigido todos esos pasos sin que ella se percatara.

Ichigo se acercó con vacilación, insegura de si debía estar en aquel lugar. Por fin estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para verlo completamente, sus vendajes estaban algo ensangrentados, incluso ahora, su herida no había dejado de sangrar por completo. Su respiración era muy ligera, casi imperceptible, al igual que sus latidos, como lo indicaba la máquina que producía un "beep" al captarlos de vez en vez. Él estaba demasiado pálido… y parecía que dormía.

Reteniendo sus lágrimas, bajó la cabeza, luego fue por una silla que no estaba muy lejos de allí, y se sentó a su lado. Sin saber exactamente qué hacer o decir.

_-"Apenas vive"-_ murmuró Pai apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. También había perdido mucha sangre para transferírsela a Kisshu. Ichigo bajó la cabeza al escucharlo. Evitó llorar con todas sus fuerzas, sólo observó a Kisshu. Sus labios estaban temblorosos, ahogando cada sollozo y palabras que le hubiese gustado decirle.

–"_Vendremos en un momento a ver cómo sigue"-_ dijo finalmente. Ichigo asintió con la cabeza, hablar le resultaba demasiado forzoso. Sentía un nudo en su garganta. Luego de eso Pai se fue, dejándolos solos.

Su corazón se retorcía dolorosamente, le destrozaba verlo en aquel estado. _–"Kisshu"-_ le susurró con suavidad. Claro que él no le respondería. Sujetó su mano, apenas entibiecida, forzó una sonrisa apoyando ligeramente sus brazos sobre la extraña camilla ovalada y en ellos reposó su cabeza. Ella estaba demasiado cansada, había salido temprano en la mañana por un amistoso Picnic y ya era pasada la medianoche, había llorado tantas horas que su cuerpo no podía resistir más el cansancio. Acomodó su cabeza entre sus brazos, aún sujetando la mano de Kisshu.  
><em>-"No puedo creer las cosas horribles que te dije"-<em> dijo con tristeza y no pudo contener más sus lágrimas, un par bajaron por sus mejillas. Rápidamente las secó. _–"Kisshu, lo lamento… lo siento tanto…"-_ Se acercó algo más a él _–"No quise decirlo… No fue verdad, ¡Nada de eso fue verdad! yo, por favor, perdóname… no te vayas…"-_ susurró contra su oído lenta y amablemente, luego besó su frente, cuidadosamente. Temía lastimarlo en aquel estado. _–"Tu sólo… intentabas cuidar de mi…"-_ empezó a contarle _–"Y yo no pude verlo…"-_ sus lágrimas volvieron a surcar su rostro _–"Que tonta fui, ¿cierto? Todo esto fue mi culpa, debería proteger a todos, y ni siquiera pude evitar que te hicieran daño"-_ dijo exasperada. _–"Por favor… no te vayas, Kisshu"-_ y así, sollozante y rogándole que no se fuera permaneció vigilando y cuidando de él el resto de la noche.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La mañana siguiente, Ichigo aún seguía con la vista en él, apenas resistiendo el quedarse dormida… sus ojos ligeramente enrojecidos por las lágrimas y su tristeza. Aún sujetaba su mano, temiendo que de un momento a otro empezara a perder el poco calor que le quedaba. El sonido de la máquina que contaba los latidos le resultaba desesperante, era el único sonido que escuchó por horas, así que se alarmó al sentir la puerta.

_-"Pai dijo que deberías salir y comer algo"-_ Le dijo seriamente Taruto. Mientras ella estiraba su espalda algo entumecida por pasar horas en aquella silla. Ichigo lo observó indecisa _–"¿Estará bien?"-_ preguntó luego, desviando su mirada a Kisshu.  
>Taruto tardó algunos minutos en responder, luego de echarle una mirada <em>-"Pai vendrá en un momento a cambiar el vendaje"- <em>comentó _–"Puedes ir a comer algo mientras, o salir"-_ Ichigo sabía que ellos querían seguramente estar a solas con él también. Así que aceptó y caminó por un extraño pasillo antes de llegar a un espacio amplio. Las paredes eran rojizas y azuladas y la textura similar al plástico, aunque se trataba de otro material, desconocido para ella. Más adelante vio a Pai junto a una mesa circular repleta de frutas y comida. Él la observó indagante.  
><em>-"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"-<em> preguntó en seco.  
>Ichigo tomó asiento y comenzó a relatar lo ocurrido, Masaya y ella en el parque, luego explicó lo que significaba el anillo de compromiso. Y como ella lo rechazó. Luego la aparición de Kisshu.<br>_-"¿Entonces un humano fue…?"-_ inquirió Pai.  
>Ichigo negó rápidamente <em>–"Él se transformó en Blue Knight"- <em>dijo finalmente.  
>Pai abrió demasiado los ojos. Que él pudiera hacer eso significaba que algo de Deep Blue seguía formando parte de Masaya. Y aunque su energía fuera débil, había podido ocultarla y podría seguir creciendo. Titubeó <em>–"Entiendo."-<em> dijo _–"¿A dónde fue él?"- _Ichigo notó la preocupación en su voz.  
><em>-"No lo sé…"-<em> respondió. Luego de eso Pai caminó alejándose de ella. Se detuvo algo más adelante _–"Iré a cambiar sus vendajes. Mientras quédate y come algo, no es bueno que descuides tu salud en ese estado"- _dijo finalmente lanzándole una mirada de soslayo.  
>Ichigo bajó la cabeza, asintió mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados en profunda tristeza. Cuando él se había marchado de aquella habitación comenzó a probar diferentes cosas, tomando un bocado de aquí y allá… demasiado desganada para comer realmente.<p>

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_-"Oye Pai… ¿volverá a despertar, cierto?"-_ se atrevió a preguntar luego de varios minutos en que ambos estuvieron de pie observándolo. Pai no respondió.  
><em>-"¿Qué hará Ichigo si no…?"-<em> lo observaba preocupado mientras flotaba alrededor de la cama.  
>Pai masculló algo inaudible. Y sólo se dedicó a limpiar las heridas para luego vendarlas. Taruto le ayudaba acercándole las cosas.<p>

Desde el amanecer, el estómago de Ichigo se retorcía de manera diferente. Por lo que decidió tomar algo de aire por una de las ventanas para recomponerse. La nave estaba a orillas de un lago, frente a un espeso bosque. En alguna parte de Japón. Oculta tras una barrera invisible que hacía que si alguien sobrevolaba aquella zona o incluso caminaba en los alrededores, sólo viera lo que había detrás (una espesa arboleda) y nada más. Se preguntó si aquel malestar podía ser algo malo… Cuando regresó a la habitación de Kisshu; Pai y Taruto permanecieron un momento._ –"Oye… ¿Te sientes bien?"- _preguntó de mala manera, y bastante avergonzado Taruto, aunque lo decía preocupado él quería mostrarse fuerte. _–"Estas pálida"-_ aseguró luego. Ichigo sonrió y llevó una mano a su vientre _–"Sí, no es nada."-_ dudó un poco en si debía dar alguna explicación más. Aunque ambos cyniclones la miraban de manera extraña _–"Es difícil de explicar…"-_ continuó _–"creo que… podría estar moviéndose…"-_ dijo en tono preocupado intentando sonreír. Taruto se sonrojó demasiado de haber preguntado, no deseaba averiguar tanto y hacerla sentir incómoda. Pai sólo se mantuvo tan inexpresivo como acostumbraba y luego dijo _–"Ichigo, luego tengo que hacerte unas pruebas"-_. Ella asintió.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ichigo ya no sabía qué más hacer, no podía dejar por mucho más su casa sola. Pronto sus padres también regresarían y… no había pasado nada. A pesar de que las heridas de Kisshu se veían mejor (según Pai) él no despertaba, esto era demasiado alarmante. Tal vez no volvería a hacerlo… Ichigo lo sabía. El daño que la espada había provocado había sido grande. Separó los cabellos del rostro de Kisshu, se veía como un ángel que dormía profundamente. Acercó su rostro al de él como solía hacerlo desde que estaba allí, tal vez esperando que todo sea una broma y de un momento a otro saltara a asustarla y arrebatarle un beso... _–"Kisshu…"-_ todo el tiempo intentaba hablarle, esperando que aquello sirviera para traerlo, no sabía exactamente qué decir.  
><em>-" … despierta… Tienes que despertar"-<em> sus mejillas eran cálidas ahora, su temperatura había sido una de las pocas mejoras que mostró. Ella deslizó sus dedos por su rostro, sólo acariciándolo con ternura, no había notado cuán hermoso se veía pacífico, levantó uno de sus párpados. _–"Kisshu"-_ era inútil. Probó tirando de la parte posterior de una de sus orejas, no demasiado fuerte, claro. Se sentía tan estúpida… no sabía cómo despertarlo. Besó su mejilla, demasiado cerca de su boca _–"Perdóname, Kish…"-_ le susurró y un par de lágrimas descendieron de su rostro. "Esto es tan horrible…" pensó desesperanzada sin dejar de sujetarlo. Ahora sus labios se trasladaron a su frente, los posó suavemente en el centro y así se mantuvo unos segundos… -"Por favor, despierta" _–"Por favor… despierta"-_ sollozó y acomodó su frente contra la de él alineando sus cabezas _-"Si sólo... no te hubiese dicho algo tan horrible, Kish…"-_ sollozó _-"seguramente hubieses sentido que Blue Knight se acercaba…"- _y algunas de sus lágrimas cálidas cayeron hasta el rostro del cynicloniano. _–"No es justo que te vayas por mi culpa… ¿No dijiste que nunca estaba sola? Que tú estabas siempre vigilando… No puedo imaginar una vida donde tú no estés espiándome, siguiéndome, intentando robarme un beso, haciendo tus juegos tontos para hacerme enojar, Kisshu… ¡Por eso tienes que despertar! ¡No te rindas! ¡POR FAVOR!"- _sus lágrimas fluyeron con más intensidad, algunas cayeron nuevamente hacia él, acariciaron sus mejillas.

De repente sintió un leve movimiento, un pequeño y ligero temblor de su piel. _–"¿Kish?"-_ lo llamó. Temía que sólo se tratara de un reflejo. Pero luego sus párpados volvieron a temblar cuando ella habló. _-"Despierta…"-_. Los ojos dorados se abrieron lentamente y con mucho esfuerzo. Casi no lo pudo creer cuando volvió a ver aquel brillo de oro, rápidamente se apartó de él. Incrédula, llevo una mano a su mejilla para secar sus lágrimas, aunque tan pronto como las secaba volvían a caer. Estaba demasiado emocionada y feliz… _-"no llores, gatita…"-_ dijo con la mirada demasiado vacía. Ichigo ya no pudo resistir, ella se abalanzó contra él y lo rodeó con sus brazos, lo abrazó con fuerza, cuidando de no lastimarlo en el proceso. _–"¡K-kissh…!"-_ exclamaba entre sollozos una y otra vez. Pai y Taruto entraron corriendo, casi embistiendo la puerta, demasiados asustados al escucharla llorar. _–"¿Qué pasó, tuvo una recaída?"-_ gritaron al unísono.

_-"¡KISSHU!"-_ exclamó Taruto y ambos se acercaron sonriendo a su lado. _–"Tonto, creíamos que no volverías a despertar"-_ le reprochó manteniendo su sonrisa. _–"¿Cómo te sientes?"-_ preguntó Pai _–"Esta vez casi no lo logras"-_. Ichigo sólo lloraba de felicidad. Y la mirada de Kisshu seguía demasiado ausente. _–"¿En serio?"-_ balbuceó. Luego levantó su brazo izquierdo (del lado que estaba sano su cuerpo) y rodeó a Ichigo para tranquilizarla. _–"Kisshu… lo siento, lo siento…"-_ decía ella. Él cerró con fuerza sus ojos. Sus hermanos se preocuparon nuevamente. _–"¿Estás bien?"-_ preguntó Taruto. _–"Sí, Tart… Pai…"-_ observó a este último y Pai comprendió qué quería expresarle _–"Taruto, acompáñame a buscar algo."-_ dijo él. Taruto refunfuñó un poco y luego lo siguió.

_-"Ichigo…"-_ dijo mientras acariciaba su espalda. _–"Ya no llores…"-_ le pidió sonriendo levemente. Ella levantó un poco su cuerpo de él. _–"No puedo evitarlo, Kish… estoy demasiado feliz de verte mejor…"-_ Él le sonrió dolorosamente, y se incorporó un poco _–"Kisshu yo-.."-_ comenzó ella…  
><em>-"Ichigo"-<em> la interrumpió observándola sin una pizca de brillo en sus ojos, su expresión era desgarradoramente triste y se veía tan confundido. _–"No quiero que estés más aquí, conmigo…"-_ comenzó él.  
><em>-"No puedo…. Estar más en este mundo…"-<em> y su voz expresaba demasiado dolor, como si cada palabra le arrancara una parte de su cuerpo herido. _–"No quiero que esto siga, y que seas infeliz… o te sientas culpable...no quiero que sufras mas por mi culpa_"- cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiró muy profunda y lentamente _–"Vete, vuelve con él, Ichigo. Pu-…puedes… llevar adelante… la decisión que tenías la otra noche…No me interpondré"- _Ichigo se horrorizó.

_-"No quiero volver a verte"- _susurró miserablemente._  
><em>Se sentía abatida mientras Kisshu decía todo eso, demasiado impresionada y desconcertada. "¿Qué me vaya…?" _–"¿Quieres que me vaya con Aoyama?"-_ preguntó mirándolo aturdida y bastante confundida. Kisshu no respondió, en su lugar desvió la mirada, y aún así podía notarse como una profunda melancolía inundaba su rostro pálido. Sus ojos dorados estaban oscurecidos y sin vida, simplemente había regresado. Pero se había rendido, carente de vida, sufría y se avergonzaba por todo lo que había ocurrido, él nunca podría estar en su corazón, hiciera lo que hiciera jamás lo lograría. Y no sería justo hacerle pasar por algo horrible, que ella jamás deseó, era desgarrador que un inocente fuera el peor damnificado, pero no era justo hacer pasar a su gatita por eso, ni ponerla en peligro como había logrado hasta ahora. Culpa, estaba devastado... nunca en toda su vida había sentido un sufrimiento como tal, todo era su culpa, había destruido la vida feliz que llevaba quien más amaba, ese amor puro había sido despedazado, no había forma de arreglarlo, sólo era posible no seguir empeorando, la decisión era terriblemente dolorosa pero sabía que era lo correcto. _**–"Te amo, Ichigo…"- **_"Sé que esto es lo mejor… atesoraré todos los momentos que pude estar a tu lado y verte sonreír, sentir tu calidez y suavidad…" _–"Tenerte- aunque sea por un momento, es algo muy valioso."-_ Intentó sonreírle por última vez, por haberle regalado momentos tan valiosos, pero su cuerpo sufría demasiado y el dolor ya era insoportable.

_-"Kisshu…"-_ murmuró con lágrimas en los ojos al verlo en tal estado. Parecía tan desorientado... y lo derrotó. Ella sólo se acercó, terminando con la distancia que los separaba. Kisshu volvió a dirigir su mirada al rostro angelical de su minina, sin cambiar la expresión en su rostro, sus orejas ligeramente caídas, los ojos de Ichigo parecían demasiados húmedos y sonreía con tristeza _–"No me digas eso ahora, Kisshu… no finjas que no te importa…"-_ dijo algo exasperada _-"Estuve tan preocupada por ti, Kisshu. Tenía tanto miedo de no volver a escuchar tu voz… ¡Todos estaban preocupados! Se quedaron muchas horas en el Café Mew esperando noticias"- _Una solitaria lágrima se abrió camino por su mejilla. Posó su mano sobre la de él, apretándola con fuerza, luego la arrastró y hundió contra su vientre, su piel tan cálida y sedosa, pero no era lo que quería hacerle sentir. Él la miró confundido _–"¿Puedes sentir esto, Kisshu?"-_ preguntó acariciando suavemente su mano mientras la mantenía en ese punto. Los ojos de Kisshu se abrieron desmesurados de la sorpresa al sentir un golpeteo muy suave del otro lado. Su rostro se iluminó y sus irises dorados tomaron su brillo habitual, llenos de la fuerza que lo distinguía. Sonrió con la comisura de sus labios. Su corazón se llenó de una oleada de ternura.

_-"¿Lo sentiste?"-_ dijo divertida, y soltó su mano para poder secar sus lágrimas que caían en una mezcla extraña de vergüenza, felicidad, y amor que iba acabando con la tristeza que sentía luego de escuchar las palabras de Kisshu. _–"No está bien que digas esas cosas"-_ y aún no terminaba de secar sus lágrimas _–"Porque no podría hacer lo que me pides. Y no podré hacer nada sola, Kisshu, no nos abandones ahora."-_ Cuando Kisshu puso sus brazos alrededor de ella y la abrazó, Ichigo sintió que su corazón escaparía de su pecho y cerró los ojos en respuesta, saboreando la sensación y la dulzura de su abrazo. _–"Luego de que regresaron a su planeta, me quedé pensando en la manera en que nos despedimos y como no he tenido la oportunidad de abrazarte. Fue algo que realmente lamentaba"- _ dijo ella suavemente contra su oído, había reflexionado aquello toda la noche, junto a muchas otras cosas. Era la realidad. Fue por eso que no creía cuando él había finalmente regresado. _–"No podía aceptarlo, no lo veía… no podía admitirlo"- _colocó su cabeza debajo del mentón de él, aún siendo rodeada por sus brazos _–"lo siento Kisshu… lamento haberte herido tanto"-_ sollozó miserablemente. Él acariciaba su cabello, con demasiada ternura y suavidad la rodeaba, siempre había deseado que ella lo quisiera, y que lo admitiera libremente, poder estar al menos en una pequeña parte de su corazón _–"Te amo tanto, minina…"-_ le susurró casi con un ronroneo. Tomó su mentón y la separó un poco de su cuerpo para besarla suavemente en los labios, ella no se resistió, se ruborizó demasiado y luego se separaron. Se quedaron allí, mirándose el uno al otro durante un buen rato hasta que fueron interrumpidos por una tos discreta de Pai.

_-"¡P-PAI!"-_ dijeron al unísono, no habían notado que la puerta se abrió, o tal vez sólo se teletransportó… si era así no sabían desde cuándo estaba ahí observando. Ambos se ruborizaron e Ichigo saltó de la cama y se puso a un lado. Kisshu sonreía ampliamente con una de sus sonrisas habituales.  
><em>-"Ichigo, sígueme, ya está todo listo…"-<em>  
>Kisshu miró confundido <em>–"¿Para qué?"-<em> curioseó.  
><em>-"Unas pruebas que quiero hacer"-<em> fue su respuesta. Ichigo caminó hacia la puerta sonriendo nerviosamente.  
><em>-"¡¿QUÉ? ¡No la usarás como conejillo de Indias!, ¿No?"-<em> dijo abruptamente e intentó levantarse. Pero su herida no se lo permitió y sólo se dobló del dolor.  
><em>-"¡Kisshu!"-<em> exclamó preocupada Ichigo al verlo.  
>Pai se acercó y puso un dedo en la frente de Kish. Luego empujó y fue suficiente para derribarlo, nuevamente lo tendió en la cama. <em>–"No te muevas tanto, o tu herida se abrirá de nuevo"-<em> le ordenó.  
><em>-"¡JAJA, POBRE KISSHU!"-<em> se burló Taruto que no tardó en aparecer para ver como Kisshu era inmovilizado por su hermano.  
><em>-"Cállate, enano"-<em> gruñó desde su cama.  
><em>-"¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!"-<em> Replicó él. Kisshu le restó importancia a sus quejas, le preocupaba más lo que Pai quería hacer con su amada gatita.  
>Una gota de nerviosismo bajó por la frente de Ichigo. Y Pai se apresuró en decir <em>–"No le pasará nada, tranquilízate. Sólo necesito un poco de su ADN para compararlo al nuestro"-<em> respondió para calmar el ambiente.  
>Ichigo odiaba las pruebas de sangre y las inyecciones, ¿pero qué más podía hacer…?<br>Cuando Kisshu lanzó un profundo suspiro supo que había, a regañadientes, aceptado, Pai la llevó entonces a una de las salas para empezar a tomar las muestras.

.

.

.


	10. Capítulo X: La verdad

**Editado 8/7/2011**

**Aclaraciones varias:**** Ichigo NO está de 5 meses… jajaja sólo que los cyniclonianos se desarrollan distinto, más rápido en algunos aspectos (se mueven y tienen corazón a pocas horas o días de la concepción) y más lentos en otros (el crecimiento es casi nulo hasta los últimos 2 meses de gestación, aproximadamente) (Kisshu lo explica brevemente en uno de los capítulos anteriores). Ichigo no tiene señales físicas que indiquen embarazo (ok, sólo los vómitos). **

**El concurso continúa!:**** Se busca nombres para el bebé XD como aún no se sabe el sexo tienen que proponer nombres femeninos y masculinos. El premio será un Fanart o un Fanfic de Tokyo Mew Mew. Preferiría que sean nombres japoneses pero todo vale ;D**

**Agradecimientos:**** Por todos los reviews! Gracias :'D me hacen muy feliz! Ayma secret (prometo no hacerte esperar tanto con los siguientes XD), Caro97, Mika Ikisatashi (gracias por todo *-*), KISHandICHIGO, ****IchigoNamiTomie y demás que sigan dejando reviews luego de publicar este cap XD danke! **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo X: La Verdad...**

**Laboratorio.**

Muy bien. Digamos que, las películas de ciencia ficción donde alienígenas secuestraban humanos para hacer experimentos hicieron volar la imaginación de Ichigo.

Kisshu y Taruto eran amistosos, pero ella no tenía ninguna relación con Pai, siempre lo veía demasiado distante y frío, eso no era algo que le inspirara demasiada confianza.

El cuarto era espacioso, rodeado de máquinas, totalmente blanco, y con una mesa de operación en el medio. Aterrador. Ichigo estaba totalmente pálida al entrar en aquel lugar en compañía de él. Sólo el ambiente parecía ser más helado que aquel sujeto. Ichigo se cruzó de brazos, temblorosa, y esperó indicaciones, sus nervios la carcomían mientras él preparaba todo, el sonido de los utensilios metálicos le ponía los pelos de punta.

_-"Sólo tomará un minuto"-_ aseguró mientras tomaba una caja y de ella sacaba una jeringa mediana. La cuál limpió con delicadeza a la vez que una escalerilla aparecía a un lado de la mesa. _–"¿T-t-Tengo que subirme ahí?"-_ preguntó tímidamente. _–"Es obvio que sí."-_ respondió secamente. Obedeció y se recostó en el metal helado _–"¿Qué frío hace aquí...no?"-_ Pai ni siquiera respondió. Sólo se limitó a acercar la jeringa al brazo de Ichigo para tomar la muestra de sangre. Ichigo apretó los dientes con fuerza y volteó la cabeza hacía otro lado, le impresionaban mucho esas cosas. Aunque sólo era un pinchazo.

_-"Listo"-_ Por primera vez desde que lo conocía veía a Pai sonriendo… o al menos intentando hacerlo, sólo sonreía ligeramente con la comisura de sus labios mientras observaba la jeringa llena de sangre como un niño al cuál acaban de comprarle un juguete. Ichigo rió nerviosa, sólo quería salir de allí. Pero Pai la detuvo. _–"Espera"- _dijo manteniendo una sonrisa cómplice _–"Tengo una idea para sorprender a Kisshu"- _Ichigo pestañeó rápido un par de veces sorprendida por ese cambio tan repentino, y aún temiendo cuál podría ser la sorpresa _–"¿De qué se trata?"-_ preguntó curiosa.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Habitación de Kisshu.**

El peliverde no sabía qué más hacer allí, estaba muriendo de aburrimiento. Ansiaba ver a su gatita, estaba preocupado, y molesto por estar en ese cuarto contando los azulejos del techo sin saber qué clase de pruebas estaría haciendo Pai con ella. Como si fuera poco le dolía el pecho por la herida y el estómago le rugía ferozmente. Sólo dios sabía dónde diablos se había metido Taruto. _–"Ese mocoso… se escapó para no atenderme"-_ gruñó a la nada. Cerró los ojos, demasiado frustrado, la luz blanca insípida como de hospital tampoco le permitía dormir, sólo esperó a que el tiempo transcurriera y su gatita llegara.

Había pasado menos de un minuto cuando la repetición de un sonido hizo que sus orejas prestaran más atención a su ambiente, moviéndose un par de veces. _–"¿Qué es…?"-_ lo percibía débil y confusamente, a la vez le era demasiado familiar, venía desde la línea de sonido de la nave (los mismos estaban instalados en cada rincón así que el sonido se escucharía en toda la nave) "Suena como eco. No, no es eso… es…"

_-"¿Un corazón? ¿Latidos?"-_ sus ojos dorados se abrieron, confundido. De repente su propio corazón latía más rápido _–"Ichigo…"-_ el nombre escapó de sus labios. Aún estaba acostado con la vista dirigida inquietantemente al techo, sin mover un músculo, sólo con una expresión extraña en su rostro. Escuchando con cierta fascinación aquel sonido. Él conocía ese latir.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**De nuevo en el laboratorio.**

_-"¡Woow!"-_ Entró Taruto teletransportándose a un lado de la mesa. _–"¡Eso suena demasiado bien!"-_ exclamó con sorpresa _–"Parece que vinieran de lo más profundo del océano…"-_ dijo con una sonrisa amplia, maravillado. Pai había colocado un pequeño pero potente amplificador en un micrófono pegado con cinta adhesiva al vientre de ella. Los latidos pacíficos del pequeño corazón en desarrollo fluían débilmente por los parlantes de la nave. Un sonido cálido y tranquilizador. Los ojos de Ichigo desmesuradamente abiertos, levemente húmedos de la emoción, sin poder pronunciar palabra que expresara la calidez vibrante de su interior en ese momento "¿Esto es… el latir de un bebé?".  
><em>-"Felicidades"-<em> le deseó Pai mientras guardaba la muestra de sangre. Taruto sólo sonreía a su alrededor. Hasta que Pai fijó su vista en él _–"¿Y Kisshu?"-_  
><em>-"Oh… es cierto… Kish…"-<em> miró a su alrededor buscando alguna excusa _–"él debe haberse caído de la cama por la sorpresa imagino"-_ respondió inocente como un angelito Taruto llevando una mano a su nuca.  
><em>-"Entonces… ¿Esto es lo que Kisshu escuchó la primera vez que supimos…?"-<em> Sus lágrimas deseaban brotar de sus ojos de la emoción, pero se contuvo. Cada vez se sentía más y más terrible de haber sugerido ella misma un aborto hace algunos días atrás. Su amor maternal ahora empezaba a surgir y se sentía maravillosamente bien, y extraño.  
>Quitó el micrófono, inspeccionándolo, algo parecía no andar bien en el artefacto <em>-"¿Todo está bien, Pai?"-<em> preguntó Taruto. Ichigo lo observó con preocupación _–"¿Sucede algo malo?"-_ preguntó.  
><em>-"No. Todo está bien"-<em>  
><em>-"Sólo que el micrófono tiene un eco"-<em> agregó luego.  
>Ichigo sonrió, agradecida y aliviada. Luego bajó de la mesa. <em>–"Gracias, Pai-san"-<em> hizo una pequeña reverencia.  
><em>-"Volveré con Kisshu"-<em>  
><em>-"Llévale su comida. Debe estar como un animal rabioso"-<em> rió Taruto.  
>Ichigo sonrió divertida <em>–"Ok"-<em>

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Habitación de Kisshu.**

_-"¡Ichigo!"-_ exclamó con impaciencia al verla entrar _–"¿Estás bien? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo? ¿Te lastimó? Ese sonido…"- _farfulló preocupado.  
>Ichigo rió saturada de tantas preguntas <em>–"¿Lo Escuchaste?"-<em> preguntó sonriente y bastante ruborizada. El rostro de Kisshu se iluminó y sonrió tan ampliamente como podía _–"¡Fue sorprendente!"-_ Sólo recordarlo hacía que su cuerpo recuperara toda su fuerza y vitalidad, se inclinó velozmente en la cama. _–"Es difícil creer que esto esté pasando… ¿será un sueño_?"- preguntó mirándola aturdido. Ella se acercó a él, sentándose a un lado de la cama, y rozó su mejilla pálida con la yema de los dedos. "Ojala fuese un sueño" estaba en demasiados aprietos, aún así era algo que empezaba a aceptar, incluso le empezaba a agradar, si sólo no fuese tan difícil de explicar a quienes amaba…  
>Kisshu sintió el cosquilleo del contacto, sus ojos se cerraron en respuesta. Demasiado relajante era que su gatita le diera una caricia. Bajó la cabeza hasta llegar a ella y acomodarse contra su cuello, como tanto le agradaba, sintiendo su piel suave, cálida y fragante una vez más, y rogando que, aún si se trataba de un sueño, ese momento sea eterno. Ichigo lo rodeó con sus brazos, sonriendo tiernamente, acariciando su nuca y enredando sus dedos en el cabello verde que caía por ella. Aquello sólo se sentía demasiado agradable… placentero. Y el sueño empezaba a ganarle hasta que de pronto los estómagos de ambos rugieron, casi al mismo tiempo, el de él más violentamente. Volvieron a separarse, expectantes, ruborizados, luego sólo rieron ligeramente. <em>–"Será mejor que traiga algo"-<em> dijo ella, Kisshu asintió sonriente. Antes de salir le dijo _–"Esto es real, estoy aquí, contigo…Kisshu, no es un sueño"-_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Cuando regresó con una bandeja llena de comida. _–"¡KISSHU…!"- _lo nombró abruptamente al verlo de pie. Esa herida, debería dejarlo en cama al menos por una semana. _–"¡Deberías estar en reposo hasta recuperarte!"- _le reprochó, pero él ya se había vestido. _–"Ya estoy bien, gatita"-_ dijo dedicándole una sonrisa para tranquilizarla _–"Además moriré de aburrimiento si me quedo aquí"- _y por último su cuerpo se elevó y flotó hasta ella girando a su alrededor. _–"¿Qué me trajiste?"- _preguntó demasiado interesado en la bandeja. Ichigo apartó la bandeja riendo _–"Bien… ¿Qué tal si tomamos algo de aire fresco mientras comemos?"-_ sugirió. "Una idea maravillosa" pensó él y se teletransportaron con todo a orillas del arroyo que estaba fuera. _–"Diablos… debo acostumbrarme a eso"-_ dijo en voz baja sacudiendo la cabeza por la sensación de vértigo que le provocaba. Kisshu se había alejado un poco. Flotaba de un lado a otro, sonriendo, feliz, respirando profundamente el aire puro _–"¡Qué bien se siente!__~"-_ realmente ya no soportaba estar encerrado.

Ichigo se sentó en el césped observando el agua correr, le hipnotizaba ver como algunos peces eran visibles desde la superficie. Intentó quitarse la idea de saltar hacia ellos y atraparlos. Tomó una vasija con arroz blanco y atún trozado, Kissh no tardó en unirse a ella, él se acostó de lado en el césped y prefirió comer una manzana roja.  
><em>–"Aunque observo los alrededores… no sé qué es este lugar ¿Dónde estamos?"-<em> curioseó Ichigo.  
><em>-"En las afueras de Tokyo"-<em> respondió él observándola.  
><em>-"¿Tan lejos?"-<em> ahora le preocupaba haber desaparecido así, sin que Shirogame ni nadie supiera dónde estaba exactamente. Y haber dejado tanto tiempo sola su casa…  
>Kisshu terminó engullendo otras frutas. <em>–"Sí, normalmente ni siquiera es en la tierra. A veces estacionamos en un espacio paralelo, tú ya los has visitado, gatita"- <em>  
><em>-"Es cierto… cuando secuestraron a Masha, por ejemplo"-<em>  
><em>-"Ese robot…"-<em> dijo recordando _–"En realidad apareció por su cuenta"-_ bromeó en tono perverso _–"creo que buscaba algo de tortura"-_  
><em>-"¡Kisshu!"-<em> le reprochó ella _–"él sólo intentaba ser útil en la batalla… y le salió mal"-_ dijo riendo divertida.  
>Luego de una largo silencio<em> -"Es verdad…"-<em>  
>Kisshu volvió a observarla. <em>–"¿Qué cosa?"-<em> preguntó.  
><em>-"Shirogame, Keiichiro y las chicas deberían saberlo…"-<em> dijo. _–"No puedo explicárselo a mis padres…"-_ y esto le entristecía mucho. Pensó en si realmente era posible ocultar algo así, pero definitivamente, decirlo, no era una opción.  
>Por otro lado, Kisshu quedó helado al escucharla. Temía otra reacción violenta como la de Masaya. Su mirada reflejaba su temor… <em>-"¿Crees que sea buena idea?"-<em> preguntó él sintiendo un nudo en la boca de su estómago.  
><em>-"No lo sé… pero… no puedo ocultárselo a todos. Necesito su ayuda para que mis padres crean que me fui de vacaciones cuando…"-<em> se detuvo. Le aterraba pensar en eso aún ahora. _–"Debo ir, y decirles, Kisshu"-_ respondió con determinación, él la observaba demasiado atemorizado por lo que ocurriría luego. Tal vez, ellos lo comprenderían… y si no era así, tal vez, y sólo tal vez intentarían matarlo, como Masaya lo intentó. Tal vez incluso le podrían hacer algo a ella o a la pequeña criatura, de hecho eso último era muy posible. Todo tipo de cosas horribles pasaron por la mente de él _–"No vayas, por favor… espera un poco más"- _suplicó y su cuerpo temblaba, estaba tan preocupado que si era necesario la hubiese encerrado en la nave si ella no cambiaba de parecer. Ichigo comprendió su miedo, ella también lo sentía, en especial luego de haber visto la reacción de Aoyama. Esperaría, como Kisshu quería, mientras, estudiaría para adelantar materias en el poco tiempo que quedaba, cuando encontrara el momento justo les diría a Shirogame, Keiichiro, Zakuro, Lettuce, Mint y Pudding lo ocurrido.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Ichigo no podía resistir más el cansancio. Kisshu se había sentado a su lado. _–"Es verdad… ¿Estuviste toda la noche despierta, verdad koneko-chan?"-_ le susurró risueñamente. _–"¿Puedes llevarme a mi casa, Kisshu?"-_ dijo bostezando. Él se negó, sonriéndole juguetonamente, luego la acercó contra su hombro sano, ella no se resistió aunque lo observaba inquisitivamente _–"¿Por qué…?"-_  
><em>-"Quédate conmigo un poco más…"-<em> le susurró y se trasladaron nuevamente a la nave, aunque era una habitación diferente a las otras. Se veía como una habitación normal de una casa casi normal, las paredes azul oscuro, algunos "muebles" similares a mesas o escritorios surgían del piso, no eran objetos, estaban unidos al piso de la nave. Una cama circular en el medio, algunos papeles por ahí y por allá, una foto de ella… Ichigo se sonrojó "¿Una foto mía?" el único objeto que no era parte de la nave debía ser ese, además de los papeles sobre el escritorio "Seguramente este es su cuarto…". Se ruborizó aún más luego de llegar a esa averiguación.

Kisshu se adelantó, caminó hasta el centro de la habitación _–"Descansemos aquí un momento"-_ le sonrió risueñamente.  
>La piel pálida de Ichigo de repente se puso roja <em>–"¡¿Q-qu-qué?"-<em> Lo ocurrido la otra noche, no era algo que deseara repetir.  
>Kisshu apareció a su lado. <em>–"Sólo dormiremos juntitos, tonta…"-<em> le susurró demasiado cariñoso.  
>Le inquietaba y le preocupaba demasiado que esas no fuesen sus únicas intenciones. Retrocedió tanto como pudo, sin quitar la vista a esos ojos dorados que la seguían, hasta chocar contra la pared.<br>_-"Ichigo, tranquila…"-_ caminó hasta ella con una sonrisa pasible y mirada comprensiva, aún así, cuando estuvo demasiado cerca ella lo esquivó y movió hasta la otra punta de la habitación. Kisshu suspiró y giró hasta estar de pie a un extremo de la cama, y del otro, ella…  
>Kisshu lanzó una mirada juguetona, ella no estaba jugando, pero le divertía verla correr de un lado a otro como un gato acorralado <em>–"Ichigo. Ven aquí ahora"-<em> gimió como un angelito mientras daba palmaditas a la cama y sonreía. Ichigo se puso tan roja como una fresa _–"¡OLVIDALO!"-_ le gritó. Kisshu sonreía de placer._ –"No juegues conmigo, Kisshu, no caeré en esa!"-_ en ese instante lanzó una carcajada y apareció detrás de ella y la estrechó con sus brazos en torno a su cintura. Resopló contra su nuca, luego sus labios se trasladaron hasta su mejilla y le dio un pequeño beso dulce antes de apartarse ya que ella atinó a golpearlo con su codo. _–"Fallaste, gatita"-_ Giró guiñándole el ojo.  
><em>-"¡Estoy cansada, no quiero jugar! Tampoco quiero patearte el trasero en ese estado, Kisshu<em>"- exclamó finalmente para detenerlo.

Él caminó hasta ella sonriendo ligeramente, cuando estuvo a unos dos metros levantó sus manos como si fuesen garras que la atraparían **(como pasa en el capítulo que ella está acorralada en el callejón xD) **Ichigo saltó sobre la cama, para llegar al otro extremo y con ella crear una barrera que los separara, pero antes de llegar al otro lado él atrapa su pierna izquierda y jala hacia abajo _–"KYAAAAHH!"-_ se acuesta sobre ella. Ambos clavaron sus miradas en el otro. Ichigo extremadamente ruborizada y conmocionada, Kisshu tranquilo de que finalmente la tenía donde quería.  
><em>-"Kish… no…"-<em> balbuceó y algunas gotas de sudor bajaron de su rostro rojo.  
>En respuesta Kisshu cerró los ojos y se acercó más, hasta finalmente ser capaz de presionar sus labios contra los de ella. Ella mantuvo todo el tiempo sus ojos abiertos, se sentía demasiado culpable. Finalmente se entregó a aquel beso, y lo regresó, su sabor ahora era sumamente irresistible para ella, y ella tan dulce para él. Se separaron unos centímetros sólo para tomar aire, <em>–"Lo siento, no me pude resistir"-<em> rió socarrón manteniendo sus labios rozando los de ella _–"Sabes dulce, como la miel, y hueles como tu nombre, a fresas"-_ ronroneó para ella antes de levantarse un poco para dejarla libre. Ichigo se sentó a un lado de la cama y llevó un par de dedos hasta sus labios.

Una enorme sonrisa decoraba el rostro pálido de Kisshu, iluminado por el oro en sus ojos, Ichigo le daba la espalda aún sentada en su lugar, así que él hizo otro acercamiento aprovechando la ocasión, viendo que no reaccionaba, rodeó su cintura con sus brazos nuevamente y apoyó su rostro en el hombro de ella, pegando su mejilla contra la de Ichigo. Su piel ligeramente más cálida. _–"¿Qué sucede?"-_ preguntó, su gatita tardó varios minutos en responder.  
>Los ojos de Ichigo temblaron un poco al escuchar su voz, luego los cerró en un suspiro y esperó a que su sangre bajara y su rostro volviera al color habitual. <em>–"Nada… estoy… bien"-<em> "sólo algo confundida" terminó la frase en su cabeza.  
>Kisshu enarcó una ceja y la miró más detenidamente. Ella lo miró algo más sorprendida y ruborizada <em>–"¿Qué sucede?"-<em> copió su pregunta.  
>Él la observaba, como si quisiera leer sus pensamientos, se mantuvo un rato así y luego desvió la mirada hacia el lado opuesto. <em>–"¿Podemos dormir juntos?"-<em> preguntó en un suspiro algo deprimido. Escuchó la garganta de Ichigo haciendo bajar algo de saliva en señal de incomodidad. _–"No voy a hacerte daño nunca más, sólo quiero…"-_ hizo una pequeña pausa_ –"Sólo… quiero estar a tu lado. Al menos mientras pueda hacerlo…"- _la mención de esa última frase despertó a Ichigo, sus ojos se ampliaron un poco en la sorpresa _–"¿Qué quieres decir?"-_.  
>Kisshu se sentó al igual que ella en un costado de la cama, a su lado, su mirada dirigida hacia el suelo <em>–"Ichigo. Sé que ahora tú sientes que estas forzada a estar a mi lado, no tienes que ocultarlo."-<em>  
><em>-"¡Kisshu! Yo no…"-<em>  
><em>-"Tranquila."-<em> se apresuró en decir mientras acarició con un dedo sus labios, para que no siguiera hablando. _–"Lo sé… tu no me amas, aún así, yo te amo más que a nada. Sólo estoy aprovechándome de la situación para robarte algunos besos, caricias, abrazos… algo de ti"- _susurró contra sus labios mientras mantenía su dedo sobre la fina y suave piel de éstos. Ichigo lo miró algo adolorida. _–"Sólo porque estar lejos de ti, y más ahora, me provoca demasiado sufrimiento, te amo Ichigo ¿Comprendes?"-_ sus labios acariciaron los de ella por un segundo, mientras degustaba su aliento cálido y dulce _–"Pero te he hecho demasiado daño, has sufrido demasiado, no quiero por ningún motivo que estés conmigo de manera forzosa, no quiero verte sufrir ni llorar por mi culpa. Lamento lo de ese estúpido, aunque de todas maneras, él no es suficientemente bueno para ti"-_ susurró esto último con una chispa de burla para hacerle cambiar ese rostro triste que ella mantenía desde que él había comenzado a hablar.  
><em>-"Significa…"-<em> comenzó ella  
>Él la interrumpió para explicarlo más brevemente <em>-"Significa que por el momento no te dejaré en paz, Ichigo. Pero sólo porque deseo protegerte y proteger a mi primogénito. Pero eres libre una vez que ya no esté en tu pancita"-<em> le sonrió seductoramente con ojos amielados, demasiado dulces. Ichigo lo observó con confusión y un dejo de enfado, no era algo que creyera del todo. _–"Siento que soy una mula"- _los hombros de Ichigo se dejaron caer en señal de depresión y Kisshu sólo rió divertido por la comparación. _–"¡Esto es horrible!"-_ chilló a continuación compadeciéndose a sí misma. Y aunque eso sonaba a una broma las orejas de Kisshu se agacharon un poco_ –"Bueno, yo sí estoy orgulloso"- _sonrió mirando el techo _–"Estoy ansioso y feliz, antes de que te des cuenta habrá vuelto todo a la normalidad para ti"-_ ahora estaba sentado como un perro, sólo que sus piernas hacían un medio círculo delante de él, hasta tocarse en la punta de sus pies **(como en el capítulo 6 del anime)** Ichigo fijó su mirada en él, algo alarmada _–"Eso significa que…"-_ ahora ella lo sujetó por los hombros _–"Dime Kisshu… ¿Qué pasará luego-?"- _sentía algo extraño, un enorme y espantoso vacío al interpretar sus palabras como que se iría, e imaginarlo le oprimía el pecho dolorosamente. Kisshu la observó inescrutable_–"No podemos quedarnos aquí, sería peligroso Ichigo…"-_ dijo tranquila y determinadamente. Ichigo lo observó asustada. _–"Tu regresarás si así lo quieres, gatita, pero por seguridad no sería bueno que él o ella estén aquí. No cuando el estúpido de tu novio quiere matarme, y tú no puedes decírselo a nadie, los humanos no saben ni siquiera de nuestra existencia… es muy arriesgado."-_ él tenía razón, pero la mente de Ichigo quedó en blanco luego de escucharlo, su corazón latía desbocada y dolorosamente. Él sujetó su mentón y volvió a besarla _–"Veremos qué nos depara el destino"-_ dijo para tranquilizarla _–"No quiero que le pase nada malo, y eso ha sido lo único que pude pensar en el poco tiempo que lo supe y pude escapar del asombro…"-_ Ichigo ni siquiera había podido salir del asombro, ni siquiera había pensado para futuro. Ella asintió y se dejó besar nuevamente por él.  
><em>-"¿Cansada, gatita?"-<em> le susurró a su oído con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, luego la embistió con suavidad para que cayera hacia atrás. Extendió una manta sobre ella, y se introdujo debajo, algunos centímetros a su costado, para que su presencia no le molestara y le permitiera alcanzar el sueño, él dormiría pacíficamente como un animal en hibernación, oliendo el fragante cabello con olor a fresas. Chasqueó los dedos para hacer que las luces se apagaran _–"Descansa, mi dulce gatita"-_

Suspiró resignada. Hacía frío. Observó a Kisshu un largo rato, "¿Por qué…?" quería estar más cerca. Finalmente, la manta no era suficiente para su gusto, y se arrimó más a su espalda. Él se movió un poco al sentir el cosquilleo de la respiración de ella contra su columna, giró con los ojos cerrados hasta conseguir rodearla con sus brazos. Ichigo ronroneó plácidamente mientras su cuerpo se acostumbraba al calor de él. Kisshu sonrió, entre dormido y despierto por el vibrante sonido del ronroneo. Ambos se rindieron ante los sueños… 

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

No sabía qué hora era… o qué día era, o cuánto había dormido, una pesadilla horrible la despertó de improviso. Su corazón latía con fiereza, no se había movido, aún estaba al lado de Kisshu y éste la rodeaba con los brazos en torno a su cintura. Intentó apartarse, pero Kisshu la mantenía con firmeza contra su cuerpo.  
><em>-"Kisshu…"-<em> lo llamó _–"…Despierta"-_ sus ojos temblaron un poco esforzándose en abrirse.  
><em>-"¿Qué sucede, minina?"-<em> dijo en voz baja, volviendo a cerrarlos y sujetándola con más fuerza mientras la atraía contra su cuerpo.  
><em>-"¡tengo que regresar!"-<em> tenía un mal presentimiento por aquel sueño, algo le decía que no estaban bien las cosas afuera. _–"¡KISH! No te duermas"-_ dijo ahora sacudiéndolo un poco.  
>Él se retorció desperezándose para librarse del entumecimiento, luego bostezó <em>–"¿Por qué quieres irte tan pronto?"-<em> preguntó algo triste.  
>Ichigo se arrodilló junto a él <em>–"Mis padres van a llegar hoy, pero, no es sólo eso…"-<em> Kisshu la observó indagante _–"Siento que algo malo va a ocurrir, y ellas podrían necesitarme"-_ Saltó de la cama. Kisshu la observó con desinterés, luego se puso de pie y la teletransportó a su casa. Él no apareció allí, sólo se despidió con un _–"Nos vemos luego, koneko-chan"-_

**Casa de Ichigo.**

Al fin estaba en su hogar. Todo estaba tal cual lo dejó hace casi dos días. El contestador de llamadas marcaba 7 mensajes, algo alarmada se puso a oírlos, "seguramente las chicas, Shirogame o mis padres…" pensó. El primero era de Lettuce, se oía algo preocupada, preguntó por Kisshu, por ella, el mensaje sólo duró unos segundos. El siguiente era de Shirogame, preguntando por ella y dónde estaba Masaya. Él se oía sobresaltado, como si algo no andara bien. Ichigo se preocupó "¿Aoyama desapareció?" luego de un interminable silencio volvió a escuchar la voz de Shirogame, tal vez estaba revisando papeles mientras dejaba el mensaje _–"Ichigo… ven al Café apenas escuches este mensaje"-_ fueron sus palabras. Otros cuatro mensajes eran de la casa de Aoyama, Ichigo reconoció el número de inmediato. Sus padres, demasiados asustados habían llamado a Ichigo, su novia, esperando que él estuviera allí con ella. Los mensajes eran cada vez más desesperados, en el último su madre lloraba desconsoladamente rogando que ella se comunicara cuanto antes si sabía del paradero de su hijo.  
>El último mensaje era de su propia madre, avisando que llegaría en un par de horas más.<p>

_-"¡¿Qué está pasando?"-_ exclamó y su semblante se veía más y más preocupado. Caminó de un lado a otro, finalmente tomó un papel y dejó un aviso en el refrigerador, por si sus padres volvían antes que ella, avisando de que estaría en Café Mew y luego con amigas.

Ichigo corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta el café, pasando por su escuela, algunos compañeros, que ella reconocía sólo de vista, la señalaron, pero ella no se detuvo a saludar. No había tiempo para eso. Estaba anocheciendo cuando finalmente llegó al Café Mew. Le extrañó que aunque estaban las luces encendidas no estaba abierto al público. Golpeó la puerta. Nada pasó. Se dirigió entonces a la puerta trasera, de la cual tenía llaves.

_-"¡Shirogame-Kun! ¡Keiichiro-san!"-_ los llamó. Pero lo único que oía era su propia voz haciendo eco. No había nadie allí, y estaba todo encendido. _–"¿Dónde se han ido?"-_ era extraño que Keiichiro saliera y el lugar quedara totalmente solo. Buscó alguna pista que pudiera indicar a dónde se habían ido. Encontró su propio celular, sin Masha. No recordaba que se le había caído "seguramente cuando estábamos con Masaya en el parque…" de cualquier forma era bueno tenerlo consigo. Quedó de pie entre las mesas, un momento, pensando. Su preocupación iba en aumento. De repente el celular suena y casi se escapa de sus manos del susto que esto le provocó.  
><em>-"¡ICHIGO! ¡¿Dónde estás?"-<em> la voz de Shirogame se oía demasiado exasperada.  
><em>-"¡Estoy en el Café!"-<em> se apresuró en responder con cierta timidez, _-"¿Qué ocurre? ¡¿Dónde están todos?"- _  
>La voz de Shirogame se perdía entre el ruido, algo bloqueaba la llamada sólo llegó a escuchar una pequeña parte de lo que le decía <em>–"La torre de Tokyo"-<em> escuchó confusamente. _–"¡Shirogame-kun, no puedo escucharte con claridad!"-_ pero la llamada se cortó. Ella se asustó. Huyó de aquel lugar, necesitaba saber qué estaba ocurriendo. Cruzó el parque y se transformó en el proceso. Sus habilidades le permitían ir más rápido ahora, saltando de edificio a edificio, tardó varios minutos en llegar a aquel sitio. Bajó, entre la multitud, algunos se alarmaron de ver a una catgirl frente a ellos, otros siguieron caminando como si nada, y en el fondo se escuchó un murmullo _–"Estos otakus…"-_ pero algo le inquietó demasiado… creyó haber visto por el rabillo del ojo a Aoyama pasar entre la gente. Pero cuando volteó a ver no estaba allí, no creía haber confundido su rostro, lo había adorado demasiado tiempo para equivocarse. Esto era algo que le causaba escalofríos.

Nada la alertó para lo que sucedería luego. La tierra bajo sus pies tembló violentamente de manera sísmica. Y las personas gritaban y corrían por doquier. Ichigo se perdió en el mar de gente que gritaba, empujaban intentando alejarse tanto como era posible de las edificaciones que colapsarían.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En otra parte Shirogame buscaba al resto del equipo cuando el mismo sismo llegó hasta él, derribando como un castillo de naipes los colosales edificios a su alrededor. Un enorme trozo de vigas y hormigón lo tomó por sorpresa, caía sobre él, cuando lanzó un grito creyendo que aquel sería su fin, la edificación frenó su caída. Una cabellera verde volaba al viento _–"Muévete, Principito"-_ gruñó con demasiada fuerza mientras sujetaba aquel objeto y lo libraba de una muerte segura. El esfuerzo provocó que algunos puntos de sutura se abrieran nuevamente. Shirogame se lanzó lejos de aquella cosa y Kisshu pudo desaparecer dejando caer estruendosamente el pedazo de escombro.

Ahora sujetaba su pecho y flotaba algo por encima del rubio.  
><em>–"Kisshu"-<em> lo nombró.  
><em>-"¿Has visto a Ichigo?"-<em> se preguntaron al unísono.  
><em>-"No sé donde está"-<em> respondió el rubio seriamente. Dudando en las intenciones del alien _–"¿Sabes quién hizo esto?"-_ preguntó con un dejo de sospecha.  
>Kisshu le sonrió desafiante <em>–"¡Ja! Sé lo que piensas, principito, pero yo no tengo nada que ver"- <em>respondió divertido y burlescamente luego se alejó hasta desaparecer en el cielo para seguir buscándola.  
>El rubio apretó los dientes, deseaba hacerle otras preguntas pero ya se había ido. Corrió por una estrecha calle donde había visto por última vez al resto del equipo.<br>_-"¿A quién buscas?"-_ preguntó una voz tranquila que sobresalía entre las demás por ello, el resto de los sonidos no eran más que gritos de personas atrapadas entre los escombros.  
>Shirogame volteó y apenas pudo ver el rostro de su atacante. El golpe fue rápido, contra su estómago y lo expulsó unos cuantos metros hasta chocar contra una pared. Lo habían dejado inconsciente con sólo un golpe, y eso era demasiado cuando él era capaz de luchar y ganar contra tres hombres robustos y de mayor tamaño que él.<p>

Ichigo no estaba muy lejos, un par de calles los separaban y se dirigía directamente a una trampa. Shirogame era menos que una carnada, sabía que todo saldría según lo planeado. Pronto el cabello rosado de ella se hizo visible en la obscura calle.

_-"¡SHIROGAME!"-_ gritó al verlo inconsciente, corrió hasta él y tomó su pulso.  
>Su mente regresó al escuchar la voz dulce de ella llamándolo <em>–"Ichigo… es una trampa, vete y busca a…"- <em>antes de que terminara su frase, supieron que no estaban solos. De puro reflejo ella voltea, al sentir la presencia a su espalda. De pronto vuelven a temblar los edificios, y la presencia se hace más poderosa "¡¿Una quimera Anima?" sus vellos se erizan de pánico al no poder ver dónde se encontraba la criatura, los asechaba, sin dudas. Sujeta a Shirogame, ayudándolo a levantarse _–"¡Shirogame, hay que irnos AHORA-AAAaaH!"- _antes de terminar la frase y antes de que incluso pudiera tomar impulso para brincar y esquivar el ataque, algo los golpea, arrojándolos brutalmente contra el asfalto. Ichigo sujeta su cabeza aplastando sus orejas con fuerza, el chillido que aquel monstruo emitía le daba la sensación de que su cráneo iba a estallar como una copa de cristal explota con un ruido agudo _–"KYAAAH!"-_ grita de dolor. De repente la quimera se detiene, bajo el sonido de unos dedos chasqueándose, Ichigo levanta la mirada lenta e inseguramente, tan pronto como vio la figura sombría que la observaba a algunos metros su cuerpo se puso rígido.

_-"Aoyama-kun…"-  
><em>  
>Él le sonreía amablemente, como tantas veces lo había hecho antes.<em> –"Aoyama-kun alejate! La quimera anima va a atacarte!"- <em>gritó con todas sus fuerzas para advertirle. Él siguió sonriendo y caminó hasta ella, luego extendió su mano para que ella la tomara y se pusiera de pie. Ella estaba a punto de entrelazar sus dedos con los de él justo cuando la voz de Shirogame la detuvo. _–"¡Ichigo, NO!"-_ fueron sus palabras. Y el rostro que le sonreía de manera angelical ahora se veía oscuro y cruel, se apresuró en sujetar su mano, apretándola con fuerza, alejándola del rubio celosamente y dando unos pasos hacia adelante para terminar con él. _–"¡AOYAMA, NO!"-_ Ichigo lo sujetó del brazo, evitando que siguiera. Él volvió hacia ella empujándola al suelo sólo para levantarla nuevamente desde el cuello, con el rostro inmutable mientras sujetaba su garganta con fuerza y la jalaba hacia arriba hasta hacer que sus pies se separaran de la tierra. Estaba intentando asfixiarla. Luego su rostro empalideció hasta que ya no era su rostro, había cambiado, el cabello, sus ojos, su sonrisa eran los de otra persona, un ser aterrador que la veía con diversión y desprecio mientras dejaba escapar sus últimos intentos por tomar aire _–"Ao…ya…ma-kun…!"-_ de repente él la lanzó, como si el hecho de que sus labios pronunciaran aquel nombre le hiriera, tan lejos como podía la arrojó para hacerle el mayor daño posible. Un par de Sais se clavaron en el lugar donde estaban sus pies, segundos después de que él mismo saltara hacia atrás, evitándolos. Los brazos de Kisshu atraparon a Ichigo antes de que su cuerpo cayera al suelo. _–"¡Ichigo!"-_ la llama suplicante casi sollozando por no haberla hallado antes. Ella tosía, esforzándose por recuperar el aliento. Ichigo había perdido el habla, pero no por aquel ataque, estaba horrorizada de haber visto nuevamente aquel monstruo cruel poseyendo el cuerpo de Aoyama.

Kisshu observaba conteniendo su cólera la figura que se erguía más adelante.  
><em>-"Deep Blue…"-<em> lanzó su nombre casi en un gruñido mientras sus ojos despedían un brillo blanquecino.  
>Shirogame se había puesto de pie, muy forzosamente, y ahora estaba a pocos metros de ellos, observando inquietantemente a aquel ser.<br>_-"Tu deberías estar muerto"-_ comentó vagamente sonriendo en una expresión entre divertida y desalentada. Recordaba haberle dado muerte.  
><em>-"Hierba mala nunca muere ¿Verdad?"-<em> río en respuesta el cynicloniano.

Pronto se oyeron los pasos de Mint y Zakuro acercándose a ellos, y por otra parte, no muy lejos, escuchaban a Pudding y Lettuce utilizando sus poderes para mover los escombros y sacar a los ciudadanos atrapados. Seguido a esto sirenas de ambulancias y patrullas, Kisshu mantenía su vista fija en su enemigo, deseaba con todo su ser atacarlo, él era débil, su poder no se había recuperado, y aún así tuvo la osadía de atacarla a ella. Si él no estuviese herido y sujetando a su gatita, con demasiada preocupación, sin dudas hubiese saciado su ira con Deep Blue. Pero en esas condiciones era probable que él perdiera. Nuevamente su herida sangraba, no demasiado, pero los puntos se habían aflojado al salvar a Shirogame y atrapar a Ichigo en el aire. Sin decir más, Deep Blue les dedicó una última sonrisa torcida y desapareció, su cuerpo se difuminó hasta desaparecer para cuando las otras Mews habían llegado hasta Shirogame. Incluso Masha hizo su aparición y al ver a Kisshu bufó como un toro furioso _–"¡ALIEN! ¡ALIEN! ¡ALERTA! ¡SUELTA A ICHIGO! ¡SUELTA A ICHIGO!"-_ repetía molesto una y otra vez. Kisshu no le dio demasiada importancia aún cuando todos se sobresaltaron de ver a Ichigo acurrucada en sus brazos, ella se veía demasiado entristecida, parecía herida, y se aferraba con fuerza a él… manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, tosiendo de vez en vez.  
><em>-"Perdóname, Ichigo… por no llegar a tiempo… ¿Te encuentras bien?"-<em> preguntó con ojos enternecidos y demasiados preocupados. Ella asintió con la cabeza. Todos estaban demasiado preocupados por ella, y por sus reacciones. Mint fue la primera en exclamar exagerando la situación _–"¡ICHIGO! ¿En serio estás bien?"-_  
><em>-"Fue una quimera anima… ¿Quién la mandó?"-<em> y ahora todos veían desconfiados a Kisshu.  
>Zakuro agregó por último <em>–"Han muerto al menos 100 personas"-<em>  
>Kisshu bufó, y antes de que pudiera hablar Shirogame comenzó a hacerlo <em>–"Fue Deep Blue"-<em>  
>Todos quedaron bruscamente helados de asombro.<p>

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Café Mew**

_-"Hace unos días de la desaparición de Masaya Aoyama. Al parecer algo lo despertó"- _dijo el rubio. _–"Desde ese día que vimos a Blue Knight han vuelto a ocurrir cosas muy extrañas en Japón. Cada día son peores…"-_

Fue cuando todos llegaron nuevamente al Café Mew que Kisshu liberó a Ichigo de sus brazos protectores, depositándola en el suelo con delicadeza mientras la observaba con demasiado amor y dedicación. Todos estaban confundidos. Finalmente Mint rompió el incómodo silencio _–"¡Estas herido!"-_ exclamó al observar la sangre nuevamente entintando sus ropas. Ichigo volteó hacia él preocupada, estaba tan aturdida y en shock que no había podido verlo. _–"Estoy bien…"-_ respondió relajadamente Kisshu. Keiichiro había ido por la caja de primeros auxilios _–"Todos están algo lastimados, no tienes que ocultarlo"-_ le sonrió amablemente para que le permitiera tratarlo pero Kisshu retrocedió _–"No es necesario"- _dijo sonriendo preocupado.  
><em>-"Está bien, Kisshu"-<em> le respondió Ichigo poniéndose de pie frente a él. Para sorpresa de todos Kisshu suspiró y se quitó su chaleco. Ichigo se sonrojo _–"¿Te-Tenías que hacerlo aquí?"-_ exclamó.  
><em>-"Pudding, acompáñame a limpiar unas mesas"-<em> Lettuce arrastró a la pequeña fuera de aquel lugar _–"¡Pero Pudding ya terminó su trabajo Na No Da, Pudding quiere ver!"-_

Keiichiro empezó a limpiar la herida, que ya se veía bastante mejor y empezaba a cerrarse, los hilos se habían cortado en una parte. Cuando hubo terminado _–"Esto arderá un poco pero es necesario para evitar que se infecte"-_ antes de que él pudiera negarse apoyó un algodón empapado en alcohol contra la herida. Kisshu saltó hacia atrás chillando de dolor _–"¡¿¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS AHH!"-_ se quejó.  
><em>-"¡No seas llorón!"-<em> rió Ichigo.

_-"Bien. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?"-_ Ryou regresó junto con Masha _–"Alien! Alien!"-_  
><em>-"Ese estúpido robot rosa…"- <em>masculló Kisshu al escucharlo. Ichigo le dio un codazo.  
><em>-"Ichigo. Creo que eres la indicada para decirnos"-<em>  
>Ichigo dio unos pasos hacia atrás apuntándose a sí misma con un dedo <em>–"¿Yo?..."-<em>  
><em>-"¿Tú y Masaya son novios cierto?"-<em> el semblante de ella entristeció.  
><em>-"¿Por qué atacaría Blue Knight a Kisshu?"-<em> Zakuro, Mint y Keiichiro se veían preocupados ahora mientras Ryou no dejaba de interrogar a Ichigo, quien cada vez se veía más nerviosa, conmocionada... _–"Luego de eso él desapareció. No han dejado de pasar su foto en las noticias para hallarlo. Luego los sismos, y la quimera anima y Deep Blue. ¿Sabes algo al respecto?"-_ indagó fríamente _–"Responde, Ichigo…"-_  
>Ella retrocedió más, temblorosa, sin poder responder.<br>_-"Ya basta"-_ la respuesta vino de Kisshu.  
>Ryou fulminó a Kisshu con su mirada, el peliverde no se inmutó. <em>–"¿Por qué regresaron?"-<em> preguntó el rubio, ahora su blanco era Kisshu.  
><em>-"Eso no es asunto tuyo, blondie<em>"- Kisshu empezaba a hartarse de él, no es como si en algún momento le hubiese caído bien, pero ahora lo detestaba aún más.  
><em>-"Shirogame-kun, Kisshu…"-<em> los llamó para evitar que siguieran discutiendo.  
><em>-"Tú y tus amigos han llegado justo antes de que Deep Blue apareciera…"-<em>  
>Kisshu frunció el ceño de manera impotente. Nadie le creía. <em>–"Es sólo coincidencia…"-<em> todos se mantuvieron en silencio lo cual le fastidiaba aún más que si hubiesen dicho algo.  
><em>-"¡YO NO ESTOY DEL LADO DE DEEP BLUE! ¿Cómo podría cuando él casi me mata hace dos días? Además, Él no sería tan estúpido para tener a un desertor como aliado."- <em>reposó ambas manos en cada lado de su cadera con una mueca de enfado.  
><em>-"Tal vez es lo que quiere hacernos creer…"-<em> Respondió finalmente Ryou.  
>Kisshu estaba a punto de saltar furiosamente hacia él, pero Ichigo se puso delante <em>–"Shirogame-kun, Kisshu no es un enemigo, tampoco lo son Taruto y Pai, ellos vinieron por su cuenta, en son de paz."-<br>_Shirogame seguía pensando en que todo aquello era demasiado extraño para ser una coincidencia _–"Repetiré una última pregunta… y desearía que respondas ¿Por qué Masaya se transformó en Blue Knight para atacar a Kisshu?"-_  
>Ichigo ya no lo soportaba, recordar como el amor de su vida se transformó en una fiera le horrorizaba aún ahora, luego el encuentro de hace unos minutos, donde él la sujetaba por su garganta, intentaba matarla. Él la odiaba con todo su ser… Ichigo se estremeció ante la poderosa mirada de Shirogame. Llevó una mano a su cuello y con la otra rodeó su cintura.<br>_-"¿Ichigo?"-_ preguntó Keiichiro preocupado.  
><em>-"Ichigo…"-<em> pronunció suavemente Kisshu. _–"Fue mi culpa… yo-"-_ antes de que pudiera terminar su frase la puerta se abre de un golpe _–"¡Qué le están haciendo a mi onii-chan Ichigo-chan, Na No Da!"-_ exclamó Pudding mientras entraba en escena junto a Lettuce _–"Lo siento, lo siento"-_ se disculpa por no haber podido retenerla más.  
><em>-"¡Los aliens volvieron porque querían agradecernos por haberlos ayudado, Na No Da, y porque Taru-Taru extrañaba a Pudding, Kisshu-chan extrañaba a Ichigo-Onii-chan y Pai-sama seguramente extrañaba a Lettuce-chan Na No Da!"- <em>Lettuce se ruboriza. Kisshu la observó arqueando una ceja _–"¡¿Alien…?"-_ Ichigo aprovechó el momento para escapar, y se encerró en el baño.

_-"¡Ichigo!"-_ Mint la llamó.  
><em>-"Ichigo-chan"-<em> Lettuce la imitó. _–"¿Te encuentras bien?"-_  
><em>-"ICHIGO ONII-CHAN!"-<em> exclamó preocupada Pudding  
>Ichigo respiraba de manera profunda para no estallar, aquella situación le fastidiaba y la hastiaba, un disgusto enorme recorría su cuerpo y le hacía un nudo en la garganta, todos clamaban por respuestas. Lo último que necesitaba era escuchar una vez más su nombre<p>

–"_Ichigo…"-_ la voz, de Kisshu… se había aparecido justo en ese mal momento.  
>Sollozando de enojo <em>–"KISSHU…"-<em> lo llama abruptamente. _–"¡SAAAL DE AQUÍI AHORA!"-_ gritó y fue casi como si sus gritos lo hubiesen arrojado fuera de allí. Kisshu quedó pálido en el suelo, se le veía aterrado. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos por aquella reacción _–"¡Déjenme sola! Por favor…"-_ pidió a continuación cerrando con fuerza la puerta.

_-"¿Qué está pasando…?"-_ Los ojos de Mint se veían húmedos _–"¿Le pasa algo?... tú debes saberlo"-_ dirigiéndose a Kisshu. Él sólo tenía una expresión de extrema preocupación y ni siquiera había escuchado las preguntas de Mint.  
><em>-"Dijiste que eras culpable, ¿De qué?"-<em> volvió a preguntar Shirogame al peliverde.  
>Kisshu sólo se veía peor luego de su pregunta. Bajó la mirada al suelo.<p>

Ring  
>Ring<br>Ring

El teléfono sonaba del otro lado de la puerta, donde se encontraba Ichigo. Sonó una vez más.  
><em>-"¿Hola?"-<em>  
>Todos escuchaban su voz.<br>_-"Ho…hola mamá, me alegra que ya estén en casa."-  
>-"Iré en un momento, sí. No… no estoy llorando, sólo… estoy algo resfriada… estoy bien"-<br>-"Ahá… bien, bien… los veré ahí en un momento, ok. Besos…"-  
><em>Finalmente la puerta se abrió, Ichigo salió con los ojos enrojecidos y tomó su bolso. _–"Tengo que irme"-_ dijo.  
>Shirogame la sujetó por los hombros <em>–"Ichigo, espera un momento"-<em> Lettuce, Mint, Zakuro, y Pudding la rodearon preocupados. Keiichiro apareció por la espalda de Shirogame _–"Ichigo, estamos preocupados… ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué sucede?"-_ dijó él suavemente.  
><em>-"Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros sin importar lo que sea… te ayudaremos"-<em>

Ichigo miraba hacía el suelo, y algunas lágrimas bajaron de sus mejillas al escuchar a Mint decir eso.

–"_¡Por favor Ichigo!"-_  
><em>-"Realmente no comprendemos qué ocurre estamos muy preocupadas por ti Ichigo"-<em> Lettuce posó una mano sobre su espalda.  
>Kisshu observaba con impotencia desde más lejos.<br>_-"Es sólo… que no sé cómo decirlo yo… no puedo-"-_ Cayó de rodillas, Shirogame la sujetó para que su caída sea más suave. Kisshu corrió a su lado entre preocupado y celoso de ver tan cercano a Shirogame, aunque él no podía interferir en aquello. _–"Apártense"-_ ordenó el cyniclon de manera amenazante para que ella tuviera aire. Sólo shirogame se quedó en su lugar, el resto dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Kisshu se agachó frente a Ichigo y Shirogame.  
>Ichigo tenía el rostro hundido contra el pecho de Ryou y sollozaba, él le acariciaba suavemente la espalda para consolarla. Kisshu sólo observaba con dolor.<br>_-"Aoyama…"-_ al decir su nombre sus lágrimas brotaron en aumento. _–"Aoyama-kun, íbamos a comprometernos…"-_ todos escuchaban atentos en especial Kisshu, al escuchar la palabra 'comprometernos' sus orejas cayeron y apretó con fuerza los puños en el suelo.  
><em>-"Yo… quería… pero varios días antes…"-<em> Ichigo se incorporó, sentándose hacia atrás, soltando finalmente a Ryou. Observó a Kisshu, que ni siquiera podía verla, tenía la mirada fija en el suelo y su cabello cubría su rostro. Ichigo negó con la cabeza, para empezar nuevamente esa última frase. Las palabras costaban salir, el nudo en su garganta las ahogaba y le apenaba que todos la estuvieran observando.  
><em>-"Yo rechacé la propuesta."-<em> Sus lágrimas volvieron a caer y su voz era desgarradora  
><em>-"¿Por qué, Ichigo-chan?"-<em> Preguntó tímidamente Lettuce _–"Ustedes se amaban tanto…"-_  
><em>-"Fue por mi culpa…"-<em> la voz lastimosa del cyniclon se escuchó fuerte en toda la sala, casi llorando también.  
><em>-"¿Tú?"-<em> Shirogame se dirigió a él.  
>Kisshu se llevó una mano a su rostro, para cubrirse, con extrema vergüenza. <em>–"Por mi culpa él enloqueció e intentó matarme, tan ciegamente que Ichigo casi sale herida"-<br>-"¿Ichigo… qué hiciste?"-_ preguntó Mint aturdida. No podía creer que Ichigo fuese capaz de traicionar su amor. Entonces si no era eso…?  
><em>-"Ella no hizo nada. Fui yo. ¡Maldición!"-<em> gruñó sollozante._ –"Yo… sólo quería estar a su lado, ¡no sabía que ese idiota se había ido de viaje!"- _un par de lágrimas fluyeron por sus mejillas _–"Si él hubiese estado yo no habría aparecido, no quería regresar a este planeta… No me di cuenta de lo cerca que estaba…nunca quise lastimarla"-_  
>Todos miraron, sin comprender, pero las lágrimas de Kisshu eran tan extrañas e inesperadas que nadie se atrevió a hacer más preguntas, sólo se limitaron a observar en confusa tristeza aquella escena.<br>_-"Lo siento…"-_ se disculpó por último y se inclinó ante ella, mientras sujetaba dolorosamente su pecho, tan bajo como podía, con su nariz casi tocando el suelo y llorando… _-"Perdóname…"-_  
>Todos miraron asombrados, Ichigo también.<br>Ella sólo posó su mano en la cabeza de él _–"Shirogame, Keiichiro, Zakuro, Lettuce… Mint… Pudding…"-_  
><em>-"…Kisshu…"-<em> él levantó la mirada. Sus ojos parecían dos piscinas de oro líquido.  
><em>-"El siguiente día luego de que Aoyama-kun pusiera el anillo de compromiso en mi, salimos a un Picnic, vimos unos venados en la pradera, protegiendo a una pequeña e indefensa cría…"- <em>los ojos de Ichigo estaban extrañamente nublados mientras ella relataba aquello _–"Amaba a Aoyama, pero… al teléfono en nuestra última conversación, había alguien más con él… No sé quién era ella. No fue esta la razón por la que le regresé su anillo. Sólo lo dejé nuevamente a su lado… no podía aceptarlo, lo amaba demasiado aunque él me haya traicionado, no me importaría… no fue esa la razón."-  
>-"Cuando le regresé el anillo, él corrió tras de mí, él sólo… quería saber por qué había tomado esa decisión. Lloraba…"- <em>Ichigo sonrió falsamente, inundada de tristeza, recordando cuánto él debía amarla para verse en ese estado –_"fue entonces cuando dejé de creer en la posibilidad de que él me estuviera engañando, sólo… se veía devastado. Yo no sabía cómo decirle. Kisshu, apareciste cuando él trató de sacudirme… ¿Cierto? Tú sólo querías protegerme…"-  
><em>Los ojos de Kisshu se entrecerraron.  
><em>-"Cuando Kisshu apareció Aoyama creyó que él era peligroso. Se puso en medio… para protegerme de Kisshu. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien…"-<em> Hizo una breve pausa para tomar suficiente aire.  
><em>-"¡YO NO PODÍA DECÍRSELO! Era… tan doloroso… no podía romper sus sueños así, Nos amábamos…"- <em>Ichigo llevó una mano para cubrir su rostro y las lágrimas que nuevamente bajaban calientes por él. _–"Pero no podía ocultárselo… aún cuando… sabía que quedaría devastado al enterarse. No era justo engañarlo…"- _Ichigo lanzó un jadeo lastimoso antes de seguir, cuando finalmente recordó como su corazón y el de él se habían destrozado, simplemente ahora no deseaba alargar más aquello.

–"_Aoyama-kun se enteró de que yo estaba embarazada…"- _Dijo, Todos abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos y se paralizaron al instante, Shirogame tembló _–"y fue por eso que atacó a Kisshu para matarlo, él se veía tan decidido a matar, ni siquiera vaciló, ni siquiera cuando la espada casi se clava en mi…"- _Ichigo volvía a llorar, rodeando ahora su vientre con sus brazos.  
><em>-"Ti-tienes que… estar bromeando"-<em> dijo Mint sonrojada y shockeada. Keiichiro miraba triste, Shirogame no salía de la sorpresa, estaba en shock, aturdido por la noticia, Zakuro mantuvo sus ojos enormes y la boca semiabierta, pero no pudo agregar ningún comentario.  
>Pudding salió del shock y lo primero que hizo fue correr hacia Ichigo con una amplia sonrisa <em>–"¡MI ONII-CHAN TENDRÁ UN BEBÉ!"-<em> chilló llena de felicidad mientras la abrazaba. Lettuce tenía una expresión entre horrorizada y sorprendida.  
><em>-"¿…C-ómo…? ¿Cómo es posible?"-<em> murmuró Ryou. Kisshu se puso de pie, Pudding había logrado que el sollozar de Ichigo se calmara, hasta que dejaron de correr sus lágrimas. Nadie más decía nada, ni siquiera se habían movido. Kisshu observaba a cada uno de ellos, temiendo que de repente se diera un ataque.  
>Shirogame seguía planteando la misma pregunta <em>–"¿Cómo es posible?"- <em>Kisshu lo observó de soslayo. _–"¿Un milagro? O tal vez no somos tan diferentes…"-_  
>Ichigo finalmente reaccionó y abrazó a Pudding, agradeciendo que al menos ella no estuviera enojada. Luego Lettuce se acercó <em>–"Felicidades"-<em> le sonrió.  
><em>-"Gracias… supongo."-<em> Lloró una última vez, algo más alegre. Lettuce le sujetó su mano suavemente para hacer que ella se pusiera de pie, rápidamente Keiichiro se acercó para darle una mano también _–"¿Te encuentras bien?"-_ preguntó.  
><em>-"Sí, gracias Keiichiro"-<em> le sonrió cálidamente.

Ring  
>Ring<br>Ring  
>Ring<p>

_-"Mis padres…"- _  
>Kisshu se adelantó <em>–"Te llevaré…"-<em> le dijo con voz suave. Ichigo aceptó, y él estrechó sus brazos contra su cintura _–"Por favor… prométanme que nadie más lo sabrá…"-_  
><em>-"Descuida"-<em> dijo Lettuce _–"Todo estará bien"-_ habló por todos ya que muchos aún seguían paralizados en su lugar.  
>Ichigo hizo una señal de agradecimiento, luego ambos desaparecieron. Suspiró aliviada por último, antes de que él la dejara justo en la puerta de su casa. Kisshu mantuvo sus brazos en ella y la cercanía entre sus cuerpos unos segundos más. Su rostro oculto tras el cabello rojizo. Él no hablaba, ni parecía tener intenciones de soltarla. Cuando ella pudo verlo finalmente, él tenía sus ojos cerrados fuertemente.<br>_-"¿Kish…?"-_

.

.

.


	11. Capítulo XI: Perdiendo la cabeza

**Author Comment: ****Hola! :'D este será mi primer song-fic (bah song-chapter) Kisshu literalmente CANTA en un momento, pero sólo en las partes del tema que salen en letra negrita, imagínense que recita un poema o habla delirantemente si les cuesta imaginárselo cantando xD RECUERDEN: Sólo las partes en NEGRITA del tema son las que él canta y, además, las he traducido (mal) al costado, modificándolas para que concuerden más con sus palabras.**

**Gracias por leer. El capítulo es algo largo pero muy importante. **

**Capítulo XI: Perdiendo la cabeza.**

"Aoyama-kun…"

Como en una película de terror. Se sentía perdida, ese pesar profundo y horrible la invadía en conjunto con la oscuridad eterna, cíclica… como en un sueño, tal vez… lo era, pero aquella idea no cruzó por su mente en ese momento. Y de repente, entre la oscuridad ve una figura humana no muy lejos de donde ella estaba, sintió miedo por desconocerla, al principio sólo se paralizó, como quien de la nada ve un fantasma y su primer reacción no es correr sino observar, para demostrar que fue producto de su imaginación y que realmente no había de qué temer. Ella sólo se paraliza, hasta que sus labios toman vida y empiezan a moverse dejando escapar un nombre _–"Aoyama-kun…"-_ tan pronto como lo nombra la figura sale de la sombra.  
><em>-"¡Aoyama-kun!"-<em> exclama intensamente alegre, aún así no puede ir hasta él y abrazarlo: sus pies siguen pegados al piso.  
>Él sonreía amablemente para ella… pero si prestabas atención a sus ojos podías notar algo inquietante, que podía interpretarse tanto como tristeza o sufrimiento, incluso como <em>odio<em>…

Aún dormida lo nombró y hasta creyó estirar su mano para alcanzarlo. De momentos no sabía si en verdad haberlo llamado y haber hecho esa acción era también parte del sueño. Su mente jugaba entre la fantasía y la realidad, o eso parecía. Líquido apenas tibio se deslizó por sus mejillas y las cosquillas de esas mismas lágrimas le provocaron regresar a la realidad. Aún era de noche, seguramente algo más de las 03:00 am. Su cuerpo había traspirado, como si hubiera corrido una maratón con más de 40º Celsius a pleno rayo de sol, su pijama estaba completamente sudado y era claro que le incomodaba, más que no se sentía afiebrada y afuera estaba casi nevando. No había explicación, dormía tan plácidamente en su cama… y ahora volvía a despertarse agitada, aterrada, tenía muy vagos recuerdos de lo que había soñado, nuevamente, se habían esfumado de ella.

***Flash Back***

**Kisshu mantuvo sus brazos en ella y la cercanía entre sus cuerpos unos segundos más. Su rostro oculto tras el cabello rojizo. Él no hablaba, ni parecía tener intenciones de soltarla. Cuando ella pudo verlo finalmente, él tenía sus ojos cerrados y los oprimía con fuerza.  
><strong>_**-"¿Kish…?"- **_llevó una mano hasta su nuca.  
><em>-"Ichigo…"-<em> dijo él como un suspiro suave en respuesta _–"¿Crees que has hecho bien en decirles?"-_ preguntó con su voz sosegándose.  
>Ichigo apartó su mano de él <em>–"Todo estará bien, confío en ellos"-<em> dijo ella y él esbozó una sonrisa algo débil. Luego dio un paso hacia atrás para observarla mejor antes de dejarla ir con su familia _–"Cuídate, koneko-mini-chan, te quiero…"- _se despidió como un niño pequeño antes de desaparecer y que el señor Momomiya abriera la puerta algo enfadado porque su hija estaba tardando demasiado.

***Fin del Flash back***

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Mañana siguiente. Café Mew.**

_-"¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta de la gravedad del asunto?"-_ estalló. De sus ojos azules caían lágrimas por lo terrible que sonaban sus propias palabras.  
><em>-"¡Ichigo esto es terrible! ¡Eres muy joven y… simplemente no puede estar pasando esto…!"-<em> repetía una y otra vez con impotencia.  
>Desde que llegó esa mañana, el Café no había abierto. Se habían reunido todos para hablar del asunto. Se notaba que aquello no les había permitido dormir en la noche, había estado dando vueltas por sus cabezas, y ahora, sólo eran un conjunto de palabras viscerales.<br>Habían excluido a Pudding de aquello, por ser muy joven. Y además de Pudding la única que parecía haberlo aceptado el día anterior era Lettuce, pero ella miraba tristemente hacia el piso, sin levantar ni por un segundo la vista, Zakuro estaba algo ajena, con los ojos cerrados, sólo escuchando, Mint parecía irritada… ¡pero lo único que quería era el bienestar de Ichigo! aunque no lo decía de la mejor manera, su preocupación era tal que sin darse cuenta le provocaba daño. Definitivamente, nadie parecía empatisar con ella.  
>Ichigo miró a Mint, enrojecida de cólera y vergüenza <em>-"¿Y qué quieres que haga, Mint?"-<em> dijo finalmente casi en un alarido luego de ser atacada una y otra vez.  
>Mint no pudo responder, dio un paso hacia atrás y su lugar lo tomó Ryou <em>–"Ichigo, debes pensar bien en la decisión que tomarás… ¿Has pensado en cómo se lo dirás a tus padres?"-<em>  
><em>-"No se los diré…"-<em> dijo ella volviendo a ocultar su rostro entre sus brazos.  
>Todos quedaron en silencio un par de minutos, incluso Ichigo quien ya no soportaba tanta presión. <em>–"Según palabras de Kisshu ni siquiera querías hacerlo… Ichigo…"-<em> Ryou tenía los ojos llenos de tristeza pero pensaba fríamente el asunto, aún si estaba conmovido por su situación y sólo deseara ayudarla, ella era su as bajo la manga y parte crucial del equipo. Sin importar lo que fuese haría todo para ayudarla.  
><em>-"Ichigo, has concebido a esa criatura sin amor, ni siquiera será un ser humano, y tampoco podrás decírselo a tus padres ¿Realmente crees que estás haciendo lo correcto?"-<em>  
>Ella se estremeció.<br>_-"No es algo de lo que esté a favor, pero en este caso pienso que es lo mejor para todos"-_ extendió un volante frente a ella, de un médico personal. _–"Él es un viejo amigo que ya está al tanto de todo"-_ dijo.

Fuera del Café Mew, Kisshu oía su discusión, su expresión de tristeza de repente cambió a una llena de odio al escuchar las últimas palabras. Antes sólo le caía mal el rubio, como muchos otros humanos, pero ahora él estaba enfurecido, lo detestaba con todo su ser, con toda la ira que podía tener, mientras más intentaba convencer a Ichigo de que hiciera las cosas mal, la mente de Kisshu divagaba "Probablemente él está intentando quedarse con ella…" simplemente la decisión que él le planteaba era demasiado terrible. _-"Maldito bastardo egoísta"-_ los puños de Kisshu temblaban por la fuerza que ejercía, sus uñas se habían clavado por completo en sus palmas y la sangre escurría entre sus dedos, tanto odio… controlado en un pequeño cuerpo para que no saliera disparado a quebrarle la columna a ese humano. Escuchó eso último y ya no soportó más, se fue de aquel lugar. De haber escuchado algo más hubiese perdido el control en ese instante.

El comportamiento de Ichigo hasta entonces se había limitado a sólo escuchar y responder vagamente, pero ahora ella se había puesto de pie, casi de un salto cuando el volante cayó a la mesa, como si fuese un desecho radiactivo ella saltó hacia atrás para alejarse de aquel despreciable papel. Completamente enfurecida lo tomó con fuerza y se lo arrojó a Ryou en la cara. Sus miradas se desafiaban, los ojos de ella vibraban en cólera y los de él se veían demasiado irritados.

_-"¡Nunca quise hacerlo, es cierto!"-_ dijo ella bramando con una violencia extraordinaria _–"¡Pero no puedo matarlo! ¡¿Qué culpa tiene un bebé indefenso de haber sido creado así? ¡Me pides que salve a la tierra, y a los humanos, y luego me pasas el teléfono de un hijo de puta para matar a alguien! ¿Eso es lo mejor para todos?"-_ temblaba mientras todos la observaban estupefactos, tenía razón, en cierta forma… _-"No puedo matarlo… no quiero… ¡NO ES JUSTO!"- _gritó sacudiendo la cabeza mientras algunas lágrimas caían de su rostro afligido.  
><em>-"Ichigo ¿No estás haciendo acaso lo que él quería que hicieras?"-<em> Dijo Zakuro.  
>La pelirroja únicamente hizo un gesto de negación y tragó toda su amargura para evitar llorar nuevamente <em>–"No, Zakuro, fue un error… pero él no quería hacerme daño, lo sé y por eso lo he perdonado. Él… sólo… había perdido la cabeza, no pudo controlarlo y me pidió que lo matara antes… pero no lo hice… aún si antes era un enemigo, no quería matarlo…"- <em>su voz se quebraba lentamente_ –"¡No pude! ¡No tuve el valor suficiente!"-_ río de disgusto _–"Por favor… no me pidas algo que es imposible para mi, Ryou"- _dijo triste e intentando ser amable con él _–"Por favor…"- _siguió retrocediendo hasta que pudo escapar del Café, y sólo corrió y corrió por la acera lo más lejos posible de aquel lugar y de ellos, sin importar si sus pulmones soportarían el esfuerzo.

Cuando finalmente se quedó sin oxígeno se detuvo para recuperar el aliento, frente a una fábrica. Respiró profundamente varias veces mientras se apoyaba en sus rodillas, luego miró a su alrededor y detrás de ella. No había nadie. _Al fin estaba totalmente sola_... Para su desgracia tampoco había nadie a quién preguntar dónde se hallaba, aquel paisaje no le era familiar en absoluto. Se enderezó para ver su reloj, era temprano, apenas el mediodía, suspiró resignada, la adrenalina se había apoderado de ella, el correr, haber escapado sin importar qué pasaría luego le había provocado un sentimiento de libertad que por un momento le había hecho olvidar todo...  
>Pero ahora la sensación de impotencia y encolerización volvían… le consternaba la incapacidad de "sus amigos" por comprenderla, eso le dolía más que cualquier cosa que hubiese sentido antes. Sentía que estaba en la torre de Babel, y que, si bien no estaba sola, nadie entendía, todos hablaban de cosas distintas y generaban más desorden del que ella podía manejar.<p>

Cuando un automóvil familiar frenó a su lado ella frunció el ceño "No otra vez…" pensó, antes de que ella pudiera huir lejos de él o reaccionar el rubio ya había bajado del auto y caminado hasta ella, tomándola por sorpresa, la rodeó con sus brazos, en un abrazo tan fuerte que ella se estremeció a continuación acarició su espalda _–"Discúlpame"-_ suplicó con un su voz ofuscándose. Un comportamiento que la asombró demasiado, Ryou se sentía tan culpable que no dudó ni un segundo antes de salir a por ella, hasta encontrarla, volvió a disculparse, y esta vez la estrechó con más fuerza mientras le susurraba al oído que lo perdonara.

Kisshu había seguido a Ichigo, sólo para asegurarse de que estaría a salvo, la observaba desde una altura suficiente para no molestarla y cuando vio acercarse a Ryou decidió que era mejor seguir observando y enterarse qué estaba sucediendo. Y aquello era muy difícil de ignorar para él, naturalmente, gruñó furioso, la opresión en su pecho era violenta y no tenía piedad con él. Luego ella subió a su auto, le había perdonado, su gatita era demasiado misericordiosa y el corazón de Kisshu fue devorado por sus celos y su rencor hacia Ryou. No era sólo el hecho de que ella y él parecían muy cercanos a los ojos de Kisshu, él sabía que Ichigo no lo amaba, y en parte ahora creía entender la razón… lo que más lo afligía era que Ryou deseaba e intentaba convencer a Ichigo de que terminara con la criatura que él y ella habían engendrado.

_-"¡Maldición!"-_ rugió furiosamente.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Varias semanas después…**

_-"Necesitamos una orden de pastel de fresa y lágrima de café para la mesa 1#, dos porciones de Tiramisú y té de Frutos del Bosque para la mesa 4#, dos cafés negros para la mesa 5#, 5 bombones helados para llevar y una malteada sin pajilla"-_ chilló Mint encomendándole el pedido a Ichigo _–"¡Ok!"-_ dijo a regañadientes.  
><em>-"Café con lágrima y pastel de… ¡¿FRESA?"- <em>buscó desesperada en el refrigerador_ –"¡¿Dónde está? ¡Esta mañana había!"-_ chilló abrumada por completo mientras seguía buscando.  
><em>-"¡ICHIGO APRESÚRATE!"-<em> gritó Mint.  
><em>-"¡Sí! Enseguida sale"-<em> respondió con nerviosismo "AAHHH! No puede desaparecer así!" Las cajas vacías volaban y una risita traviesa resonó a su espalda _–"¿Buscabas algo, gatita?"-_ dijo con su voz empapada en picardía y cuando ella volteó él relamió sus labios sensualmente y luego sonrió con inocencia dejando escapar uno de sus colmillos.  
><em>-"¡Kis-sh-!"-<em> Se detuvo un momento, sin quitarle la vista de encima _–"¡¿Qué haces aquí?"-_ chilló histérica e intentó espantarlo _–"¡No puedes estar aquí, Ryou te matará (nos matará)!"-_  
>Kisshu siguió flotando a su alrededor ignorando sus quejas <em>–"¡Te extraño, koneko-chan!"-<em> gimió como un angelito y atrapó su mentón para besarla, ella lo empujó _–"¡No puedes venir así! ¡Kisshu estoy trabajando!"-_ reprochó al momento que volvía a escuchar a Mint _–"¡ICHIGO!"-_ exclamó.  
><em>-"¡Kisshu vete ahora mismo!"-<em> él la observó con una maravillosa sonrisa y no se movió _–"Creo que deberías entregar el pedido ahora, gatita"-_ le susurró provocadoramente, Ichigo gruñó de irritación y se lanzó a buscar el pastel perdido.  
><em>-"¿Qué estas buscando?"-<br>-"¡Aquí había un pastel de fresas! ¡Lo sé!"-  
><em>Kisshu lo pensó un momento _–"Se terminó…lástima, estaba bueno"-_ le aseguró  
>Inmediatamente Ichigo quitó su cabeza del refrigerador y volvió a verlo<br>_-"No me digas qué…"-_ los hombros de Ichigo se encogieron _–"¡VETE YA MISMO DE AQUÍ!"-_ se escuchó en todo el Café.

Definitivamente aquel no era el mejor de sus días, el Café estaba lleno, los clientes no dejaban de pedir, el pastel de fresas de Keiichiro era uno de los principales y ahora… no estaba. Ryou supo qué había pasado cuando escuchó el rugido de Ichigo desde la cocina, así que cobró el pastel desaparecido de su sueldo y regañó a Ichigo por la aparición del Cyniclon en el Café. El número de desgracias fue en aumento a lo largo del día… 

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ichigo regresó a casa, demasiado agotada, malhumorada, apenas saludó a sus padres y llevó un aperitivo a su boca y tal cual una maleta de piedras cae al suelo Ichigo cayó en su cama, lanzando un gran y largo suspiro de alivio en el proceso _–"¡Al fin~!"-_ exclamó gloriosamente mientras se acurrucaba. Pero unas ondas se formaron detrás de ella, no era el momento.  
><em>-"Kisshu…"-<em> exclamó severamente cansada.  
><em>-"¡Hey koneko-chan! ¿Quieres dar un paseo?"-<em> sonrió enérgicamente.  
><em>-"No, Kish…"- <em>respondió en seco, para que él se fuera.  
><em>-"Uhm… bien…"-<em> Inclinó su cabeza y suspiró _–"Podemos hacer algo aquí si no quieras salir"-_ la sonrisa que mantenía ahora se volvió más afinada y perversa.  
>Una enorme y pesada almohada estrella contra su cabeza, quitándole por completo todas esas ideas <em>–"¡Kisshu por favor necesito un momento para estar sola y descansar!"-<em> las orejas del cyniclon cayeron un poco _-"Pero…"-_  
><em>-"Nada de "peros", ya has hecho demasiado por hoy"- <em>volteó ignorándolo por completo y se cubrió con una manta _-"Tuve que pagar por un pastel que ni siquiera probé…"-_ refunfuñó para sí.  
>Kisshu caminó hasta ella y se sentó de rodillas a un borde de la cama <em>–"¿Qué tal un beso de buenas noches?"-<em> bromeó sonriente dejando a relucir sus colmillos. Pero ella ni siquiera se inmutó, y aunque se sentía un estorbo fastidiarla era lo suyo y por eso se acercó más. Una mala decisión.  
><em>-"¡Kisshu, ya basta, vete!"-<em> le ordenó enrojecida sin tolerarlo un minuto más.  
><em>-"Pero he estado esperándot…"-<em> rápidamente fue interrumpido  
><em>-"He tenido que trabajar muy duro hoy, además Ryou me regañó por TU culpa, luego tuve que dar 3 exámenes muy difíciles para poder adelantar materias y terminar el año de estudios antes que todos!"-<em>  
>Kisshu abrió la boca como si fuese a decir algo, pero rápidamente ofuscó su mirada y evitó seguir molestándola.<br>_-"Por cierto que tuve que escuchar los regaños de Ryou por horas ya que tienes estrictamente prohibida la entrada al Café, ¡no vuelvas a hacerlo!"-_ ella se echó hacia atrás abrazándose de una de sus almohadas.  
><em>-"Ryou… <em>_¡Todo el tiempo hablas y te quejas de ese maldito imbécil!"- _su paciencia tenía límites, y por ese día su nombre había aparecido demasiadas veces. Sin más, se elevó un poco sobre la cama y desapareció enfurecido. Había esperado semanas, últimamente ella estaba ocupada todo el tiempo… con el trabajo y la escuela, rara vez tenía un momento libre y cuando llegaba a casa solía estar demasiado exhausta, habían pasado días enteros en los que él la cuidaba desde las sombras pero no había podido acercarse. Simplemente quería estar con ella y compartir al menos unos minutos como antes lo habían hecho. No era tanto lo que pedía, pero ella sólo le daba su tiempo a Ryou. Kisshu se inyectaba de más y más rencor, mientras el malhumor producto del cansancio de ella iba en aumento, ella inconscientemente lo había maltratado bastante en las últimas 4 semanas. Simplemente no se daba cuenta de las veces y cuánto tiempo había pasado. Kisshu casi no la visitaba, para no molestarla y no ser visto por sus padres, y cuando finalmente él aparecía ella lo echaba, demasiado molesta para que él pudiera comprenderlo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Habitación de Kisshu**

Cuando por fin se tranquilizó regresó a su recámara, aún enfurecido, aunque físicamente no había señales de enfado, sólo se notaba anímicamente decaído y prefirió llegar y dirigirse cautelosamente a su cuarto, sin levantar sospechas en sus hermanos. Respiró profundamente antes de cerrar sus ojos dorados y terminar con esa noche.

"¿Qué harás con él?"- en su sueños alguien le hacía preguntas, una voz que ya no recordaba y a la vez sabía que era familiar. _"¿Dejarás que se vaya con ella?"_  
><em>-"De quién… hablas…?"-<em> un extenso espacio negro rodeaba su cuerpo pálido como el hueso, casi parecía que la voz provenía de la nada, de aquella eterna obscuridad _–"¿De quién estás hablando?"-_ volvió a preguntar el peliverde intentando enfocar alguna figura entre la obscuridad.  
>"Shirogame Ryou es tu enemigo, él fue quien te hizo tanto daño ¿Cómo le permites que esté tan cerca de ella?"<br>Kisshu lanzó una pequeña risita burlona, incrédulo _–"No, él no es… es sólo un idiota"-_ antes de que pudiera seguir con su respuesta imágenes repetidas aparecían en su cabeza, nublando cualquier otro pensamiento. Imágenes de su primer llegada a la tierra, de cuando conoció a Ichigo, pero principalmente de sus batallas… Blue Knight aparecía una y otra vez allí, y a continuación Shirogame Ryou, era un mensaje subliminal que intentaba confundir lo que conocía: que no era el mismo individuo.  
>Pero la influencia de aquel ser era poderosa sobre él, sobre sus sentimientos negativos y su hostilidad. Kisshu no era agresivo en su estado normal, pero él había visto que cuando se descontrolaba se volvía salvaje y brutal. Cuando perdía la cabeza liberaba todo su poder contra su adversario y nadie podía detenerlo, ni siquiera él.<br>"Es un engaño" "Ellos son la misma persona" "Intentará matarte y matarla a ella" "¡Debes detenerlo AHORA!" la voz resonaba en su cabeza, no podía rechazarlo, sentía que esa voz drenaba su alma y sólo iba dejando un rastro de sus peores defectos, su obsesión y rencor. Kisshu gritó a todo pulmón y sujetó su cabeza fuerte al sentir que enloquecía, lentamente aquello le hacía perder la razón _–"¡SAL DE MI CABEZA, MALDICIÓN!"- _clamó retorciéndose dolorosamente, sus ojos se desorbitaron y las violentas contorsiones le hacían perder el aire, respiraba agitadamente para tomar el oxígeno que le faltaba y le era imposible, se asfixiaba. Alguien había tomado posesión de su cuerpo, no podía quitar aquella insistente y fastidiante voz de su cerebro, peor aún era que comenzaba a rendirse ante sus palabras como si de su subconsciente se tratara.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**5 días después…**

Salió de su casa azotando la puerta ruidosamente, corriendo tanto como podía por la acera_ –"¡A quién se le ocurre poner un examen a primera hora! Kyaahhh llegaré tardeee!"- _desde la desaparición de Masaya Aoyama sus compañeros e incluso sus dos mejores amigas eran más distantes con ella, preguntaron por él y ella no pudo responder. Bajo grandes sospechas luego dejaron de hacerlo, ella sólo escuchaba rumores estúpidos al respecto… para su desgracia, involucrándola… pero con los desastres que habían provocados los sismos y otras catástrofes naturales la atención se había desviado de ella, había mucha gente desaparecida. Ichigo estaba dolorosamente excluida de su grupo de amistades de toda la vida, el único refugio lo tenía en su trabajo incluso, se podría decir que en Kisshu. Pero la escuela, ya no era sólo un lugar para hacer sociales, ahora debía terminar con sus estudios y todo su tiempo lo aplicaba a ello, había podido adelantar varios finales y aún le quedaban otras 7 asignaturas. Respiró profundo antes de atravesar las puertas de su escuela, últimamente estar en aquellos pasillos, donde antes se divertía hablando con sus amigas, ahora le resultaban un calvario, sólo deseaba llegar rápido al aula y dar ese estúpido examen que la había desvelado semanas enteras. Llena de determinación giró el picaporte.

Por otra parte, en el Café las cosas volvían a ser normales, si se puede llamar normal a lidiar cada tanto con algún malhechor peligroso o estar presente durante los extraños sucesos que se desataron en el último mes. El equipo entero era cuidadoso en lo que decía y para con ella. Aún así luego de que Ryou había recapacitado todas decidieron que mejor era aceptar sus decisiones y ayudarla, y no intentar hacerle cambiar sus planes.

De nuevo en la escuela_  
>-"¿Te has enterado?"-<em> cuchichearon algunos bancos más atrás _–"Parece que Aoyama Masaya regresó con sus padres como si nada hubiese pasado, nadie sabe dónde estuvo todo el tiempo que desapareció…"-_  
><em>-"¡Tal vez fue un secuestro y logró escapar!"-<em> exclamó dramáticamente una de ellas.  
><em>-"No se sabe… pero ahora ha vuelto con su equipo de Kendo, están fuera de Tokyo dicen"-<em> comentó vagamente una de las chicas.  
>Ichigo intentaba concentrarse en sus pruebas, pero escuchar aquello le dio un sobresalto "Tal vez Aoyama logró superarlo y está retomando su vida…" pensó mientras mordía el extremo de su bolígrafo. Esa tarde los problemas matemáticos le llevaron casi el triple de tiempo en resolverlos, su cerebro y su corazón luchaban jalando cada uno por su extremo e Ichigo de ninguna manera podía concentrarse…<p>

_-"Maldición…"-_ bufó para sí mientras caminaba por la acera de regreso a su casa. _–"Espero que haya salido bien…"-_ se preocupaba por el examen.  
>Cuando llegó lanzó su ropa a un canasto y se cambió de prendas para ir al trabajo, asegurándose previamente que ciertos ojos dorados no estuvieran observándola "Que extraño… no veo a Kisshu hace varios días…" siguió sin darle mayor importancia, Kisshu solía no aparecerse cuando ella estaba saturada de exámenes.<p>

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Casa de Ichigo Momomiya.**

Eran pocas las veces que ella se sentaba en el living a ver TV, pero, luego de haber trabajado toooodo el día, el sofá de la sala de estar era muchísimo más cercano que su cama. Así que se acurrucó y tomó el control, hizo zapping unos minutos hasta finalmente darse cuenta de que la programación es una porquería y no había nada interesante que ver. Aún así dejó un canal al azar, para su desgracia quedo el canal de deportes.

_-"Y ahora el equipo de kendo de Tokyo hace su entrada."-_ dijo el locutor.  
>Ichigo bostezó y estaba dispuesta a cambiar cuando ve entrar a los participantes del duelo. Sus ojos se ampliaron exageradamente, tenía máscara y traje de kendo, pero su piel y sus movimientos lo delataron <em>–"A-A-A..oyama.."-<em> murmuró sorprendida. De repente un aire fresco ondula a su espalda, rápidamente intenta cambiar de canal pero de la desesperación el control gira en sus manos y cae.

De un salto se para frente a la tv _–"¡Kisshu!"-_ chilla nerviosamente.  
>Sus botas tocan el suelo <em>–"Ichigo…"-<em> parpadeó rápido un par de veces sin comprender qué pasaba _–"¿Hoy no estás cansada?"-_ preguntó arqueando una ceja.  
><em> -"¿Ah?"-<em> Ichigo no tenía idea a qué se refería.  
>Él caminó elegantemente hasta ella <em>–"Hace semanas que casi no hablamos, gatita"-<em> dijo con voz seductora mientras acercaba sus labios a los de ella, de puro reflejo ella retrocedió y puso sus manos contra el pecho de él para hacer distancia. Kisshu atrapó ambas muñecas.  
><em>-"Kissh-"-<em> No luchó para librarse aunque claramente no le agradaba que él hiciera aquello.  
><em>-"¡Masaya Aoyama es el ganadooorrrr!"-<em> exclamó el locutor, al escuchar el nombre Kisshu cambió su punto de atención, que de momento era ella, hasta la TV, e Ichigo sólo dejó caer una enorme gota de sudor. Kisshu entrecerró los ojos un poco, en una expresión de enojo contenido. Ichigo sacudió su mano frente a su rostro para sacarlo del trance que parecía tener mientras observaba inmóvil la TV _–"¿Estás bien, Kish?"-_ le preguntó preocupada. Él cerró los ojos y suspiró antes de responder con flojadez _–"Sí, lo estaré…"-_  
>Ahora era el turno de ella de levantar una ceja inquisitiva. Él soltó sus muñecas y bajó su rostro hasta ella, con una sonrisa sarcástica y los ojos reluciendo de deseo como dos fuentes de oro líquido. <em>–"Quiero que hagas algo Ichigo…"-<em> dijo en tono seductor.  
>Ella dio un respingo mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de un rojo intenso <em>–"Q-q-qué?..."-<em> balbuceó nerviosa.  
>Él sonrió más intensamente, con los labios ligeramente hacia afuera, invitante y sensual <em>–"Bésame"-<em> sus colmillos se relucieron y sólo le faltaban unos escasos centímetros para atrapar los suaves labios de ella. Ichigo rápidamente volvió a utilizar sus brazos para mantener distancia, está vez oprimiendo desde sus clavículas y sonriendo roja como una fresa sus nervios se alteraron y se apartó rápidamente de él en cuanto vio la oportunidad _–"¿Kish quieres comer algo?"-_ preguntó simpática para cambiar de tema, él la observaba confundido y lo pensó por un momento, luego sonrió feliz _–"¡Sí!"-_ Ella esperó a que le dijera qué deseaba comer cuando él volvía a teletransportarse, apareciendo tan cerca de ella como era físicamente posible, oprimiendo su cuerpo entre el suyo y la pared, mientras sujetaba el borde de las caderas de ella por debajo de su blusa para llegar a su piel pálida y suave al tacto. Sus alientos cálidos se golpearon y él acarició los labios de ella con los suyos _–"Quiero comer fresas… y parece que tu eres la única aquí, cariño…"- _bromeó sin liberar la cintura de la muchacha. Sus ojos se encontraban irreales y brillantes ante los tímidos y hasta aterrados de ella. Ichigo abre la boca para hablar, pero no lo consigue, él arremete contra sus labios suaves apenas ve la oportunidad de robarle un beso, ella deja escapar un gemido leve, mientras sus lenguas se unen apasionadamente para profundizar más el beso. Él la traslada y la derriba contra el sofá, aún sujetándola firmemente por la cadera mientras sus dedos acariciaban maravillosamente la piel de su cintura y vientre. Ella se arquea, le faltaba el aire, quería detenerse, pero aquel movimiento de su columna sólo provoca que él se posicione mejor, además de un suave contacto entre el pecho de él y los senos tiernos de ella, llenándolo de calidez y avivando más su fuego.

Sujeta su rostro, desde los lados de su mandíbula y la base de sus orejas enormes y puntiagudas para separar sus labios. Lo logra, y desvía hacia un lado su rostro respirando tan agitadamente como era posible, Kisshu no parecía tener la necesidad de recuperar el aire y siguió jugueteando con su oreja, humana, aunque la situación lo ameritaba ella no estaba excitada, lame el hélix de su oreja (la parte superior, el arco) luego lo muerde, suavemente, y ronronea para ella mientras le hacía otros cariños en su cuello y rostro.

Cuando Ichigo se hubo recuperado no comprendía cómo había permitido tanto, todo sucedía tan rápido que le asustaba, las caricias suaves hacían que su cuerpo comenzara a entregarse a él, pero ella no quería… cuando él suelta su cadera para trasladarse a un punto más interesante, sus senos, apenas logra apoyar sus manos en su cuerpo cálido cuando ella lo arroja a un lado. Y como el sofá era angosto, inevitablemente él cae estrepitosamente al suelo.  
><em>-"Ouch…"-<em> exclama desde el lugar donde aterrizó.  
>Ella aún en el sofá acomoda su ropa, y cruza sus brazos alrededor de sus pechos <em>–"¿Estás bien?"-<em> pregunta sin siquiera inclinarse a verlo.  
><em>-"No…"-<em> responde débilmente y sus ojos perdieron su brillo y volvían a entrecerrarse en una expresión de enfado en su cabeza resonó esa voz maldita "Te lo dije" le susurró y Kisshu apretó los ojos con fuerza mientras rechinó los dientes, aquella voz había ganado.  
><em>-"¿Por qué lo hiciste, Ichigo?"-<em> preguntó con un hilo de voz que poco a poco dejaba escapar casi un gemido lastimero. Simplemente no podía creer que aquella voz tuviera razón.  
>Ella tenía una mirada demasiado triste y a la vez le apenada, su rostro seguía enrojecido, era joven e incapaz de explicar muchas cosas que recientemente comenzaba a descubrir, era inexperta… se inclinó para verlo <em>–"Lo siento Kisshu, ¿Te lastimé?"-<em> dijo con inocencia  
>Kisshu la observó detenidamente <em>–"No me refiero a esto…"-<em> ella parpadeó rápido y confusamente. Extendió una mano hacia él para ayudarlo a levantarse. Pero él le aborreció el gesto y se puso de pie solo, dándole la espalda, antes de desaparecer.  
>"Te dije que haría eso jaja" se burló con satisfacción la voz mientras Kisshu sólo se estremecía de dolor.<br>_-"Demonios…"-_ sollozó a la luz de la luna en lo alto de unos edificios.  
>"Que lamentable final…" comentó con sarcasmo la voz en el interior de su cabeza.<br>_-"No… esto no ha terminado…"-_ respondió el cyniclon de cabello verde al instante que sus sais aparecían.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Después de franquear una calle angosta vuelven a salir Mint y Zakuro, la primera lanza su ataque _–"¡Ribbooon!"-_ y dispara, falla nuevamente. La quimera anima era increíblemente veloz. Lettuce y Pudding esperaban en un punto estratégico, donde la quimera caería en pocos segundos. Esperan. Mientras Shirogame contacta a Masha e Ichigo para alertarlos.

La catgirl prepara su arma, mientras observa su medio intentando localizar al monstruo, le extrañaba que esta criatura fuera diferente a la que hacía algunos meses los había atacado a ella y Ryou, la criatura creada por Deep Blue, esta parecía obra de Kisshu o Taruto, sacudió la cabeza, no era hora de pensar en eso, además de que era imposible…

Por fin logra divisar al monstruo y éste sale disparado hacia el parque, donde los árboles lo camuflarían y podía ser libre de atacar a quien quisiera. El corazón de Ichigo y el resto se detuvo al ver al monstruo galopar hasta perderse en un inmenso mar verde. Sin perder más tiempo la pelirroja corre tras él para detenerlo. Se dirigía hacia donde jugaban los niños. Cuando el monstruo se ve rodeado ataca, y en ese instante Pudding logra capturarla en un flan gigante amarillo, el tiempo suficiente para que todas utilicen sus ataques para derrotarla… Zakuro es la primera en decir lo que Ichigo había pensado hace unos minutos _–"Esta criatura no era tan fuerte, parece que fue creada por…"-_ Ichigo quedó estupefacta al ver, antes de que la quimera terminara de desintegrarse dejando en su lugar una rata de campo, una marca… un símbolo que ella conocía… "Kisshu"… instantáneamente volteó y brincó velozmente, regresando sobre sus pasos.

Ellas no se habían percatado de que Shirogame se encontraba vulnerable ahora que estaba lejos de su equipo. Y la idea era esa, la quimera no había sido más que una distracción que ni siquiera tenía órdenes de atacar a las Mews, sólo debía alejarlas. El aire cambia de dirección y unas ondas se forman delante del rubio.  
><em>-"¿Kisshu?"-<em> éste no respondió y mantenía su mirada oculta bajo su flequillo, su cabello se veía desprolijo, a continuación, Ryou tuvo que lanzarse cuerpo a tierra para que su cabeza no fuera arrancada brutalmente por las puntas filosas de los Sai que ahora el cyniclon empuñaba, con increíble velocidad él se movió, superando notablemente la de Shirogame, tanto como un halcón supera a una diminuta paloma antes de desgarrar en pedazos su cuerpo bajo sus garras.

Kisshu parecía no poseer huesos cuando se movía, su cuerpo se retorcía monstruosamente y se impulsaba a una velocidad que, de tratarse de un humano todo eso sería imposible. _–"¡Qué haces!"-_ exclamó Ryou presa del pánico, mientras esquivaba como podía los ataques del alienígena. Kisshu lanzó una risa ruidosa, y con rabia mostró sus dientes puntiagudos y brillantes, en una sonrisa que se ampliaba a lo largo de su rostro, una inmensa sonrisa psicópata y torcida que lo hacía ver como un verdadero monstruo antropófago sediento de sangre. Finalmente, Kisshu se aburrió de dejarlo correr, aquello era un juego, él podía matar al humano cuando quisiera _–"¡Corre, corre más!"-_ rugió con la única intensión de asustarlo. Él tenía el poder para hacer lo que quisiera, y su mente se había desintegrado bajo la furia de aquel monstruo.

No pudo resistirse cuando Shirogame hizo un mal movimiento, él simplemente se entregaba al filo de sus armas y Kisshu aceptó la invitación feliz. Sangre, a borbotones caía del brazo derecho del rubio al ser casi destazado. Al segundo siguiente Shirogame cae al suelo. Y al siguiente Zakuro, Mint y Lettuce envían sus ataques contra Kisshu _–"¡SHIROGAME!"-_ Gritan al unísono al verlo malherido.  
>Kisshu también se desploma, pero su cuerpo, en ese estado, no conocía el dolor. Vuelve a levantarse y ataca nuevamente, sólo quería su cabeza, no le importaba nadie más, así que dirige su ataque hacia Shirogame, ciegamente. <em>–"¡KISSHU NO, NO LO HAGAS!"- <em>su voz… los cabellos rosados, se interponen en el ataque y él se detiene en seco, estupefacto, mientras ella sujeta a Shirogame. Ichigo se veía tan… aterrada… pero para su sorpresa parecía que su voz lo había tranquilizado, al menos por un momento. Kisshu se mantenía de pie, temblando, con los ojos encarnizados, sus irises dorados ahora eran oscuros y no brillaban, apretaba los dientes con ferocidad y llegó a la conclusión de que sus temblores eran producto de la fuerza que estaba ocultando. _–"Kisshu, detente… POR FAVOR"-_  
><em>-"ALEJATE DE ELLA, MALDITO"- <em>rugió con fiereza haciendo que Ichigo y todos temblaran.  
><em>-"¿Qué te pasa idiota…-"-<em> Shirogame intentó hablar, pero aún no podía, el dolor y el shock acompañados de la adrenalina habían sosegado su voz y sus ojos estaban desmesuradamente abiertos de pánico, no comprendía por qué él lo atacaba. Ichigo se pone de pie, frente a él, para que Kisshu no avanzara. Aún así él camina hacia adelante, lentamente da un paso tras otro. Las Mews vuelven a atacar _–"Shirogame!"-_ grita Zakuro mientras despliega su látigo.  
><em>-"Zakuro, no!"-<em> el golpe fue directo a Kisshu, y le hizo un corte, pero él no se movió, aún cuando la sangre en su cabeza se deslizaba hasta su mentón, en un lado de su cara. Ichigo tembló y sintió que iba a expulsar su propio estómago por la boca al verlo.

Luego él respondió a su ataque, lanzando un ejército de esferas oscuras que salían de sus manos, poder puro, las esferas estallaron para todas ellas, incluso la pequeña Pudding recibió el ataque, aún cuando no había interferido. Lettuce salió despedida al igual que Mint, desmayadas, Zakuro cayó de rodillas, demasiado herida para levantarse. Kisshu se regocijó, volvió a retorcerse violentamente, sólo para ella y él _–"ahhh… al fin solos…"-_ exclamó en tono pacífico, de repente miró hacia un lado, una presencia fría, era Pai y se lanzó contra Kisshu sin dudarlo. Pero Kisshu lo conocía, y él era más ágil. Él era el primero para la misión por sus increíbles habilidades en batalla además de su inteligencia de estratega. Sin demasiado esfuerzo logró esquivarlo y patear a Pai lejos de él, aún cuando sus heridas chorrearon más sangre que nunca, y ahora volvía hasta Ichigo aunque no era ella quién le interesaba. Con su agilidad y velocidad logra apartar a él de ella, y lo lanza nuevamente, Shirogame se quiebra en un gemido verdaderamente doloroso mientras el asfalto rasga más sus heridas. Zakuro, Mint y Lettuce vuelven a incorporarse a duras penas.

_-"Maldición… ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó, idiota?..."-_ preguntó lastimosamente Shirogame, solo pidiendo saber la razón por la que iba a morir.  
>Kisshu de detuvo frente a él lanzándole una mirada hostil y salvaje, a pesar de su fuerza y su orgullo Shirogame se estremece al verlo, le aterraba, era la verdad.<br>_–"¿No lo recuerdas?"-_ gimió con inocencia aun manteniendo su mirada y sonrisa retorcidas y despiadadas. Camina hasta él, sólo un poco más cerca mientras deja caer sus sais al suelo. No los necesitaba. _–"¡No me mientas, principito! __O tal vez deba llamarte Blue Knight…?"-_ en ese instante todos se abrumaron, definitivamente Kisshu había perdido la cabeza.  
>Los labios del cyniclon casi rozaban los del humano <em>–"¿Acaso mi vida no vale nada? ¿No tengo derecho a ser amado? ¡Por qué tú quieres quedarte con ella!"-<em> bramó con violencia y sus ojos lo dejaron a él paralizado, pero más aún sus palabras, tan delirantes _–"¿q-q-qué?"-_ balbuceó aterrado. Kisshu atrapó su garganta, comenzando a estrangularlo _–"No te permitiré… que te quedes con ella… no cuando tú… quieres que ella mate a nuestro hijo… no dejaré que un pendejo bastardo como tu les haga daño…"- _su voz se quebraba de momentos y finalmente volvió a retorcer sus labios, oprimiendo sus dientes de un lado como un lobo rabioso, algunos pliegues se formaban a los costados de su nariz mientras elevaba los labios para mostrar por completo la blancura de sus colmillos.  
><em>-"'Ni siquiera será un ser humano' ¿Recuerdas? 'Ichigo… ¡esa criatura será concebida sin amor!' ¡¿LO RECUERDAS?"-<em> gritó sin piedad mientras él intentaba tomar el preciado aire.  
><em>-"KISSHU DETENTE!"-<em> gritó ella sin saber qué más decir. En ese instante Pai utilizó su arma para liberar a Ryou de su agarre, Kisshu salió despedido violentamente hasta una pared, Ichigo se cubrió los ojos para no ver, el cuerpo generando un ruido estruendoso al chocar contra el concreto. _–"Maldito… ¡PAI! ¿QUÉ MIERDA CREES QUE HACES"-_ se quejó y volvió a levantarse, tambaleante, luego fue como si aquello no le hubiese provocado ninguna herida. Todos gritaron dolorosamente para que todo se detenga, los huesos rompiéndose y los débiles tosidos de Ryou eran aterradores, parecía que Kisshu volvía como un zombie.

Pai, y todas las mews se pusieron delante de Shirogame. Ichigo se mantuvo algo más alejada, Pai sacó su arma, y su rostro se veía increíblemente afligido _–"Lo siento, si no te detienes, tendré que matarte"-_ fueron sus palabras. Ichigo quedó paralizada de horror _–"¿¡QUÉ?"-_ exclamó.  
>Ryou siguió tosiendo. Y era como si Kisshu ni siquiera notara la presencia del resto, sólo la de Shirogame e Ichigo… Ella se levantó y se posicionó delante de Pai <em>–"¡NO LO HAGAS PAI!"-<em> sacudió la cabeza incrédula de lo que él pensaba hacer _–"Por favor… no lo hagas…"-_ Kisshu mucho más adelante, caminaba nuevamente hacia ellos, ahora tambaleándose, ya no podía ocultar sus heridas, su respiración estaba agitada, su apariencia era la de un verdadero monstruo desalmado. Kisshu sólo caminó hasta ellos, volviendo a empuñar sus sais, y casi delirantemente hablaba

My Obsession – Skillet

_**(Dirigido a Ichigo)**__  
>Your touch, your ways<br>Leave me dumb without reason  
><em>_**Your love, my cage (Tu amor, es mi jaula)**__  
><em>_**My prison so pleasing (Una prisión tan agradable…)**__  
>I spend my days<br>Tangled in thoughts of you  
>Stuck in this place<br>Resigned to be your fool  
>I thirst no longer<br>__**Drenching my soul (Drena mi alma)**__  
>Pour out like water<br>You're my only infatuation  
>Don't leave me stranded<br>In my obsession  
>My purpose, my possession<br>Live and die in my obsession  
>My obsession<em>

Una vez más había logrado esquivar al grupo, incluso a Pai. Había pasado sobre Ichigo, ya ni siquiera ella tenía algún control sobre él…

_**(Dirigido a Shirogame)**__**  
>Oh Come down to me (Oh, ven a mí…)<strong>_

Susurrópara Shirogame como un demonio del mismo averno. Y sus Sais se clavaron delante del rubio mientras que el látigo de Zakuro enrollaba alrededor del cuerpo pálido del cyniclon y lo jalaba hacia atrás. Volviendo a lanzarlo lejos _–"Shirogame, ¡CORRE!"-_ chilló la Mew Lobo con sus últimas fuerzas. **  
><strong>  
><em><span><strong>(Dirigido a Ichigo)<strong>__  
>Don't ever say that it's over<br>I kiss your feet  
><em>_**Worship the air you breathe (Adoraré el aire que tu respiras)  
>Your love, my gift (Tu amor, mi regalo…)<strong>__  
>You go and I will follow<br>__**My dream, my wish (Mis sueños, mis deseos)**__  
>Don't leave me here so helpless<em>_**  
><strong>__I thirst no longer  
><em>_**Drenching my soul (Drenan toda mi alma)**__  
>Pour out like water<br>You're my only infatuation  
>Don't leave me stranded<br>In my obsession  
>My purpose, my possession<br>Live and die in my obsession  
>My obsession<br>__**Am I a lunatic? **__**(¿Soy un lunatico…?)**_

Luego de ser lanzado por Zakuro, miró de soslayo, y ausente, hacia ella. Lloraba… _-"¿Soy un lunático?"-_**  
><strong>  
><em><strong>I'm going crazy<strong>__… __**(Estoy enloqueciendo, diablos…)**__  
><em>_**For just a word from (Por tan solo una palabra de tus labios…)  
>For just a touch from you (Por tan sólo una caricia tuya…)<strong>_  
><em>And I'm exploding like chemicals<br>__**I'm going crazy**__, can't get enough __**(Estoy enloqueciendo…)**__  
>I thirst no longer<br>I thirst, yeah  
>Drenching my soul<br>Drenching, oh  
>I thirst no longer<br>__**Drenching my soul (llévate mi alma, Ichigo…)**__  
>Pour out like water<em>  
><em>You're my only infatuation<br>Don't leave me stranded  
>In my obsession<br>My purpose, my possession  
>Live and die in my obsession<br>Oh, oh, oh, my obsession  
>Oh, oh, oh, my obsession<br>__**My obsession…**_

_-"mátame"-_ le suplicó sin verla y volvió a levantarse, y Pai lanzó su ataque, con demasiado dolor atacó a su hermano. Antes de que su cuerpo fuera destrozado Ichigo saltó hacia él. Todos lo vieron, incluso Shirogame. _–"¡ICHIGOOOO!"-_ exclamaron pero una enorme luz los cegó. Lo último que vieron fue a ella lanzándose hacia él en una muerte segura…

Escuchaban a alguien llorando, una joven. Lloraba con profundo dolor y sufrimiento. Todos estaban demasiados preocupados y atemorizados. Cuando sus ojos se recuperaron de la ceguera pudieron ver de quién provenía el llanto.  
><em>-"Ichigo"-<em>

Ella había logrado empujar a Kisshu fuera del ataque de Pai, detrás de ellos el asfalto había recibido el ataque, y se había desintegrado como un papel sumergido en ácido. Sólo unos pocos centímetros separaban a la pareja de aquel destino. Ichigo estaba sobre Kisshu, él estaba tendido en el suelo, y ella llorando contra su espalda, mientras él tenía los ojos cerrados, aún producto de la ceguera, y respiraba profundamente, la tierra y el polvo que su respiración levantaba del piso cada vez que exhalaba era prueba de ello. Ichigo abrazaba el cuerpo del cyniclon con fuerza, para evitar que se moviera _–"Reacciona por favor, Kisshu, reacciona…"-_ su respiración volvía a agitarse y él lanzaba un gruñido de vez en vez, aún así no se había movido ni intentado escapar de su abrazo. _–"¡Kisshu! ¡Por lo que más quieras, REACCIONA!"-_ ella le suplicaba a lágrimas vivas, pero él había perdido la cabeza, el control, y ella tampoco lo tenía… y si no hacía algo para recuperarlo ella sabía que iban a matarlo delante de sus ojos, para evitar que hiciera daño a inocentes.  
>El cuerpo de él vibro un momento, se sacudió ligeramente <em>–"¿Qué estas haciendo, Ichigo? ¡Déjame!"-<em> volvía a desenfundar sus colmillos y sus ojos se abrieron siendo oscuros, ni siquiera un destello dorado como ella deseaba ver.  
>Estrechó su cuerpo con más fuerza <em>–"¡NO!"-<em>

_-"Ni siquiera ella puede hacer algo ahora…"-_ dijo Pai mientras caminaba hacia Kisshu e Ichigo. Las Mews sollozaban por ambos. Lettuce sujetó la mano de Pie _–"No puedes…"-_ dijo tímidamente pero él calló sus palabras dulces _–"No hay forma de regresar cuando se llega a ese estado, desencadenará su ira contra todos… es la única forma…"-_ Ichigo rompió en llanto _–"No… no… ¡Por favor! ¡No lo mates!"-_ ella no pensó ni por un segundo en su seguridad, ni siquiera pensó en quitar su cuerpo del de él, ya que así, ella lo protegía.  
>Kisshu comenzó a moverse para intentar levantarse –<em>"¡LARGO!"- <em>le gritó a Ichigo.  
><em>-"¡Kisshu! ¡Shirogame no es malo! ¡Él no es Blue Knight ni Deep Blue! ¡Él no ha hecho nada malo!"- <em>intentó explicarle mientras lo empujó de nuevo hacia la tierra evitando que se levante, aún si luego él volteaba y la mataba, no importaba.  
><em>-"¡CÁLLATE!"-<em> le rugió e Ichigo se estremeció _–"YO HE ESCUCHADO, QUIERE QUE TU TERMINES CON ÉL"-_ y cuando dijo 'él', al principio, ella no lo comprendió, pero luego los ojos fieros de Kisshu comenzaron a llorar, se inundaron en lágrimas _–"Dijo que sería lo mejor para todos, que debías ir a un médico para que lo extraigan, él quería matarlo…"-_ su voz se ahogó completamente mientras gruñía de odio y lloraba con tristeza. Ichigo entendió todo su rencor ahora, aunque no por qué él se había confundido, tal vez porque realmente Ryou se parecía físicamente a Blue Knight…  
><em>-"¡Kisshu! Que tonto eres…"-<em> dijo sonriéndole y hundiendo su rostro contra su nuca _–"Él dijo eso hace tiempo, porque estaba preocupado por mi salud, no porque realmente quisiera que ocurriera, ¡Cómo puedes creer que yo aceptaría eso!"-_ por último rió mientras lloraba, con ironía _–"¡Y yo no amo a Ryou, Kisshu! ¡Te amo a ti!"-_ de repente los ojos de él se ampliaron tanto como era posible, al escucharla. Su cuerpo deja de temblar de ira y ahora su respiración era pacífica, pestañeaba de vez en vez, y sus ojos lentamente volvían a ser dorados, inmensos de la sorpresa, pero dorados.

Rápidamente se retorció, ahora de dolor, ella bajó de su espalda mientras él sujetaba el lado izquierdo de su pecho. _–"¡¿Kisshu?"-_ exclamó preocupada y lo abrazó acomodando su cabeza contra su pecho cálido y protegiéndolo con sus brazos.  
><em>-"Esto sí es… bueno…"-<em> susurró con sus ojos algo perdidos y rió incrédulo.  
><em>-"Te amo, kisshu"-<em> y sus lágrimas volvían a caer _–"No quiero que te vayas… y mucho menos que mueras"-_ susurró suave y sinceramente mientras apretaba su rostro contra el cabello verde de él, casi a la altura de sus orejas puntiagudas. Él no contestó, y permanecieron así varios minutos antes de que unos cuantos pasos se acercaran a ellos. Ichigo sintió escalosfrios _–"¡Por favor perdónalo Shirogame-kun! Por favor… por favor…"-_ le rogó mientras mantenía su abrazo.  
><em>-"Ichigo… ¿Te das cuenta de lo peligroso que es?"-<em> Dijo Ryou, Pai mantenía una mirada severa y fría unos pasos atrás de él, acompañado de Lettuce y el resto de las Mews, que observaban con tristeza.  
><em>-"Ryou… por favor… él no quiso hacerlo…"-<em>  
><em>-"Debes estar bromeando, Ichigo."-<em> dijo irónico, no habían dudas de que Kisshu había intentado mandarlo a lo profundo del infierno. Ryou tenía una enorme herida de arma blanca en el brazo, y varios huesos rotos, entre ellos su otro brazo y varias costillas entre otras magulladuras. Las Mews tenían moretones, y seguramente algunos huesos resentidos también. Ichigo lloró con fuerza _–"Él no es nuestro enemigo…"_ sollozó _–"¡ha sufrido demasiado ya!"-_ apretó los dientes con impotencia viendo que su opinión no parecía cambiar _–"Tendrás que matarnos a los tres…"-_ dijo determinada a no moverse

–"_Ichigo… esta bien…"-_ dijo débilmente al escucharla, casi como un suspiro _–"Ryou aceptaré mi sentencia"-_ respondió Kisshu intentando sentarse hacia atrás, mientras sujetaba su pecho y aún sangraba.  
>Ichigo quedó destrozada.<br>_-"Ya no llores, koneko-chan, fue mi culpa… me dejé llevar..."-_ se disculpó con ella _–"Gracias por amarme, Ichigo"-_ dijo intentando sonreír con verdadera sinceridad.  
><em>-"Pai… gracias"-<em> se despidió _–"Siempre te he admirado… eres el mejor de todos."-_ desvió su mirada hacia él y luego hacia el mismo Shirogame, observó detenidamente las heridas que él había provocado _–"Lo siento…"-_ sus orejas se curvaron hacia abajo tanto como podían y aún más de lo que ya lo estaban por todo ese dolor.  
><em>-"¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió?"-<em> preguntó Ryou aturdido y enfadado.  
>Kisshu tardó unos minutos en responderle, ya que intentaba recordar <em>–"Luego de escuchar la discusión con Ichigo sobre su embarazo, en el Café, hace unas semanas atrás que alguien me convenció de que tú eras el verdadero Blue Knight… es una estupidez"-<em> cerró los ojos con fuerza por el dolor _–"No entiendo cómo pude creerle… esa voz era tan convincente que…"-_  
><em>-"…No pude evitarla, invadió todo mi cuerpo y me hizo perder la cabeza, simplemente se posesionó de mí. Perdí el control…"-<em> abrió la boca para tragar una gran cantidad de oxígeno que le evitara el dolor que sentía, no sólo por sus heridas, sino por haber hecho aquel destrozo, y tan estúpidamente haber perdido todo. Cuando por fin lo había conseguido…perdió todo lo que tenía _-"Perdóname, Ichigo…"-_ dijo por último y su cuerpo se desplomó al suelo, el sufrimiento era demasiado y había caído inconsciente. Ichigo se avalanzó sobre él _–"Kisshu…"-_ acarició delicadamente su cabello hasta su espalda. Observando su cuerpo con demasiada tristeza, era tan vulnerable y aún así ella ya no podía protegerlo. El corazón de ella se oprimía tanto que creyó que moriría en ese instante. Mientras esperaba que Ryou decidiera qué hacer con él.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, Shirogame dio media vuelta y caminó solo. Ichigo lo observó estupefacta.  
><em>-"Después de todo… él no es el culpable"-<em> dijo por último mientras se retiraba de escena. Ichigo no podía creer, volvía a llorar de la emoción "Gracias…"


	12. Capítulo XII: ¿Primera cita?

**Perdonen el retraso… no sé qué me pasa, estoy sin inspiración últimamente x-x  
>Aviso que el concurso continúa. Algo curioso para inspirarse es en los pasteles (sí, pasteles, tortas, etc xD) como todos los cyniclons tienen nombre de pasteles XD bue, cierro el pico. Que disfruten la lectura.<strong>

**Algo curioso: La "Capsula de rehabilitación" es un artefacto que sale en el manga ****(y kisshu está desnudo dentro)**** que los cyniclonianos usan para curar sus heridas, junto a esta máquina hay un enorme árbol de "la vida". Sale en el manga, repito, no es invento mío.**

**Capítulo XII: ****¿Primera cita?**

–_**"¡Y yo no amo a Ryou, Kisshu! ¡Te amo a ti!"-**_

Aquello casi sonaba como un sueño. Recordaba todo lo que había pasado, al menos en partes: la voz maldita que lo convencía de que obrase mal, algunos de los ataques a Ryou, como su sangre se desparramó enrojeciendo el suelo y como conoció la asperocidad del concreto, aquello le oprimía con fuerza el pecho, ahora que reconocía la verdad. Pero al final de todos esos malos recuerdos volvía a escuchar la voz que tanto añoraba, diciendo esas palabras que él siempre deseó oír… y las decía con tanta pasión que, aunque tenía los ojos cerrados pudo sentir que un par de lágrimas escurrían de sus ojos ¿Felicidad?… lentamente pudo abrirlos. Estaba solo.

"La capsula de rehabilitación…" _–"¿Tan graves son mis heridas…?"-_ se preguntó mientras intentó moverse, al menos aún sentía su cuerpo. Cuando sus ojos pudieron enfocar con claridad se vio desnudo, dentro de aquella máquina que era una especie de incubadora, sus heridas a simple vista habían sanado casi por completo y no había vendaje que las cubriera, frente a él un enorme árbol que vigilaba su progreso, un árbol demasiado viejo y extraño, el único de su tipo en este mundo. Kisshu lo observó con somnolencia un largo rato, hasta que finalmente Pai apareció y levantó la puerta de cristal, rápidamente Kisshu sintió su cuerpo helarse cuando la temperatura del ambiente golpeó contra su piel delicada. Cayó al suelo rodeando su cuerpo con ambos brazos y casi tiritando, mientras el vapor tibio de la máquina escapaba humeante del interior de la misma y del cuerpo desnudo de Kisshu hasta extinguirse.  
>Pai le brindó algo de ayuda, cubriéndolo con una manta hasta que su cuerpo volviera a acostumbrarse a las temperaturas típicas <em>–"¿Te encuentras bien?"-<em>  
><em>-"S-s-sí…"-<em> titubeó de frío_ –"¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, Pai?"-_  
><em>-"Sólo han pasado 13 horas. Pero aún no te has recuperado, deberías…"-<em>  
>Y antes de que pudiera terminar su opinión profesional Kisshu se había puesto en pie y tambaleándose caminó hasta su ropa para vestirse.<br>_-"Vas a morir si sigues maltratándote así…"-_ bromeó el mayor.  
>Kisshu le enseñó una de sus sonrisas para asegurarle de que ya estaba bien, calzó sus botas y luego cogió las cintas rojas que sujetaban su cabello (ya que al entrar en la capsula debían estar como llegaron al mundo xD)<br>_-"El humano al que atacaste, Ryou…"-_ comentó Pai, y en ese instante Kisshu dejó todo lo que hacía.  
><em>-"Él perdonó tu vida…"-<em> dijo con seriedad Pai esperando algún tipo de respuesta del peliverde.  
>Kisshu volteó a verlo, con un dejo de tristeza <em>–"¿Él está bien?"- <em>un repentino recuerdo volvió a su cabeza:

_**-"Mátame…"-**_** en su exterior no se había siquiera inmutado, sus ojos seguían fijos en su objetivo, cuan lobo hambriento sobre un cordero perdido, Ryou Shirogame era su presa, o mejor dicho su adversario. Él era alguien a quien Kisshu debía dar muerte, por rencor, venganza y protección.**

_-"No lo sé"-_ fue la respuesta de Pai, y Kisshu pareció oprimir con fuerza sus dientes mientras aspiraba el aire frío que le hiciera bajar el nudo que se formaba en su garganta. Todo lo que había hecho era absurdo, no tenía sentido ahora que comprendía… ¿Cómo pudo creer en esa mentira? Era algo que se preguntaba una y otra vez. 

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-FLASH BACK-**

**Hospital**  
>Anochecía en Tokio, el terrible frío invernal se sentía erizando la piel de todas mientras esperaban noticias de Ryou. Casi 20 minutos más tarde el cielo era completamente negro y Keiichiro sale de la sala donde era tratado Shirogame. Al parecer había comentado a los médicos que una pandilla lo atacó, y luego de que entablillaran su brazo y curaran sus magulladuras y golpes, finalmente, Keiichiro apareció avisando de que pasarían esa noche en el hospital. Ichigo lo observa con ojos entristecidos, por alguna razón sentía culpa y se hacía cargo de aquella reacción en Kisshu, pero rápidamente la sonrisa de Keiichiro la inspiró a sentirse mejor <em>–"Tranquila, él estará bien"-<em> le aseguró. Ahora bien, el resto del equipo también tenía varios golpes, pero se sentían mejor de lo que uno esperaría después de aquello ya que todo lo terrible había terminado y Ryou había tenido compasión por Kisshu, algo que ha dejado boquiabiertos a muchos… todas sentían un enorme respeto hacia él, era una persona increíblemente noble después de todo. Se dieron un abrazo grupal antes de despedirse, aquello, todo lo que habían pasado, las había unido como nunca antes. Finalmente Keiichiro dijo que él se quedaría haciendo guardia, así el resto pudo marcharse.

**En su casa**, Ichigo saludó a sus padres, con una sonrisa encantadora y ojos luminosos, indudablemente más bella que nunca ahora que sentía un gran alivio en su corazón, su energía y belleza habían sido renovadas por aquella sensación de paz y felicidad, era una persona nueva, y aunque era muy joven se podría decir que aquello la hacía relucir más que nunca ¡Al fin había declarado sus sentimientos! Y habían salido de su corazón, era amor lo que sentía… ¡Y deseaba gritarlo! Dio un pequeño brinco hasta las escaleras. Pero por esa noche también estaba cansada, todo lo que había ocurrido esa tarde le había dejado exhausta y sólo deseaba descansar en su cama caliente y pacíficamente, con la paz que hacía meses había perdido. Su corazón latía enérgico y con fuerza, eufórico, Kisshu aunque herido había salido con bien, y ella lo amaba, y ahora él lo sabía. Antes de caer desmayado de agotamiento él le había lanzado una mirada tan tierna que ella sólo pudo comprender entonces cuán importante era ella en su vida, la miraba con tanto agradecimiento sólo por oír esas pequeñas tres palabras que parecía que un sueño que había esperado toda su vida se hubiese hecho realidad finalmente, y aunque cayó dolorosamente rendido, ella lo vio feliz… una calidez enorme la invadió en ese momento y sólo deseó protegerlo, seguir abrazando su cuerpo lastimado… jamás hubiese permitido que alguien se acercara a él para provocarle algún daño en ese estado tan vulnerable en el que se encontraba. Luego de caer y ser perdonado por Ryou, Pai lo llevó y le aseguró que "Hierba mala nunca muere" casi con una sonrisa (ya que Pai era Pai, y las sonrisas son poco comunes en él) eso le había asegurado que él estaría bien.

Llegó a su habitación, mientras buscaba su pijama rosa encontró otro aún mejor que ni siquiera recordaba, uno muy bonito y seductor el cual había comprado únicamente por los estampados en pequeñas fresas rojas que casi parecían lunares en la tela negra base, un vestido-camisón de dormir… muy sexy, tan suave como sólo podía ser la seda, tenía puntillas rojas en los extremos de arriba y abajo, unos finos breteles negros que sostenían bastantes sueltos todo (muy cómodo para dormir), era además bastante corto, apenas cubría su trasero, se ruborizó al ver su reflejo en el espejo, era muy distinto a lo que solía usar para dormir y hacía que se viera como toda una mujer… simplemente, era perfecto. Soltó su cabello y se lanzó de un salto a la cama, acurrucándose con un ruidoso ronroneo antes de dormirse _–"Nyah~"-_

**-FIN Del FLASH BACK-**

**Esa noche, 5 a.m.**

Aún era de noche cuando una molesta luz que acababa de encenderse la sacó de sus sueños, entredormida como para darse cuenta de que aquella luz provenía de sus lámparas, gimió molesta. En su habitación alguien las había encendido, y no había sido ella ni sus padres, pero ella estaba demasiado aturdida y floja como para darse cuenta de ello. Sus ojos temblaron por la sensación de enceguecimiento _–"hmmm… Mm… Apá…gala…"-_ balbuceó dormida y subió la manta hasta su cabeza para evitar aquella endemoniada luz.

Una risita resonó en la habitación y a continuación la llamó _–"Ichigo…"-_ escuchó justo arriba de su cabeza. Y de repente, como un rayo, ella reaccionó y despertó violentamente. Se sentó en su cama alterada casi gritando de terror si no hubiese sido por un par de dedos finos cerraron sus labios _–"Shhh… tranquila, no grites"-_ le susurró y al final sus ojos pudieron ver los orbes dorados. Rápidamente se estabilizó _–"Kisshu…"- _él flotaba sobre ella y retrocedió cuando se aseguró que no gritaría, sonriéndole levemente.  
><em>-"¡Has regresado! ¿Cómo te sientes?"-<em> preguntó ella preocupada, por extraño que parezca todo eso le resultaba como un sueño, y lo primero que cruzó en su cabeza a continuación fue que… tal vez él había muerto y ahora venía a despedirse. Empalideció repentinamente _–"Espera… no me digas que… esto es un sueño y tú has…"-_ comenzó a decir ella, y la alegría que tuvo en un primer momento al verlo allí ahora casi le hacía llorar _–"¡…KISH-!"-_ intentó gritar destrozada pero él volvió a lanzar una pequeña risita y detuvo su voz, silenciándola y apoderándose de su boca con un beso, no muy intenso, prácticamente no tenía fuerzas ni para mantenerse en pie, así que sólo oprimió sus labios contra los de ella, y luego debió dejarla escapar y apoyar ambas manos en la cama para no caer _–"¿Eso parecía un sueño, minina?"-_ dijo en un jadeo, aunque bromeando con su típico tono seductor el cual hizo que ella se ruborizara. Él la observó, algo por debajo de ella, le dedicó una sonrisa suave y sincera, diferente a cualquier otra, mientras sus ojos entrecerraban llenos de adoración _–"Desperté hace unos minutos… no podía esperar para verte"-_confesó dulcemente.  
>Ella mantuvo un ligero color en sus mejillas, volteó a mirar el reloj ¡eran casi las 5 am! Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo <em>–"¡Qué frío hace!"-<em> dijo enrollando sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y hundiéndose entre las mantas. Kisshu miró hacia la ventana _–"Sí, afuera está todo congelado, seguro pronto nevará"- _respondió y luego regresó su vista a ella. De repente una sonrisa pícara se ampliaba en su rostro, divertidamente preguntó _–"Ichigo… ¿Puedo quedarme?"-_ preguntó alegre y ruborizado, con las orejas algo caídas de timidez y pena. Ichigo por otro lado se ruborizó violentamente "¿Él quiere dormir aquí…? ¡Pero sólo hay una cama!" y su rubor iba en aumento cuando supo qué significaba _–"Eh… yo… ah…"-_ balbuceó. Desvió su mirada a la ventana y más roja que una fresa se fue a un extremo de la cama, tanto como podía sin caer, se envolvió entre las sábanas y las mantas… Kisshu sonrió vivaz reluciendo sus colmillos. En realidad la idea de Kisshu hubiese sido al menos dormir a sus pies o en el suelo _–"¡Gracias!"-_ sus ojos brillaron sorprendidos y de un segundo a otro ya se había quitado las botas para entrar en la cama. Con una sonrisa de diablillo en el rostro se abalanzó al lecho justo donde estaba ella _–"Kyaaahh!"-_ Ichigo ahogó un gritó tapando su boca _–"¡Kisshu…!"-_ apretó los dientes al nombrarlo _–"¡ESTAS HELADO!"- _él se acomodó contra el pecho de ella dejando escapar un suspiro suave de alivio _–"E-e-estas congeladoo-brr"- _le dijo tiritando de frío, casi le sorprendía que no fuera un témpano lo que se acostó a su lado, y aunque su rostro estaba encendido en un rojo intenso, temblaba de pies a cabeza.  
><em>-"Ahhh Tenía mucho frío… pero ahora ya me siento tan bien~"-<em> aseguró él en completa paz mientras restregaba su rostro contra el pecho y parte del cuello de ella _–"Aquí es cálido y confortable~"-_ decía embobado. Ichigo iba a expulsarlo lejos si seguía, lo que menos deseaba era que él se aprovechara pero a continuación él siguió hablando muy suavemente _–"No deberías hablar en tono tan alto, gatita, tus padres deben estar durmiendo"-_ Ichigo sintió que el cabello de su nuca se erizó al recordar ese detalle "Si mi padre llega a despertar y oír ruidos extraños entrará a mi cuarto con un tanque de guerra" temió y a continuación rodeó a Kisshu con fuerza para evitar que se moviera. Y él sonrió y de alguna forma logró liberar sus brazos para abrazarla de igual forma, estrechó la pequeña figura que le brindaba tan maravilloso calor, sin darse cuenta que la espalda del vestido era descubierta y sus manos parecían dos placas de hielo, Ichigo estremeció _–"¡Tus manos…!"-_ reprimió un chillido por congelación y le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos _-"Afuera hace Frrr ~íio, koneko-chan, ¿qué esperabas?"-_ Kisshu le sobró irónico. Una mirada de poca tolerancia fulminó a Kisshu y lo sujetó por las muñecas, pero en lugar de echarlo a patadas Ichigo hizo algo de fricción en sus manos pálidas para que entrara en calor, él la miró confundido y luego sus ojos volvieron a ser tiernos… lentamente volvió a arrimarse a ella, hundiendo la cabeza en el hueco entre su cuello y su pecho _–"Gracias…"- _dijo con un suspiro. Ella volvió a encalidecer muy pronto _–"Kisshu…"-_ observó detenidamente los ojos dorados que con increíble ternura y paz brillaban aunque un poco entrecerrados por el sueño, después de todo él no se había recuperado y casi no había descansado… tan pronto como despertó había ido hasta allí, sólo por ella…  
>siguió observándolo <em>–"Hasta tus orejas están congeladas"-<em> rió alegre y divertida mientras ahora las sujetaba y también les daba un poco de calor con fricción, realmente estaban muy frías…  
>Su cuerpo se estremecía al sentir tal cercanía, más aún estando él tan frío, pero pronto su cuerpo se relajó, y estando tan arrimados… casi parecían unidos, las curvaturas de sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente con el otro, como piezas de rompecabezas. El calor volvió a sentirse lentamente… al menos la parte de arriba, ya que cuando sus pies se rozaron ella volvió a saltar <em>–"¡KISSHU…! ¡¿Acaso vienes del Polo Norte?"-<em> se enojó en broma mientras continuaba restregando sus orejas para que se calentaran de una vez. Él se entregaba a ella por completo, casi ronroneando, mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras el cuerpo de su gatita lo envolvía y le daba calor, sólo podía seguir relajándose por sus caricias. Y aunque Ichigo se quejaba también le agradaba, había algo irresistible en la respiración cálida de él golpeando contra la piel de su pecho, haciéndole cosquillas, en la sensación de tenerlo atrapado en sus brazos, cuidando de él, algo le decía que su cuerpo era aún muy débil por aquellas heridas, así que sentía esa sensación tierna de protección. Respiró profundamente y algo apenada. Era tan poderoso y a la vez tan vulnerable que, simplemente aquello era maravilloso. Lo amaba y también tenía cierto miedo cuando él perdía la cabeza. Pero ahora su corazón irradiaba y la llenaba de calidez cuando él se entregaba así, como si ella fuera lo único en el mundo...  
>De repente algo le llama la atención en una de sus orejas, en el borde de la parte posterior de la oreja derecha, casi al final, un pequeño corte que había llevado parte del cartílago, le faltaba un diminuto triángulo en aquella zona, y aunque la herida no sangraba "Cuando Zakuro lanzó su látigo seguramente…" deslizó delicadamente un par de dedos por encima y él estremeció, su cuerpo tembló un poco <em>–"Lo siento"-<em> se disculpó ella hundiendo su rostro entre el cabello verde y besando su cabeza, luego reposó su mano en la mejilla de él.  
><em>-"Ichigo… ¿Cómo… se encuentra Shirogame?"-<em> preguntó cuidadosamente, con la voz quebrando en cada palabra.  
><em>-"Él estará bien, pasará unos días en el hospital…"-<em> respondió algo triste y notó que las orejas de él se curvaron hacia abajo en respuesta. _–"Estará bien"-_ volvió a repetir más animadamente para consolarlo. _–"¿Te duele mucho, Kisshu?"-_ susurró preocupada _–"Tus heridas…"-_ y sólo con recordar cómo era atacado una y otra vez para defender a Shirogame temblaba, por un momento creyó que sus aliadas tendrían que matarlo para detenerlo. Él levantó un poco la mirada, para observar sus ojos cafés que se habían humedecido un poco recordando aquella aterradora escena, le sonrió suavemente, con una pequeña sonrisa _–"Estoy bien, gatita, no tienes que preocuparte por mí"-_ respondió y la abrazó por la cintura antes de volver a acomodarse para descansar como lo hacía hace segundos. Ichigo sonrió, enredó un par de dedos por sus cabellos, luego él se durmió, sin mucho esfuerzo ya que estaba aún agotado, y ella siguió acariciando su cabellera de vez en vez hasta que finalmente reposó su cabeza sobre la de él. En un momento ambos se acomodaron para comprimir más sus cuerpos por el frío… exprimiendo al máximo esa sensación agradable. Y luego sólo se durmieron acurrucados, hasta que los primeros rayos de sol atravesaron los cristales de la ventana.

**9.30 Am**  
>Suena el despertador, bien no hubiese sido problema si ella hubiese estado del lado del despertador… que no era el caso, se despereza mientras el artefacto llena de ruido la tranquila y helada mañana, luego estira su brazo hasta el objeto y lo apaga, sin siquiera preguntarse qué era el obstáculo que su cuerpo tuvo que pasar para llegar hasta el artefacto. Vuelve a dormirse, justo donde su cuerpo cayó "Sólo unos minutos más…" sin fijarse que había caído en diagonal, sobre Kisshu. Era agradable el calor y el movimiento involuntario… su cuerpo subía y bajaba en ritmo con la respiración forzosa de él por el peso, él ríe y ella abre los ojos recordando quién estaba allí… aquella risa burlona la trajo de regreso <em>–"¿Estas cómoda, gatita?"-<em> le preguntó sensualmente y ella dio un respingo, olvidando cuan angosta era su cama casi cae al suelo pero una mano pálida la capturó y volvió a acomodarla sobre su cuerpo, sentándola sobre sus caderas con una sonrisa salvaje _–"¡Buenos días!"- _dijo él _–"¡Kisshu! No hables tan alto!"-_ le advirtió tapándole la boca con ambas manos, Kisshu cayó hacia atrás sonriendo mientras ella cubría su boca, e inevitablemente ella quedó sobre él.  
><em>-"Tus padres salieron hace 5 minutos, gatita, supongo que de compras…"-<em> dijo levantando una ceja pensativo. _–"¿En serio?"-_ Ichigo lo miró dudosa, y él asintió con la cabeza sonriendo como un angelito. Ella miró hacia abajo, y se vio sentada justo sobre… bueno, él. Saltó hacia atrás y se bajó de la cama antes de que él pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo _–"¡Ichigo!"-_ la llamó, pero ella ya había salido. Recorrió la habitación de sus padres y la cocina, realmente no había nadie… suspiro resignada "Es raro que papá y mamá se vayan de compras así…" pensó. Luego Kisshu apareció a su lado _–"¿No tienes que trabajar hoy?"-_ le recordó con una sonrisa irónica, ella reaccionó _–"¡MALDICIÓN!"-_ corrió nuevamente hasta su habitación, se vistió a la velocidad de la luz, y mientras Kisshu se acomodó en el sofá viendo como Ichigo corría de aquí a allá… _–"¡No olvides desayunar!"-_ Ichigo se detuvo en seco en el medio de la sala y caminó más tranquila hasta la cocina, tomó un café con leche preparado a medias (medio frío) y sujetó con los dientes una tostada mientras se encaminaba a la salida, Kisshu pasó a su lado en dirección a la cocina, de donde ella salía _–"Oh… comida…"-_ cuando ella salía él entraba y ambos se cruzaron. Ichigo se detuvo molesta _–"¡KISSHU!"-_  
><em>-"Quém?"-<em> dijo con la boca llena de galletas y una mejilla ruborizada volteando a verla.  
><em>-"¡Debes irte!"-<em> le ordenó ella, no iba a dejarlo solo en su casa y que sus padres llegaran y vieran a un chico extraño de cabello verde y orejas puntiagudas allí.  
>Kisshu siguió masticando, luego tragó su comida y sorbió un poco de café sin quitarle los ojos de encima a ella que cada segundo se veía más y más irritada por su falta de interés en marcharse. <em>–"Koneko-chan, ¿Hoy es domingo?"-<em>  
><em>-"¿Ah…?"-<em> Ichigo quedó en blanco. Sacó su celular para confirmarlo…

"Domingo…" ahora miró a Kisshu encendida con fuego del mismo infierno _–"KISSHUUU"-_ Bramó furiosa. Él siguió sonriendo _–"¿Qué?"-_ contestó a su llamado como un angelito mientras flotaba-sentado sujetándose los pies.  
><em>–"¡ME HICISTE CREER QUE HOY TRABAJABA!"- <em>rugió la pelirroja a punto de estallar.  
>Él levantó el dedo índice y hizo una señal de negación <em>-"Te equivocas, gatita, yo sólo pregunté si hoy trabajabas…"-<em> y ahora algunas gotas de sudor bajaron de su rostro. Antes de que todo se pusiera peor él hizo una señal con las manos indicando que se detuviera _–"¡E-Espera! Quiero llevarte a un lugar…"-_ confesó en su defensa, cuando ella pareció relajarse y escuchar, él suspiró aliviado. Sorbió la última gota de café y dejó la taza a un lado. La observó prolongadamente con ojos felinos y pícaros _–"¿Quieres ir a algún lugar en especial, gatita?"-_ preguntó suave y sensual _–"Creí que sabías… ¿Entonces no hay ningún lugar…?"-_ volvió a enfadarse la muchacha, él rió arrogante _–"Sólo averiguaba si tenías, tal vez, algún lugar al que quisieras visitar…"- _desapareció y reapareció detrás de ella _–"Sabes que puedo llevarte a donde quieras"-_ besó su mejilla. Y giró a su alrededor _–"Bien te sacaré a pasear"-_ chistó determinado cruzándose de brazos _–"¡No soy un perro!"-_ chilló ella en su defensa _–"Tengo que hacer algo primero. En dos horas regresaré para nuestra primera cita"-_ ronroneó hasta llegar a sus labios, pero apenas los rozó ella saltó hacia atrás como si sus labios ardieran como el fuego, él no pareció ofenderse… _–"¿Primera-…cita…?"-_ aquello era realmente extraño, todo parecía ir al revés ¿no?, se sonrojó, y él le guiñó un ojo _–"Nos vemos luego, minina!"-_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¿Qué era lo que Kisshu tenía que hacer?** Pues, en primer lugar buscar un atuendo diferente, el que tenía le gustaba, pero quería algo _especial _para esta ocasión. Y también algo más, su primer parada fue en el Hospital Central de Tokio, sus sentidos lo guiaron hasta la habitación correcta, sólo esperaba que él no tuviera una habitación compartida con otro paciente que se espantara al verlo.

Al aparecer allí, instantáneamente los ojos azules se cruzan con los dorados de él, aterrados, sobresalta y Keiichiro se pone de pie cautelosamente _–"Kisshu…"-_ dicen al unísono. Kisshu los observa, curvando tímidamente las cejas y con los labios entreabiertos deseando tener todas las palabras a su alcance para describir cuan avergonzado y terrible se sentía. Sus botas tocaron el suelo del hospital, frente a la cama donde yacía Shirogame. Sus heridas debían ser peor de lo que le había comentado Ichigo, su brazo estaba enyesado hasta el hombro, tenía vendado todo su pecho y también su frente, su rostro tenía algunos raspones que parecían contaminar aquella belleza perfecta que se le había concedido. Kisshu se estremeció incrédulo ¿Él había hecho eso? Ni siquiera lo recordaba… _-"Lo siento… "-_ dijo con su voz quebrándose y arrodillándose con una de sus rodillas hasta el suelo mientras la otra se mantenía flexionada (como se arrodillaba ante Deep Blue) _–"Lo lamento… perdóname…"-_ siguió disculpándose con todo su pesar, aún si él no aceptaba sus disculpas él quería demostrar cuán arrepentido estaba. Ambos, Ryou y Keiichiro miraron perplejos y aturdidos como el Cyniclon había aparecido de la nada, ahora sólo inclinándose ante ellos y rogando el perdón de Ryou… sin intención de hacer daño a nadie, las orejas del peliverde caían de tristeza mientras siguió disculpándose una y otra vez.  
><em>-"Levántate"- <em>dijo el rubio _–"Deep Blue fue quien te utilizó, tú no tienes la culpa, no tienes que disculparte"-_ respondió con severidad.  
>Los ojos dorados de Kisshu se ampliaron sorprendidos y volvió a incorporarse, aún observándolo afligido <em>–"Te equivocas, también fue mi culpa por permitir que me manipulara de esa forma… yo…"-<em>  
><em>-"Entonces sí eres culpable. Aún así eso ya no importa"-<em> respondió secamente el rubio, y Kisshu ofuscó su mirada, dirigiéndola hacia el suelo…  
>pero Ryou volvió a hablar <em>-"Antes tú me habías salvado en el terremoto, te devolví el favor si crees que eres el culpable. Una vida por otra."-<em> Ryou lo observó más amable y asertivo.  
>Kisshu levantó una ceja inquisitiva <em>–"Supongo…"-<em> y luego volvió a mirarlo algo más tranquilo _–"Pero aún así"-_ hizo una pequeña pausa_ –"Quisiera pagarte por todos los daños que causé, no quiero tener problemas con ustedes, no hemos regresado para ser sus enemigos"- _respondió sincero.  
>Ambos humanos permanecieron un momento pensativos.<br>Keiichiro miró a Ryou, y Ryou pasó su mirada de Keiichiro a Kisshu y a continuación sólo hubo más silencio.  
><em>-"¿Puedes hacer algo con tu aspecto?"-<em> preguntó el rubio finalmente. Y Keiichiro escondió una pequeña risita por la forma en que lanzó esa pregunta tan a la ligera.  
>Kisshu pestañeó rápido unas cuantas veces antes de responder <em>–"Puedo ocultar las orejas… creo…"-<em> sonrió cómplice.  
><em>-"Tus ojos podríamos cambiarlos con lentes de contacto, aunque no creo que sea necesario"-<em> agregó Keiichiro sonriendo amablemente.  
>Ryou suspiró como si aquello fuera una mala idea <em>–"Necesitamos un repartidor, si puedes ocultar tus orejas trabajarás en Mew Café, de todas maneras no podemos contratar gente que no conozca al equipo Mew Mew, y necesitamos alguien para ese puesto…"-<br>_Los ojos de Kisshu fueron inmensos y brillantes al igual que su sonrisa, como un niño al cual acaban de anunciarle que irá a Disneylandia, Kisshu levantó los brazos y giró eufórico _–"¡GRANDIOSO!"-_ exclamó. ¡Al fin estaría compartiendo más tiempo con Ichigo!  
>Se detuvo en seco, de la nada. Y volvió a dirigirse hacia ellos, <em>-"¡Gracias!"-<em> hizo una reverencia _–"Tengo que irme ahora, pero regresaré"- _sonrió con una de sus sonrisas habituales y luego solo desapareció. Después de todo ahora tenía 1 hora para preparar todo para su cita.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Casa de Ichigo  
><strong>Ichigo se había sentado y detenidamente pensaba en lo que habían hablado, había desayunado tranquila hasta que sólo faltaba una hora… _-"¡ESTÁ BIEN, LO HARÉ!"-_ se dijo determinada y subió como un rayo a su habitación, buscó entre sus vestidos uno que aún no hubiese estrenado, recordaba uno que su madre había comprado hace varios meses atrás, cuando aún salía con Masaya, quería utilizarlo para alguna cena especial o similar con él, y suspiró _–"Ya qué…"-_ se dijo, eso nunca pasaría ahora. Así que se dio una ducha, secó y peinó su cabello en dos magníficas coletas con bucles pequeños y finos cayendo por los lados y sujetando el cabello con dos cintas de raso rojas, se cambió. El vestido era de un rosa pálido, el color no era muy brillante y era simplemente hermoso, podía usarse tanto en el día como en la noche en la situación adecuada (y esta lo era), en la parte superior no tenía breteles, sólo un corsé ajustado con un bolado fucsia en la parte superior, abajo tenía una caída suave, sencilla pero divina, y lo acompañó con un par de sandalias con taco color blancas atadas en la parte superior. Gimió al verse en el espejo "¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?" se veía tan bien pero… "Probablemente ni siquiera hayan humanos donde estaremos… no sé si esto sea lo más indicado para usar…" pensó sabiendo que por su apariencia Kisshu no andaría por ahí. Suspiró y siguió contemplando su reflejo, dudando si debería cambiarse o quedarse así, realmente estaba cómoda y se sentía ella misma en ese vestido, era simple y natural y le sentaba perfecto. Fue al baño a delinear sus ojos y pintar sus labios de un rosado muy suave, era más un brillo que un labial. Y ya, aún estaba indecisa pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar el timbre sonó… _-"¡Ya voy!"-_ gritó ella desde arriba mientras descendía las escaleras.

Abre la puerta.  
><em>-"¿Lista?"-<em> pregunta el sujeto.  
>Ichigo parpadeó sin saber exactamente qué veía ¿Quién era? Tardó varios segundos en reaccionar, y simplemente abrió grande la boca de la sorpresa al descubrirlo <em>–"¡¿KISSHU?"-<em>

Sin dudas eran sus ojos y su voz, pero no se veía como él. Esta persona traía zapatos negros, acompañados de unos calcetines verde-blanquecinos, pantalones marrones por debajo de la rodilla con tiradores, una camisa verde-blanquecina de mangas cortas y metida dentro del pantalón, en el cuello un pañuelo amarillo con estampado cuadrillé, y… lo que más la perturbó ¡¿Dónde diablos estaban sus orejas? El cabello seguía igual, sólo que había cambiado el color de sus coletas y ahora eran negras y no rojas, en su cabeza una enorme boina verde oscuro, más que su cabello, además de que era un verde azulado, sus orejas habían desaparecido dentro de la boina, de alguna manera se las ingenió para atarlas y cubrirlas con algo de cabello… aún no creía que fuera Kisshu, tan distinto…

_-"¡Luces hermosa!"-_ le confesó sincero viéndola de arriba abajo. Y sus ojos relucían dorados y hermosos bajo el sol y aquella visión tan bella que tenía delante, ella seguía paralizada del asombro _–"¿Ves algo que te guste, gatita?"-_bromeó él con picardía y ella reaccionó.  
>Se ruborizó <em>–"Te ves tan… diferente"-<em> y era la verdad, parecía un modelo, simplemente se veía maravilloso _–"¡Y Luces muy cutee!"-_ chilló sin poder reprimirlo más, ¡tenía que decírselo! a continuación su rubor bajó y rió contenta. Después de todo había elegido el atuendo perfecto. _–"Voy por mi cartera"-_ dijo volviendo a entrar en busca de su accesorio y sin olvidar dejar una nota a sus padres de que saldría con amigas.

Al principio sólo caminaron, hablando de tonterías, mirando el paisaje y las vidrieras, Ichigo desconocía si él tenía un rumbo marcado o si sólo caminaban, pero era agradable… reía como hacía tiempo no lo hacía, sin preocuparse lo que estaba pasando con todo lo demás, sólo se acompañaban _–"¡Cuando abrí la puerta creí que eras un turista perdido, Kisshu!"-_ rió dulce _–"Quería causar una buena impresión"-_ respondió y ella siguió riendo _–"¡Vaya que lo lograste!"-_ luego él tomó su mano, una cafetería enorme de las más caras y prestigiosas de Tokio se abría imponente frente a ellos, Ichigo se sonrojó ligeramente al sentir el apretón _–"Este lugar es hermoso… y caro"-_ río nerviosa, ni siquiera con Aoyama había podido visitarlo _–"Lo sé, ¿Entramos?"-_ preguntó él, _-"Pero ¡Kisshu!"-_ le susurró algo más de cerca _–"Realmente este lugar es caro"-_ Kisshu aprovechó la cercanía para besar la mejilla izquierda de Ichigo _–"Entremos"-_ dijo él seguro de sí mismo y volvió a guiñarle. En el centro del lugar había una enorme fuente pero lo más maravilloso era que la fuente ¡era de chocolate! Ambos se relamieron al verla pero siguieron recorriendo hasta elegir una mesa frente al jardín interno, Kisshu tomó la carta menú. Eligió uno de los pasteles acompañado de un submarino. Ichigo eligió una porción de pastel de fresa y un milk shake de cerezas a la crema, entre otros pequeños dulces que venían incluidos con ambos pedidos. Cuando el mozo vino a llevarse las cartas y tomar el pedido él volvió a dirigirle los ojos dorados, ella se veía muy tierna y el rubor constante en sus mejillas le encantaba, todo en ella le hacía delirar como un loco, estuvo varios minutos observándola sin que ella se diera cuenta, ya que veía asombrada la belleza de las decoraciones, la platería en todos lados con algunas marcas en oro y piedras, parecía un palacio aquel lugar (y lleno de golosinas para completarle) el jardín con plantas colgantes y tropicales era soberbio. _–"¡Woow! Por dentro se ve aun mejor, Kisshu, ¿Hay lugares como este en tu planeta?"-_ ve a su cyniclon, con los ojos posados en ella, ensoñadores y dulces, luego cerró sus ojos algo sonrojado de que ella lo hubiese descubierto, como si hubiese comprendido todo rió un poco _–"Nunca creí que la perfección pudiera mejorarse aún más"-_ Ichigo se ruboriza y junta sus puños sobre su falda dirigiendo la mirada hacia ellos.  
>Recordando la pregunta <em>–"En mi planeta no hay cafeterías ni heladerías"-<em> sonrió nervioso _–"Pero hay lugares muy bonitos para visitar"-  
><em>Ichigo no imaginó cómo sería aquel lugar y eso que acababa de decir la puso más curiosa _–"¿Recuerdas alguno?"-_ preguntó sonriéndole amablemente y deseosa de saber más. Kisshu levantó una ceja y miró hacia el techo unos segundos _–"Bueno… allí es bastante diferente todo, por lo que seguro te resultará interesante: Las plantas son distintas y enormes, los animales, no hay rascacielos… pero sí pirámides, jardines flotantes y otras cosas, además allí el mar es rosa"-  
>-"¡¿ROSA?"- <em>exclamó y casi ríe _–"¡Tienes que estar bromeando! No me imagino un mar que no sea azul"-_  
>Kisshu asintió débilmente <em>–"Los colores son distintos, y el aire es más dulce… al menos ahora que es habitable"-<em>  
><em>-"Debe ser hermoso"- <em>sonrió ella.  
><em>-"¡Buenas tardes, mademoiselle!"-<em> saluda el mozo primero a Ichigo y a continuación hace una reverencia a Kisshu _–"Monsieur, sus órdenes"-_ deja una bandeja de plata de cada lado antes de retirarse, ambos observan las generosas porciones de pastel con deleite. Con ojos brillantes Kisshu levanta sus cubiertos _–__«__¡__bon appétit, Bellemoiselle!»-_ le deseó. Ichigo dio una pequeña risita _-__«Merci__»-_ bebió un poco del MilkShake rosado _–"no sabía que hablabas francés, Kish…"-_ dijo divertida de escucharlo hablar con otro acento, él dejó de lado su pastel para responderle _–"Antes de llegar aquí por primera vez tuvimos que investigar y aprender muchas cosas de ustedes, entre ellas los lenguajes"-_ comentó _–"Pero yo escapé a varias clases, sólo sé algunas cosas"- _dijo apenado _–"Pai es el que realmente lo sabe todo"-_ se echó un poco hacia atrás en su silla y observó como ella comía el pastel. Ichigo tomó la fresa que decoraba el postre _–"¿La quieres?"-_ le sonrió. Kisshu volvió a inclinarse y la tomó con los dientes de su mano _–"Gracias"-_ y se estiró un poco más para besar su mejilla en agradecimiento _–"¡Kisshu!"-_ rió ella reprochándolo, él parecía tener los ojos deseosos de continuar luego de haber terminado su pastel. _–"Acompáñame a la cascada"-_ dijo, y en el camino tomó una pequeña bandeja de frutillas, y con un palillo sostuvo una dejando caer el chocolate líquido y caliente por la pequeña fruta. La acercó hasta los labios de su gatita, sonrió e Ichigo rápidamente cazó la frutilla con sus dientes de la misma manera que él lo había hecho antes en la mesa, se quedó con el palillo en los labios y su cuerpo giró en un mismo eje _–"¡Es deliciosa!"-_ exclamó feliz. Kisshu pagó la cuenta (vaya a saber cómo había conseguido todo ese dinero) y llevó varias frutillas con chocolate para el camino en la bandeja_ –"¿Nos vamos?"- _preguntó flexionando su brazo para que ella se sujetara por el codo como hacían las parejas (Kisshu había visto demasiadas películas, definitivamente). Ichigo rió, casi le parecía imposible que aquel caballero fuera nada menos que ¡Kisshu! En la salida cruzaron a varios compañeros de la secundaria de Ichigo, casi todos miraron azorados a la pareja, Ichigo reconoció especialmente a sus, antes, mejores amigas _–"¡Miwa, Yuuka!"-_ las llamó y al verlas las dos jóvenes quedaron pasmadas en su lugar  
><em>-"I-ichigo…?"-<em> dijo Miwa y a su lado Yuuka le comentó sólo a ella _–"¡¿Quién es él?"-_  
><em>-"¡No sé! No lo había visto antes pero parece extranjero"-<em> respondió Miwa  
>Yuuka se ruborizó en extremo <em>–"Parece un modelo, es muy lindo"-<em> y ambas chillaron a lo fangirl, más aún cuando él se acercó, guiado por Ichigo por supuesto. _–"¿Cómo han estado?"-_ preguntó ella _–"B-BIEN!"-_ respondieron ambas al unísono _–"Hola…"- _saludó una de ellas a Kisshu e Ichigo se apresuró en presentarlo _–"Él es Kisshu, Kisshu ellas son Miwa y Yuuka, amigas"-_ Kisshu sonrió y saludó cálidamente a ambas, y ellas seguían embobadas en su sonrisa "Al parecer él dio buena impresión" pensó la pelirroja algo incómoda y decidió que era mejor seguir, a lo que las chicas primero quisieron acompañarlos pero Yuuka detuvo a Miwa _–"¡Creo que ellos quieren estar solos Miwa!"-_ dijo entre riendo, Kisshu las miró agradecido por su comprensión _–"¿Nos vamos, Gatita?"-_ le susurró y a continuación besó un costado de su rostro, casi llegando a sus labios. Las chicas que estaban más atrás gritaron y huyeron apenadas de haber molestado _–"¡NO SÉ QUIÉN SEA PERO ES MUY ROMÁNTICO! -¿No crees?"-_ dijo una de ellas en un completo y extremo estado de excitación, la segunda chilló de felicidad.

"Oh no, mañana será un infierno ir a clases…" pensó Ichigo violentamente ruborizada por aquella muestra de afecto en público, a diferencia de Masaya, Kisshu no parecía tener problemas y marcaba su territorio cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Lo observaba mientras él seguía caminando con la vista fija hacia adelante "Realmente se ve muy bien" pensó y tan rápido como ese pensamiento apareció ella hizo que se esfumara sacudiendo la cabeza _–"¡Mira, Kisshu!"-_ más adelante había un enorme feria, ¡con juegos! Había un samba, un carrusel, unos juegos en los que tienes que bailar para ganar y algunos más… _-"¿Quieres ir?"-_ preguntó ella _–"¿Qué es eso?"-_ indagó confundido _–"¡No me digas que no sabes lo que es una feria!"-_ jaló de su brazo hasta arrastrarlo adentro y ahora ella pagó las entradas, fueron directo al samba, el cual giraba con música y sacudía a las personas bastante fuerte _–"Pensándolo bien…"-_ Ichigo recapacitó, su vestido, no era buena idea subirse a ese juego, Kisshu rió _–"¿Tienes miedo?"-_ y cuando ella quiso detenerlo él ya estaba arriba _–"Kisshu no…"-_ suspiró "Diablos, tendré que subir" se sentó a su lado, aplastó su vestido un poco sujetándolo con sus piernas, sus tacos tampoco eran de lo más cómodo para ese tipo de juegos violentos, Ichigo sudaba de nerviosismo _–"¿Por qué a mí?"-_ y el juego arrancó… primero muy suave y luego muy veloz, balanceándose de un lado para otro y girando tan rápido que ambos lloraban _–"KYAAAHH"-_ gritaba ella y todos, menos Kisshu que mantenía una sonrisa estúpida y no entendía qué le pasaba a la gente que gritaba, pero luego frenó de un solo golpe la mayoría no pudo sujetarse y terminó en el centro del samba, Kisshu rió burlándose de quienes habían caído y a continuación él también patinó y el samba lo hacía saltar en el suelo, aunque no parecía molestarle, luego el juego se detuvo e Ichigo sentía que el suelo giraba bajo sus pies, aquel juego la había mareado y sus ojos no eran más que espirales en su rostro pálido _–"Creo que voy a vomitar"-_ murmuró sujetándose de los costados para no caer, el cyniclon se acercó rápidamente para sostenerla y se sentaron un momento. Cuando ya estuvo mejor recorrieron el resto, las tiendas de artesanos donde a Kish parecía llamarle la atención casi todo, la tiendas de comidas y bebidas donde podías probar algunos bocadillos. Ella tomó un palillo con algodón de azúcar rosado _–"Prueba esto"-_ y él la miró como si aquello fuera incomestible _–"¿Qué es eso, gatita? Se ve como una nube"-_ lo picó con un dedo _–"ek, pegajoso"- _dijo luego con cara de asco, ella tomó un trozo y lo puso en su boca _–"Es algodón de azúcar"-_ sonrió enrojeciendo de felicidad por volver a probarlo, aquella era una de sus golosinas preferidas desde niña. Y finalmente él se atrevió a probar un poco _–"Es bueno"-_ dijo no muy convencido al sentir como se desintegraba rápidamente en su boca, Ichigo rió y él sujetó el palillo para devorar el resto del algodón de un bocado (como Masha con los predasites XD) jadeó feliz y sobrecargado de azúcar continuaron recorriendo, y ahora él giraba y daba volteretas delante de ella, incontrolablemente eufórico _–"¡Kisshu!"-_ le reprochaba pero él no escuchaba, parecía tener un ataque de hiperactividad, se movía de aquí a allá velozmente y fue cuando unos niños corrieron del lado opuesto, uno de ellos de no más de 5 años ni siquiera ve al cynicloniano y ambos chocan, la boina del peliverde sale despedida y el pequeño por tener menos masa es quien cae hacia atrás, Kisshu retrocede al sentir el impacto _–"Lo siento…!"-_ se disculpa y en el mismo instante el niño rompe en llanto, tanto Ichigo como Kisshu se ven en aprietos y no saben cómo reaccionar, Ichigo intenta consolarlo pero el pobre niño seguía llorando más fuerte _–"Lo siento…"-_ Kisshu le sonrié y lo pone de pie sujetándolo por debajo de los brazos _–"Los niños no deben llorar ¿Estás bien?"-_ deja de llorar al oír su voz aunque no fue aquello lo que provocó que cesara. Apunta con su dedo índice hacia la cabeza del peliverde _–"¡Tienes orejas muy extrañas!"-_ exclamó a los cuatro vientos el pequeño y algunas gotas bajaron por el rostro de Kisshu ahora nervioso, Ichigo estaba a punto de sacar a Kisshu del lugar cuando vio que los padres del pequeño se acercaban_–"¡Creo que es mejor dejarlo con sus padres!"-_ como Kisshu estaba de rodillas inclinado hacia el pequeño, éste se lanzó para atrapar sus orejas _–"¿Por qué son así?"-_ preguntó curioso y riendo, Kisshu lanzó una mirada de ayuda a Ichigo _–"Él es… eh…"-_ los padres ya estaban allí y aquellas orejas no pasaron desapercibidas a ellos _–"¡Es un cosplay!"-_ exclamó incomodo el cyniclon _–"¿Te gustan?"-_ y ahora se levantó erguido de manera muy orgullosa. El pequeño asintió con la cabeza y los padres parecieron creer aquella mentira.  
>Kisshu suspiró de alivio y calló sentado al suelo cuando la familia se hubo alejado. Ichigo recogió la boina y fue hasta él para acomodarla en su cabeza, el pequeño los saludó con la mano desde lejos antes de marcharse de la feria, e Ichigo pudo notar como aquello le inspiró al cyniclon una sonrisa afectuosa. Posó su mano en el hombro de él <em>–"¡Sigamos!"-<em> y él apretó los dientes en una sonrisa mientras se reincorporaba sacudiendo un poco sus ropas.

Llevaban recorriendo horas, Ichigo observaba con entusiasmo y Kisshu… bien él realmente admiraba todo, aquello era total y absolutamente extraordinario para él _–"Las ferias aquí tienen demasiadas cosas"-_ exclamaba con la boca bien abierta del asombro. Ichigo reía cada vez que él repetía uno de esos comentarios de manera tan maravillada "Es como un niño en una tienda de dulces" chistaba para sí. La tarde iba pasando, hasta que el sol ya no brillaba con juventud y fue cuando finalmente llegaron al final del recorrido, luego de subir a todos los juegos, comer y caminar mucho llegaron a un pequeño claro en un parque. Ambos cayeron rendidos en una banca y ahí permanecieron varios minutos con la cabeza hacia atrás _–"estoy…CANSADO…"-_ suspiró exhausto con una sonrisa de felicidad mientras se hundía perezosamente en la banca. Ichigo no tardó en hacer lo mismo y quitarse un momento las sandalias. Incluso un pequeño taco podía ser molesto luego de caminar muchas horas… así que por fin sus pies se sintieron libres mientras acariciaban la hierba fresca _–"Ahhh…¡esto es vida!"-_ tenía mucha tarea que hacer, pero no le interesaba, deseaba quedarse allí por el resto de su vida. Aunque sabía que eso no era posible y cuando el horizonte se dejó ver volvió a colocarse las sandalias _–"¿Regresamos?"- _una sonrisa amplia y pícara se fue dibujando lentamente en el rostro que era iluminado por los últimos rayos de sol al escucharla _–"Aún no, es temprano…"-_ respondió seductor mientras su cuerpo giraba hasta ponerse de pie sin quitarle los ojos dorados de encima. Extendió su mano, para ayudarla a levantarse y aunque dudosa Ichigo lo sujetó, y cuando sus dedos se entrelazaron él la jaló estrechándola contra su cuerpo, rodeando su cintura con el brazo izquierdo. Sin siquiera darle oportunidad de hablar ya estaban muy lejos cuando ella abrió los ojos.

Estaban a unos 30 metros de altura, en una zona rural, su mentón era sostenido por el hombro de Kisshu y a espaldas de él no había más que campo que se extendía por kilómetros y ahora la iluminación lo hacía ver dorado, mientras que unas pequeñas mesetas más al fondo parecían tener un color más oscuro e igual de fantástico, llegando a ser un naranja rojizo, pero la sorpresa estaba a espaldas de ella… cuando Ichigo volteó lo que estaba delante era el océano, en todo su esplendor mientras el agua devoraba al sol parecía que en ella millones de diamantes brillaran, y no se veía como agua, era tan brillante y tranquila que apenas notaba las ondas del oleaje. Siempre supo que era en la naturaleza donde se hallaba la verdadera magia, pero era la primera vez en su vida que lo comprobaba, y en cierta forma se entristeció de que aquel lugar fuera tan solitario, ¡Cuantas personas se estaban perdiendo este maravilloso espectáculo! Ella contempló con los labios abiertos aquel lugar, admirando cada segundo, mientras el sol bajaba lentamente y Kisshu sólo sonreía alegre, mientras al igual que ella observaba en silencio, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que sus pies habían aterrizado y que aún seguía abrazando a Kisshu por el cuello, tan cerca de él como si su vida dependiera de ello, y él la rodeaba aunque con mucha suavidad

–"_Ve…"-_ le susurra él para que se diera cuenta de que ahora podía correr con libertad por la playa _–"Kisshu… esto es…"-_ dejó de observar aquel lugar maravilloso que la hipnotizaba, sólo para verlo a él, y su rostro blanco ahora relucía con los tonos del sol y sus ojos se iluminaban como nunca antes ella los había visto. Se ruborizó al verlo, y su cola y orejas aparecieron. Kisshu rió divertido y se quitó la boina, dejando escapar sus orejas también _–"ahhh es bastante incómodo tener que usar esto para andar entre ustedes"-_ se quejó y al final ella lo veía tiernamente enrojecida _–"Esto es hermoso, es como un sueño, Kisshu"-_ aseguró y volvió a sujetar su mano para ir juntos hasta la playa. Sus pies se hundían en la arena cálida y a continuación ambos corrieron, jugando, intentando atraparse y lanzándose caracolas como si de una guerra se tratara, jugaron como niños pequeños mientras la arena se teñía de un naranja intenso y al final ambos cayeron, jadeando de tanto correr, ambos reían acostados en la arena con sus cuerpos en direcciones opuestas, sus cabezas alineadas y sus mejillas rozándose. Kisshu levantó sus brazos al cielo e Ichigo pudo descubrir rápidamente lo que planeaba, un show de luces y algunas medusas aliens aparecieron sobre ellos, y por primera vez en su vida aquellas cosas se veían hermosas mientras flotaban a su alrededor, giraban, mutaban y desaparecían sin causar daño alguno al ambiente, y luego otras las seguían y cada vez parecían hacer figuras luminosas distintas _–"Kisshu"-_ le dedicó la más hermosa de las sonrisas _–"Gracias…"- _él cerró los ojos con una pequeña línea sonriente en las comisuras de sus labios y dejó de hacer tonterías, ahora sus brazos cayeron a los lados de su cuerpo y suspiró, alegre, cálido, feliz…  
>Por un momento Ichigo meditó sobre el paraíso que tanto él le nombraba ¿Sería algo como esto? Tal vez ese lugar ni siquiera se encontraba en otro planeta o dimensión, tal vez él se refería a estar juntos en lugares terrenales maravillosos como este. Y entonces ella giró, y con una bella sonrisa rodeó con ambas manos el rostro de él y antes de que sus ojos dorados se abrieran captura sus labios, besando como nunca lo había hecho antes, sin siquiera hacer presión, pues, no era necesaria la fuerza cuando ambos se amaban, sólo acarició con suavidad sus labios mientras se sumergían en un delicado y sabroso beso, acompañado con el olor a agua salada y el aire puro que del mar venía hasta llenarlos a ambos. Cuando finalmente notaron que el sol ya no los acompañaba se soltaron, olvidaron cuánto tiempo habían durado sus besos y caricias. Ambos se pusieron de rodillas en la arena, dándole un último vistazo al océano inmenso mientras sus brazos los unían, como si ahora fuese imposible estar lejos el uno del otro. El viento costero comenzaba a soplar fuerte, y ahora al menos ella empezaba a lamentar no haber traído un abrigo, después de todo, las tardes eran calurosas pero las noches eran heladas, nunca imaginó que su cita durara todo el día. Habían sido pocas las palabras que intercambiaron desde que habían llegado hasta aquel lugar, no eran necesarias, sus miradas y sus sonrisas lo decían todo. Ambos eran absolutamente felices. Ichigo se apoyó más contra su pecho y así Kisshu pudo abrazarla mejor, ella hundió su cabeza contra el cuello de él y sólo ronroneó de placer mientras la cubría del viento<em> –"De seguro deben estar preocupados por nosotros…"- <em>comentó vagamente sin dejar de ronronear, aquello no significaba que quisiera marcharse.  
><em>-"Tal vez por ti, gatita, dudo que alguien me esté esperando…"-<em> dijó divertido mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza. Ella se entristeció por aquella respuesta, había olvidado cuidar sus comentarios y rápidamente aflojó los brazos de Kisshu para observarlo…

Él parecía mirar con nostalgia el océano, aunque en realidad no veía nada. Estaba ausente en sus pensamientos. Aún así, y aunque sus ojos ya no inspiraban la felicidad que tenían hace un momento, sonreía. E Ichigo pudo notar entonces cuán inmensa era su fuerza, aún cuando estaba triste él sonreía, tan fiel a su naturaleza como siempre lo había sido. Se acomodó en su regazo mientras extendía su mano para acariciarlo, rozando su mejilla hasta su mentón. Jamás se vio a ella misma haciendo eso, más cuando antes él era el enemigo… pero ahora sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, como si hubiese algún tipo de magnetismo entre ellos. Él cerró los ojos al sentir su mano suavemente haciendo contacto contra su piel y ella elevó su cuerpo hasta besarlo, ahora en la mejilla, luego apoyó su cabeza contra él. Dejó escapar un suspiro profundo que contenía desde hacía varios minutos _–"Te amo…"-_ le dijo con voz suave mientras se ruborizaba y se escondía debajo de su mentón. Él volvió a atraparla en sus brazos _–"Yo siempre te he amado…Ichigo. Desde la primer noche que nuestros ojos se cruzaron en tu escuela, y tú te veías tan aterrada"- _rió un poco y se levantó con ella en brazos, limitándose únicamente a observar los ojos cafés con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios _–"¡¿Fuiste tú? ¡Kisshu!"-_ rió _–"Después de todo Masha no se había equivocado"-_ rememoró divertida. Él acercó su rostro al de ella, de manera invitante y seductora, pero en lugar de besarse él susurró contra sus labios, cosquillosa y suavemente _–"Aún queda una última sorpresa…"-_ adelantó y giraron en el aire antes de desaparecer cuando ya la arena se veía azul en el anochecer.

_-"Cierra los ojos"-_ le dijo divertido. Ichigo rió _–"Bien, bien…"-_ aquello parecía una película y ni siquiera podía imaginar qué sería la última sorpresa pero, ese día había sido como un extraño y alucinante sueño.  
><em>-"¡Muy bien koneko-chan, puedes mirar!"-<em> exclamó el cyniclon mientras daba un giro alrededor de ella.  
>Ichigo abrió los ojos. Era imposible describir cuán bello es el mundo cuando te encuentras ante una de sus más grandes maravillas. Lo primero que hizo ella fue observar, con demasiada sorpresa, aquel campo oscuro que se veía de un azul pálido y profundo, mientras la hierba fresca danzaba al viento y la oscuridad nocturna era iluminada por pequeñas luciérnagas y la luna que acababa de asomar, era un paisaje surrealista, el azul pálido del pasto se extendía hasta donde ella no podía ver, y a su alrededor miles de pequeñas luces amarillas y verdes revoloteaban aquí y allá, la tierra se veía exactamente como el cielo nocturno, la hierba se había transformado en espacio y las luciérnagas eran sus estrellas. Comenzó a girar, danzante y sólo podía mencionar su nombre y reír <em>–"¡Kisshu! ¡Kisshu! ¡Jamás creí que un lugar así existiera!"-<em> él le sonrió como un niño que estaba jugando. Ella reía, con toda la belleza del universo reflejada en su sonrisa y en sus ojos. Sin más ella se lanzó a correr, con demasiada libertad, él la seguía, impresionado y más aún cuando ella saltó contra él, derribándolo, y cayeron girando colina abajo juntos, en la frescura del césped y entre sus risas jadeaban de cansancio, ya no tenían energías para seguir jugando. Puso una mano sobre su corazón, parecía que iba a escapar de su pecho de lo rápido y fuerte que latía, así debía sentirse la felicidad pura. Rió por como habían caído hasta que sus mejillas le dolían _–"¡Estamos cubiertos de pasto!"-_ exclamó. Kisshu tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, dejando a relucir sus caninos blancos y puntiagudos, mientras también recuperaba el aliento.  
><em>-"¿Este es el paraíso, Kisshu?"-<em> preguntó risueña y muy convencida de que la respuesta sería asertiva.  
>Kisshu la observó con ojos amables y cálidos <em>–"¿Te gusta, gatita?"-<em> ella se acercó un poco más, acostándose a su lado _–"Esto es mágico, Kish… es asombroso y perfecto. No podría imaginar un lugar más hermoso que estos dos últimos…y"-_ antes de que pudiera seguir volvió a lanzar una carcajada. Algunas luciérnagas habían aterrizado en la cabeza del peliverde y hacían su show de luces desde ahí, casi parecía un árbol de navidad, y una de ellas tuvo el descaro de posarse sobre su nariz _–"Que feo eres de cerca…"-_ murmuró el cyniclon observando con bizquedad el insecto sobre su nariz. Mientras ella los quitaba. Por último y aprovechando la cercanía él la besó, y ella rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos mientras volvían a ponerse en pie. El beso fue en extremo dulce y hasta inocente, sus labios se separaban milímetros, emitiendo un leve chasquido en la separación y volvían a propiciarse otro pequeño beso, hasta que habían pasado demasiados minutos así y los ojos de ella se veían demasiados tiernos y los dorados demasiados eufóricos y seductores. Kisshu volvió a girar, siendo sujetado por ella desde su nuca y él sujetando a su gatita por su cintura y espalda, giraron y giraron, danzantes hasta que sus cuerpos ya no resistieron y mareados volvieron a precipitarse al suelo acolchonado por las hierbas, ella cayó sobre él, y mantuvo su rostro contra su pecho escuchando cuán veloz y potente era el sonido que emitía el corazón del extraterrestre. Suspiró profundamente. Ambos lo hicieron. Aquello era demasiado perfecto y hermoso para que terminara. Aquel era un placer demasiado embriagante y todo a su alrededor seguía girando cuando él comenzó a hablar con ojos enternecidos y románticos _–"Te amo, Ichigo. Siempre te amaré, gatita"-_ ronroneó para ella y se sentó sujetándola contra su pecho _–"Es hora de marcharnos"- _dijo luego. Ichigo lanzó una última mirada al espectáculo encantador que daban las pequeñas luciérnagas a su alrededor, se despidió de ellas y del lugar antes de desaparecer y reaparecer en la esquina de su casa. Sus piernas temblaban de puro agotamiento, por correr, saltar, girar como delirantes todo el día, cuando finalmente tocó la vereda acomodó su vestido, el cual necesitaba con urgencia un lavado ahora que estaba cubierto de pasto y sales marinas. Se despidió de él, con un beso simple sobre su frente y luego él la besó astutamente a un costado de los labios y con una última risita que siguió resonando, desapareció.

Caminó con pereza hasta su casa y saludó a sus padres luego de cambiarse la ropa y dejar el vestido en la lavarropas, volvió a colocarse aquel seductor pijama. Escuchó a su padre hablar con su madre sobre su extraño comportamiento, pero rápidamente su madre hizo que se relajara, aquello debía ser normal para alguien de la edad de Ichigo, así que, no había de qué preocuparse "Si sólo supieran…" pensó con una pequeña sonrisa de resignación mientras subía las escaleras hasta su habitación. A pesar de estar muerta de cansancio recordó que debía terminar unas tareas para mañana… "¡Qué pesadilla!"

Entra en su cuarto, demasiado preocupada por lo que tenía que entregar para mañana, y empieza a estudiar, sólo que antes lanza un rápida mirada a su cama que estaba de paso… _-"¡¿KISSHU?"-_ intentó no gritarlo para que no se escuchara abajo donde estaban sus padres _–"¿Otra vez aquí?"-_ rió, "Aquello no fue una despedida después de todo" pensaba mientras era de esperarse que las despedidas no existieran en el diccionario de Kisshu. Él bostezó aburrido _–"Tardaste mucho gatita…"-_  
><em>-"Tengo que estudiar…"-<em> levantó sus cuadernos en alto para demostrarlo _–"Tareas para mañana"-_ Kisshu la observó con ojos de cachorro _–"¡No! ¡No hagas eso!"-_ regañó ella, él sabía que aquello era muy importante así que se limitó a cruzarse de piernas y observar desde la cama, algo terriblemente molesto para Ichigo pero que tuvo que tolerar. Suspiró _–"Odio esto… ¿A quién le interesa la vida de un prócer?"-_ chistó y siguió con las últimas tres preguntas. "Ya falta poco…" volvió a suspirar estresada.  
><em>-"¡Listo!"-<em> Cerró ruidosamente el libro. Pero cuando volteó Kisshu ya no estaba observándola. Había sucumbido al cansancio y estaba prácticamente desmayado entre los peluches y almohadones en la cama.  
><em>-"Kish…"-<em> lo llamó suavemente, acarició su cabello. Aquel alien ocupaba demasiado espacio y si no se movía pues ¿Dónde dormiría ella? Luego de molestarlo un poco con cosquillas y jalando sus brazos él despertó, casi como un zombie se sentó en el lugar. Bostezó ampliamente mostrando sus afilados caninos _–"¿Fue demasiado para ti salir a pasear?"-_ comentó provocadora Ichigo y él sonrió, demasiado cansado para discutírselo. Ichigo se acostó y él se puso de pie preparándose para marcharse _–"Kisshu…!"-_ sonrió y su rostro había retomado algo de coloración, pero seguía viéndose tierna e inocente _–"¿No te quedarás?"-_.  
>Las cejas de Kisshu se curvaron tímidamente, y sonrió nervioso <em>–"No quiero molestarte, gatita, mañana tienes que irte temprano…"-<em>  
><em>-"Kisshu, la única forma de que molestes sería si vuelves a aparecer congelado en la madrugada"-<em> bromeó y sonrió amable.  
>Aunque pareció dudarlo un momento volvió a caminar hasta ella, sonriéndole de igual forma. Ella le hizo un lugar y se cubrieron con las mantas, luego la luz se apagó. Kisshu besó a Ichigo en la frente sin hacer ruido alguno <em>–"Buenas noches"-<em> le dijo en respuesta suavemente y creyó oír la misma frase de los labios de él antes de quedarse nuevamente dormido. Reprimió su sorpresa cuando él la rodeó y acurrucó contra su cuerpo, aún dormido, e Ichigo no deseaba volver a despertarlo… ella misma estaba muy cansada para oponer resistencia a ese abrazo, así que simplemente durmieron así, él ahora protegiéndola con su cuerpo, envolviéndola con sus brazos cálidos y protectores junto a su aroma suave y fresco. Ella sonrió, embriagada por su olor indescriptiblemente delicioso y cayó en un profundo sueño mientras recordaba lo hermoso que había sido ese domingo, y como los ojos de oro se veían juguetones decorando la amplia sonrisa de aquel ser que ahora tanto quería. Lamentaba haberle hecho daño en el pasado y no haber descubierto antes cuanta belleza y cariño había en él…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En la mañana Ichigo despierta. El reloj sonaba insistentemente y ella extiende su brazo para apagarlo. Cuando voltea esperando encontrarse con una agradable sonrisa dándole la bienvenida a un nuevo día descubre que, nuevamente estaba sola.  
><em>-"¿Kisshu?"-<em> lo llamó pero él no estaba allí. Aún confundida por no haberlo visto partir se viste y prepara sus cosas, desayuna y hace su rutina en total silencio. Aún cuando hubo llegado a la escuela y todas las chicas parecían muy interesadas en ella nuevamente. Pero nadie se atrevía a preguntar quién era aquel lindo chico que estaba con ella.

"¿Por qué se fue así?" pensó preocupada. Para cuando vio la hora ya era tarde y debía llegar al Café Mew.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Café Mew**

Entra y se apresura en cambiar su atuendo para el trabajo. _–"¡Buenos días!"-_ saluda a un par de clientes que entraron justo después que ella. Extrañamente no había visto al resto de las chicas aún.  
>Al entrar a la parte trasera todos estaban reunidos <em>–"¡Shirogame-kun, ya estás bien!"-<em> exclamó ella feliz.  
>Mint le lanzó una mirada molesta e Ichigo se paralizó en su lugar por la fuerza de su mirada<br>_-"¡No estoy de acuerdo!"-_ exclamó Mint hacia Shirogame, como si hubiesen estado discutiendo toda la mañana.  
><em>-"¿Qué… sucede?"-<em> preguntó la recién llegada sin comprender nada de lo que ocurría.  
>Mint apretó con fuerza sus puños sobre la mesa y en ese mismo instante observó las ondas que se formaban detrás de la pelirroja.<br>_-"¡Terminé!"-_ dijo él con alegría _–"¿Queda algún pedido más?"-_  
><em>-"¡¿-KISSHU?"- <em>se alteró Ichigo al verlo allí luego de todo lo que había pasado.  
>Nuevamente él vestía más similar a un humano y con su boina para ocultar las orejas.<br>_-"¡¿Qué… haces… aquí?"-_ preguntó en shock Ichigo  
><em>-"Estoy trabajando"-<em> se limitó a responder él con una sonrisa provocadora. Ichigo volvió a observar al grupo. Ryou se veía asertivo, el resto veía de manera inescrutable al nuevo repartidor mientras que Mint estaba furiosa de tenerlo allí. Ella gruñó de fastidio _–"No puedo creer que luego de todo lo que te hizo sigas confiando en él lo suficiente para traerlo a nuestra base!"-_ chilló la Mew Ave y salió del lugar. Kisshu observó sin poder decir nada, afligido por aquel trato.  
><em>-"¿Qué está pasando…?"-<em> volvió a preguntar Ichigo preocupada  
>Ryou se apresuró en aclarar sus dudas <em>–"A partir de hoy Kisshu trabajará aquí por un tiempo. Mint tendrá que aceptarlo"-<em> dijó él seriamente.  
>Ichigo miró sorprendida a Kisshu quién sonreía con cierta falsedad ahora que parte del equipo se había enfadado con sólo su presencia.<br>_-"De momento él ha hecho un trabajo grandioso, tardó menos de 5 minutos en entregar todos los pedidos, por lo que no veo razones para rechazarlo"-_ comentó el rubio y Kisshu apretó los dientes en una sonrisa forzada.

Ichigo miró algo nerviosa a Kisshu _–"Con que eso te traías…"-_ dijo en respuesta "ahora entiendo por qué se fue así" a continuación él la abrazó por el cuello y ella dio un salto hacia atrás por tal reacción _–"¡Tengo trabajo, Koneko-chan!"-_ chilló ilusionado y Keiichiro rió por la emoción del chico. El resto a pesar de que habían perdonado a Kisshu seguían teniendo cierta desconfianza en que él estuviera tan cerca, y aquello él lo percibía, con cierta angustia lo ignoraba y sólo se limitaba a hacer lo que Keiichiro y Shirogame ordenaban.

_-"Kisshu, Ichigo, tienen 20 minutos libres."-_ les dijo Ryou casi como una orden.  
><em>-"¿Eh?"-<em> Ichigo se sorprendió _–"Nunca tenemos minutos libres"-_  
>Kisshu supo rápidamente qué significaba, sujetó a Ichigo por la mano y se teletransportó al parque que estaba a pocas cuadras del Café. Ellos deseaban hablar solos, sin Ichigo ni él. Luego de aparecer allí ella también lo entendió, se sentó pesadamente en una banca del parque mientras Kisshu lo hizo frente a ella en el césped.<br>_-"¿Nos echaron eh?"-_ dijo ella. Kisshu sonrió comprensivo _–"No confían en mí, pero eso no importa… yo sólo haré entregas!"- _dijo uniendo ambos pies por las puntas formando un círculo a su alrededor.  
>Ichigo rió un poco por aquella reacción tan desinteresada. Era bueno que él no fuera escandaloso en esas cosas.<p>

**En el café.  
><strong>_-"¿Estás seguro de que es lo correcto?"-_ dijo Zakuro.  
>Ryou ladeó su cabeza <em>–"Si se trata de un engaño quien está en mayores problemas es Ichigo y debemos ayudarla"-<em> respondió.  
><em>-"Parece que ustedes dos tienen todo fríamente calculado"-<em> dijo finalmente la Mew Lobo.  
><em>-"Yo no creo que Kisshu sea malo"-<em> agregó en su defensa Lettuce.  
><em>-"Ni yo"-<em> dijo Keiichiro _–"Pero si fuera el caso contrario debemos estar ahí para Ichigo…"-_  
><em>-"Antes de que todo esto siga…"-<em> agregó el rubio.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Fin de este capítulo :] prepárense para el siguiente!**


	13. Aviso Importante

**Aviso.**

**Tuve la necesidad de EDITAR los capítulos del 1 al 10… ¿Razones? No me gustaban algunas cositas y cómo estaban narrados XD no se preocupen, la historia no se ha modificado en nada pero sí se agregaron algunos diálogos, acciones y cosas extras, por si les interesa releer :]**

**Concursos**

**Se busca nombres sólo para los padres, el otro concurso ya está cerrado (el de los nombres de los bebés) se anunciará el ganador cuando los bebés entren en escena.**

**Repito: Se busca nombres para la madre y el padre adoptivos de los tres hermanos Ikisatashi ;] el premio es el mismo. Un dibujo tradicional o digital de lo que quieras sobre Tokyo Mew Mew (o si es de una serie que yo conozca puede verse de elegir como premio otra temática) o un fanfic Oneshot de Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Otros…**

**El 10 de julio es mi cumpleaños! –gasp- así que estos tres días no estaré, perdonen si este capítulo se está tardando mucho en salir T3T quisiera que todo quede bien, dramático, trágico pero dentro de la serie (y eso agrega un touch de comedia supongo).**

**Besos a todos, gracias por seguir leyendo.**


	14. Capítulo XIII: Últimas tormentas

**Capítulo XIII: **_**Últimas tormentas**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Día 1**

–"_Aunque nuestros malentendidos se hayan resuelto no podemos confiar completamente en ellos"- _musitó Ryou mientras que no muy lejos de él Keiichiro asintió con tristeza sus palabras en total silencio. Suspiró, antes de continuar dando su punto de vista, como si aquello fuera doloroso de sólo imaginarlo _–"No sabemos si esto es parte de algo muy grande…"-_ agregó y luego volvió a suspirar una vez más, con cierta desesperación. Ambos jóvenes observaban desde hacía varios minutos el salón principal del Café Mew, donde las chicas y los clientes pasaban y elegían sus mesas, luego Lettuce o Pudding iban a ofrecerles los menús con una bella sonrisa de bienvenida, todo en el trabajo iba perfecto, pero aunque su vista estaba dirigida a ellas en cierta forma no observaba nada, estaba demasiado enredado en sus pensamientos como para prestar atención a lo que ocurría fuera de su cabeza. Fue únicamente cuando Ichigo regresó dando un brusco portazo, en un estado de notorio enfado que Shirogame reaccionó.  
><em>-"Ichigo…"-<em> Keiichiro la nombró con cautela mientras sus ojos se sensibilizaban. Ryou entonces decidió dar media vuelta y regresar a su lugar de trabajo, algo que aligerara sus pensamientos y le diera alguna idea brillante, tal vez…

Cuando los clientes ya se habían retirado Ia pelirroja lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos mientras humeaba de ira "¿Esto es una tomadura de pelo?" eso parecía, la idea no dejaba de rondar su cabeza. Buscó entre sus aliadas, una mirada de debilidad, y como no… _-"¡LETTUCE!"-_ gritó apuntándola con el dedo. Y la nombrada dio un pequeño salto en su lugar mientras sudaba como quien está siendo condenado a tortura.

_-"¿S-s-sí?"- _tartamudeó tímida.  
>Ella solo la sujetó por el brazo y como si fuese una muñeca de trapo la arrastró hasta una de las mesas más apartadas. Ichigo se veía molesta, y a continuación sólo debió observar a la peliverde para darle a entender por qué estaban allí.<br>Lettuce sintió escalofríos de pies a cabeza _–"Ichigo. Nosotras no sabemos nada acerca de lo que planea hacer Shirogame, tampoco sabemos por qué aceptó a Kisshu o por qué lo ha perdonado…él simplemente apareció aquí para sorpresa de todas…"-_ fueron sus palabras.  
>El poco tiempo que Ichigo habló con Kisshu en el parque tampoco comprendía por qué de ese cambio repentino de actitud. Su jefe, él, no era así. Aunque hubiese tenido compasión por Kisshu, de allí a traerlo a su base secreta había un amplio trecho. Ichigo supo al instante que algo estaba mal… muy mal y quería averiguarlo. Con los pies sobre la tierra y su cabeza en algún otro universo hizo el recorrido hasta la habitación donde él debía estar. Bajó al sótano, un lugar oscuro que muy pocas veces visitaba y allí frente a una de las computadoras lo vio sentado de espaldas.<p>

_-"¡Ryou!"-_ exclamó _–"¡Exijo una explicación!"-_  
>Shirogame volteó lentamente en su silla, ignorando por completo su enfado y sólo la observó con el rabillo del ojo un momento. <em>–"¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?"-<em> preguntó en absoluta tranquilidad.  
><em>-"¡¿Por qué Kisshu está aquí, Ryou?"-<em> indagó molesta.  
><em>-"Creí que te agradaría tener a tu nuevo novio aquí…"-<em> sonrió arrogante. Y ahora Ichigo oprimía con furia sus puños para controlar su ira. Cuando él mencionó la palabra 'novio' Ichigo quedó pasmada. Era la primera vez que alguien catalogaba a Kisshu de esa forma, y lo peor era el tono burlesco en que lo decía…  
>Ichigo respiró hondo, para enfriarse o iba a estallar, a continuación respondió en tono calmo <em>–"No me molesta la presencia de Kisshu, Ryou, pero sé que no lo habéis contratado sólo porque es un buen repartidor…"-<em> expuso  
>Ryou volvió a darle la espalda, nuevamente volvía a enfocar su atención en el monitor delante de él.<br>_-"¿Entonces…? ¿Qué hay detrás de todo esto?"-_ preguntó ella suplicante.  
>Ryou ahora permaneció unos segundos inmóvil, hasta finalmente dejar caer su cabeza hacia atrás, de manera floja. No tenía intensiones de comentar o consultarle sus planes.<br>La simple respuesta que daría a continuación era algo que ella no esperaba _–"No es nada"-_ fue lo único que dijo a todo. Los ojos de Ichigo se ampliaron enormes de la sorpresa, e incrédula, rápidamente empezó a lanzar algunas de las cosas que podían causarlo _–"¿Acaso crees que él está mintiendo?... ¿Que planea algo terrible?"-  
>-"Ichigo…"-<em>La llamó._  
>-"¿Que intenta hacerme daño? ¿O hacérselo al planeta?"-<br>-"Ichigo."- _Volvió a insistir.  
>Los ojos azules volvieron a cruzarse con los cafés, en una mirada fija y poderosa <em>–"No hay nada. Sólo el hecho de que intentamos ayudarte y estamos preocupados por ti, pero es verdad…"-<em> aceptó a continuación. _–"Kisshu no está aquí sólo por ser buen repartidor. Y no podemos pasar por alto que él ha regresado, junto a los otros de su especie, y aunque él no siga a su mesías Deep Blue, tampoco podemos pasar desapercibido que él volvió a tomar una forma física en nuestro mundo."-_ Ryou cerró los ojos tranquilamente _–"¿Acaso tú lo sabes? Dudo que ellos hayan regresado y decidido quedarse porque se sentían inmensamente agradecidos con la humanidad."-  
><em>Ichigo no supo qué responder a eso, sólo sintió como su estómago se cerraba de repente, sintiendo una enorme impotencia.  
>Cuando Ryou no obtuvo respuestas siguió dando su discurso <em>–"Tampoco que ellos hayan llegado hasta aquí para sentar cabeza"-<em> suspiró señalando la desgracia de Ichigo _–"Y bien sabes que no es lo más conveniente que estén entre nosotros. Si la gente comienza a sospechar que no son humanos habrá problemas, todos nosotros estaremos en peligro. Y en especial tú"- _aquello sonó casi como un reproche.  
>Ichigo sintió entonces como su ánimo se hundía hasta el fondo, sus hombros se encogieron y su mirada se ofuscó. Era imposible seguir observando a Ryou a los ojos. Él tenía razón, los cyniclonianos no podían estar en la tierra, no sin vivir con el riesgo a ser descubiertos y cazados por los militares para vaya a saber qué horribles experimentos. Ichigo volvió a caer en la realidad, en aquella frustrante y desesperanzadora verdad y volvió a preguntarse ¿Qué haría después? Cada vez que parecía encontrar una pequeña respuesta miles de preguntas nuevas aparecían. Sintió que su corazón le oprimía en el pecho, de repente recordó lo que Kisshu le había dicho en la nave: Ella podía escoger regresar a su vida normal tan pronto como todo terminara. Kisshu le había dicho también que él no regresaría a la tierra a menos que todo fuera seguro. Algo imposible. Teniendo en cuenta que sus enemigos también eran los humanos.<p>

¿Cómo iba a elegir entre un planeta u otro? Cualquiera fuera su decisión debía olvidar una parte enorme de su vida. Debía escoger entre el pasado, todo lo que ella representaba, todo lo que conocía, todas las personas que quería… o una nueva vida que desconocía, para un futuro muy distinto a como lo imaginó, pero con la persona que amaba, con la vida que de ella surgiría. Aún así, sabía que era imposible olvidar su pasado, a quienes amaba y sólo de imaginarse lo otro sentía que su corazón iba a ser arrancado violentamente de su pecho.

_-"¿Significa… que crees que él está…"-_ titubeó  
><em>-"No."-<em> Replicó aclarando rápida y secamente _-"Significa que estamos intentando averiguar más acerca de ellos._"- y ese fue el final de la conversación. A continuación se puso de pie frente a ella, Ichigo retrocedió un par de pasos en los que la timidez y la derrota la habían alcanzado. Ryou ni siquiera tuvo la necesidad de hablar para darle a entender lo que pensaba del asunto: Era una situación espantosa, simplemente era peligrosa desde cualquier forma que fuera vista. Ella debía crecer y ser un adulto completo en no más de tres meses. Sólo pudo estremecer y sentir tristeza por ella misma al pensar en ello. Sintió que su cuerpo empequeñeció con esos pensamientos ¿Cómo iba a tener las fuerzas para hacer todo? ¿Qué escogería? Aún era pequeña, y la idea de escoger seguir siendo una niña era tentadora.

La sombra de su jefe pasando a su lado volvía a traerla al mundo real y sin siquiera mencionar una palabra siguió de largo, ignorando por completo su presencia.

Ichigo se sintió sola, a pesar de que Ryou le había indicado que ellos estaban allí, preocupados. Pero cuando ni siquiera ella sabía qué iba a suceder a continuación ¿Cómo podían ayudarla?  
>Restregó sus ojos, antes de salir, para que nadie viese cuan enrojecidos y tristes se veían, e intentó eliminar todas las cosas que le hacían daño de su cabeza. No lo logró… resopló resignada. Se sentía culpable y avergonzada de sus acciones. Tenía tantos deseos de gritar hasta quedarse sin aliento…<p>

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Día 2**

Kisshu tenía poderes realmente muy útiles, la teletransportación, era uno de ellos. Por lo que tanto Ryou como Keiichiro admitieron que había sido una genial idea tenerlo allí haciendo entregas (en las que sólo demoraba unos pocos minutos) la promoción de '5 minutos o le devolvemos un 50% de su dinero' era un verdadero éxito (para el Café).

Sin embargo, los fines de semana el Café Mew increíblemente lleno. Y así había sucedido ese sábado, cuando comenzaron a llegar más clientes de los que las chicas podían controlar, Keiichiro sudaba de agotamiento en la cocina, sacando bandejas de pasteles y dulces de cada horno, y aún así no era suficiente para tener contentos a todos. Los clientes se quejaban de que las mesas que habían reservado estaban ocupadas, otros de que no estaban limpias, y otros de que su pedido aún no había llegado. Incluso Mint trabajaba duramente sin descanso. Todos estaban agotados, Ryou se encargaba de las boletas, y parecía que iba a enloquecer si seguía viendo números. Los pedidos de delivery habían terminado, y cuando Kisshu regresó de su última entrega, un enorme pastel de chocolate a Timbuctú. Deseaba dar una mano, cogió un delantal de mozo de los que usaba Keiichiro y con una franela en el bolsillo y una libreta en mano salió elegantemente al público. Acomodó un par de mesas como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo para él, sin siquiera ser notado, sólo algunos clientes habituales voltearon a ver al nuevo y extravagante mozo. Una pequeña risita traviesa sonó detrás de él, desde una mesa donde 5 chicas de la edad de Ichigo lo observaban interesadas _–"¿Eres nuevo aquí?"-_ se dispuso a charlar una de ellas.  
><em>-"Sí"-<em> contestó amigable _–"Aunque no hago este trabajo, pero sentí que debía darles una mano"-_  
><em>-"Oh, eres todo un caballero"-<em> piropeó otra riendo hacia adentro.  
><em>-"Es una lástima que no atiendas a los clientes, es aburrido que sólo hayan chicas"-<em> susurró otra más seductora.  
>Kisshu sintió que una gota descendía de su frente en el instante que captó a donde lo llevaban esas mujeres.<p>

_-"¡¿Qué haces aquí?"-_ chilló con voz autoritaria Mint. Kisshu volteó en un segundo a verla.  
>Mint no sólo se veía cansada y molesta, le fastidiaba la sola presencia de Kisshu por lo que el cyniclon no se sorprendió cuando las siguientes palabras de ella fueron <em>–"¡No tienes que estar aquí!"-<em> de mala manera le ordenó que se fuera y a continuación su voz hizo que el resto prestara atención a lo que pasaba. _–"¿Necesitas ayuda, Mint?"-_ preguntó servicial, para evitar hacer una escena.  
><em>-"¡Piérdete!"-<em> le gruñó la chica y de un empujón lo apartó para dirigirse a la mesa que Kisshu estaba por atender. Retrocedió unos pasos por el empujón y suspiró con resignación antes de empezar a limpiar unas mesas cercanas.

Las 5 chicas que coqueteaban a Kish, ahora veían a Mint con hastío, tan disgustadas que cuando Mint había cargado su bandeja una de ellas le trabó el pie para que cayera. La bandeja se estrelló estrepitosamente en su caída, y algunos cubiertos rebotaron, esparciéndose en el suelo y junto con los platos rotos el estruendo hizo que todos allí desviaran su atención a la Mew. Kisshu había visto todo, y de forma automática fue hasta ella para brindarle ayuda.

Mint pareció por un momento paralizarse de la vergüenza por haber caído, pero sus mejillas rápidamente se inyectan de sangre y se pone de pie casi de un salto _–"¡¿Cómo te atreves?"-_ gritó a Kisshu furiosa con la voz aguda y algo tomada, en el instante que parecía que iba a asestarle una bofetada él capturó su muñeca en alto _–"Tranquila, pajarito"-_ sonrió nervioso y aquel objetivo simplemente escapó de sus labios, a pesar de que sabía que a ella le disgustaba ser llamada así.  
><em>-"¡No me llames así, bastardo alienígena!"-<em> intentó empujarlo y huir de ahí, pero ahora Kisshu la retenía _–"¿Qué fue lo que te hice, Mint?"-_, Ichigo rápidamente apareció en medio de ambos y Kisshu la liberó…  
><em>-"¡Mint!"-<em> la llamó la pelirroja para que reaccionara _–"Kisshu sólo intentaba ayudar…"-_  
><em>-"¡No lo defiendas, Ichigo!"-<em> chilló completamente fuera de sí. En ese Instante Zakuro apareció por detrás _–"Hablaremos luego de esto, no es el lugar ni el momento ahora."-_ dijo calmada y con eso Mint pareció tragarse todo su odio y el sentimiento de desprecio que iba en aumento. Simplemente salió corriendo de allí, tan rápido como pudo por la puerta trasera y sin intenciones de regresar…  
>Kisshu miró apenado el camino que ella había tomado hasta desaparecer, luego Ichigo puso una mano sobre su hombro <em>–"Kish, creo que será mejor que ayudes a Keiichiro…"-<em> dijo amablemente con una sonrisa, mientras levantaba la bandeja y los platos rotos con ayuda de Lettuce.  
>Kisshu asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbrado y desconcertado, obedeció la orden y fue de regreso a la cocina <em>–"Nos vemos luego, koneko-chan"-<em> antes de irse le guiñó un ojo con una pequeña sonrisa.

**En la cocina.**  
>El resto del tiempo, sólo se sentó en un pequeño banco que estaba en el rincón, como niño castigado.<br>_-"¿Qué fue lo que pasó allá afuera?"-_ entro Ryou exigiendo una explicación.  
>Kisshu se cruzó de brazos <em>–"No lo sé… ella me culpó de que las mujeres de esa mesa la hicieran caer, a pesar de que yo estaba muy lejos"-<em> suspiró molesto.  
>Ryou posó sus brazos encima de las caderas y lo miró un largo rato antes de llevar una mano al rostro al estilo facepalm "Oh Mint" pensó <em>–"Escuché que te gritó alienígena"-<em>  
><em>-"Y bastardo, e intentó golpearme"-<em> agregó con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro _–"No creo que alguien se haya dado cuenta"-_  
><em>-"¿Qué hacías?"-<em> preguntó serio  
><em>-"Ayudar…?"-<em> levantó una ceja a su ridícula pregunta _–"Sé que no es mi lugar, no creí que daría problemas. Yo sólo quería dar una mano"- _refunfuñó el cyniclon.  
>Ryou gruñó un poco y a continuación salió en busca de Mint. Por otra parte, el peliverde se quedó en su banquito toda la tarde, mirando al techo con la cabeza hacia atrás. Podía intentar ayudar a Keiichiro, pero temía que no sabía qué era cada ingrediente o en qué alacena buscarlo. Sólo lo haría perder el tiempo…<p>

La tormenta que el pronóstico anunciaba para esa tarde se hizo presente. Un estruendoso rayo lejano se hace oír y con él los vidrios vibraron. A continuación comenzó a llover, y aun no había señales de Shirogame o Mint. Lettuce se apresuró en entrar el cartel evitando que se arruinara con el agua, algunos clientes desplegaron sus paraguas y se fueron en caravanas, otros prefirieron quedarse un rato más esperando que la tormenta cesara un poco para poder regresar a sus casas.  
>Ichigo, Lettuce y Puddin observaban por la ventana el agua caer ruidosamente, el suelo afuera era un hervidero de gotas que no dejaban de caer del cielo, y no daba señales de que fuese a terminar pronto. Las tres suspiraron, aburridas y preocupadas. Puddin comenzó un juego, debían adivinar de qué color sería el próximo automóvil que pasaría<br>_-"Rojo"-_ dice Ichigo con cansancio.  
><em>-"Verde"-<em> le sigue Lettuce  
><em>-"¡Ryou!"-<em> chilla animadamente Puddin dando un brinco tras otro.  
><em>-"¿Ryou?"-<em> exclaman las dos al unísono _–"Eso no es un color"-_ corrige Lettuce acomodándose los lentes antes de que Ryou entrara por la puerta principal de mala gana, algo mojado y sin paraguas.  
><em>-"Mint regresó a su mansión"-<em> dijo él _–"Abandono de trabajo y ni siquiera fue capaz de atender mis llamadas"-_ bufó molesto. Salir en busca de una niña malcriada era un fastidio, mas con ese temporal. Mint había colmado la escasa paciencia de Shirogame ese día. No era necesario decir que haría un gran descuento en su sueldo por esa acción insolente.

Luego de finalizada la jornada de trabajo Ichigo prepara sus cosas y su paraguas para salir, justo antes de que un conocido auto rojo hiciera una ruidosa frenada en la entrada del Café. Ichigo se paraliza al reconocerlo _–"¡Oh no!"-_ retrocede tanto como puede, como si un tsunami se le viniera encima, de repente la puerta se abre de un golpe y el señor Momomiya corre en dirección a su hija al son de _–"¡ICHIGOOOOO!"-_  
><em>-"¡NO, PAPÁAA!"-<em> llega a gritarle ineficazmente ya que después de todo él logra atraparla en sus brazos en ataque paternal brusco y estrujante…

Mientras retuerce a su pequeña bajo su abrazo llora exagerada y dramáticamente _–"¡Oh Ichigo! Creí que no llegaría, ¡no quería que cogieras un resfriado! Me alegra haber llegado justo a tiempo!"- _dice como si la hubiese salvado del peor de los males.  
>Ichigo intenta escapar, pero sabía que era imposible hasta que su padre se tranquilizara. Entonces la situación empeora y Kisshu sale de la cocina preocupado <em>–"¡Ichigo!"-<em> dice corriendo casi hasta ella pero se detiene en seco como si el mismo diablo estuviera frente a sus ojos al ver al señor Momomiya, pronto Keiichiro y Ryou salen, acompañados de Lettuce y Zakuro para salvar a Kisshu de un padre obsesivo que ahora veía fulminante al joven que se acercaba a su pequeña y adorada hija mientras él la protegía celosamente.  
><em>-"¿Quién eres tú…?"-<em> indaga viéndolo de manera agresiva.  
>Kisshu titubea y retrocede nerviosamente <em>–"Yo…"-<em>  
><em>-"Es un empleado más…"- <em>responde Ryou con valentía y el resto aprovecha para arrastrar a Kisshu lejos de la vista del señor Momomiya.  
>Ichigo deja escapar un suspiro de alivio <em>–"Creo que me voy"-<em> responde agradecida y Ryou asiente _–"Nos vemos, Momomiya"- _le dice como buen jefe. Y el señor Momomiya sujeta a Ichigo de la mano hasta llevarla a su auto evitando una larga caminata bajo la lluvia.

Al llegar a su casa una enorme bolsa de comida chatarra y una película en estreno los esperaba, ¿Qué mejor que una película de terror para una noche como esa? Esperen… ¿Película de terror? Ichigo rió nerviosamente para su padre que alegremente encendía el dvd y la película comenzaba… justo lo que necesitaba: zombies descuartizando y devorando personas inocentes en una noche similar, una tormenta fuerte, cazando humanos, rompiendo y entrando a las casas para capturar a mujeres y niños. Ichigo temblaba de pies a cabeza, si no fuera por la presencia de su padre estaría oculta debajo de la manta.

Ring  
>Ring<br>Ring

El Sr. Momomiya toma el teléfono, su esposa, madre de Ichigo necesitaba que fuera urgente a buscarla, sólo que el temporal no sabía si le permitiría regresar, _-"¿Ichigo, quieres acompañarme?"-_ ella lo pensó un momento, pero estaba cansada y debía trabajar al siguiente día _–"No… estaré bien"-_ dijo con desgano _–"¿Seguro?"-_ confirmó el padre, ella asintió dulcemente con la cabeza. Antes de despedirse su padre besó su frente, tomó sus cosas y se fue…

De repente un grito espeluznante sale del televisor, rápidamente recapacita sobre la decisión que había tomado, apaga el televisor y corre hasta la entrada esperando que su padre aún estuviera… pero para su desgracia, el auto se iba alejando en la carretera. Ichigo tembló de pies a cabeza ahora que se veía sola, una noche horriblemente tormentosa, en una casa grande y muy abierta, luego de ver una película de terror y siendo ella tan miedosa… _-"¡Maldicióoon!"-_ lloriqueó compadecida de sí misma, pero se dispuso a ser fuerte "Los fantasmas no existen… los zombies no existen…" se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez mientras caminaba en puntillas sin hacer ruido hasta el living e iba cerrando toda su casa, cada ventana y puerta con una traba de seguridad "Sin embargo… los aliens y las quimeras existen…" ahora su miedo la hizo entrar en un ligero ataque de pánico, se hiperventilaba y veía a su alrededor. Donde quiera que girara su cabeza escuchaba ruidos, posiblemente ruidos que siempre tuvo la casa o productos de la lluvia, cosas corrientes que esa noche se veían fantasmagóricas y aterradoras para ella.

Sujeta la escoba como arma, y dudosa piensa si debería ir a ver de qué se trata ese ruido, un alarido similar al de las casas antiguas, posiblemente la madera podrida rechinaba de esa manera monstruosa algunas veces. Traga fuertemente su miedo, sin atreverse siquiera en mover un músculo y, como si todo eso fuera poco, toda la casa oscurece de repente…

_-"¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"-_

En el instante que se da el apagón grita con toda su vida y corre a esconderse cobardemente.

Algo definitivamente no andaba bien, mientras estaba agazapada en un rincón, sujetando firmemente el palo de la escoba y con la manta cubriendo su cabeza, siente una presencia fría, un escalofrío recorre su espalda al confirmar que era sin dudas la respiración de alguien más allí, sus vellos se erizan y vuelve a paralizarse de terror hasta que muy cerca de ella, contra su oreja, alguien la espanta con un _–"¡Boooh!"- _  
><em>-"¡KYYAAAAA!"-<em> Ichigo salta aterrorizada lanzando escobazos a todas direcciones luego lanza la escoba lejos y echa a correr, bajando por las escaleras a oscuras, más allá de la sala de estar y la cocina, hasta alcanzar finalmente la entrada principal e intenta abrir la puerta con desesperación, pero había cerrado bajo llave y la llave estaba en otra parte, ahora la seguridad de su vivienda le jugaba en contra, aunque de todas formas temblaba tanto que le hubiese sido imposible embocar correctamente una llave en la cerradura, apenas podía sostener el picaporte.

Casi llorando cae al suelo de rodillas sintiéndose totalmente perdida _–"¡Por favor no me comas!"-_ se cubre los ojos con ambas manos, aunque en tanta oscuridad era imposible ver algo.  
>Una risa burlona resuena sobre ella <em>–"¡Gotcha!" <em>_**(*Gotcha es como decir '¡Te Atrapé!')**__ -_ escucha juguetonamente al momento que siente unos brazos asirse a su alrededor. Y aunque de manera casi automática reconoce la voz da un pequeño sobresalto al sentirlo _–"¿¡Kisshu?"- _exclama y abraza su figura sin dejarlo escapar, casi lloraba de lo agradecida que se encontraba de tenerlo allí. Al menos ahora no estaba sola, y tenía un alienígena con poderes para protegerla.  
><em>-"¿Qué ocurre koneko-chan, a qué estás jugando? ¿Qué le hacías a esa escoba?"-<em> pregunta en tono adorable y curioso mientras ella lo estrujaba con tanta fuerza que apenas le permitía respirar.  
><em>-"Ahhh!"-<em> chilló _–"Hubo un apagón, mis padres se fueron y la película de terror…"-_ farfullaba hasta que un relámpago iluminó toda la casa, ella empalideció en un segundo y ocultó su rostro contra él, los escalofríos le hacían temblar como una hoja, su corazón latía veloz únicamente por el miedo _–"¡Oh tienes miedo!"-_ rió sorprendido, ella siempre luchaba contra criaturas aterradoras, era fuerte, le resultaba increíble verla asustada por una tormenta…  
>Ichigo negó con la cabeza. Su ego había muerto segundos antes <em>–"No…"-<em> respondió suavemente. Mentiras… ella estaba asustada, pero le costaba admitir su debilidad. Más aún frente a él, aquello le hacía sentir débil… así que volvió a negarlo.  
>Cuando un trueno resonó e hizo vibrar los vidrios de la puerta detrás de ella Ichigo se encogió de hombros cerrando con fuerza sus ojos e ignorando con toda su fuerza de voluntad aquel aterrador sonido. Después de todo, Kisshu estaba a su lado ahora, debía mostrarse fuerte y superar sus temores, así fue que él caminó en la oscuridad hasta la habitación de ella, e Ichigo lo siguió por detrás apenas viendo su sombra, y aunque tenía miedo se las arregló para seguir y dejar de gritar con cada trueno y relámpago, subiendo las escaleras posó su mano contra la espalda de él para guiarse, y finalmente allí él se arrojó a la cama observando hacia arriba y dejando un lugar para ella. Ichigo se acurrucó y cubrió con una manta apenas dejando sus ojos por encima de ésta. Observaba a todas direcciones, recordando todas las escenas de las películas que le daban miedo. Sus cejas se curvaron tímidamente, sintiéndose estúpida. Un recuerdo viene a su mente y se sienta de un movimiento rápido y brusco casi ahogando un grito de pánico<br>_–"¿Qué sucede gatita?"-_ preguntó seductor sintiéndola tensa _–"¿Aún tienes miedo?"-._  
>Ichigo ignoró por completo el tono amielado de sus palabras <em>–"¡Creo que olvidé cerrar la puerta trasera…!"- <em>exclamó preocupada  
>Kisshu no entendía el por qué tanta paranoia repentina <em>–"Pero si de todas formas es muy fácil entrar aquí"-<em> dijo con una amplia sonrisa. Ichigo se paralizó _–"¡¿Lo es?"-_ preguntó espantada.  
><em>-"¡Sí, puedo entrar en un segundo!"-<em> asintió el cyniclon sonriendo con los labios curvados en su sonrisa única.

Para Kisshu, aquello era una situación extraña, tal vez era sólo un juego, con una temática distinta… Pasó un largo rato planeando qué hacer, para que ella dejara de fingir estar asustada, así que comenzó a juguetear como era típico de él. Sopló contra su cuello para asustarla y cuando ella volteó él beso su otra mejilla dulcemente. Nada. Casi se diría que fue ignorado por completo. Ella estaba demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos.  
><em>-"¡Ichigo~!"-<em> dijo con voz risueña. La única señal de que ella estaba oyéndolo fue un pequeño _–"¿Hmm..?"-_ él no estaba muy convencido con esa respuesta, pegó sus labios contra su cuello, y desde allí preguntó con una sonrisa picarona _–"¿Qué tal si jugamos a algo?"-_  
>Con cierta incomodidad y sin pensar lo suficiente qué podía significar 'jugar' en el lenguaje de Kisshu <em>–"Claro, qué…?"-<em> responde con nerviosismo.  
>Sonrió ampliamente contra el cuello suave y cuan vampiro luego de besar aquel punto le da una pequeña mordida, para nada fuerte, ya que era un cariño y un juego a la vez. La sensación de tener un par de colmillos puntiagudos contra la piel tan sensible de su garganta la hace estremecer y lanzar un gemido justo antes de enviar toda su atención a él, no de la manera que él esperaba –"¿<em>Q-q-qué haces?"- <em>gritó empujándolo. Kisshu se rió casi a carcajadas divertido de haber logrado lo que buscaba, ganarse su atención y que ella olvidara aquel miedo absurdo. Y por supuesto, que ahora ella tuviera una pequeña marca rojiza en su piel pálida _–"¡Dijiste que querías, koneko-chan!"-_ se sentó con algo de rubor y una amplia sonrisa de felicidad, Ichigo lo observaba desconcertada _–"Pero QUÉ!… EN QUÉ MOMENTO! Cuándo dije UNA COSA ASÍ?"-_ farfulló ella completamente sonrojada.

–"_Si hay fantasmas aquí deberíamos entretenerlos~!"-_ declaró encantador y mientras ella seguía sorprendida en la cama él se posicionó arriba, sonriéndole seductoramente con la mirada clavada en la joven.

Un beso, lo suficientemente intenso para que pudiera olvidar sus temores por un instante, aunque cuando sus ojos de oro relucían como antorchas en la oscuridad y el continuaba besando más allá de sus labios en una posición demasiado entrometedora, Ichigo volvió a ser asaltada por el pánico, esta vez teniendo recuerdos de lo que le había ocurrido esa noche en la que él había perdido su cabeza, con ella…

En un segundo, todo el dolor y el miedo que sintió entonces volvió a invadir su cuerpo y habiendo perdido el habla producto del miedo que le provocaba sólo empujó a Kisshu, clavando su rodilla contra el estómago de él, aquel golpe provoca que su cuerpo se tuerza y expulse el aire de sus pulmones, el dolor no fue la gran cosa, pero lo habían tomado desprevenido, se arrodilló en la cama, aún sujetando su estómago con una mueca de dolor sin comprender por qué lo había hecho ¿qué había hecho mal? Ella ni siquiera pidió que se detuviera…

Instantáneamente luego de lanzar el golpe, reaccionó, sus impulsos la habían trasportado a eso, se avergonzó tanto de haberlo hecho que de igual forma lo observó, con expresión de total confusión, sin comprender qué la había llevado a hacerlo _–"¡lo siento!"- _se disculpó sin siquiera mover un músculo, en un tono tan bajo y con tanta perplejidad que casi pareció no salir de sus labios. Kisshu tampoco se movía. Se habían quedado atónitos en sus lugares, él mirándola con dolor y desconfianza, y ella sujetándose su pecho, como si su corazón fuera a escapar, apenada y extremadamente confundida, no sabía cómo pedirle disculpas… él la había besado, la acariciaba cariñosamente pero no había hecho nada malo entonces para que ella lo golpeara así.

_-"Kisshu…"-_ volvió a decir con un alarido y ya no podía seguir observándolo. Se vio con la necesidad de bajar su mirada, escondiéndose debajo de su flequillo.  
>Kisshu hizo lo mismo unos segundos después <em>–"Está bien, Ichigo…"-<em> lerespondió suavemente, y a continuación su voz elevó un tono más alto, uno más similar al de enfado _–"Quédate sola"-_  
>Los ojos de Ichigo se abren desmesurados y húmedos, a punto de llorar, cuando levanta la vista hacia él y lo ve desaparecer frente a sus ojos.<p>

_-"¡Kisshu!"-_ lo llama con mas fuerza, pero él ya no estaba allí. Baja las escaleras y desde allí vuelve a gritar su nombre desesperadamente, pero volvía a estar totalmente sola. Su única respuesta fue un terrible relámpago que iluminó cada centímetro de la casa y encegueció sus ojos una fracción de segundos, antes de que, nuevamente aterrada corriera hasta su habitación, cerrando tras ella la puerta con llave. Se abrazó a sí misma, ¿Cómo había podido hacerle eso? Ella ni siquiera le había advertido, ni siquiera le había pedido que se detuviera, todo había sido tan repentino y de puro reflejo que estaba terriblemente apenada y avergonzada. Sabía que el golpe no lo había lastimado físicamente, pero sí había herido a fondo sus sentimientos. Un nuevo trueno ensordece sus pensamientos.

Aprieta con sus puños sus oídos para evitar oírlo, ella estaba tan asustada como era posible estarlo y ahora sentía un enorme disgusto. Otro trueno provoca que, con el viento las ramas de los árboles rayen los cristales en un sonido espantoso, aquella tormenta estaba sobre su casa y los sonidos de las gotas golpeando incesantemente casi se oían como si alguien quisiera entrar, golpeando ventanas y puertas para abrirlas. Ichigo ahogó un grito de desesperación, se agazapó en un rincón entre su cama y su mesa de dormitorio, llora, sintiéndose tan estúpida, ¿Cómo había hecho algo así? ¿Cómo podía tener tanto miedo a una tormenta y a una tonta película? Un nuevo relámpago la obliga a salir y buscar algún escondite más cerrado y pequeño. Frente a ella: su armario ¿Qué lugar podía ser mejor? Sube a una de las repisas, donde se acurruca y cierra la puerta esperando que todo pase.

Y allí estaba, incómoda y a oscuras, en un sitio donde apenas cabía, completamente sola, lo bueno de tanta oscuridad era que ahora las luces que provocaban los relámpagos no la asustaban, no llegaban hasta ella, así que unas cuantas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas compadeciéndose de sí misma, lamentándose haber maltratado a Kisshu y sintiéndose horrible por ello.

.

.

.

Pero Kisshu no estaba muy lejos, se había ido, es verdad, aquel golpe había dañado su orgullo y su corazón, así que se había alejado, molesto, pero luego de un rato en el que la fría lluvia empapó su ropa sintió su cuerpo enfriarse y relajarse, para cuando se dio cuenta veía de lejos la casa Momomiya, y rápidamente se teletransportó a la habitación que hace varios minutos había abandonado.

Al ingresar allí se alarmó de no verla descansando en su cama, miró a su alrededor, buscándola… _-"Ichigo…?"-_ la llamó comenzando a preocuparse. La puerta estaba cerrada, y algo que rápidamente detectó fue que la llave estaba de su lado, ella debía estar allí. No había muchos lugares donde ir. Recorrió la habitación, se agachó para ver debajo de la cama y finalmente llegó hasta el armario, al abrir la puerta sus ojos se abren enormes al verla llorar tan desgarradoramente mientras ocultaba su rostro contra sus rodillas y las rodeaba con sus brazos en una pequeña bolita.

_-"Ichigo…!"-_ la llama alarmado, su pequeña gatita estaba acurrucada temblorosamente en un rincón.  
><em>-"Kisshu…"-<em> responde con un hilo de voz, sorprendida de verlo allí…  
><em>-"¿Estás bien?"-<em> le pregunta _–"Lamento haberte dejado sola… sal de ahí, gatita"-_ estira sus brazos hasta ella, pero no parecía tener intensiones de abandonar su guarida…  
>Sus lágrimas eran apenas visibles ahora, pero seguía temblando, con miedo y frío, aquel pijama no era lo más apropiado si uno no estaba junto a una manta o la chimenea. <em>–"¿Qué haces aquí, Ichigo?"-<em> le pregunta con tristeza ¿cómo había podido ser tan cruel en dejarla sola?, ella aún no se movía, sólo temblaba  
><em>-"Este lugar… es muy cómodo para estar"-<em> responde ella, mintiendo para ocultar cuan aterrada estaba, mientras estuvo allí ya no sólo sentía el miedo trivial a las tormentas y las películas de horror, su miedo se había profundizado temiendo que él se hubiese enojado con ella, de manera que no volviera a perdonarla, y si era así realmente se hallaba completamente sola en el mundo. Ya que ya no había nadie que supiera y comprendiera todo lo que estaba viviendo, Ichigo se había aterrado más que nunca en su vida, y no producto de películas y tormentas…  
>Por fin él logra alcanzarla y acariciar su cabeza, sonrió comprensivo <em>–"Ven conmigo, Ichigo…"-<em> le susurró dulcemente. Y ella ahora había estado demasiado tiempo allí, sentía su cuerpo entumecido y paralizado. Vuelve a mirarlo, él tenía sus ojos llenos de ternura y fue entonces que otro rayo retumbó cerca y el sonido hizo que ella se lanzara directo a sus brazos de un salto.

Kisshu la atrapa, y gira con ella para estabilizarse antes de sostenerla firmemente contra él, recoge una manta para envolverla, ella estaba tiritando y él no sabía si era de miedo o frío, pero la abrigó y volvió a sostenerla hasta bajar las escaleras con ella en brazos, acurrucada contra su pecho. Llegan a la sala de estar, donde la chimenea apenas encendida brindaba algo de calor y una iluminación tenue, en su terror Ichigo había olvidado por completo aquella fuente de luz. Él desbrocha su chaleco y camisa mojadas y las deja a un lado para que el fuego las secara, Luego vuelve hasta el sillón amplio donde Ichigo esperaba envuelta en la manta, vuelve a acomodarla entre sus brazos, en total silencio. Reposando ligeramente su cabeza contra la de ella.

Desde allí abajo los truenos eran más leves. Aunque se escuchaban perfectamente, no eran tan terribles como en su habitación, ahora que había algo de luz y calor ya no sentía miedo, ni frío… y lo más importante: no estaba sola _-"Perdóname, no quise hacerlo…"-_ susurra suavemente contra él y luego hunde su rostro contra la curvatura de su cuello y pecho, Kisshu la sujeta más firmemente y le hace una pequeña caricia en la cabeza con su mejilla _–"Está bien, Ichigo, olvida eso…"-_ susurra con cariño contra su oído, apenas con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Luego de casi una hora en la que permanecieron estáticos observando las hipnotizantes llamas en completo trance y tranquilidad, finalmente, él se lanza hacia atrás, hundiéndose entre los almohadones y contra el apoya brazos del sofá. Ichigo lanzó una mirada de tristeza, aún se sentía mal por lo que había hecho, extendió la manta sobre él, y ella se acomodó a su lado, en el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre el cuerpo de Kisshu y el respaldo del asiento.

_-"Diferente ADN…"-_ comentó vagamente mirando hacia el techo, Ichigo se sorprendió bastante de escucharlo hablar de la nada, su respuesta únicamente fue un _–"Uh?"-_ sin terminar de entender qué era eso.  
><em>-"Ácido Desoxirribo Nucleico"-<em> dijo ahora con una sonrisa en sus labios y los ojos cerrados, Ichigo definitivamente comprendía menos que en un principio.  
><em>-"Nuestros ADN son diferentes, gatita… pero antes no lo eran, hace miles de años éramos iguales"-<em> dice ahora _observándola –"Los seres humanos son una raza distinta, pero pertenecemos al mismo Orden, la misma familia de seres vivos, incluso somos especies diferentes, pero similares"-  
><em>Ichigo pestañeó rápido un par de veces observándolo detenidamente "¿Diferentes, pero parecidos?" eso sonaba muy contradictorio _–"¿Cómo cebras y caballos?"- _rió divertida por la comparación  
><em> -"Exacto. Hemos vuelto a unir lo que la naturaleza separó hace milenios"-<em> dijo él acomodándose de lado y bajando un poco hasta alinear su rostro al de ella, sus narices se rozaban y ambos apenas sonreían amablemente y en cierta forma estaban algo distantes. Una sensación de incomodidad se había dado entre ambos ahora y Kisshu no tardó en notarlo, volviendo a girar hacia arriba, con la vista dirigida hacia el techo, Ichigo desde un principio estuvo ruborizada, sus mejillas se coloreaban intensamente y su rostro era el de una niña tímida y sumisa en este instante: Kisshu sólo estaba en pantalones después de todo, aunque su ropa nunca le había cubierto demasiado… él había pasado su perfecta línea de distancia, pero algo que había atraído su atención en su rostro, su mirada y su piel, antes la iluminación de las llamas le habían impedido notar cuán coloreadas estaban las mejillas de él, Kisshu estaba rojo y con una extraña mirada de preocupación en su rostro, sus ojos brillaban como estrellas de oro aún así él se veía muy distinto a como lo recordaba el día de ayer, e indiscutiblemente diferente a la primera vez que se vieron, en ese entonces él, era un niño apenas entrando en la adolescencia o eso parecía, luego de más de un año de batallas tras batalla él había crecido varias pulgadas, en un inicio tenían casi la misma altura, bien podía recordarlo. Algo en su rostro hacía que se notara mucho más ahora, enmarcaba mejor sus rasgos tal vez… ¿Tal vez él había madurado después de todo? Sin darse cuenta, había pasado varios y largos minutos observándolo en ese estado, mientras las llamas refulgían en su rostro de papel. Finalmente y con cierta incomodidad Kish desplaza su mano hasta posarla contra su barriga, volviendo a girar hasta que el cabello de sus flequillos se entrelazaba en varios y sedosos hilos rojizos y verdes. La mente de Ichigo vuelve al mundo real al sentir aquella mano cálida por allí, primero posándose cuidadosamente por encima de su ombligo y luego rozando delicadamente con la yema de los dedos la fina seda que los separaba. Posó su propia mano sobre la de él, hundiéndola ligeramente contra su abdomen mientras observaba con una pequeña sonrisa amable los orbes dorados clavados en aquel punto, como si pudiera ver lo que estaba ocurriendo en su interior.

Se sentía demasiado extraño tener toda la atención dirigida a ella, o al menos a una parte de ella… Pero intentó dejar de pensar tanto, y preguntarse tanto. Su subconsciente no le iba a lanzar una respuesta después de todo. Para sorpresa de Ichigo, todo lo que antes era miedo, vergüenza e incomodidad ahora se habían marchado, ni siquiera al recordarlo sentía ya esos sentimientos, se acurrucó un poco más arriba, y ahora su cabeza reposaba sobre la de Kisshu tal vez así era mejor, ella no podía ver su rostro de aquella forma, él no podía distraerla del sueño y las caricias contra su vientre en compañía del calor eran fantásticas, sintió paz venirse sobre ella… e hizo a un lado su vestido de dormir, elevando un poco por encima de su ombligo para que él la acariciara más directa y gentilmente. Y así fue, Kisshu rió un poco, casi de manera inaudible antes de aceptar la propuesta _–"Koneko-Chan, debo confesar que la ropa interior azul no te queda"- _  
>Abrió los ojos ligeramente, volviendo a ruborizarse <em>–"Cállate"-<em> le respondió avergonzada y bromista, aún sonriendo, no le importaba demasiado en ese punto que él viera su ropa interior en la oscuridad. Quería más de esas manos cálidas sobre su cuerpo, volver a sentir sus caricias, le resultaba extraño e inexplicable el por qué de esa repentina adicción. "Tal vez parte de la maternidad" ni ella lo creía así, pero era demasiado ingenua para pensar en otra cosa, que tal vez su propio cuerpo pedía a gritos suplicantes _algo más_.

Lamentablemente todas las veces que Kisshu había intentado darle ese _algo más_ había fracasado y cada vez el golpe había sido más duro. No es como si él tuviera miedo, mucho menos de ella, pero no deseaba incomodarla por ningún motivo. Así que, con mucha delicadeza, volvía a tocarla y acariciarla, pero manteniéndose en su lugar, aunque su cuerpo estallara.

Ichigo gimió de placer luego de unos minutos y estiró su cuerpo desentumeciendo todos sus músculos de una vez, de manera exquisita. Aquello se sentía demasiado delicioso ¿Y no estaba haciendo nada malo cierto? Al menos en ningún momento se sintió culpable de lo que hacía. Ni siquiera se fija realmente donde andaba Kisshu ahora, él había dejado su mano quieta algo por encima del ombligo, y ahora veía fijo y apenado lo que tenía rozando su nariz, el cuerpo de ella había subido y entre tanto calor ni siquiera notó cuando sus senos acariciaron incitantemente el rostro de él.

Tragó fuertemente, sin siquiera poder pestañar o apartarse, su cuerpo se había puesto rígido mientras luchaba para controlarse y su rostro estaba tan rojo como el cabello de ella _-"¿I-I-Ichigo…?"-_ tartamudeó nerviosamente, su nombre había salido con tanto esfuerzo que el aliento caliente, incluso a través de la tela, se hizo sentir contra sus pezones. Los ojos de ella se abren enormes ahora, y de un movimiento rápido se hundió en la manta, envolviéndose inmediatamente tan roja como una fresa mientras notaba ahora un insistente cosquilleo que no podía quitar de ninguna forma. Esta vez, supo que había sido un accidente, provocado por ella, Kisshu continuó observándola ruborizado y perplejo. Demasiado confundido para reaccionar.

_-"¿Q-qué fue eso…?"-_ Abrió los ojos por completo. Ni siquiera quiso decirlo, pero simplemente lo dijo. Y ahora se sentía infinitamente avergonzada mientras, sin siquiera levantar la vista, sabía que Kisshu seguía viéndola. Sentía que los ojos dorados y felinos no dejaban por un segundo de observarla, y su cuerpo estremecía por esa mirada tan poderosa, estaba tan avergonzada y colorada que ni siquiera tenía el valor de levantar su vista y observarlo. Ocultarse en la manta era más cómodo y menos forzoso.

De repente él rió, con una de sus típicas risitas burlonas, aunque esta tal vez tenía una pizca diferente, se oía más sorprendida y nerviosa. Sí, aunque no dejaba de ser una risa molesta y socarrona. Ella intenta, ignorarlo con todas sus fuerzas y con todos sus sentidos. Pero parecía que esto lo divertía más, y ahora su risa era más sonora.

_-"¡Ya basta, Kisshu!"-_ exclamó fuertemente. Por fin pudo verlo y él seguía tan ruborizado como ella, y aquello lo hacía verse tan gracioso como adorable. _–"¡Lo siento, koneko-chan!"-_ dijo casi llorando de la risa _–"¡Nunca pensé que unas simples caricias en la barriga te gustaran tanto!"-_ Ichigo parpadeó rápido ¿Así que era sólo eso? ¿Él no se estaba burlando de ella?  
><em>-"¿Descubrí tu punto débil?"-<em> preguntó luego, viendo la expresión de perplejidad de ella. Sin dudarlo se arrimó nuevamente desarmando el capullo que ella había armado para mantenerse a distancia de él. Le sonrió seductoramente y aquello provocó un inmenso escalofrío de excitación en ella. Ocultó su rostro rojo contra él, aunque su cuerpo ardía cada vez que estaba cerca, no tenía otro lugar donde ocultarse _–"Tranquila, no se lo diré a nadie"-_ Susurró, y volvió a deslizar una mano por allí, esta vez introduciéndose él solo por debajo del vestido y manteniéndose quieto. Con su otro brazo rodeó su espalda. Acunándola contra sí.

De un momento a otro, cuando casi estaban a punto de caer en un sueño profundo, lo que él había esperado ocurre, una ligera sensación de movimiento, como si algo se retorciera dentro de ella hace que ambos abran los ojos nuevamente. Lo que a Kisshu llenó de emoción y lo despertó en un santiamén a Ichigo le provocó una espesa sensación de nauseas ¿Qué más podía sentir cuando algo de manera involuntaria gira sobre tus entrañas? Su rostro se tornó ligeramente azul de la descompostura que aún eso le provocaba, pero pudo contener su estómago en su lugar _–"Se supone que aún es pequeño, ¿cierto?"-_ musitó sintiéndose algo mal.  
>Kisshu sonrió encantadoramente <em>–"Probablemente si lo sostuvieras en la palma de tu mano aún le sobraría mucho espacio"-<em>  
>Cerró los ojos intentando imaginarlo y dio un suspiro, en completa tranquilidad <em>–"Se mueve bastante para ser tan diminuto"-<em>  
>Mientras la conversación se tornaba cada vez más suave y el tono de sus voces era sólo audible para ellos, Ichigo volvió a sentir esa sensación, como si una esfera rotara en su interior muy despacio y delicadamente, esa noche parecía haber una fiesta dentro de ella. Y era bastante difícil descansar con esa incomodidad.<br>Kisshu hizo algo de fricción en su abdomen _–"Ahora debe buscar un lugar cómodo para crecer…"-_ sonrió enternecido, aún dando ligeras caricias en aquel punto. E Ichigo cerró sus ojos, cansada, ya ni siquiera le era posible escuchar los rayos, aunque sabía que estaban allí afuera, ahora ella estaba muy protegida, recibiendo caricias gentiles y calor que la consolaban y arrullaban para que finalmente pudiera descansar. Gozaba al sentir el calor de él, mientras sabía que todo estaba bajo control por un momento y no había de qué preocuparse, la piel marfilada y suave era una perfecta almohada donde descansar su estresada cabeza por esa noche, la luz tenue acompañada del rítmico sonido de lluvia brindaban un ambiente ideal para ella y con un último suspiro, y aún sintiendo el calor de su mano contra su abdomen finalmente cayó en un profundo y añorado sueño… 

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Día 3**

Aquel día, no había empezado demasiado bien… y cuando luego, en la tarde, Shirogame volvió a convocarlas en una reunión Ichigo supo que estaba en una pesadilla. Tenía una terrible jaqueca y luego de tantos meses, volverían a reunirse todas para escuchar los planes y las estrategias a realizar (como si aquello fuera a emocionarla en un momento así) sólo que ahora los enemigos del pasado eran aliados, y la persona que amó por tantos años ahora era, posiblemente…

_-"Nuestro enemigo"-_ comenzó con seguridad Shirogame apuntando a una pantalla donde reflejaba los últimos sucesos extraños ocurridos en Tokio. Ichigo desconocía en qué momento Ryou había comenzado a hablar, sólo sabía que al menos más de la mitad de la charla no había escuchado. Así que pestañeó con perplejidad mientras volvía a retomar el discurso. Ryou siguió hablando…  
>Hasta que finalmente lo dijo<em> -"Tenemos un único enemigo ahora..."-<em>  
>Hasta entonces Ichigo no había prestado demasiada atención, pero escuchar aquello le entrecortó la respiración. Tan preciso había sido articulado su nombre a continuación, que Ichigo se negó de manera terminante a aceptar la realidad.<br>_-"Masaya Aoyama"-_ dijo él.  
><em>-"¡NO!"-<em> Gritó ella oponiéndose.

Ella había visto a Aoyama participar con su grupo de kendo, había escuchado muchas cosas sobre él en las últimas semanas para aceptar que él era parte de esto, una vez más. Además él estaba lejos de Tokio, participando en los campeonatos… ¡Era imposible!

_-"Ichigo.."-_ la voz de Ryou fue cortante y concreta _–"Hay cosas que sólo debes aceptar, ¡abre los ojos y ve la realidad!"-_ dijo de manera atronadora. Ichigo estremeció por un segundo, pero no vaciló ante su respuesta _–"¡Aoyama-kun estaba con su equipo cuando Kisshu fue engañado! ¡Es imposible que él sea el culpable! ¡Aoyama-kun no es Deep Blue, Ryou!"-  
><em>Shirogame escuchó atentamente su réplica. Sin demasiada fe en lo que decía.  
><em>-"Shirogame… ¡Aoyama-kun es sólo un títere de Deep Blue! Debemos ayudarlo…él no es nuestro enemigo…"-<em> musitó con tristeza, el resto se hallaba inmensamente sorprendidos y desesperanzados ¿Debían atacarlo? ¿Debían salvarlo? Ichigo y Ryou eran dos casos en extremo opuestos, y aunque Ryou mantenía un perfil moderado le era imposible seguir congeniando los pareceres de Momomiya… _-"Ichigo, es necesario que dejes tus sentimientos fuera de esto"- _dijo él _–"¡ENTIENDELO! ¡No podemos hacer nada para ayudarlo!"- _gritó, e Ichigo retrocedió desbastada por sus palabras _–"Ichigo, la última vez fue el amor lo que ayudó a Masaya, su amor puro y mutuo pudo luchar contra la influencia de Deep Blue, pero ahora…"- _hizo una pequeña pausa mientras apretaba con fuerza su mandíbula, sus dientes iban a rechinar mientras retomaba de manera forzosa el aliento _–"…Ahora que él no siente otra cosa mas que odio, si él volviera a tener la fuerza que tuvo antes, sería imposible destruirlo… debemos aprovechar la única oportunidad que tenemos. No podemos rescatar a alguien que se siente satisfecho con lo que hace"-_ Ichigo levantó su vista suplicante hacia él, algunas lágrimas a flor de piel mientras su cuerpo erguía irreprimible ante el de su jefe, jamás se dejaría convencer, nunca aceptaría que esa era la única forma de terminar con Deep Blue. Ahora ambos se veían fijamente, de manera desafiantes, esperando que alguno de los dos se rindiera.

_-"¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo peligroso que es esto para el resto de las personas que amas?"-_ dijo él. Y a continuación ella debió ceder…  
>Apoyó su frente contra la pared fría, y comenzó a sollozar, abatida, dolida… ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo con ella? Últimamente lloraba demasiado…<p>

Se arrepintió tanto por no haber podido contárselo ella, si sólo hubiese tenido el valor de explicar a Aoyama lo que ocurría, antes de que se enterara de esa forma tan terrible, tal vez él hubiese reaccionado de manera diferente, tal vez… la hubiese aceptado, y comprendido… ¿Por qué ahora pensaba en esas cosas? Cuando tuvo la oportunidad de decirlas simplemente no pudo hacerlo, y ahora ya era demasiado tarde… no podía dejar de arrepentirse miserablemente.

_-"Ichigo…"-_ dijo Mint en tono bajo, mientras el resto de las chicas la veía con ojos enternecidos, demasiado tristes para agregar alguna otra palabra…  
><em>-"Te necesitamos…"-<em> dijo finalmente Ryou _–"Por favor, Ichigo, compréndelo…"-_

Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de decidir, buscando alguna otra solución que no involucrara tener que matar a Masaya. Pasó un largo rato antes de que Masha entrara casi derribando la puerta, brillando y emitiendo ruidos desesperados _–"¡PELIGRO! ¡PELIGRO! ¡PELIGRO!"-_ era lo único que podía decir en completo pánico. La alarma de "Peligro" era muy extraña, no recordaba la última vez que la había escuchado, algo muy grave estaba ocurriendo afuera…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


	15. Capítulo XIV: Aoyamakun

**Capítulo XIV: Aoyama-kun…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de decidir, buscando alguna otra solución que no involucrara tener que matar a Masaya. Pasó un largo rato antes de que Masha entrara casi derribando la puerta, brillando y emitiendo ruidos desesperados **_**–"¡PELIGRO! ¡PELIGRO! ¡PELIGRO!"-**_** era lo único que podía decir en completo pánico. La alarma de "Peligro" era muy extraña, no recordaba la última vez que la había escuchado, algo muy grave estaba ocurriendo afuera…**

.

.

.

**Flash Back**

Un joven de cabello negro caminaba con esfuerzo por la calle, siendo ignorado por quienes pasaban a su alrededor, sin siquiera ser visto por sus semejantes, mientras tambaleaba intentando seguir, tropieza, con los ojos llenos de miedo y desesperación. Todos los sentimientos de Masaya, su profundo dolor, su temor y tristeza eran reflejados en los ojos oscuros que clamaban por ayuda, intentando no rendirse aunque sus esperanzas, de recibirla, iban llegando a su fin cuando se vio solo, siendo un obstáculo en el camino de quienes recorrían haciendo sus compras, hablando, ignorándolo por completo, incluso sintiendo asco por verlo tirado en el suelo como un animal enfermo.

"Soy invisible…" pensaba con tristeza "Nadie puede imaginar cuánto estoy sufriendo, cuán terrible es el destino que me ha tocado, nadie puede compadecerse siquiera de mí… y nadie puede ayudarme" su mente fue inundada de pensamientos dolorosos al darse cuenta que no podía hacer nada. Deseaba tanto recibir ayuda… _-"Ichigo…"- _jadeó

Su tiempo había terminado… Masaya Aoyama iba a desaparecer finalmente. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas aferrarse a su vida, sus dientes rechinaron de la presión que sus mandíbulas ejercían para controlar todo el poder que intentaba de escapar, sus puños se clavaban con fuerza sobre su pecho, sobre su corazón destruido, mientras éste seguía latiendo insistente y taquicárdico hasta que las contracciones del músculo eran tan extremas y veloces que le dolían terriblemente y debió gritar, casi al borde del llanto, rogando porque se detuvieran, deseaba que aquel corazón que le había provocado tanto daño dejara de latir y poder morir allí. Y finalmente. Su poder explotó.

Los ojos del joven se cerraron, y al abrirse irradiaban en un azul eléctrico y fulminante, como si sus ojos hubiesen sido reemplazados por aquella luz fría, ahora todo su cuerpo era envuelto por un aura azul helada mientras a su alrededor las personas que caminaban debieron detenerse incrédulos de lo que veían.

A sus pies, el suelo se rajó como un cascarón. Su cuerpo se sacudió bruscamente _–"Ayudenme…"-_ sollozó por último, antes de que el frío azulado que emanaba lo rodeara por completo, asfixiándolo y de repente, aquella luz terminó con todo a su paso.

**Fin del Flash Back**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Cerró los ojos, con fuerza, mientras corrían todas hasta allí, tan rápido como sus cuerpos lo permitían. Los ojos de Ichigo volvían a enrojecer y no comprendía qué hacía ella en aquel lugar. Algo le decía que debía detenerse y huir rápidamente, evitar aquello, pero ni aún así lograría que la batalla se detuviera. Respiró de manera jadeante, se asfixiaba, sus pulmones estaban al límite y con un dolor punzante por el esfuerzo y el aire frío que fluía por ellos. Shirogame y sus amigas la necesitaban allí, y ella se comprometió con estar, para ellas, para todos, por La Tierra. Y aún así sentía que algo le decía que debía escapar.

"¿Por qué Aoyama-kun?" era lo único que su cabeza podía proyectar además de eso ¿Por qué debía ser así? "¿Por qué tengo que volver a luchar contra ti?" algunas lágrimas corrieron de sus ojos y se perdieron en el viento antes de que finalmente se detuvieran de improviso _–"¡Está cerca! ¡Puedo sentirlo!"-_ gritó Zakuro, y en ese instante una ráfaga de viento las derribó como si un panel de concreto chocara con ellas.

Todas gritaron, Ichigo quien iba algo por detrás, agobiada en sus pensamientos fue la última en recibir el golpe. Los cuerpos de las jóvenes cayeron al suelo, derribadas sin siquiera ver al enemigo.

Ichigo volvió en sí casi al instante, pero no pudo ponerse de pie. Su cuerpo se torció dolorosamente cuando intentó levantarse, sujetó su abdomen jadeando en busca de aire, un dolor punzante recorrió su columna mientras que, con demasiado esfuerzo lograba sostenerse con sus brazos, arrodillando en el pavimento donde había aterrizado, rápidamente se notó desorientada por el golpe, lo que empujaba más el miedo creciente en su mente, sentía su propio corazón latiendo en sus oídos, y aquel era el único sonido que oía. Siguió sujetando su cuerpo un momento más, mientras su respiración inestable se estabilizaba y el dolor era menos agudo.

Miró a su alrededor, sus compañeras aún en el piso, parecían muy malheridas. Tambaleante pudo ponerse de pie sobre sus débiles rodillas… sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y volvió a caer el suelo cuando el dolor en su abdomen se hizo más fuerte e insoportable.

Ichigo se estremeció de miedo, temiendo incluso moverse y que esto empeorara su situación _–"No…"-_ lloró abrazándose a sí misma, congelándose en el lugar. Algo le había dicho que no debía ir, y nuevamente, ella desobedeció… ahora volvía a arrepentirse de sus actos _–"Lo siento… Kisshu…"-_ sus sollozos se hicieron más fuertes cuando al tocarse, su vientre volvió a lanzar otra punzada paralizante de dolor _–"¡AAhhh!"-_ gritó jadenado y finalmente quedó quieta, llorando en silencio, todo había terminado. _–"Lo siento…"-_ susurró entre lágrimas cuando además de sus propios latidos podía escuchar confusamente los pasos de alguien acercándose a ella. Recordó sintiendo una asfixiante tristeza los latidos que había escuchado en la nave, las gentiles caricias, y hasta la noche anterior como aquella pequeña criatura crecía tiernamente en ella, moviéndose suavemente en su interior, siendo un ser perfectamente inocente. Y ahora era el dolor lo que colapsaba sus sentidos.

_-"¿Ichigo?... ¡Ichigo!"- _

Escuchó muy cerca de ella. Sus ojos se abrieron temblorosos y con cautela mientras observaba a alguien de rodillas frente a ella. Una larga cabellera rubia que caía hasta el suelo, en finos hilos de oro pálido mientras enmarcaban un rostro preocupado, con ojos azules brillantes e inquisidores _–"¿Te encuentras bien, Mew Ichigo?"-_ preguntó con voz suave.

_-"¿Aoyama-kun?"-_ susurró entre lágrimas, mientras volvía a ponerse de rodillas con su ayuda y cuidadosamente él la rodeaba en sus brazos. Estaba asustada, pero no pudo evitar que él lo hiciera, ni tampoco sentir que allí ella estaba a salvo, sus dolores pasaron un poco mientras él la protegía y la abrazaba de manera cálida como si fuese la primera vez que ella descubría su identidad luego de que él había hecho todo por protegerla. Recordó cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que se abrazaron de aquella forma, se aferró con fuerza a su espalda y comenzó a llorar irremediablemente _–"Ao-…Aoyama-kun… ¿Por qué?..."-_

_-"¡ICHIGO!"-_ gritó desesperada Mint al despertar y verla. El resto volvió en sí luego de escuchar aquel grito _–"¡ICHIGO-SAN!"-_ gritaron con la voz tomada de la desesperación por alcanzarla y ayudarla.

_-"¿Por qué nos has atacado, Aoyama-kun?"-_ volvió a repetirle con un hilo de voz, sus ojos muy abiertos por el temor e inundados en lágrimas que no dejaban de caer de su rostro desesperanzado. Él se sorprendió al escucharla, e hizo para atrás, para poder observarla _–"¿Ichigo? ¿Qué estás diciendo?"-_ dijo totalmente desconcertado mientras retrocedía incrédulo _–"¿Yo he hecho esto…?"-_ preguntó bruscamente pasmado.

_-"¡ICHIGO, ATACA!"-_ escuchó la voz de Shirogame a lo lejos. Sus ojos se abrieron inmensos y su cuerpo tembló de pies a cabeza al escuchar la orden. No sabía en qué momento el Strawberry Bell había aparecido en sus manos pero al verlo, de manera inconsciente lo levantó sorprendida de que sus dedos estuvieran estrechando con tanta firmeza aquel objeto…

_-"¡ATACA!"-_ volvió a escuchar. Temblorosamente lo dirigió hacia él _–"No…"- _musitó sin poder controlar aquel objeto. Sus lágrimas seguían fluyendo cuando debió abrir sus labios para retomar el aliento, casi con desesperación mientras esperaba que él hiciera algo, que intentara atacarla y así ella se defendiera "No…" los ojos de Blue Knight se clavaban en los de ella, sufriendo desgarradoramente, él no comprendía cómo pudo hacer tanto mal y ni siquiera recordarlo, había llegado hasta allí sólo para salvarla, esa parte de él seguía amándola con el fervor de siempre. El amor era lo único que quedaba de aquella ilusión, cuando ella lo destruyera finalmente acabaría con todo.

Blue Knight estaba desconsolado mientras observaba a Mew Ichigo, la cosa que más amaba, apuntar contra su vida, dio un paso hacia atrás, pero no pudo hacer más… de repente algunas lágrimas cayeron también de sus ojos, lanzó su espada tan lejos como pudo y levantó ligeramente sus brazos mientras lágrimas de amargura y pesar descendían de su bello rostro, que ahora se contorsionaba afligido, sin siquiera poder creer que eso había sido producto de él.

Ichigo retuvo las lágrimas y se obligó a levantarse, aún sin soltar el Strawberry Bell. Las palabras de la última batalla volvían a ella, diciéndole lo que debía hacer. Sin embargo, ella no quería hacerlo, no de nuevo, no quería revivir nuevamente eso, no quería volver a pelear, deseaba que todo acabara, que todo dejara de ser tan difícil y poder vivir en paz. El corazón de Ichigo se partió en dos con los recuerdos de Masaya como su novio, la felicidad que tenía en ese entonces.

Saboreó sangre en su boca, probablemente el golpe de hace un momento estaba haciéndole sangrar por dentro. Y volvía a llorar sintiendo tanto dolor y sufrimiento, y viéndolo reflejado en ojos de él.

_-"¡STRAWBERRY BELL!"-_ recitó y esperó. No ocurrió nada…

Anonadada volvió a recitar el ataque _–"¡Strawberry bell!"-_ Una vez más, falló. Sólo hizo que se frustrara más, ahora estaba confundida ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Fue ella quien retrocedió a continuación, sorprendida, dejando caer delante de sus pies el arma, su Strawberry Bell la rechazaba. Hizo un gesto de negación mientras observaba atónita el objeto en el suelo _–"¿Por qué…?"-_ desesperó. De repente más adelante, frente a ella, Blue Knight comenzó a temblar de manera violenta, ese mismo temblor le recordó a Kisshu cuando había atacado a Shirogame, cada vez que él intentaba recuperar la consciencia su cuerpo convulsionaba de igual manera. _–"No te permitiré que les hagas daño"-_ exclamó casi gruñendo mientras su cuerpo mutaba y su cabello oscurecía cada vez más _–"¡No permitiré-!"-_ el último intento por Deep Blue de retomar aquel cuerpo lo había dejado sin aire, finalmente el cabello rubio con la mirada gentil de Aoyama aparecieron por varios segundos _–"Que vuelvas a lastimarla…no"-_ algunas lágrimas de dolor bajaron de su rostro cuando debió oprimir con fuerza para contenerlo _–"Ichigo… él está destrozándome por dentro, no podré contenerlo mucho más tiempo"- _le respondió con sinceridad y la voz entrequebrada _–"Deben hacerlo…"-_

_-"¡AOYAMA-KUN!"- _gritó ella, sintiéndolo morir. De repente el ataque de Zakuro y Mint son lanzados. Y por algún motivo ella deseó ir y salvarlo. Pero no pudo, aquello había sucedido tan rápido que ella no logró dar un paso adelante.

El polvillo que ambos ataques habían levantado del suelo, aún les impedía ver si el ataque había resultado o no. Pero Ichigo no deseó saber más. Pegó media vuelta, y echó a correr, estaba destrozada, tanto por no haber podido evitar aquello, como por no haber sido más cuidadosa. Había perdido. No había conseguido salvar a la persona que tanto tiempo había amado, lo peor era que, en todo el tiempo que estuvo corriendo, se dio cuenta que aún seguía amándolo. A pesar de las cosas terribles que había hecho, a pesar de que casi matara a Kisshu y de que aquel ataque le hubiese hecho perder todas las esperanzas de que algo estuviera aún vivo en ella. Ella no podía evitar sentir algo por él. Se odió tanto. Deseó poder odiarlo sólo por un momento. Pero en su lugar sólo pudo romper en llanto y debió detenerse, sus ojos inundados no le permitían ver y dentro de ella, el dolor físico ya era insoportable. Sólo deseaba acurrucarse y morir frente al gran árbol que estaba frente a ella. Cuando secó un poco sus lágrimas y se arrastró con mucho esfuerzo hasta él notó que no era la primera vez que estaba allí…

El inmenso cerezo, aquel que todo el año florecía y que era una de las maravillas de la naturaleza, moriría al pie de ese majestuoso árbol que aún tenía vida, aunque varias de sus ramas habían secado desde la vez que debió atacarlo, cuando Kisshu lanzó un hechizo en él. Unos pequeños pétalos rosados bajaron hasta ella, casi rozando su mano temblorosa, mortalmente pálida mientras sus lágrimas habían dejado de caer, aunque sus ojos se mantenían brillantes y sensibles _–"¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto?..."- _debió sostener su cuerpo agotado contra el tronco de aquel ejemplar, sintiendo un agudo dolor cuando su espalda se apoya en él _–"Lo siento pequeño… no pude protegerte"-_ dijo casi sin voz mientras dirigía la vista al cielo, a lo alto de ese árbol. Lamentó tanto que todo lo que había sentido por esa criatura había sido angustia y temor, todos… parecían desear que nunca hubiese pasado, menos Kisshu, por supuesto, él lo amaba y sonreía de una forma hermosa y emocionante cada vez que ella decía algo o cada vez que sentía los movimientos en su vientre. Un par de lágrimas fluyeron hasta su mentón cuando cerró los ojos fuertemente. ¿Cómo había sido tan cruel? ¿Tan egoísta?... algo tan hermoso e indefenso estaba en ella, y ella jamás pudo saber apreciarlo. Sentía tanta impotencia, ella no pudo cuidar de una vida tan pequeña y nueva. ¿Cómo podía creer que amaba a la persona que había acabado con todo? Su cuerpo estaba destrozado, estaba sufriendo demasiado cuando miró hacia un costado y lo vio.

_-"Ao…yama-kun"-_ Titubeó sorprendida. Creía estar completamente sola. Nuevamente sus lágrimas cayeron y debió ofuscar su mirada, las lágrimas ahora caían sin obstáculos al suelo. Sin más él se acercó hasta estar justo frente a ella, a escasos centímetros _–"¿Por qué no atacaste, Ichigo?"-_ preguntó tranquilamente, como si el hecho de que ella estuviera al borde de desplomarse fuera poco importante.  
><em>-"Aoyama-kun… lo intenté… pero"-<em> sollozó ella  
><em>-"Ichigo, tu no pudiste atacar, porque no querías lanzar ese ataque, lo sé…"-<em> comentó él  
>De repente ella se sintió demasiado ligera y desorientada para replicar <em>–"Aoyama-kun, me dijeron que debía… matarte… pero…"-<em> su cuerpo comenzó a caer pero él la sujetó manteniéndola en pie.  
>Algunas lágrimas cayeron de su rostro por el dolor físico que sentía <em>–"Pero… yo no quiero hacer eso. Deseo… ver tu sonrisa… una vez más"-<em> susurró al borde de perder la consciencia. Masaya sonrió, con una mueca que de momentos parecía ser demasiado oscura para ser él. Extendió su mano hasta el abdomen de ella justo sobre su ombligo e hizo un movimiento circular mientras lo veía, con sus ojos nublados, aún consciente del dolor que eso le provocaba y lanzó un pequeño alarido _–"Sólo falta un mes y medio…"-_ dijo él manteniendo una airosa sonrisa y hundiendo descuidadamente los dedos en su vientre, casi clavándolos.

Ichigo sintió que sus vísceras eran retorcidas brutalmente y un terrible grito de dolor escapó de sus labios.

Masaya miró a su derecha, había notado una presencia acercarse e incluso antes de verlo sabía de quién se trataba, a unos 30 metros de ellos, una figura alta y estilizada, cabellera rubia, Shirogame. Le sonrió cuando él observó con demasiado horror la escena. _–"Así que ya vinieron por ti… Nos vemos luego, Ichigo"-_ dijo y su rostro se acercó a ella, besándola a un costado de sus labios.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**ME DIO MIEDO ESTE CAPITULO O_Ou… debo admitir que me sentí poseída mientras escribía y ni sabía qué estaba pasando, la historia se desenlazó de manera distinta a lo que había planeado D: **


	16. Capítulo XV: De regreso a la vida…

**Capítulo XV**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Masaya miró a su derecha, había notado una presencia acercarse e incluso antes de verlo sabía de quién se trataba, a unos 30 metros de ellos, una figura alta y estilizada, cabellera rubia, Shirogame. Le sonrió cuando el joven observó con demasiado horror la escena. **_**–"Así que ya vinieron por ti… Nos vemos luego, Ichigo"-**_** dijo y su rostro se acercó a ella, besándola a un costado de sus labios. **

.

.

.

_-"No puede ser…"-_ dijo sin aliento al ver el cuerpo de la líder Mew en manos de su peor enemigo. Y luego de gritar tan terroríficamente ella parecía inconsciente, o aún peor _-"¡ICHIGOOO!"-_ llamó desesperado corriendo hacia ellos. De la misma forma que los cyniclonianos, Masaya desapareció de escena dando un pequeño brinco hacia atrás al momento de teletransportarse, dejando finalmente el cuerpo de Ichigo caer a su suerte.

Shirogame la sujetó, demasiado abrumado para ser cuidadoso, probando si una leve sacudida podría despertarla, pero cuando la cabeza de ella cayó hacia atrás como quien carece de vida supo que esa era una idea terrible. Debió acunarla en brazos, con mucho cuidado, hasta un lugar seguro _-"¡Ichigo, resiste!"-_ Shirogame repetía una y otra vez. El tiempo corría, y ella estaba cada vez más fría…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ichigo POV**

Sentía en su cuerpo, una sensación extraña. De hecho fue en sus extremidades donde lo notó en un comienzo y supo que aquello no era algo que hubiese experimentado antes en su vida. Sentía presión, similar a cuando estás sumergida a mucha profundidad en una piscina, pero su tacto le indicaba que allí no había agua, y otro sentido despertado a continuación fue: su olfato, aquella presión emanaba además de un relajante calor una fragancia a flores desconocidas, un olor dulce y delicioso, similar a las lavandas y a las fresias jóvenes. Un perfume fresco que la exploraba y hacía revivir su cuerpo, llenándola por completo. Deseaba abrir los ojos, poder ver aquellas miles de flores que tanto placer le brindaban, lo siguiente en notar, aún cuando sus ojos no se habían abierto, aunque temblaban de manera ligera intentando hacerlo, fue que aquella presión calurosa y fragante también era acompañada de una luz intensa, sólo comparable a un día soleado de verano en una playa, y estar con la cabeza dirigida directamente al sol de mediodía. Sus labios se entreabrieron sintiendo una inmensa paz venir a todo su cuerpo. No había dolor, no había nada por lo que preocuparse, sólo quería seguir permaneciendo en aquel sitio y de repente…

Algo en su cabeza hace _click_.

Sus ojos se abren, abrumados. Primero pestañea varias veces intentando acomodar su visión a la luz de aquel ambiente. Pero a sus lados lo único que veía era luz y más luz que le hacía arder la vista y debía volver a cerrar sus ojos, tanto esfuerzo, para nada… volvió a intentarlo, esta vez su visión más clara le permitió notar difusamente lo que tenía delante: frente a sus ojos chocolates se dibujaba una inmensa sombra. Cuando volvió a observar vio que se trataba de un árbol gigantesco, con ramas que giraban y se retorcían entre sí, y que de ellas colgaban varios hilachos de ramas mucho más jóvenes con frotes de un verde brillante y primaveral. La corteza estaba tan arrugada que aquel ser debía tener miles de años por su aspecto, el tronco era tan ancho que le era imposible alcanzar a ver, desde allí, sus extremos.

Recordó, por alguna razón, cuando aquel gato Iriomote la llevó a un lugar lejano y extraño. Ese sentimiento de paz era únicamente comparable a eso, pero aquí era superado. Al menos hasta que empezó a ver a su alrededor, buscando las miles de flores que le hacían compañía y descubrió entonces, que estaba totalmente sola… y no solo eso, no había nada allí, ni siquiera su ropa. Estaba desnuda en un espacio bastante pequeño, como un ataúd de cristal. ¿Acaso había muerto después de todo? ni siquiera eso le emocionaba… estaba tan tranquila en aquel sitio que no le importaba pasar la eternidad en un lugar así. Y definitivamente la muerte no era como ella creyó, en lugar de ser oscura, fría y húmeda, resultó ser hermosa y llena de luz. No había nada que temer. No había que esforzarse en conseguir las cosas, nada era difícil en este lugar. Pero pronto más preguntas asaltaron en su mente ¿Qué significado tenía ese árbol? Por algún motivo sintió que incluso pensar eso era algo irrespetuoso, algo le decía que aquel ser era tan antiguo como la tierra misma y que debía ser entonces, una criatura poderosa… un ser divino e inmortal, sin duda en ella inspiraba una atracción extraña y surreal, como si estuviera frente a un Dios. Tal vez lo era…

"Kisshu…" sintió una creciente melancolía y sus ojos se humedecieron al pensar en él ¿Estaría bien?... Supo que, probablemente, la respuesta era no… él ahora estaría solo y ella se preocupó por él al punto que algunas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, y aunque intentó secarlas no pudo llegar hasta ellas, no podía flexionar sus brazos en el espacio tan reducido donde se encontraba. "¿Qué pasará ahora con el resto? Con mamá… papá… mis amigos" intentó expresar por ellos la misma tristeza que sintió por él. No lo logró…. No pudo llorar por ellos, aunque le preocupaban, Kisshu volvía a aparecer allí acaparando toda su atención. Tal vez, porque él la necesitaba más que nadie, o porque ella deseaba verlo más que nada en el universo.

Quería, al menos, poder despedirse. Era lo único que ella quería a decir verdad. Deseaba desesperadamente poder verlo, si debía marcharse de este mundo para siempre su único pedido era poder ver una vez más su sonrisa y su mirada dorada. Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y se dirigió a lo único que había allí _–"Por favor… te lo suplico, sé que tienes el poder para hacerlo..."-_ dijo entre sollozos al inmenso árbol, lo único que había allí, difícilmente un oyente… _–"Sólo deseo una vez más poder verlo. Quiero ver a Kisshu… no quiero irme sin despedirme de él"- _jadeó ahogando sus sollozos,sus lágrimas bajaban en silencio, con demasiada amargura, deseaba con todo su ser una insignificante despedida, sólo eso. Sentía que todo lo que había hecho había sido insuficiente, que todo era tan poco importante, menos eso, haber conseguido algo de felicidad para él, aunque fuera una felicidad tristemente equimera.

Sus brazos estaban a los lados de su cuerpo y quiso alcanzar su vientre, rodearlo con sus manos, tenía vagos recuerdos de cuánto dolor había sentido la última vez, pero para su sorpresa ni siquiera pudo levantar sus pulgares. Su cuerpo estaba bajo una extraña parálisis, indolora, desesperante. Ichigo lloraba en silencio, demasiados remordimientos asaltaban su mente ahora, sin comprender qué ocurría.

Entonces, cerró sus ojos una vez más, aún llenos de lágrimas, aquel pesar era insoportable y deseaba gritar su nombre, llamarlo, para que él viniera por ella, rescatándola de aquella tumba y fue entonces que sintió un ruido mecánico sobre su cabeza, y la tapa de su ataúd de cristal comenzó a elevarse, dejando escapar toda esa gravedad extraña y el calor. Su cuerpo se deslizó en caída, el golpe de frío le permitió nuevamente moverse aunque estaba tan confundida por lo que estaba viviendo que no llegó a sostenerse, inundada de vértigos simplemente cayó abandonando la cápsula y antes de tocar el suelo helado un par de brazos envueltos en una manta la atrapan, evitándole también un duro despertar.

Tenía tanto frío, sentía que iba a morir congelada, su cuerpo despedía vapor en el ambiente helado, temblaba violentamente aun cuando alguien gentilmente envolvió su cuerpo desnudo en una manta y la sostuvo en brazos muy cerca de sí para brindarle algo de su propio calor, ella tiritaba de frío. No podía pensar en otra cosa más que en eso. Temblorosa levantó su vista, lo primero que enfocó fue la piel pálida de uno de sus brazos finos y delgados, músculos duros y apenas marcados en la fina capa marfilada, el borde de su vestimenta, aquella camisa extraña, negra y roja, y entonces, incrédula, llegó a su rostro sin poder creer que allí estaba.

_-"Ichigo…"-_ le susurró. Ella se abalanzó a él, terminando con los escasos milímetros que los separaban. Cerrando fuertemente los ojos mientras suspiraba con frío contra su cuello _–"¡K-Ki-Kisshu!"-_ sus lágrimas fluían con todas sus fuerzas producto de la emoción y aunque estaba helándose allí, dejó escapar sus brazos para abrazarlo, temiendo que eso se tratara de un sueño.  
>Kisshu desde un principio la abrazaba, sobre la manta, para que ella no sintiera el crudo invierno sobre su cuerpo delicado. Ella no había notado cuán demacrado él se veía. Sus ojos también se llenaron de lágrimas al tenerla allí, una de ellas logró escapar y correr por su mejilla hasta el hombro de Ichigo y fue entonces que ella tragó fuertemente antes de frenar su llanto <em>–"No… Kisshu… no llores por favor"-<em> masculló suavemente, aun tiritando de frío y volvía a separarse de él para ver sus ojos llenos de ternura y dolor _–"No puedo soportar verte llorar"-_ sus enormes ojos, no eran más que piscinas hermosas de oro líquido, apenas los mantenía entreabiertos, ella acarició su mejilla, sujetando su rostro con ambas manos, conmovida. Aún no sabía qué había pasado. Y tenía demasiado miedo para preguntar, así que sólo permaneció en silencio, acariciando pacíficamente su rostro suave y marfilado mientras volvía a reposar su cabeza contra la curvatura entre su cuello y su pecho. Se acurrucaron más. Y cuando ambos se habían tranquilizado y él le había dado todo el calor que ella necesitaba para normalizar su voz. Kisshu suspiró fuertemente, meciéndola un poco en sus brazos _–"¿Cómo te sientes..?"-_ susurró suave y tristemente, ella notaba algo pero sólo quería saber qué había pasado _–"¿Kisshu?"- _lo llamó casi suplicándole una respuesta clara. Ella estaba demasiado confundida para responder a la pregunta que él le planteaba, aún siendo tan simple. Él comprendió, ahora acariciaba un lado de su cabello, separándolo un poco para que no ocultara aquel rostro tan perfecto _–"Estamos en la nave, Ichigo. No podíamos llevarte a un hospital, cuando te encontraron aún estabas transformada. Lo único que podíamos hacer era traerte…"-_ dijo en tono calmo _–"Llevas al menos tres días aquí…"- _de repente se quedó sin voz…

–"…_Ichigo…Creíamos que habías muerto, no tenías nada que indicara que seguías con vida... Estuviste muerta por varios minutos… es un milagro que… hayas despertado, Ichigo"-_

La conmoción golpeó fuertemente a Ichigo. Abrió sus labios, intentando decir algo, pero sólo tragó aire. Se hallaba demasiado perturbada, tanto que le era imposible expresarse, ¿Qué otra cosa podía entender ella cuando él dijo eso? _–"Perdóname… lo siento… lo siento tanto…"-_ sollozaba sin voz, disculpándose no sólo para Kisshu. Todo su ser se había derrumbado y sólo quería llorar, llorar hasta morir, no había nada que lo describiera. Aquello había sacudido con tanta brutalidad su cabeza que, no podía escuchar ni sentir nada. Sus nervios habían colapsado, todo su cuerpo volvía a temblar y él debió sostenerla con tanta fuerza que pudo haberle hecho daño.  
><em>-"No… ¡Ichigo!... ¡ICHIGO! ¡Escúchame!"-<em> debió gritarle para que ella reaccionara, al menos por unos cuantos segundos antes de volver a perder la cordura.  
>Su estado de aturdimiento era tan extremo. Aunque la voz de Kisshu fuera grave y seria, ella no podía dejar de llorar. Se sentía tan miserable… que sabía que nada ahora le podría ayudar. Pero él volvió a insistirle, hablando entre susurros contra el cabello que cubría su oído <em>–"Por favor, escúchame, Ichigo"-<em> le dijo casi con tanta tristeza como la que ella tenía, pero manteniéndose moderado, aunque con mucho esfuerzo _–"Cuando te reanimaban, las pruebas de Pai señalaban que habías muerto, no había vida en tu cuerpo, pero así como tú has logrado regresar… aún quedan esperanzas, mínimas… de que… también el…"-_ dijo con un hilo de voz, sin atreverse a terminar la frase… sin atreverse a darle esperanzas falsas cuando las posibilidades eran tan pocas, su rostro se encontraba casi calavérico entonces. Su preocupación había sido tanta que él no se había apartado de su lado en ningún momento, estaba macilento, casi desmayado de agotamiento, todas sus fuerzas se habían ido con las lágrimas que había derramado por ella, por ambos, en todo ese tiempo. Difícilmente, podía mantener el habla… _–"Gatita, incluso entrar en shock podría darte complicaciones ahora…"-_

Sintió el cuerpo de Ichigo destensionarse, luego de decirle con sinceridad aquello, aunque su respiración aun estaba entrecortada, emitiendo algún sollozo de vez en cuando, al menos eso había permitido algo de relajación en ella, las esperanzas eran pocas, pero existían, y no había nada más valioso ahora.

Volvió a acurrucarla en sus brazos, protegiéndola con delicadeza, y acomodó nuevamente su cabeza en su pecho antes de continuar _–"Aunque una desgracia haya ocurrido, estoy agradecido de que estés bien, Ichigo… Incluso si algo tan terrible ha ocurrido, puedo volver a verte… y eso me hace demasiado feliz, gatita"- _le dijo suavemente, ella estremeció. Aún estaba aturdida y angustiada. Él besó su cabeza, cerró los ojos_–"¿Puedes imaginar cómo me sentí cuando Ryou apareció sosteniéndote en brazos y sin vida? Creí que te había perdido, yo no quería vivir sin ti, Ichigo"- _reposó su propia cabeza contra ella un momento antes de averiguar si deseaba ir ahora, o esperar un poco más… _–"¿Qué quieres hacer, Ichigo?"-_ preguntó _–"¿Deseas esperar y descubrirlo por ti misma?...¿O prefieres averiguarlo ahora?"- _le cuestionó observándola a los ojos, lleno de preocupación.

Todo le resultaba tan difícil, sentía que se había equivocado tanto, que incluso elegir entre dos opciones implicaba un esfuerzo enorme para su agotada cabeza. Sus ojos temblaron, ella deseaba con todo su corazón saber, pero también sentía que iba a morir si la respuesta no era la que ella quería escuchar _–"Kisshu…"-_ comenzó con la voz tomada _–"Quiero saber, quiero saberlo ahora…"-_ su voz expresaba tanto miedo que él dudó si era lo correcto, sus orejas cayeron en señal de depresión _–"¿Estás segura…?"-_ titubeó, temía que fuera demasiado para ella.  
>Ella asintió con temor, aferrándose con fuerza contra él.<br>_-"Está bien…"-_ intentó hacer de eso, una sonrisa de optimismo. Pero sólo pudo curvar de manera muy sutil la comisura de sus labios, ni siquiera podía sonreír en un estado tan lamentable… sacudió su cabeza, contra ella _–"No te preocupes, koneko-chan…"-_ dijo con suavidad contra su oreja, intentando inspirarle buenos ánimos. Luego besó un lado de su rostro, su mejilla, de manera muy gentil.

Con algo de envión se puso de pie, con ella en brazos, acariciando una vez más con su rostro la cabeza de la joven y dándole un último vistazo al árbol que había protegido sus sueños y esperanzas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La acomodó en un costado de su cama. Sus ojos se veían tan vacíos y tristes que él estremeció al dejarla allí, incluso cuando fueron unos segundos, y él estaba en la misma habitación. En su regreso extiende una bolsa rosada frente a ella. Ichigo observa, con bastante sorpresa, sin atreverse a tomarla _–"¿Qué…"-_  
><em>-"Es ropa. Lettuce la trajo."-<em> respondió rápidamente y luego sonrió con algo de picardía _–"No quiero que nadie más te vea desnuda"-_ sonrió más agradablemente, y de manera graciosa, guiñando un ojo y dejando escapar un poco la punta de su lengua de manera burlona. Ichigo se ruborizó, recién caía en que había estado desnuda tres días en una extraña máquina de cristal y que todo ese tiempo Kisshu probablemente había estado allí. Su rubor fue en aumento y tomó apenada la bolsa con un movimiento rápido. Se puso de pie, y caminó por ahí como si le hubiesen lanzado un baldazo de agua helada. Buscaba de un lugar más privado, con la manta cubriéndola desde el inicio de su pecho hasta arrastrar un poco en el suelo. Y al terminar de recorrer aquel cuarto nota que no hay manera de escapar de allí… ni ningún lugar privado donde vestirse. Kisshu se había lanzado a la cama, sonriéndole incómodamente con sus cejas ligeramente curvadas _–"¿Sucede algo?"-_ le preguntó en tono adorable. Ichigo seguía tan colorada como una fresa _–"¿D-Dónde… debo cambiarme?"-_ preguntó vacilante.  
><em>-"Puedes hacerlo aquí…"-<em> aseguró poniéndose en pie de un salto, frente a ella _–"¿Necesitas ayuda?"-_ indago y una sonrisa divertida dibujada en su rostro. Algunas venas de irritación aparecieron en la frente de Ichigo –"_¡KISSHU!"- _gritó avergonzada y él lanzó una pequeña carcajada _–"Está bien, te esperaré afuera, koneko-chan!"-_ dijo reposando ambas manos sobre la cadera y con los ojos cerrados, volviendo a teletransportarse, fuera de allí.

Ichigo permaneció inmóvil en el lugar unos segundos más, aún ruborizada. Finalmente dejó caer la manta al suelo y comenzó a vestirse… luego de colocarse ropa interior rosa de manera rápida permaneció dejando más atención al resto de sus prendas, calzó un pantalón corto de jean, con un estampado de fresa en el bolsillo derecho delantero, unos calcetines blancos y unos zapatitos negros. Volvió a ponerse en pie. Arrastró un par de dedos por la piel de su vientre suave antes de continuar y luego reposó allí su mano, varios minutos, con la vista perdida…

Recordando…

**-flash back-**

Cuando él extendió hasta allí su mano helada, haciendo presión contra su vientre cuando aún un simple rose le hacía torcerse de dolor. Sentía que iba a desmayarse de sufrimiento cuando él comenzó a mover su mano de manera circular en ella, mientras veía con una mirada salvaje aquel punto. Gritó y lloró por el dolor, pero él no se detuvo. Como si aquello no pudiera ser más doloroso luego clavó sus dedos cuan garras en ella _–"Sólo falta un mes y medio…"- _dijo y lo último que vio antes de desmayarse fue una perfecta sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

**-fin del flash back-**

¿Por qué él le había hecho eso? Aquello volvió a perturbarla, sentía un flechazo de miedo intenso al rememorar todo ese sufrimiento físico.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Cuando apareció allí, solo, todos se alarmaron. Shirogame y las chicas se pusieron en pie casi de un salto _–"¡¿Dónde está? ¡¿Se encuentra bien?"-_ preguntó Shirogame sobresaltado. Taruto y Pudding veían de manera preocupada al peliverde. _–"¿Ichigo está bien…?"-_ preguntó Lettuce casi llorando. Mint no se atrevía a hacer preguntas aunque sus ojos estaban enrojecidos de tristeza.

Kisshu lanzó una vista inescrutable a todos allí _–"Está bien… al menos por ahora"-_ de repente sus orejas bajaron un poco y viró la cabeza a un lado _–"Pai…"- _lo nombró y éste lo observó de manera seria algunos segundos, y fue suficiente para que él comprendiera _–"Prepararé la máquina"-_ dijo retirándose del lugar. El resto se sintió ignorado.  
><em>-"Quiero verla"-<em> dijo casi con una orden Ryou dando un paso adelante, Kisshu lo observó con desinterés _–"Olvídalo.."-_ le sobró. Y Ryou se acercó a él con la intención de golpearlo, todos allí estaban preocupados, habían pasado tres días y ni siquiera habían podido ver cómo seguía, habían estado allí, sin siquiera poder descansar, sin ver a sus familias, estaban agotados, creían que ella no lo había logrado y aún ahora él no les permitía ver como su amiga seguía.

_-"¡Shirogame-san!"-_ exclamó Lettuce con la esperanza de detenerlo. Pero él siguió hasta sujetar el cuello de la camisa de Kisshu, su rostro en una mueca de irritación extrema, mientras que Kisshu se mantenía serio e inexpresivo. _–"¡Ichigo es nuestra camarada! Todos seguimos preocupados por ella!"-_ masculló con repudio al cyniclon. Él levantó una ceja de manera inquisitiva y a continuación comenzó a observar al rubio de manera más asertiva _–"Si alguien le habla o le recordara lo que pasó ella podría nuevamente conmocionarse y si eso ocurre volverán a lastimarla"-_ dijo con voz angelical. Ryou lo soltó al instante y retrocedió comprensivo.

Kisshu se sacudió sus ropas luego y volvió a observar a cada uno de ellos. Ya había pasado tiempo suficiente para que ella se cambiara. Así que volvió a desaparecer. Todos en la sala se sintieron desesperar ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendrían que estar allí inoperantes?

_-"¡Diablos!"-_ maldijo Ryou a la nada.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Más tarde ese día…**

_-"¿Y bien?"-_ dijo como un susurro, demasiado ansioso por averiguarlo. Pai aún observaba la nueva máquina como si quisiera averiguar todo sobre ella, aquel mecanismo, extraño para él, tan pasado de moda, le resultaba interesante. Tomó el transductor, lo que era una especie de cable con una punta redondeada, en forma casi fálica, que lanzaba las ondas, encendió la pantalla y a continuación no supo qué hacer ¿Dónde se suponía que debía meter el transductor? De repente se puso rígido y sintió sudor bajar por su frente. Miró con detenimiento el artefacto y se ruborizó.  
><em>-"¡Oye Pai! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Cuánto vas a tardar?"-<em> farfullaba impaciente Kisshu detrás, sujetando la mano de Ichigo.

Bien. Tenía que volver a intentarlo. Hizo un rápido análisis y listado de las partes de la máquina, dentro de su cabeza y para qué servía cada una de ellas. Nuevamente al llegar al transductor su cerebro quedó en blanco. Tragó fuertemente. Volteó hacia ellos, con determinación y aun algo de rubor. Levantando el artefacto alto en su mano _–"¿Has visto uno de estos antes?"-_ preguntó a la joven. Obviamente, ella asintió.  
><em>-"¿Entonces sabes dónde debe ir, cierto?"-<em> si no fuese porque en sus manos tenía guantes hubiese soltado hace tiempo aquella cosa.  
><em>-"Claro"-<em> dijo ella animadamente. Y Pai volvió a colorearse. Ambos pasaron varios minutos en silencio sólo clavando la mirada el uno en el otro. Kisshu estaba figurando en el medio, sin comprender nada de lo que él o ella pensaban, y que por cierto eran pensamientos muy distintos.  
>Pai era un genio para muchas cosas, pero, las máquinas humanas de equipo médico avanzado en campo de reproducción y maternidad no eran su fuerte. Menos cuando la máquina fue creada por humanos.<br>Ahora estaba desconcertado y avergonzado, no era un médico después de todo, sólo una especie de super hacker con muchos conocimientos. De repente Ichigo se echó a reír, sorprendida y asustada, cuando creyó averiguar qué era lo que pensaba Pai del pobre transductor. Rápidamente ella se inclinó y lo tomó de sus manos.

Luego de unos segundos Kisshu lanzó un jadeo ruidoso de sorpresa _-"¡No puedo creer que estabas pensando!"-_ chilló Kisshu con la voz aguda y algo tomada por sorpresa, y también se ruborizó _–"¡Pai! Eres un pervertido_"- lo apuntó acusadoramente con el dedo _–"¡Creí que sabías lo que hacías!"-_ seguía exclamando de manera dramática.  
>Intentando ignorar los imprevistos comentarios y acusaciones de su hermano, Pai siguió su curso, observando a Ichigo quién iba enseñándole a utilizar la extensión de la máquina <em>–"Creo que es necesario un gel para que funcione"-<em> dijo ella y Pai recordó un pequeño pomo azul que venía a un lado de la máquina _–"¿Es este?"- _  
><em>-"Sí…"-<em> sonrió tímidamente.  
>Colocó el gel en su abdomen, rápidamente un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Sacudió la cabeza olvidando la sensación de frío y presionó con fuerza la mano de Kisshu. <em>–"Debes moverlo en círculos pequeños y encontrarlo…"-<em> le suplicó.  
>Los tres observaban a la pantalla con detenimiento, sumidos en un nerviosismo y ansiedad silenciosos, los tonos sepia del monitor parecían hacer más complicado el poder definir correctamente una forma o las sombras. Pasaron varios minutos, escaneando, la respiración de Ichigo se volvía cada vez más dura, reteniendo todas sus ganas de llorar mientras las pocas esperanzas iban llegando a su fin.<p>

_-"Ichigo…"-_ ella no dejaba de apretar su mano, la observó con ojos enternecidos dejando de ver por un segundo la pantalla, sólo para rozar la mejilla de ella con la suya. Algunas lágrimas estaban a flor de piel en el rostro de la pelirroja.  
><em>-"Encontré algo"-<em> Aquello sonó casi como un sueño hecho realidad. Ambos dieron un movimiento veloz hacia la pantalla, finalmente Pai había dicho las palabras que ellos tanto habían deseado oír. Ichigo observaba con detenimiento, sus ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas y ahora muy vivaces y tiernos, esperando oír a continuación que él dijera 'todo está bien' o algo similar, tal vez. Fue ahora Kisshu quien presionó con fuerza la mano de Ichigo, sus ojos inmensos y brillantes, los labios algo entreabiertos de la sorpresa y casi temblando de la ansiedad, después de todo ¡Al fin vería a su hijo! Ambos sintieron sus ojos humedecerse de pura emoción. Y en la pantalla no era muy claro lo que se veía.  
>Pai se mantenía en una fría aura de silencio, lo que no podía ser más desesperante y finalmente <em>–"No hay un bebé aquí, Kisshu…"-<em> respondió casi inaudiblemente.  
>Ambos quedaron paralizados al escuchar aquella respuesta. Aunque él lo había dicho en un tono tan bajo que ambos dudaban en haberlo escuchado, la conmoción los había dejado helados como si de repente el espacio a su alrededor se transformara en un vacío dantesco e interminable.<p>

Pai volteó rápidamente, sonriendo, increíblemente él sonreía, algo no andaba bien… _–"No esperan a un bebé, sino a dos…"-_  
>Ahora toda la tensión y la cara de horror de ambos vuelve a disiparse. Una ceja inquisitiva se levantó en su rostro haciendo una mueca de confusión <em>–"¿Qué…?"-<em> el cyniclon pestañeó varias veces dudando sobre lo que sus oídos habían escuchado nuevamente.  
><em>-"El eco que se escuchaba a través del parlante…"-<em> Ichigo recordó en estado de perplejidad. Casi al instante Pai asintió_ –"No era un eco, ni un error del artefacto después de todo, en ese momento los latidos estaban tan sincronizados que era imposible separarlos. Aquí no contamos con las máquinas necesarias para este tipo de cosas"-_  
>Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron desmesurados y brillantes <em>–"¿Entonces… están.."-<em>  
><em>-"Aparentemente…"-<em> respondió Pai _–"Su apariencia y crecimiento es igual al de los fetos en nuestra especie"-_ y aunque quisiera mantenerse profesional él mismo no podía esconder una alegre sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro cada vez que veía la emoción de ambos. Kisshu estaba petrificado en el lugar donde había quedado, con la mandíbula inferior caída de la sorpresa y los ojos enormes, sin poder reaccionar.  
>Ichigo rió con alegría, a los lados de sus ojos se formaban algunas lágrimas de pura emoción y felicidad.<br>En el instante que escuchó su risa suave perdió estabilidad y casi cae al suelo en shock, entonces de un salto vuelve a estar como antes, con una sonrisa inmensa de oreja a oreja _–"¡Tienes que estar bromeando!"- _exclamó con demasiada alegría Pai respondió velozmente _-"No"-_ Y luego se echó a reír y dar volteretas de felicidad.  
><em>-"Comportate, Kisshu"-<em> dijo secamente el mayor pero Kisshu saltó hasta él, tomándolo por los brazos y comenzaron a girar en una ronda cuan niños. Kisshu casi lloraba de la alegría, Pai sonreía mientras el menor lo trataba cuan muñeco de trapo. Ichigo tenía una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro y algo de rubor en sus mejillas. Un inmenso alivio afloraba en su interior al saber que por momento estaba todo bien, y hasta mejor de lo esperado.  
><em>-"Ichigo…!"-<em> finalmente recordó que ella estaba aún allí y colocándose a un lado la abrazó gentilmente, apoyando su mentón contra la cabeza de la joven y ella hundiendo su rostro contra la curvatura de su cuello y ronroneando plácidamente mientras él ejercía pequeñas caricias en su espalda y cabeza _–"Gracias…"-_ susurró con ternura contra su oreja, ella abrió los ojos algo confundida por el repentino agradecimiento, rió un poco antes de preguntar _–"¿Por qué?"-_  
><em>-"Por hacerme tan feliz, Kitty Cat!"-<em> jugueteó contra su cabello, soplando y sonriéndole  
><em>-"Afuera aún están sus amigos, deberías ir por ellos"-<em> comentó Pai con un carraspeo para cortar el romanticismo del momento.  
>Kisshu se separó de Ichigo lentamente, sin apartar su mirada de los ojos cafes <em>-"Visitas, gatita"-<em> respondió guiñando un ojo y desapareciendo del lugar.

.

.

.

Donde todos, incluso Pudding, mantenían silencio y esperaban por noticias una serie de ondas se formaron en el centro del salón, incluso antes de dar señal de que iban a aparecer Taruto se había puesto de pie de un salto _–"¡Kisshu!"-_ todos levantaron la vista cuando una sombra apareció y a la velocidad de un rayo empezó a girar frenéticamente alrededor de todos allí.

_-"¿Qué…pasó…"-_ comenzó Ryou demasiado perplejo y finalmente el cyniclon aminoró su velocidad dejándose ver con una inmensa sonrisa feliz _–"¡Ichigo está bien!"-_ exclamó elevando los brazos en alto  
><em>-"Y que hay de…"-<em> preguntó Zakuro  
>Kisshu se detuvo en seco como quien hace una terrible pregunta, su rostro se ensombreció y miró con gravedad a la Mew Lobo detenidamente<br>_-"Oh no…"-_ murmuró Lettuce cubriéndose la boca con horror temiendo lo peor  
>Pero para sorpresa de todos Kisshu volvió a sonreír, apretando con fuerza sus dientes <em>–"¿Quieren conocer<em>_**los**__?"-_  
>Todos quedaron en blanco <em>–"¡¿Qué…?"-<em>. _–"¿Mellizos?"-_ indagó el rubio pestañeando varias y repetidas veces. El resto abrió enormes sus bocas en son de sorpresa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El entusiasmo, las ganas de ver a sus amigas, sumado al Qué Dirán y las infinitas posibles reacciones de su jefe habían convertido a Ichigo en un manojo de nervios. Pai estaba allí para su suerte y su tranquilidad frente a semejante situación le era contagiosa. Respiró profundamente, su rostro ya se tornaba azul por no hacerlo, exhaló, y de repente de un portazo las puertas se abrieron.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Author Comment: Disculpeeen ;-; la tardanza! Feliz año! Feliz Navidad (¿?) y reyes XD tuvo muchísimos y variados problemas que me impedían postear -.- este capítulo es corto porque ya tengo el otro a medio escribir (este que acaban de leer debió estar terminado para Julio más o menos). Los que me siguen en DeviantArt saben todos los quilombos que tuve D': pero nunca dejé de leer sus reviews y sus fanfics! Y Psycho debes seguir con ****LoveSick****! XD**


	17. Capítulo XVI: Buen viaje

**AC: OH gracias gracias gracias por los generosos reviews que me dejaron durante mi ausencia :3 los amo :foreveralone:… espero que hayan tenido un san Valentín de mierda! XD este capítulo va dedicado a ese día especial, también.**

**Recuerden que hay una comunidad sobre esta pareja en deviantart y se llama Tainted-Strawberry. Allí pueden ver noticias, imágenes, fics y demás! Además se está haciendo un proyecto de san Valentín que termina en marzo, vayan a ver y participen ò.o**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Capítulo 16: Buen viaje…

Ichigo yacía semi-sentada en la mesa plateada del laboratorio y, literalmente, era carcomida por los nervios. Su grado de temor iba en aumento, el corazón le latía tan frenéticamente como si fuese a salir de su pecho, y un segundo antes de escuchar el estallido de la puerta (al abrirse de un solo golpe y dar contra la pared) sintió las ondas de aire acariciar la delicada piel de su mejilla.  
><em>-"Kisshu…!"-<em> resonó su voz preocupada viéndolo a los ojos, y de manera inescrutable éste le regresó la mirada, luego, rápidamente sonrió dejando a relucir uno de sus colmillos sobre el labio inferior, una sonrisa típica de él, el regalo perfecto para olvidar todo su tormento. Ella misma se vio sonreír, oblicuando las cejas en una expresión entre tímida e incómoda acompañada de unas cuantas gotas de sudor que demostraban cuán imposible era para ella mantener la calma en ese instante. Cuando de repente…

_-"¡ICHIGO-SAAAAN!"-  
>-"ICHIGO ONII-CHAAAN!"-<br>-"¡Ichigo…!"- _

Los gritos unánime y casi derribando la puerta por la desesperación de poder llegar hasta allí todas juntas. Ichigo, casi más asustada que sorprendida intentó incorporarse _–"chicas…"-_ fue lo único que llegó a murmurar con su voz anonadada cuando quiso bajar de aquella mesa metálica y lanzarse a abrazarlas pero, simplemente no tuvo el tiempo de hacer todo eso. Tan pronto como las había mencionado Mint y Pudding saltaron a darle un fuerte y estrujante abrazo, sin dudas uno de los abrazos más potentes y fulminantes que ella había sentido, a excepción del de su propio padre. Lettuce prefirió la sumisión y quedarse muy cerca de ella, a un lado, casi copiando el comportamiento de Zakuro.

Mientras Kisshu había retrocedido unos cuantos pasos para evitar entrar en aquel círculo de emoción. Keiichiro y Ryou fueron los últimos en aparecer en escena, Kisshu levantó la vista en su llegada al laboratorio, observándolos de manera seria y protectora.

Su jefe terminó por relajarse justo antes de llegar allí, era obvio que no debían preocuparse, podía escucharse desde fuera como Ichigo reía, mientras amablemente todas se disculpaban, se alegraban de que ella estuviera sana y salva, no dejaban de agradecer al cielo que estuviera aún allí… ninguna podía contener del todo sus lágrimas, por la actual felicidad que aquella reunión provocaba, y toda la preocupación pasada...

Simplemente no sabían por dónde empezar ¿En serio habían pasado tantos días? En ese momento la emoción las envolvía y todo lo demás parecía una pesadilla muy lejana y olvidada. Por supuesto que, por parte de Kisshu nada había sido olvidado, no iba a perdonar a Ryou por el descuido, ni mucho menos al pusilánime de Masaya después de semejante ataque. Probablemente, Kisshu no quería demostrar aquello, por temor a una dificultad, pero para Pai y Ryou era notable un cambio en él, Kisshu parecía demasiado serio para un momento en el que debía desbordar de felicidad, y aunque se lo veía interesado su carácter actual era engañoso, contemplándolo con mucha atención parecía asustado o lastimado, sin dudas algo lo molestaba pero entre el mar de emociones era difícil distinguir un sentimiento de otro ¿Cierto?. Ryou decidió que él no era especialmente su foco de atención, desvió la vista hacia ella, Ichigo… _-"Ichigo… ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te encuentras bien?"-_ no supo qué otra cosa preguntar… a pesar de que el resto ya le había hecho esa misma pregunta un millón de veces y ya conocía muy bien la respuesta. En su lugar Ichigo le dedicó una de las sonrisas más gloriosas que alguna vez él haya presenciado, sus ojos chocolate brillaban cálidamente, ignoró por completo todas las preguntas y la conversación que se daba a su alrededor, enfocando su mirada únicamente en Shirogame, endulzó sus mejillas _–"Estoy-"-_ su respuesta fue interrumpida.

_-"¡Tienen la máquina! ¡Tienen la máquina! Na-No-Da!"-_ exclamó Pudding a la vez que aplaudía con alegría y ansiedad.  
>Carraspeó Pai, aún sujetando el transductor <em>–"¿Continuamos?"-<em> preguntó seriamente, evitando ser contagiado por la emoción del reencuentro.  
>Kisshu sonrió tiernamente a Ichigo, mientras todo ese tiempo estuvo en silencio y casi inexistente en la sala, ahora esa señal lo trajo a la vida de un golpe, dio un paso adelante, airoso y con parada orgullosa, a pesar de estar cansado. Frunció los labios en una mueca designificada como tomando el suficiente aire para largar una fuerte exclamación <em>–"¡BIEN! ¡Ya era hora!"- <em>sonrió ampliamente con los ojos cerrados arqueados, como quien está frente al día más feliz de su vida _–"Quiero verlos!"- _moría de los nervios, se esforzaba por no temblar, de pura emoción, o salir disparado como un cohete. Opuesto a eso, Ichigo no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Probablemente este era uno de los momentos más embarazosos de su vida, incluso para ella era desconocido el motivo, pero no se sentía cómoda.  
><em>-"¿Estás bien, Ichigo?"-<em> preguntó extrañado Kisshu al verla retorcer en la camilla con exasperación.  
><em>-"Onii-chan tiene vergüenza Na-No-Da!"-<em> aseguró la más pequeña al verla tan callada y poco animada. Mientras que Pai parecía enfermo de tantos histeriqueos _–"¿Entonces terminamos…?"- _se animó a preguntar.  
><em>-"¡NO!"-<em> gritaron al unísono Ryou y Kisshu. Mientras la enrojecida Ichigo se disputaba entre dejarse y hacerlo o encontrar la manera de escapar de aquella escena. Respondiendo a la pregunta de Kisshu _–"Estoy bien, es sólo que…"-_ no podía terminar su frase… porque no sabía que era exactamente lo que le inducía no querer hacerlo ¿Miedo? ¿Vergüenza? Tal vez simplemente sentía que debía estar a solas con Kisshu en ese momento tan especial, pero no lo sabía, estaban pasando demasiadas cosas ese día y, aunque esta era la más importante, las otras insistían en aparecer en su cabeza… ¿qué había pasado en estos últimos 3 días? ¿Qué estaba pasando en su hogar, con sus padres? ¿Masaya había vuelto a atacar?. Sacudió su cabeza para librarse de todo eso cuando una insistente voz la llamaba _–"¡Ichigo!"-_  
><em>-"Kisshu…"-<em> la miraba con demasiada intriga, casi rozando su nariz contra la de ella. Ichigo le sonrió tímidamente "¡Deja de actuar como idiota!" se dijo a sí misma completamente ruborizada_–"¡Estoy bien!"-_ sonrió optimista y rió torpemente _–"Lo siento…"- _todos parecieron convencerse de que sólo eran nervios con esa respuesta, pero Kisshu por varios segundos más no pudo quitarle la vista de encima… algo le confundía, le decía que no estaba bien en realidad, pero cuando la pantalla en sepia volvió a encenderse Kisshu y todos allí fijaron su atención en la máquina. Kisshu, de vez en vez, seguía con el rabillo del ojo los movimientos del transductor sobre el vientre de Ichigo, sabía que aquella cosa no iba a hacerle ningún daño a ella o a los pequeños pero aun así él estaba muy atento a su entorno. El resto del tiempo no apartaba los ojos de la pantalla.

_-"¡AHÍ ESTÁ! ¡LO VÍ-NA-NO-DA!"-_ gritó emocionada la más pequeña. Kisshu tragó fuerte. Ichigo concentró su vista en lo que veía, intentando comprender la diminuta forma y el pequeño núcleo que palpitaba en el centro de la misma, su impresión fue, al principio completamente insonora… se sintió temblar, deseó poder citar alguna palabra tierna y maternal como solía ver en las películas románticas con un perfecto final feliz…pero había perdido el habla producto de la impresión. Sentía encalidecer su cuerpo, los brazos y piernas con una ligera sensación de hormigueo y algo extraño en su estómago, similar a la sensación de mariposas revoloteando en su interior, pero no pudo expresar con palabras lo que sentía, y mientras ella permanecía en silencio observando con fascinación la imagen, escuchó a sus compañeras lanzar una interjección casi al unísono _–"Ohhh… es…"-_ Lettuce debió acomodar sus empañados anteojos antes de continuar, con voz entrequebrada _–"Es… tan pequeño"-_ la peliverde sonrió, alegre, maravillada, al igual que todos allí, Mint con lágrimas aflorando, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y sonreía amable, comprensiva… ¿cómo pudieron estar en contra de una vida tan indefensa y pequeña? _–"Awww…"- _lanzó Pudding y todos observaban asombrados la diminuta nueva vida que tenía Ichigo en su interior, tan hermosa y frágil, tan diferente, aún así su corazón latía fuerte con todas las ganas de vivir, qué otras pruebas eran necesarias cuando esas frágiles y diminutas vidas habían sido expuestas a tanto dolor? Odió no poder expresarse con palabras, solamente podía dejar a su corazón latir cada vez más desbocado mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas…

Para Kisshu era difícil explicarlo, tanto como comprenderlo, pero era una sensación extraordinaria la que sentía, similar a la de Ichigo sólo que el cosquilleo en su estómago sentía que era provocado por algún ave enorme en lugar de mariposas, su corazón latía tan acelerado como nunca antes, sentía que le dolía y que en cualquier momento sus piernas perderían estabilidad por la rapidez de su sangre. Miraba con estupor, sus orbes doradas encendidas como nunca, no perdían de vista el punto fijo en la pantalla, ni siquiera pestañeaba y su respiración era de lo más lenta y profunda, sus orejas apenas caían en estado de enternecimiento, demasiado asombrado por aquella imagen. La pequeña criatura apenas estaba pasando su etapa embrionaria… aún así, su pequeño cuerpo debía estar más desarrollado y completo que el de un ser humano en el tiempo transcurrido, no así su tamaño, como sospechaban que ocurriría Pai y Kisshu, su tamaño era el de un embrión normal de sólo unas pocas semanas y por eso hasta entonces no había necesitado espacio, la barriga de Ichigo, apenas se notaba algo diferente, más sólida tal vez, pero no abultada.

Eran identificables su corazón, un pequeño punto que palpitaba con sorprendente velocidad; el tejido óseo, especialmente la columna; piernas y brazos se veían sin mucha claridad, algunos otros órganos en el abdomen y por supuesto, su cabeza, en ella los puntos negros que se transformarían en ojos más adelante, una pequeña silueta que dibujaba sutilmente la nariz y la boca... Todo tan frágil y tan trasparente como sólo podía serlo un embrión de menos de 5 cm...

Pai movió un poco el artefacto, todos siguieron sin mover un músculo y en silencio. En un enfoque distinto, podía verse a ambos, el segundo un poco más escondido pero aún así visibles la parte de la columna, lo que parecía formar una cadera y en terminación de pequeñas patitas que apenas parecieron dar un sobresalto por la vibración del artefacto mientras enfocaba la imagen…

Sin que nadie lo hubiese notado, Ichigo yacía petrificada producto de la impresión. Podía escuchar los latidos de su propio corazón en sus oídos, estaba acalorada, quería gritar, aunque eso no tuviese ningún sentido… Pero no podía hacer nada más que observar fijamente la pantalla, dos finos caminos de lágrimas surcando a cada lado de su rostro, fluyendo desde el borde de sus ojos hasta deslizar por el mentón. Ni siquiera respiraba… para evitar emitir algún sonido de llanto. Kisshu volteó y la vió. Por un segundo intentó comprender qué le sucedía a su amada gatita y al siguiente se acercó preocupado _–"Ichigo…?"-_ la llamó suavemente. Ella cerró sus ojos con fuerza y humedeció sus labios, cuánta vergüenza y tristeza la inundaron... No quería que la vieran así, no en ese momento tan hermoso… en especial no quería que Él la viera llorar con tanto sufrir como si no estuviera contenta con todo esto. La voz de Kisshu alertó al resto que comenzaba a desviar su atención de la pantalla y de los pequeños hacia ella, no supo qué hacer… comenzaría a llorar como tonta una vez más… Pero él se adelantó a los hechos, ofreciéndole tiernamente refugio contra su abrigo, abrazándola, sin que ella lo pidiera sabía que era lo correcto…

_-"¿Ichigo…? ¡Ichigo! ¿Qué pasa?"-_ Mint estaba desconcertada. Intentó consolarla acariciando su espalda, mientras ella aún mantenía su rostro oculto contra Kisshu, que la sujetaba por los hombros sin levantar la vista. Pero el toque de su amiga sólo pareció empeorar la situación.  
><em>-"Creo que Ichigo debe estar sola…"-<em> sugirió sabiamente Lettuce con voz deprimida. Pero de inmediato Ryou en un estado irreconocible de indignación dejó en claro su juramento _–"¡Ichigo debe irse a su casa ahora y olvidarse de todo esto! Es obvio que ella no está preparada para-"-_ Cuando Ichigo notó los hombros de Kisshu empequeñeceren señal de tristeza se sintió más que obligada a callarlo _–"¡TE EQUIVOCAS, RYOU!"- _se opuso la Mew _–"Te equivocas… y cállate… por favor…"-_ repitió sacudiendo la cabeza y se separándose un poco del cyniclon para secarse el rostro con el puño _–"No es lo que piensas… Yo…"- _su cuerpo tembló ligeramente antes de voltear y dar la cara a sus compañeros arrodillándose en la mesa donde se encontraba, volvió a secar sus lágrimas  
><em>–"¡Yo los amo!"- <em>exclamó fuertemente y sin ninguna duda.  
>Ryou abrió enormes los ojos de la sorpresa.<br>Ichigo continuó _–"En verdad los amo, Los amo demasiado, no tienes idea de cuan feliz soy, Ryou, sabiendo que ellos están bien. Daría mi vida por mis bebés ahora…"-_debió bajar la mirada, ocultando por completo sus ojos antes de continuar, algunas lágrimas volvieron a descender mientras sus labios estaban temblorosos por la realidad de sus palabras _–"Pero sé que no podré quedármelos…"- _dijo con voz tomada, apenas audible, antes de que sus lágrimas volvieran a caer en silencio.  
>En ese instante Kisshu estuvo seguro de sentir su corazón detenerse y morir… levantó la vista inmensamente afligido ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo después de tanto? y malentender por completo la situación…?<br>_-"Ichigo…"-_ todos dieron un paso atrás, menos Shirogame. Observaban con aflicción la escena entre su líder y su jefe, todo aquello, tan real y tan espantoso que ella debía pasar.  
><em>-"¿Cómo puedo verlos y no llorar, Ryou? No puedo encariñarme con ellos…"-<em> eso fue suficiente para callar todo lo que Ryou tenía que decir.  
>Todos, y en especial Lettuce se sintieron conmovidos por la fuerza que tenía aún para enfrentarlo y dar su propia felicidad a cambio de que ellos tuvieran la oportunidad de subsistir. Era tan doloroso. Creían que hasta el momento la mayor dificultad era no poder aceptar lo que había ocurrido, ninguno se había puesto a pensar qué sería si fuese lo contrario a eso y el problema estuviera en querer y <em>no poder<em> tenerlos.

.

.

.

Las agujas del reloj de pared eran lo único que emitía algún sonido. Por varios minutos permanecieron quietos y en silencio, nadie podía creerlo, estaban tan equivocados…  
><em>-"Aún así… Felicidades Onii-chan…"-<em> se atrevió a decir con voz muy baja la pequeña Pudding cortando de una vez el infernal silencio, sus ojos brillaban a punto de llorar cuando lo decía, temiendo que fuese incorrecto...  
>Ichigo levantó rápidamente la vista, con una nueva mirada, algo de incredulidad en la misma, sus ojos y labios aún temblaban por la fuerza que debió usar para que todas esas palabras salieran de su boca. Pero volvió a curvar las cejas y le sonrió como pudo a su joven amiga. <em>–"Gracias…"-<em> Todo este tiempo había estado de espaldas a Kisshu. Entonces él dio la vuelta a la mesa para quedar justo frente a ella. No fueron necesarias las palabras… ella le sonrió con ternura y bajó con su ayuda, mantuvieron la cercanía en un abrazo, Ichigo hundiendo su rostro contra el cuello de Kisshu, y él con los ojos cerrados detrás del cabello rojizo.

_-"Kisshu…"-_ lo nombró Pai. El peliverde al escucharlo levantó un poco las orejas en señal de atención, volteó hacia él con algo de sorpresa.  
><em>-"¿Cuál ha sido la respuesta de Los Mayores?"-<em> todos ponían gran atención en la conversación de ambos cyniclons, aún cuando no les quedaba muy en claro de qué hablaban.  
><em>-"Afirmativa."-<em> respondió rápidamente Kisshu _–"Incluso parecían bastantes emocionado por…"-_  
><em>-"¿Y cuál fue la respuesta de nuestro padre?"-<em> Volvió a cuestionar Pai, un balazo certero para Kisshu quien se vio flaquear. Emitió un pequeño resoplido estilo gruñido antes de responderle, Pai bien sabía lo que significaba que él hubiese evitado todo este tiempo de hablar sobre el tema _–"Kisshu… ¿Nuestro padre lo sabe?"-_ volvió a preguntar el mayor en actitud delatadora.  
><em>-"¡Por supuesto que lo sabe!"-<em> manifestó rápidamente el peliverde, dejando en claro cuán irritante era ese tema ahora _–"¡Sabes los chismosos y entrometidos que son esos Viejos!_ (Otra forma de llamar a Los Mayores) _Todo el planeta debe saberlo!"-_ respondió con ironía típica de Kisshu.  
>El más joven de los tres se adentró en la conversación con una sonrisa algo ronca <em>–"Papá se pondrá furioso…"-<em> aseguró con cara de diablillo.  
><em>-"Sí…heh!"-<em> respondió Kisshu exhalando sin darle demasiada importancia a la cultura de su planeta.  
><em>-"De qué… hablan?"-<em> Zakuro fue la primera en preguntar lo que todos deseaban saber, en especial Ichigo.  
><em>-"En nuestro planeta hay costumbres y reglas que seguir. En especial si aún estamos bajo el cuidado de nuestros padres…"-<em> Explicó Taruto _-"Ellos deciden por nosotros, sobre nuestro futuro y demás"-  
><em>Finalmente Kisshu se dio el lujo de aclararlo _–"Ellos nos gobiernan!"- _  
>Más de uno recordó la cultura de algunas partes de Asia y Arabia en ese momento. Ryou saltó indignado <em>–"¿Y piensas llevar a Ichigo a un lugar así?"-<br>_Kisshu se puso a la defensiva _–"Oh lo olvidé! Es mejor que se quede aquí y ser enviada a batalla"-_ respondió con voz afinada y burlona.  
><em>-"Nuestro planeta no es agresivo. Nadie intentará hacerle daño a Ichigo Momomiya ni a las crías"-<em> aclaró Pai _–"Pero, es posible que hayan algunos altercatos con nuestro padre…"- _  
><em>-"¡¿Están diciendo que sus padres deciden por ustedes con quién deben casarse y tener hijos?"-<em> preguntó con mayor desconcierto Mint, cubriéndose la boca horrorizada.  
><em>-"En realidad sí."-<em> Respondió con voz suave Kisshu guiñándole un ojo _–"Pero no fue nuestro caso ya que fuimos enviados a esta misión suicida, donde se suponía que podíamos perder la vida y ellos no iban a molestarse en hacer planes si ese era el caso"-_  
>Mint pasó de ruborizarse de furia a ver a Kisshu con ojos más asertivos ¿Sus padres los enviaron aquí sabiendo que podían morir? <em>–"¡Hn! Tienes suerte de que así no haya sido!"- <em>le respondió sobrante. Kisshu no le dio mucha importancia al comentario.  
><em>-"Pero desde que volvimos a nuestro planeta la primera vez, Él debe tener algo entre manos, Kisshu!"-<em> sospechó Taruto.  
><em>-"Taru-Taru deja de preocuparte-Na-No-Da! Pudding te protegerá!"-<em> Taruto se ruborizó hasta la médula _–"¡YO NO QUIERO QUE ME PROTEJAS!"- _chilló en reproche.  
><em>-"Es posible…"-<em> dijo Pai dando un paso adelante _–"Ya que estábamos extinguiéndonos hasta que recibimos el Mew Aqua, aún hoy la población es baja"-_  
><em>-"¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?"-<em> preguntó en actitud seria Keiichiro.  
><em>-"Ichigo tiene el resguardo de Los Mayores nadie puede hacerle nada, ni siquiera nuestro padre"-<em> aseguró Pai manteniendo los ojos cerrados, luego volvió a abrirlos y dirigir su mirada a Kisshu _–"Kisshu por otro lado, dejó de ser el favorito desde que se opuso a Deep Blue y defendió a Ichigo, su enemigo. Desde entonces nuestro padre no le habla y podría meterse en problemas"-_

Ichigo bajó la mirada en son de tristeza ¿Kisshu sabía que al hacer eso ganaría el rechazo de su familia? Sufrió silenciosamente por él y rosó con la yema de los dedos el costado de la mano de Kisshu que se encontraba a centímetros de ella. Por la caricia Kisshu volteó a verla entrecerrando los ojos hermosamente y estrechó su mano con fuerza _–"Descuida Koneko-chan"-_ le susurró contra su oreja. La dulzura que comenzaba a darse en ese instante, fue cortada por un nuevo comentario _–" 'Hay que irnos ahora' "- _fue lo que escuchó Kisshu pronunciar a Pai, de repente las miradas de todos lucían entre espantados e incrédulos, los ojos de Kisshu y los de Ichigo se abrieron inmensos al mismo tiempo y se alejaron el uno del otro como si un aura ardiente los obligara a separarse, el primero con una sorpresa que rozaba el temor, y ella completamente aturdida ¿Tan pronto? ¡Apenas había despertado y visto a sus seres queridos!  
><em>-"¡¿Qué…?"-<em> pidió una respuesta más clara. Pai volvió a ser preciso con sus palabras _–"Deberíamos habernos ido justo cuando Kisshu recibió la respuesta de nuestro planeta"-_ hizo una pequeña pausa _–"Tenemos un viaje largo por delante, es obvio que este planeta no es seguro hasta que podamos reducir a Deep Blue. Si pretendes llegar a tiempo… debemos partir ahora"-_ Mientras decía aquello se dirigió a la puerta hasta salir del laboratorio, él no tenía por qué dar más explicaciones que esas, la voz atronadora y tan seria se había marchado, y había dejado atrás un ambiente espeso y helado que provocaba escalofríos ¿Debía marcharse? ¿Dejar su planeta? Ichigo se echó hacia atrás, apoyando su espalda contra la mesa. Todo era tan repentino, aún habían tantas cosas por terminar, aún debía ver a sus padres, despedirse de ellos! Se puso firme nuevamente, intentando ser fuerte y afrontarlo, _-"¿Puedo ver a mis padres?"- _su mirada tierna, como la de una niña pequeña asustada que se esforzaba por no llorar.  
>Sus camaradas lucían angustiados, desviaron su mirada de Ichigo hasta Kisshu, quién no apartó su vista en ningún momento de los ojos chocolates que lo observaban desconfiados y afligidos, las orbes doradas se sincerizaron y la observaron entrecerrados, realmente no imaginó que fuese tan duro y difícil decírselo… <em>–"Ichigo, es demasiado peligroso… no puedo llevarte"-<em> nadie objetó. Ichigo bajó la mirada una vez más. Y antes de que ella llorara _-"¿Podemos estar a solas con ella?"-_ preguntó con voz pacífica Keiichiro al cyniclon, Kisshu lo observó un par de segundos como intentando descifrar qué tenían pensado hacer _–"Por favor…"-_ volvió a pedirle y Kisshu hizo un movimiento rápido de acierto.

Pero antes, se encaminó hacia ella _-"Tengo que ir a preparar unas cosas, Koneko-chan…"-_ Le dijo a su adorada, agachándose un poco sobre sus rodillas para besar el centro de su frente, Ichigo no respondió _–"Regresaré enseguida"- _dijo por último casi sin voz, ¡lo estaban echando de su lado! Y ella ni siquiera se negaba a eso… pero, después de todo se trataba de sus camaradas y ese era un terreno que ni él podía cruzar… rápidamente desapareció de aquella sala y luego de que trascurrieran un par de segundos en completo silencio Ryou rompe el hielo

–"_¿Vas a irte con él Ichigo?... ¿Sin oponer resistencia?"-_la facilidad que Ichigo le demostraba a Kisshu lo volvía loco, no podía comprender desde cuando ella se había convertido en eso. Obedecía a Kisshu más que a él, lo cual era definitivamente terrible._  
><em>Lettuce intentó avisarle, de que debería ser cuidadoso con lo que le dijera _–"Shirogame-san…"-_ pero éste ni la escuchó.  
><em>-"Ya no podremos protegerte, Ichigo… ¿Estás realmente segura de lo que quieres hacer?"-<em>  
>Ichigo oprimió sus puños y respiró profundo 'respirar, y no sentir' dicen… en este caso ella sentía y mucho. Entendía por qué Ryou hacía todo eso, intentaba lo mejor para ella, desde su punto de vista, que temía por lo que pudiera sucederle estando tan lejos y con un antiguo enemigo. Pero todo lo que él le decía ponía en dudas su confianza hacia Kisshu… y sin embargo, no encontraba otra salida que seguirlo. Además, ella ahora lo quería, ¡incluso estaba segura de que lo amaba!, le partía el corazón que nadie más hiciera el esfuerzo de empatizar con él. Sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar en cualquier instante…<br>_-"Shirogame-san…"- _volvió a insistir la voz de Lettuce.  
><em>-"Ichigo. ¡Estás confiando demasiado ciegamente en tu enemigo! ¡Mira lo que has ganado por seguirlo!"- <em>Gritó Shirogame,Ichigo levantó la mirada de repente, completamente perturbada _–"Todos tus planes, todo lo has perdido por su culpa y aún así…!"-_  
><em>-"¡YA BASTA!"-<em> hasta el momento todos habían ignorado por completo la presencia del más pequeño de los cyniclons, la voz chillona de Taruto se hizo oír en eco, corrió hasta ponerse entre Ichigo y Shirogame, como Kisshu lo habría hecho. _–"No deberías hablar de Kisshu de esa forma! ¡Tú no lo conoces! ¡Deja de echarle toda la culpa de lo que está pasando! ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta que él se está esforzando en solucionarlo!"-_ chilló enojado y de manera tan certera y apasionada como era posible creer. Ichigo se estabilizó un poco y lo miró con confusión, hace tiempo necesitaba que alguien defendiera a Kisshu y mirase el otro lado de la historia como estaba haciéndolo Taruto.  
><em>-"Kisshu se comporta como un idiota a veces… ¡Pero no es malo! Él ha sufrido demasiado… perdió a su familia y casi fue exiliado de nuestro planeta por desobedecer a Deep Blue ¡Todo por salvar a Ichigo! ¡Todo este tiempo él estuvo cuidando de ella! Él nunca quiso ser su enemigo, si hubiese deseado hacerles daño a alguno de ustedes… lo hubiese hecho hace tiempo!"-<em> el pequeño hablaba con tanta seguridad que nadie pudo decir lo contrario. Los ojos de Ichigo siempre se mantuvieron húmedos y más ahora, pero una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, más segura de la decisión que había tomado.  
>"Gracias" pensó. Sus dedos se entrecruzaron sobre su vientre <em>–"Shirogame-san"-<em> el nombrado dirigió la vista hacia ella _–"Estaré bien, te lo prometo… voy a regresar"-_

[Continúa en los Flashbacks]

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**En la nave… 8 hs de su partida**

_-"Ichigo… ¡Ichigo! ¡Reacciona koneko-chan!"-_ se escuchaba tan lejano. Hasta que el dueño de la voz truena los dedos justo frente a ella para acaparar su atención. La joven pestañea, había mantenido hace varios minutos la vista perdida y depresiva. _–"¡Kisshu!"-_ le responde _–"¡Ya! ¿Qué quieres?"- _casi con tono de enfado.  
>Kisshu echó a reír <em>–"Estás completamente ausente"-<em> comentó risueño.  
><em>-"¿Qué…?"-<em>  
><em>-"A eso me refiero"-<em> por último y como si el ánimo de Ichigo no fuese más volátil ese día, Kisshu volvió a encimarse, todo para lamer lascivamente su mejilla. Como si ella realmente se tratara de una fresa jugosa. Ichigo, que se encontraba cómodamente sentada, dio un salto hacia atrás despegando de la silla _–"¡KISSHU!"-_ ¿Qué diablos fue eso? En un segundo estaba cómoda en su puesto observando por la escotilla y al siguiente ¡él lamió su cara! Ichigo se ruborizó y con su mano cubrió la zona lamida como si se tratara de una quemadura ardiendo.  
>Ahora Kisshu se acurrucó en donde antes se encontraba Ichigo, riendo. Debajo de sus ojos se marcaba una línea de cansancio extremo, bostezó, comenzaba a rendirse… <em>-"Te pregunté si sentías algún tipo de antojo, Gatita. Ni siquiera me respondiste…"-<em>  
>Así que todo comenzó por ahí. Definitivamente Kisshu sabía muy bien hacer una cosa: Traer de regreso a Ichigo de lo que en su cabeza estuviese haciendo. Ichigo se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta '¿Antojos? No lo había pensado…' <em>–"Creo que… no?"- <em>respondió dudosa, si en algún momento había tenido un deseo pasajero por comida o bebida en particular lo había saciado sin darse cuenta _–"Por ahora no me interesa ninguna comida en especial"-_ aseguró con el dedo índice debajo de su labio inferior y torciendo un poco la cabeza como intentando recordar algún platillo en particular que le gustara mucho. Ninguno le atrajo, ni siquiera sentía apetito últimamente.  
><em>-"¡Pero Koneko-chan! Los antojos no siempre se representan en comida"-<em> Le explicó con un haz de inocencia desde su lugar, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás en el respaldo de la silla y mirando al revés a la joven.  
><em>-"Tampoco se me antoja ningún tipo de bebida, Kisshu"-<em> volvió a decir.  
>Kisshu siseó la lengua y sonrió. Repitió la misma frase anterior, pero modificándola un poco para que Ichigo comprendiera de qué hablaba <em>–"Los antojos no siempre se presentan en alimentos"-<em> Ichigo levantó inquisitivamente una ceja y Kisshu hizo un esfuerzo enorme para por fin levantarse de la silla, sujetó la barbilla de Ichigo y entrecerrando los ojos sopló un beso directo a sus labios _–"Los antojos también pueden ser sexuales, Gatita"-_ le susurró sensualmente y dulcemente, cuando notó que todo el rostro de ella comenzaba a colorearse la dejó en paz, volvería a dirigirse a los controles de la nave. Después de una corta cena debía seguir con su trabajo. Antes de salir de la sala-comedor recordó algo (a estas alturas luego de no haber descansado en días es fácil olvidar cosas).  
><em>-"Ichigo… te enseñaré cómo llegar a tu dormitorio desde aquí"-<em> su voz entrecortada de sueño. La nombrada pestañeó un par de veces antes de salir del leve shock que le hizo agarrar, sacudió su cabeza y caminó hasta él _–"Sí"-_ le respondió aún entumecida de pena. 

*****FLASH BACK***  
><strong>_-"Entonces… supongo que nos volveremos a ver"-_ los ojos azules parecían tan dolidos por su partida, aún desconfiaba por completo de los cyniclons, no deseaba que ella se fuera sola con ellos ¿Pero cómo iba a detenerla? Conociéndola, sabía que no había forma. Él mismo sabía que no había otra manera de ayudarla… La Tierra era casi tan o más peligrosa que la idea de dejarla ir con ellos.  
>Ella sólo pudo mover la cabeza, en señal de acierto, estaba segura de que iba a volver pero demasiado triste para despedirse correctamente. Sólo quería que todo esto terminara de una vez y hacer lo que creía correcto. La despedida con sus camaradas fue aún más dura de lo que imaginó. Eran como sus propias hermanas y sabía que pasarían meses hasta volver a verlas <em>–"Te extrañaré"-<em> le repitió Mint una y otra vez, llorando de manera inconsolable, jamás la había visto llorar de esa forma. Sabía que ninguno de sus aliados creía que ella pudiera volver, o al menos, dudaban de esa idea, temían que esto aún fuera una trampa. Pero Ichigo confió en su poder y por sobre todo, confiaba en Kisshu más que nunca. Después de haber escuchado a Taruto (que siempre le resultó el más inocente pero sincero de los tres hermanos) sabía que Kisshu daría todo por ella.  
><strong>***FIN DEL FLASH BACK***<strong>

Dejó de recordar cuando sintió que la mano de Kisshu se posó sobre su nuca, como guiándola para que no siguiera de largo en el camino ya era hora de doblar a la derecha. No recordaba cuándo, mientras iban caminando juntos, ella se adelantó 2 ó 3 pasos de él, ¡como si conociera el camino! O tal vez Kisshu hoy caminaba demasiado lento. Se rió para sí por el descuido _–"¿Falta mucho?"-_  
><em>-"No. ¿Cansada de tanto caminar Koneko-chan?"-<em> averiguó con voz sedosa y una pequeña pero provocadora sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.  
>Rió intimidada y siguiéndole la corriente <em>–"¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Y tú?"-<em> sabía por medio de lo que dijo Taruto cuán dedicado había sido mientras ella estuvo en la cápsula, cruelmente le hacía esa pregunta como si no conociera cuál era la respuesta. Kisshu oblicuó las cejas antes de lanzar un enorme bostezo y que se le cayeran las lágrimas del sueño, aminoró el paso para que Ichigo se detuviera _–"Es aquí"-_ dijo casi sin voz.

Era una habitación muy distinta a la que ella conocía. Al igual que la otra, la cama era redonda solo que ubicada casi contra la esquina de la pared, obviamente que su forma no lo permitía encajar así que a uno de los lados se abría una gran escotilla, casi tan alta como una persona, una ventana circular que daba directo al espacio. En este momento sólo dejaba entrar la negrura más profunda que puedas imaginar cuando alguien habla de La Nada o El Vacío del Universo. No se contemplaban estrellas ni planetas, ni el más mínimo color era visible sólo una oscuridad intensa que amenazaba con devorarla. Las luces del cuarto se encendieron cuando Kisshu chasqueó los dedos.

Los labios de Ichigo temblaron _–"¿Dormiré aquí?"-_ era además bastante frío y con esa extraña decoración con esa enorme y horrible ventana sin luz, sentía erizar los vellos de su nuca...  
><em>-"Exacto, gatita. Yo regresaré por ti mañana"-<em> respondió amable. Cuando éste dio indicios irse Ichigo lo cogió fuerte del brazo _–"¡E-E-Espera, Kisshu!"-  
>-"¿Uhm?"- <em>  
>Ichigo era valiente para muchas cosas, pero esta no era una de ellas y confesárselo tampoco lo era <em>–"¿A dónde vas ahora?"-<em> le preguntó agitada.  
>Kisshu intentó sonreírle <em>–"Terminaré de enseñarle unos comandos a Taruto para que tome mi puesto el resto de la noche… Luego un baño y dormiré…"-<em>  
>Ichigo no supo como pedirle que se quedara. Soltó su brazo apenas obtuvo la respuesta. Sus ojos se humedecieron y se ruborizó apenada, debió bajar la cabeza y mirar hacia otra dirección para no sentirse más tonta de lo que ya se sentía haciendo esas estúpidas preguntas <em>–"Ok… que descanses bien…"-<em> le deseó apenas con un dejo de voz y se apartó de la puerta hasta llegar a su cama redonda y fría. Kisshu sólo se quedó unos segundos hasta que la vio llegar al borde del mueble, cerró los ojos y giró por donde habían llegado_ –"Buenas noches, Ichigo…"-_

.

.

.

**Más tarde esa madrugada…**

Aún despierta. No dejaba de dar vueltas, a un lado y otro de la cama. Aquel lecho era completamente diferente y más duro que su cómoda, suave y cálida cama de acolchados rosas y sábanas aquamarine… Además, el lugar era completamente oscuro pero podía notar claramente una diferencia entre la oscuridad ambiente y la que emanaba aquella escotilla, y aquello se veía como un agujero negro del que iba a escapar alguna fiera cuando ella menos lo esperara. Suspiró incómoda y se llevó la manta hasta su cabeza transformándose en una pequeña bola.

Y como si fuese poco tenía esa horrible sensación de garganta anudada y melancolía, estaba pensando todo el tiempo en su equipo, sus amigas, su familia… ni siquiera se había despedido de sus padres quienes debían estar buscándola desesperadamente. Intentaba no recordar aquello, pero imaginarlo, aunque fuese fugazmente le hacía sentir pésima y enferma. Shirogame había evitado todo el tiempo hablar de eso, lo único que supo antes de despegar es que iban a estar al tanto de ellos todo el tiempo que fuese necesario. Alivió el miedo de Ichigo por un momento pensar en que sus padres estarían en buenas manos, probablemente ellos nunca comprenderían por qué ella se había ido de esa forma. Jamás sospecharían el verdadero motivo. Se abrazó a sí misma, apenas había salido hace algunas horas y ya extrañaba tanto a sus padres que se sentía morir de momentos, cuando no se sentía mal por otros motivos. Miró su celular, sin señal por supuesto, calculó que faltaban pocas horas para que amaneciera y se molestó por no haber podido dormir ni siquiera un par de minutos. Se quitó la manta que la cubría hasta la cabeza y se sentó en la cama de un movimiento rápido _–"¡¿por qué a mí?"- _se quejó lloriqueando y su rostro se tornó ligeramente azul cuando miró la escotilla negra "En qué pensaba Kisshu cuando me dejo aquí?" tragó fuertemente. Era frustrante. Casi llegó a pensar que la habían dejado allí para fastidiarla… miró sobre el suelo, lejos en un rincón una montaña de bolsas de shopping. Pestañeó e intentó verlas más amenamente

*****FLASH BACK*****

_-"¿Dónde está Kisshu ahora?"-_ Ichigo comenzaba a preocuparse. Caminaba de aquí a allá sin saber qué más hacer. Sus compañeros ya no estaban allí. Y en su lugar se encontraba Taruto y Pai, esperando la aparición del estúpido (así lo llamaron) Kisshu que se estaba retrasando bastante. _–"Habrá ido a buscar venganza?"-_ fue la pregunta más descuidada que pudo haber hecho Taruto…  
><em>-"¡¿Qué? ¡No! Kisshu…"-<em> gritó desesperada, si en verdad él había ido por Aoyama podía estar luchando con él en estos momentos, y podría estar herido. Ichigo sólo tenía un último recuerdo de Masaya, y era terrorífico, su fuerza y odio habían llegado a lugares inimaginables, si él la había atacado con tanta hazaña ni siquiera quería imaginar en qué querría hacer con Kisshu… estuvo a punto de intentar ir en su búsqueda cuando de repente él aparece.  
><em>-"¿¡En dónde mierda estabas?"-<em> chilló furioso el pequeño _–"¡Qué no ves que estábamos preocupados por ti!"-_ echaba humos del enfado.  
>Kisshu descendió con una veintena de bolsas de cartón y otras forradas en papel de regalo con una satisfecha sonrisa. <em>–"¡¿Qué es todo eso?"-<em> siguió curioseando Taruto.  
><em>-"No es para ti"-<em> comentó sombrío y guiñó un ojo a Ichigo de manera seductora _–"Ichigo no puede usar la misma ropa todos los días, así que…"-_  
>Ella continuaba paralizada desde que lo vio aparecer, '¿Era sólo por eso?' pensó, un par de lágrimas formándose a los costados de sus ojos, se lanzó a él abrazándolo mientras todavía sujetaba las bolsas. Se aferró con toda su fuerza al torso pálido y fornido <em>–"¿Ichigo…? ¿Estás bien?"-<em>  
><em>-"¡Kisshu, no vuelvas a irte de esa forma! ¡No te atrevas a dejarme así nuevamente!"-<em> sollozó toda la preocupación y estrés que en ese tiempo había acumulado. Kisshu irguió en alto sus orejas sin comprender  
><em>-"Idiota…"- <em>Lo llamó enfadada, en un estado inconsolable…_ -" Creí que habías ido a buscarlo… que podías estar luchando con él!"-_ Los ojos de Kisshu se ablandaron suavizando su expresión. Rápidamente soltó todo lo que traía para rodearla con sus brazos, se sintió tan culpable por preocuparla así _–"Lo siento koneko-chan. Pero no me iré… no haría algo tan descabellado. Yo tengo que cuidar de ti"-_ dejó reposar su mentón sobre el cabello rojizo mientras ella aún se mantenía unida a él como si temiera en soltarlo, como en aquel sueño en la cápsula, en el que sólo deseaba hacer eso. _–"No me iré… Lo siento"-_ susurró tiernamente

*****FIN DEL FLASH BACK*****

Se sentía tan apenada ahora que recordaba eso. No podía creer que lo había hecho. Pero, en verdad ella temió que él se enfrentara solo a Deep Blue... Él era todo lo que ella tenía en ese momento. Bajó los pies de la cama y caminó hasta las bolsas buscando algo. Tal vez si se ponía otra cosa más cómoda pudiera descansar…

Fue hasta el baño, una rápida ducha antes de volver a vestirse para dormir, una camisa larga a la que definitivamente Kisshu no atinó en el talle… sin sostén y sólo con pantaleta en la parte de abajo. Ahora se sentía más fresca. Caminó de nuevo arrastrando los pies hasta su nueva e incómoda cama e hizo a un lado las sábanas.

Y para su sorpresa… la compuerta se abre.  
><em>-"¡KYAAH!"-<em> Al sentir el sonido mecánico su cabeza dio contra el cristal de la escotilla. _–"Ouch…"-_ se sobó el golpe oprimiendo los ojos para que le sea menos doloroso. Levantó un poco la vista con algún grado de miedo _–"¿Kisshu…?"-_ preguntó con sorpresa _–"¿Qué haces aquí?"-_ justo cuando se había puesto cómoda y casi no traía ropa, él aparece… casi parecía que lo hacía a propósito. Ichigo imaginó que a estas horas él ya debía estar en su séptimo sueño y ni siquiera se puso a pensar en ese detalle, lo que ahora traía dejaba ciertas molestas trasparencias. No pudo más que extremizar su rubor. Kisshu llegó al borde de la cama en el camino se deshizo de su camiseta bombacha y el chaleco, sus pantalones eran lo único que quedaba además de los mitones y tobilleras rojas. _–"¿Qué pasa koneko-chan? No es la primera vez que dormiremos juntos"-_ le sonrió un toque perverso. Ichigo tragó fuerte pero permitió que él llegara hasta ella, pasando sus brazos por detrás de su cintura. Tal vez por el hecho de estar en un lugar diferente se sentía un poco 'en peligro…' pero intentó tranquilizarse.

Siguió con la vista los labios de Kisshu, que sonreían pasibles, pero cuando su cuerpo helado se apoyó contra el de ella, abdomen con abdomen e hizo una leve presión para empujarla hacia atrás y por fin tumbarla en la cama. Ichigo levantó los brazos sujetándolo con una mano cerrada sobre su pecho y la otra sobre su hombro. Manteniendo cierta distancia e impidiendo que él hiciera eso. Kisshu amplió más su sonrisa y sus ojos se cerraron. Si ella supiera cuán exhausto se encontraba no temería… se conformó con apoyar su mentón sobre el hombro de ella.

Sí, él lo sabía. Había finalmente logrado que ella le creyera y confiara un poco en él, incluso que lo quisiera… hasta había logrado que ella le dijera esas dos palabras que con tanto anhelo deseaba escuchar… Pero, aún así, ella le temía. Sabía que era lo más natural después de lo que hizo, no la culpaba. Pero le causaba cierto punzante dolor el hecho de saber que nunca la tendría completamente por eso. Siempre, en el fondo, ella terminaría por desconfiar de él.  
>Ichigo todo el tiempo sujetándolo y avergonzada por aquel atormentador detalle (su vestimenta) comenzó a titubear algo que decir <em>–"C-creí que… vendrías en la mañana…"-<em>  
><em>-"Heh!"-<em> rió el joven _–"Pero aquí no sale el sol, Gatita, ya es 'mañana'…"-_ respondió dulcemente.  
>Los ojos de Ichigo se entrecerraron y comenzó a relajarse <em>–"Es verdad, ya es… otro día…"-<em> 'Debí imaginarlo, Kisshu siempre parece hablar con acertijos cuando se trata de marcharse…' pensó con una sonrisa apenas visible. Finalmente su puño cerrado comenzó a aflojarse. Su tensión se iba esfumando poco a poco. Hasta finalmente reposar la mano abierta sobre la piel suave del pecho de Kisshu. Comenzó a moverla de lado a lado, acariciándolo gentilmente. Casi podía escucharlo ronronear. Para él, todo lo que antes era el más imposible de sus sueños ahora estaba ocurriendo en serio, era real. Ichigo estaba en la nave, rumbo a su planeta, y mejor aún… no dudaba en demostrar alguna muestra de afecto. Se sentía completamente en paz y feliz, además de estar desmayándose de sueño, pero recibiendo tantos cariños por parte de ella lo que menos deseaba ahora era dormir. Soñar ahora era una pesadilla cuando sentía que debía compartir todo el tiempo posible con ella, mientras pudieran estar juntos. Se incorporó un poco, pegando su aliento cálido contra los labios rosados y tiernos de _su_ amada. Echando una vista más detallada se ruborizó en la parte alta de las mejillas y rió con perversión _–"¡Debo admitir que luces mejor que otras noches, Koneko-chan!"-_  
>Ichigó entró en calor al escucharlo y rápidamente se sujetó el escote para cubrirse <em>–"Y-yo… no creí que fueras a venir tan pronto"-<em> se culpó apenada.  
>Kisshu entreabrió los labios. Mil cosas le pasaron por la cabeza al verla ligera de ropa y tan avergonzada, con la mirada brillante y estando tan… a su alcance. Si su piel estaba fría hace un momento por la baja temperatura del ambiente, ahora sentía que hervía. Finalmente hizo algo más que ver y sin aviso, la tumbó en la cama, sus cabellos rojos esparcidos, ondulando entre las sábanas, su olor floral se mezclaba con el característico de su piel fragante y deliciosa de mujer, aquello acompañado a todo lo demás lo enloquecía. Deseaba besarla hasta que le faltara el aire, poder tocar tiernamente todo su cuerpo y compartir el calor corporal mientras le hacía el amor como nunca. Pero, de repente la expresión de Kisshu se tornó apesadumbrada y oscura 'Pero si yo hiciera eso… ella lloraría. Ichigo lloraría otra vez' su rostro se envolvió en dolor.<p>

Ichigo yacía en el lugar donde él la había dejado caer, lo miraba con curiosidad sin comprender qué le pasaba por la cabeza. Sus expresiones habían dado un giro tan rotundo y ahora él la veía con tanta aflicción que Ichigo sintió miedo _–"¿Kisshu?"-_ lo llamó, pero no obtuvo respuestas.

Recordaba aquella horrible noche donde perdió la cabeza. Con ella. Con la única persona con la que nunca deseó ser así de salvaje. Aún intentaba imaginar cuánto dolor ella tuvo que soportar entonces… Era su primera vez, debía ser maravillosa y no lo fue. Ni siquiera él podía recordar sensación de placer. En ese momento estaba completamente ajeno a sus sensaciones. Sólo recordaba a Ichigo llorando y sólo podía imaginar cuán horrible había sido para ella que su virginidad fuera hurtada de forma tan bestial y que aquel milagro fuera inducido de forma tan cruel...

Un cálido beso lo trajo de regreso a la realidad. Sus ojos se sobresaltaron por la sorpresa.

_-"Kisshu… lo siento…"-_ la voz de Ichigo en tono triste y el susurro contra sus labios, debía haber estado llamándolo hace varios minutos a constar por su grado de preocupación. Las orbes doradas eran inmensas de perplejidad ¿Por qué se estaba disculpando?. Ella lo había besado y ahora se aferraba a su cuello, rodeándolo con ambos brazos, esforzándose por no llorar. Estaba en una posición distinta, un poco más sentada, debajo de él, quién estaba apoyado sobre sus rodillas y manos para no dejar su peso sobre el de ella. Su escote se había soltado, o ella había liberado los escasos botones que tenía la camisa mientras él estaba divagando en su mente. De cualquier forma, él no había notado cuando pasó todo eso.  
><em>-"¿Qué sucede?"-<em> preguntó con su mirada chocolate sollozante en directa a los dorados, antes de que él pudiera responderle ella había vuelto a recostarse. _–"En verdad lo siento… yo, antes, no quise golpearte…Kisshu"-_ repitió _-"lo siento…"-_ sus labios temblaban, completamente aterrada y avergonzada _–"Estaba tan aterrada por el dolor que-"-_. Los ojos dorados quedaron fulminados. Ella se estaba entregando, y le pedía perdón… definitivamente había enloquecido, tardó algo más en reaccionar.

Kisshu rió divertido a lo que Ichigo cerró los ojos con toda su fuerza y un terror indescriptible mientras se aferraba de las sábanas temiendo por lo que ahora ocurriría, Kisshu era sumamente fuerte, y podía usar esa fuerza de manera agresiva.

Sin perder más tiempo el joven se apoyó sobre los antebrazos, desde esa altura resopló su aliento contra el centro del pecho de Ichigo mientras ella tenía la cabeza a un lado, con los ojos cerrados para evitar ver lo que él le hiciera.

La piel ultra suave, como de seda, y apenas cálida. Vio como su piel se erizaba al sentir su aliento y como su cuerpo estremeció cuando la comenzó a tocar. Sólo había resbalado una mano sobre la curvatura desnuda de su cintura cuando al quedarse un momento quieto, ella comenzó a abrir débilmente los ojos

_-"¡Gotcha!"- _

Le sonrió juguetón, robándole un pequeño e insignificante beso. Ichigo siguió sin captar lo que sucedía. Kisshu cerró los ojos y al volver a abrirlos su mirada era más suave y dulce con una gentil sonrisa.  
><em>-"K-kish…?"-<em> Ichigo estaba completamente shockeada.  
>Dejó escapar una pequeña risita <em>–"¿Qué estás haciendo, Koneko-chan?"-<em>  
>Ichigo tardó un poco en responder, su rostro se había puesto completamente rojo, después de todo, ella se imaginó que Kisshu sabía qué tenía que hacer. Volvió a sentir un insoportable calor y sudor producto de la vergüenza <em>–"Creí que…"-<em> comenzó a decir _–"Yo no quería que… te enfadaras por…"-_ no podía ni sabía cómo terminar ninguna de esas frases.  
>Kisshu oprimió los dientes de su sonrisa, hasta transformarla en una expresión de desconcierto extremo <em>–"¿Enfadarme? ¿Por qué me enfadaría…?"-<br>-"Porque…"-_ sus ojos temblaron. Su voz apenas era audible _–"Cada vez que intentaste tocarme te rechacé…"-_ después de una corta pausa continuó _–"No sólo eso… también te di unos golpes por acercarte tanto a mi…"-_ al ver a Kisshu nuevamente, éste le sonreía apenas desde la comisura de los labios, una mejilla apenas encendida y ojos vivaces. Escuchándola con toda su atención. El rubor de Ichigo bajó un poco en intensidad y sus cejas se oblicuaron en una expresión tímida y apenada _–"Perdón…"-_ con cierta torpeza se disculpó disimulando un poco su grado de vergüenza (el cual era bastante alto, realmente creía que nunca olvidaría la tontería que acababa de hacer).

Kisshu volvió a incorporarse con sus manos _–"Ichigo… quiero que seas mía"- _su mirada salvaje y excitante sólo le pertenecía a ella, Kisshu realmente la observaba con deseo. La embelesadora figura femenina cautivaba cada uno de sus sentidos, arrimó su rostro al cuello de ella, rozando sus labios y sus colmillos por la piel sensible de aquella zona. Algunos jadeos sensuales escaparon de los labios suaves e intensamente rosados.  
><em>-"Deseo estar ahora mismo dentro de ti"-<em> le susurró contra la oreja, casi en tono de secreto. Ichigo estaba preparándose para lo que creía obvio de ocurrir, las palabras sedosas le hacían entrar en calor, el roce entre sus senos y el pecho de Kisshu, aunque hubiese una tela en medio le provocaban cosquillas que la obligaban a retorcerse de placer, tenía algo de temor pero éste estaba comenzando a perder la batalla y el goce terminaría por ocupar su lugar _–"K-kisshu…"-_ se sorprendió de cuán desesperada se oía su voz…  
>Él sonrió y colocó sus labios a centímetros de los de ella. Haciéndole cosquillas en los labios con sus palabras <em>–"Pero todavía no estás lista"-<em> Afirmó _-"No quiero que te sientas obligada a hacer lo que hiciste ahora. No quiero ver tu cara de terror otra vez…"-_ otrora jamás hubiese dicho algo como eso. Hace tiempo el rostro de terror de Ichigo era lo que más lo satisfacía en sus batallas. Deseaba hacerla suya, mientras tenía esa cara de inocencia y horror, despojarla de todo. Pero ahora… cada vez que ella lo ve así, le era insoportable, sufría, de manera incontrolable.

Los ojos chocolate eran enormes de la sorpresa, su rubor había desaparecido casi por completo. Simplemente no podía creer lo que Kisshu decía. Sintió un gran alivio en el fondo de su corazón, pero también una fuerte sensación de excitación. Ahora no sabía qué hacer. Le hubiese sido imposible estar allí si él no daba una última aclaración _–"Pero…"-_intentó hablar la joven.  
><em>-"Luces hermosa"-<em> dijo en tono sincero sentándose a su lado como un perrito. _–"Espero que estés lista muy pronto…"-_ volvió a apoyarse de lado sobre su hombro, sin caer por completo en el colchón.  
><em>-"Kisshu…"-<em> quería decirle aún tantas cosas. Pero cada vez que lo intentaba él hacía algo que detenía sus palabras.  
>Finalmente se arrimó tanto como quería, junto a ella, casi tan cerca que parecía estar algo por debajo, con el rostro oculto entre la clavícula y el abultado pecho de la minina, ella reposó su mano izquierda sobre la cabellera verdosa <em>-"Deja de temerme, Ichigo, por favor…"- <em>antes de terminar la frase ya comenzaba a desvanecerse. Ichigo le sonrió, doblando un poco las cejas en señal de pena. Acariciaba su cabello.  
><em>–"Prometo que no volveré a temer"-<em> le susurró contra sus largas orejas.  
>Permaneció unos minutos viéndolo desmayado, descansando contra ella, con la respiración golpeándole la parte alta del pecho <em>–"Gracias por cuidar de mi"-<em> volvió a susurrarle antes de apoyar su propia cabeza en la almohada. Sólo las sábanas cubriéndolos, pero con tanta estrechez entre sus cuerpos era imposible que éstos se enfriaran...

.

.

.

En algún momento de la interminable noche. La pose anterior dejó de resultarle tan cómoda luego de pasadas las horas. Y giró, aún dormida, cubriéndose por completo con las sábanas.

Debía de ser el mediodía en La Tierra. Cuando sus ojos finalmente comenzaron a temblar esforzándose en abrirse, bostezó, estirando piernas y brazos, aún en posición de costado mirando hacia la ventana. Dándole la espalda a Kisshu y olvidando por completo su presencia en primera instancia. De pronto, sintió que estaba atada. Al ver hacia abajo divisó los brazos, largos y fornidos, con una flexibilidad única, uno pasando por debajo de su cintura hasta aferrarse por completo a su abdomen, el segundo, ausente de pudor, pasaba por sobre su cadera y llegaba hasta uno de sus senos. Ahora entendía por qué esa sensación de calidez contra su pezón, que con tanta atención se había marcado notoriamente sobre la suelta camisa. Al intentar zafarse del abrazo, Kisshu pareció ponerse en alerta y estrujarla, atrayéndola en el proceso contra su cuerpo "KYAAAAAHH!" lloriqueó apenada para sí sin siquiera emitir un sonido. Ahora, la mano derecha de Kisshu apretando su seno izquierdo con fuerza, mientras que la otra se plantaba firmemente contra su ombligo. Pero había más…  
>Ichigo sentía contra sus glúteos una…Gran… concentración de calor y dureza. Tragó fuertemente. Se sentía tan bien el calor contra su espalda y las piernas enredadas a las de él. Pero aquella parte de abajo la perturbaba demasiado, incrédula, intentó recordar si había olvidado algún envase de desodorante o algo sobre la cama y que aquel objeto hubiese quedado atrapado en medio de ambos. Una idea completamente estúpida. Ichigo sudaba de la vergüenza.<p>

Sintió la mano sobre su seno moverse, con movimientos compresores… Ichigo lanzó un leve gritito cuando éstos se volvieron más potentes, su espalda se tensó, mientras sentía que era exprimida con demasiada fuerza y por el otro extremo, la erección, aún sobre las prendas era tan perceptible…  
><em>-"Ah!"-<em> jadeó. Ya no pudo controlarse.  
><em>-"Ahhh"- <em>suspiró satisfecho_ –"Es tan suave…"-_ afirmó con tono meloso mientras apoyaba la mejilla contra la de Ichigo, ésta casi estuvo segura de escucharlo ronronear. Él introdujo finalmente su mano debajo de la camisa. Al tacto era hermoso, suave, delicioso, tan blando… se entretuvo un poco más jugueteando con su pezón.  
><em>-"AAH!"-<em> Ichigo necesitó curvarse, aquel toque era demasiado duro para ella y aún así nunca dejó de resultarle excitante, dobló su cuerpo quedando en una completa posición cucharita con Kisshu. Sintió encenderse cuando la dureza debajo del pantalón de él rosó la parte inferior (por detrás) en su pantaleta.

_-"Diablos…"-_ maldijo Kisshu soltando el seno de la joven. Ichigo dirigió la mirada hacia él con cierta perplejidad. Escuchó a Kisshu sisear, molesto. Aún así en ningún momento tuvo intensiones de soltar su otra mano, que continuaba aferrada al vientre de Ichigo.  
>Ichigo no sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo ella ahí. Volvió a ruborizarse.<p>

Kisshu se sentía tan apretado. Es completamente natural en cualquier hombre amanecer erecto. Pero ese día sentía que su pantalón se había encogido mientras dormía. Su miembro erecto rozaba contra la prenda en su parte más sensible, y eso le resultaba además de incómodo bastante doloroso.

_-"¿Te encuentras bien?"-_ averiguó más que apenada la joven pelirroja sin siquiera voltearse a ver, sin poder siquiera mover un músculo.  
>Kisshu volvió a acomodarse como estaba antes, apoyando su mentón contra el cuello de Ichigo <em>–"En realidad, no…"-<em> respondió en tono de lamento cerrando los ojos con falsa aflicción.  
><em>-"No sé qué me ocurre…!"-<em> exclamó dramáticamente (y en broma). Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más, Kisshu la sujetó por su mano derecha y la flexionó hacía atrás. La joven lanzó un pequeño grito de sorpresa por la acción, sin comprender a dónde iba la cosa. Kisshu sonrió como loco mientras al principió la obligó a deslizar sus dedos sobre el pantalón. Para luego, descaradamente introducírsela por debajo de la prenda. Ichigo quiso huir. Pero su cuerpo ahora no le respondía. Su mano temblaba, a pesar de que había rozado el miembro mantenía como podía el puño cerrado. Demasiado avergonzada para hacer lo que imaginó que Kisshu quería.  
>Pero él ni siquiera abrió la boca. Sólo cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente. Aunque el corazón de ella latía a toda la velocidad que podía. Su respiración tardó menos en estabilizarse.<br>Intentó quitar su mano de allí. Pero Kisshu le sujetaba fuertemente la muñeca, manteniéndola en su lugar _-"Kisshu!"- _exclamó totalmente apenada_ -"qué haces…?"-_  
><em>-"No te interesa averiguar cómo se siente?"-<em> preguntó divertido y en tono erótico. Ichigo oprimió los ojos.  
><em>-"Sólo hazlo"-<em> la alentó él _–"Tócalo..."-_ Sonrió con los labios ligeramente hacia afuera, provocador e invitante.

Lenta y dudosamente abrió su puño. Y con mucha delicadeza extendió sus dedos rozando el endurecido miembro. Palpó su forma, su tamaño… era más extenso de lo que podía alcanzar toda su mano. Tragó fuertemente y abrió los ojos. La piel, su piel parecía de plástico en esa parte. La forma de los bordes en donde comenzaba el glande, aquello parecía un hongo, pero a diferencia de los hongos el volado era extremadamente duro, caliente, no parecía piel. Y aún así era el órgano más sensible e importante para los hombres… Luego de tantear toda su forma y espesor. Kisshu liberó su brazo. Ichigo quitó rápidamente la mano del miembro y volvió a trasladarla a la parte delantera de su cuerpo. Kisshu lanzó una risita, satisfecho.  
>Ichigo se mantuvo en shock por su primera experiencia en acariciar… un miembro masculino.<br>_-"No fue tan malo, verdad koneko-chan?"-_ mimó su rostro, aún completamente enrojecido. Ichigo mantenía firmemente sus pechos cubiertos con las sábanas. Impidiéndole a Kisshu verla completamente. Aunque él ya la había visto desnuda varias veces.  
><em>-"Qué pena…"-<em> murmuró sintiendo su mano violada, algunas lágrimas formándose de la vergüenza lo que le daban una apariencia muy graciosa acompañada de tanto rubor. Kisshu oprimió los dientes al escucharla, algo de sudor también bajó por su cabeza. Pasó de mimar el rostro de su amada a ladear la mano que mantenía en su vientre. Y la otra comenzando a acariciar la parte baja de sus muslos. Ichigo se estremeció. Abrió sus labios intentando gritar. Gritarle a él. Pero sólo dejó escapar un suave e inconveniente gemido del que hasta sintió encogimiento.  
><em>-"¿Aún no?"-<em> preguntó con mirada triste y desalentada. Suspiró pesadamente pero continuó con las caricias. Ichigo daba pequeños saltos cuando éste rozaba zonas demasiado erógenas y, como si quisiera torturarla con eso, insistía en avivar aquellos puntos.

Finalmente su mano rozó por sobre la pantaleta sus labios, su clítoris. Kisshu sintió que su cuerpo acababa de encenderse en llamas. Rió demasiado divertido. Había obligado a Ichigo a darse vuelta con eso. Su cuerpo estaba ligeramente hacia arriba y él encontró la oportunidad perfecta para montarse en una posición mucho más cómoda y dominante. Ahora los movimientos de Ichigo estaban más restringidos.  
><em>-"¿Te duele, koneko-chan?"-<em> curioseó un poco. Hacerle daño no era precisamente lo que buscaba.  
>Ichigo movió la cabeza en señal de negación.<br>Los ojos dorados se arquearon un poco en una sonrisa extraña 'Falta poco…' pensó deleitándose. Volvió a insistir por aquella zona baja. Cuando de repente ambas manos de Ichigo detuvieron la suya. Jadeando con fuerza _–"E-espera Kisshu…ahh"-_ los ojos dorados centellearon de lujuria misma _–"¿Demasiado sensible?"- _preguntó de manera burlona, deteniéndose.  
>Ichigo se sentía frustrada. Todo eso. Parecía que él jugaba con ella. Volvió a colocarse de costado, hacia el pecho de Kisshu, recuperándose de la descontrolable excitación.<br>Él jugueteó con las líneas en su espalda, tan pequeña y femenina, los omoplatos marcados. Luego descendió al mismo tiempo que se apoderó de la oreja de ella. Mordiéndola con suavidad sin provocar daño. Y por el otro extremo volvió a insinuar. Deslizando la mano por sobre la pierna de ella. Comenzó a resbalar un par de dedos desde el glúteo hasta alcanzar la prenda íntima, haciéndola a un lado, e introduciéndolos por el costado del puente de algodón de la pantaleta. La acción logró que Ichigo diera un sobresalto, apretándose más contra el cuerpo fornido. Un gemido agudo escapó de sus labios. Y se vio obligada a levantar por comodidad propia, la pierna por donde Kisshu se había deslizado. El calor se tornaba insoportable, se sentía tan húmeda y deseaba más que nunca que las caricias continuaran e incluso subieran de tono para acabar con ese insoportable calor. Levantó su pierna aún más hasta apoyarla sobre la cadera de Kisshu, aún ambos cuerpos de costado, y entrelazados ahora. Encarándose el uno al otro. Kisshu sonrió tentador _–"Bien hecho, gatita"-_ ahora sólo el tiempo y las mismas ansias lo separaban de su sexo. A decir verdad, no era el tiempo si no las ganas lo que le impedían continuar. Contradictoriamente a lo que se pensaría. Estar a punto de explotar y querer hacer mil y un cosas y no decidirse por ninguna debía ser el peor de los males. La voluntad fuerte de Kisshu comenzaba a debilitarse. El jadear de Ichigo con los ojos cerrados, justo frente a él, le permitió fijarse en otra cosa. Recorrió toda su boca, cada centímetro de ella, en un beso tan intenso que lograría asfixiarla si se extendía. Ella lanzó un fuerte jadeo. Y mientras, aprovechó para alinear más su cadera.  
><em>-"Ahhh"- <em>ella estremeció, sintió electricidad recorrer todo el largo de su cuerpo.  
>Kisshu lanzó un pequeño gruñido. Estaba tan a punto que le era insoportable no poder entrar de una buena vez. Pero aquel momento era demasiado caliente y perfecto como para reducirlo a algo tan banal. Sus sexos se rozaban a través de la ropa. Incitantes. Podía aún así sentir el calor emanar de su entrada. Deseó más, si no la tenía ahora mismo iba a culminar y no era la forma en que él quería terminar estando fuera de ella, con pantalones que le impedían moverse con más libertad y le resultaban exageradamente incómodos. Con un par de dedos apartó la tela, justo desde el puente de la pantaleta, dejándola a un lado hasta llegar a donde finalmente quería. Se detuvo a admirar su rostro, su embelesadora belleza. Y lentamente, con sus dedos, fue abriéndola. <em>–"AHHH"-<em> gritó y se retorció un poco. Pero al ser más fuerte que ella pudo controlarla sin problemas.  
><em>-"Los… bebés…"-<em> jadeó sin voz sujetándole los brazos _–"Kisshu…!"-._  
>Kisshu se detuvo <em>–"¿Qué ocurre?"-<br>-"¿No les hará daño?"- _preguntó asustada.  
>El joven pareció enternecer más con su duda. Emitió una pequeña risita <em>–"Crees que sería capaz de hacerles daño?"-<em> volvió a concentrarse en lo que su mano hacía. Acarició con dos de sus dedos su entrada. Casi enloquece de placer…  
>Ichigo volvió a emitir un gemido ahogado.<br>_-"Ahhh… estás lista!"-_ confirmó adorable lanzando un gran suspiro de alivio. Ichigo lanzaba pequeños gemidos con cada desliz de los dedos.  
>Ella se encontraba tan extremadamente húmeda y caliente. Kisshu fue quien estremeció al sentirla. <em>–"De hecho… es muy bueno para ti y para ellos hacer esto…"-<em> susurró, haciéndole cariños en su rostro mientras sus dedos seguían serpenteando su sensible entrada. Aunque no lo parecía, bajo de tanta desesperación Ichigo lo escuchaba atentamente. Entre gemidos y jadeos fuertes. La voz tranquila de Kisshu le evitaba tensionarse aún más.  
><em>-"Los orgasmos alivian cualquier tipo de dolor…"-<em> sonrió cuando introdujo la primer falange del dedo índice finalmente en su calidez. Su cuerpo vibró _–"Eliminará tu estrés y el miedo…"-_ susurró con voz sensual y mirada lujuriosa.  
>Ichigo ya no podía más. Su cuerpo se había vuelto tan sensible, incluso con el más leve rose sentía que iba a desmayarse de placer. Tanto calor. Estaba tan receptiva… sólo quería que él le quitara esa pesada sensación. Un último y desesperado gemir antes de que él chocara su cadera contra la de ella y la penetrara y...<p>

Un ruido ensordecedor detiene todos sus actos. Una alarma extremadamente aguda y potente, casi parecía que era un llamado para ir inmediatamente a combate. Ichigo se cubre las orejas _–"KYAAAH! ¡Qué es eso?"-_ chilla de dolor.  
><em>-"Pai… estúpido…"-<em> gruñe con un genio tremendo Kisshu. Quitando sus manos de encima de ella. Vuelve a arrodillarse, observando a su minina con expresión depredadora _–"Regresaré muy pronto, minina"-_ guiñó su ojo. Enfadadísimo por haber sido molestado en un momento tan inoportuno. Lamió provocadoramente los dedos aun húmedos con los que había tocado su intimidad, antes de irse. Rematando a Ichigo quien volvió a suspirar y enterrar su cabeza contra la almohada. Él desapareció. 

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_-"¡Oh! Ahí estás ¡Tardaste mucho!"-_ reprochó Taruto.  
>Kisshu apareció como un ogro. Taruto no lo había notado hasta que estuvo a unos pocos metros y definitivamente su aura de maldad fue suficiente para callarlo, tragó fuertemente y tiritó cuando vio el aura maligna de Kisshu acercarse a él. Kisshu estaba que echaba humos. No sólo estaba caliente y enojado, aún le faltaba descanso y lo habían interrumpido tan grotescamente que iba a asesinar al primero que le dijera algo. Sólo quería terminar con lo que sea que estuviese pasando y volver, no iba a quedarse insatisfecho esta vez.<br>_-"¿Qué pasó?"-_ exigió rápido una respuesta sentándose en el asiento de piloto. Incómodo, enojado, todavía veía a Ichigo en su cabeza. Y era una imagen que probablemente conservaría por el resto de su vida. Sus mejillas se colorearon mientras escuchaba una voz gruesa de fondo.  
><em>-"(…) Kisshu, ¿Estás escuchando?"-<em> indagó desconcertado Pai. A Kisshu sólo le faltaba perder sangre por la nariz como en los mangas  
><em>–"¡KISSHU!"-<em> volvió a llamarlo de manera atronadora e igualmente enojado por ser ignorado.  
>Una enorme lista de trabajo y reparación le cae frente al panel de controles. Empalidece al verlo <em>–"Tienes que estar bromeando…"-<em> intentó creer _'¡Esto… me llevará días!'_.  
>.<p>

.

.

**Pobre Kisshu… **


End file.
